Als die Liebe uns traf Legolas
by sunny-lady-merle
Summary: SHLASH! Legolas trifft einen sehr bekannten Unternehmer aus Tokio, braune Haare, lächelt selten. viel spaß.
1. Einleitung

Ja das mag verwirrend sein aber ich möchte erst einiges klären bevor ich zu viele Beschwerde rewies bekomme.

diese Story entstand in einem Rollenspiel

alle Leute die mitgemacht haben, haben mir die Erlaubnis gegeben es hier online zu stellen

es wurde nie besonders viel auf die Rechtschreibung geachtet also wenn das stört sollte es besser nicht lesen

das erste Kapitel wurde im Format gespielt später wurde im Fanfiction Format geschrieben

auch wenn am Anfang sehr viele Charaktere mitmachen, zum Schluß sind nur noch Seto und Legolas drin.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.


	2. Alles hat seinen Anfang

hallo ihr lieben die es sich antun wollen dieses rollenspiel zu lesen, noch ein paar info´s im vorraus, da keine sterne und anführungszeichen mag musste ich die im rollenspiel geschriebenen sätze so online stellen wie es bei fanfiction nun mal geht . die / sind gedanken manchmal sind auch anführungszeichen dabei, da die "sätze" immer relativ kurz sind kann man HOFFENTLICH erkennen was gesagt und was getan ist... naja trotzdem viel spaß beim lesen>>

Admin Feierlich ein Band durchschneidet Hiermit sind die spiele eröffnet stolz auf ihr erstes Rollenspiel guckt

Seto verwirrt in den Raum tritt sich nichts anmerken läßt den Admin kühl an sieht wer bist du?

Admin :P ich bin ich und du bist du stör dich nicht weiter an mir jemand anders vorschiebt

Joey kommt auch auf die Wiese und sieht Seto ist das schon wieder so eine hollogrammdings Entwicklung von dir?

Seto so was entwickle ich nicht Wheeler...was hab ich davon sieht ihn überheblich an

Joey macht es ich auf der Wiese bequem ach keine Ahnung ...deutet auf eine magische Tür du kannst ja wieder gehen aber ich mache bei diesem schönen Wetter erst mal Urlaub.

Seto /was ist das für eine Tür/ sieht hin Hauptsache weg von dir knurrt

Legolas tritt auch auf die Wiese und begutachtet die Leute dort auf die kleine Gruppe zugeht: Mae govannen

Seto sieht den blonden auf sich zu kommen setzt seine maske auf

Joey warum so unfreundlich seto hast du deine sprache verloren? nickt legolas freundlich zu guten tag

Legolas sieht alle nochmal anguckt dann zu Remus seid ihr ein Waldläufer?

Seto wer hat gesagt das du mich mit Vornamen ansprechen darfst Wheeler? knurrt böse dreht sich weg

Joey ohhh warum bist du immer so stur Kaiba wie lange kennen wir uns schon 1 Jahr? 2 Jahre? wie oft haben ich und meine freunde dich aus der sch... gezogen? ...

Seto ich sagte schon einmal Wheeler ich habe nicht um euere Hilfe gebeten zischt

egal wie lang ich dich kenne ich kann dich nicht leiden

Joey Ich kann dich nicht leiden

ihn nachäfft Remus ein wenig fragend ansieht sprichst du unsere Sprache nicht?

Seto vielleicht will er nur nicht mit so etwas wie dir reden Wheeler arrogant meint mustert Remus mißtrauisch wer bist du?

Remus Lupin steht daneben ja... natürlich.. zu Joey dann Seto anguckt Remus Lupin smile ihm die Hand hinhält

Seto ihm nicht die Hand gibt das schon ganz normal für ihn ist es auch nicht mit seinen Geschäftspartner macht

Seto Kaiba... Joey Mein Name ist Joey Wheeler und ich glaube nicht das Kaiba dir die Hand schüttelt. sieht zu Legolas am besten du stellst dich auch gleich vor?

Remus Lupin Hand wieder zurück zieht freut mich.. trotzdem smilet

Seto Knurrt nur abfällig

Legolas mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt Hand schüttelt mit allen und bei Seto das Gefühl hat das seine Hand zerdrückt wird

Seto zieht seine Hand kalt zurück faß mich nicht an faucht

Remus Lupin der ist ja nicht sehr freundlich.. zu Legolas und Joey

Legolas setzt sich auch mal aufs Gras seid ihr nun Waldläufer oder nicht Herr Lupin?

Remus Lupin Waldläufer? eigentlich nicht Kopf schüttelt

Joey gegen welche Hand hattest du denn jetzt was Kaiba? die beiden haben doch einen sehr angenehmen Händedruck meutert

Legolas nein? nachdenklich sich umguckt wir sind nicht mehr im Düsterwald...mhh ich glaube nicht mal mehr das ich in Mittelerde bin... wo kommt ihr her?

Seto knurrt überheblich das interessiert mich nur ehrlich gesagt überhaupt nicht Wheeler mustert die anderen komische gestalten

Remus Lupin sich umguckt genau... wo sind wir?

Seto ignoriert Joey

Joey -.- die haben wahrscheinlich auch nur eine magische Tür erwischt wie wir. für die beiden sind wir die komischen gestalten schon mal drüber nachgedacht? ach nein du hast ja nur dein unternehmen im Kopf.

Seto ist doch wichtig...ernst sagt ich bin nun mal Präsident der KC also...

Joey Wheeler stöhnt genervt also ich denke mir die Türen dort auf ein paar Türen verteilt auf der Wiese deutet haben uns von unserer Welt in diese Sonnenreiche Wiesenlandschaft geführt. kratzt sich nachdenklich am Kopf

aber ich kann euch nicht sagen was geschieht wenn ihr wieder zurückgeht.

Seto Kaiba geht zu den Türen zerrt an ihnen sehr gute Idee Wheeler, wenn sie aufgehen würden faucht

Remus Lupin mustert die Türen mhh..

Joey Wheeler wie wäre es mit dem Zauberwort Kaiba? BITTE...Tür gehe auf für mich großen Motz.

Seto Kaiba ich werde doch keine Tür bitten mich durch sie hindurch gehen zu lassen Wheeler, das ist eine Selbstverständlichkeit eiskalt sagt

Legolas Grünblatt überprüft auch eine Tür bekommt sie ebenfalls nicht auf grübelt etwas und sagt dann laut und deutlich in Richtung Tür MELLON nix geschieht

Remus Lupin zu Legolas ich glaub die beiden verstehen sich nicht gut..

Legolas nein... dabei scheinen sie sich aber trotz allem gut zu kennen seufzt vielleicht würde Magie die Türen ja öffnen? aber leider ...

Remus Lupin mhh.. holt seinen Zauberstab raus und welche Tür?

Legolas Grünblatt guckt etwas verwirrt auf das Stöckchen in Remus Hand ähm durch diese hier bin ich gekommen glaube ich... es sind sehr viele findet ihr nicht Herr Lupin?

Seto Kaiba ...mustert alle kalt /Idioten... Zauberer...das ich nicht lache/

Remus Lupin nickt sag lieber Remus

auf eine Tür zu geht, des über Millionen sind Alohomora.. die Tür aufgeht durch guckt

des irgendwo in Alaska ist

Seto Kaiba guckt etwas irritiert

Wheeler hast du das auch gerade gesehen?

Legolas Grünblatt und? überrascht ist das die Tür aufgeht

Remus Lupin ähm... kommt jemand irgendwo her wo es schneit? die andren drei anguckt

Joey Wheeler ja schön nicht war? vielleicht hat er ja doch bitte zu der Tür gesagt nur in einer etwas anderen Sprache. zu Legolas und Remus herüber geht

Seto Kaiba nein...bei uns ist gerade Sommer

Legolas Grünblatt nein ich komme aus dem Düsterwald wie der Name schon sagt ein Wald eben Seto Kaiba folgt ihm unfreiwillig

will hier lieber nicht alleine sein Seto Kaiba Domino City...Japan... Remus Lupin ...bis wir hier die richtige Tür finden.. sich umguckt

Seto Kaiba drop

Admin nächste Tür die ihr aufmacht findet ihr ein leerstehendes Anwesen in dem ihr euch umseht

Remus Lupin OK... welche soll die nächste Tür sein? die andren drei anguckt

Joey Wheeler fragt sich gerade was seine Schwester macht keine Panik Kaiba... wir finden wohl einen weg zurück.

Seto Kaiba zeigt auf die grade vor sich probier mal

Legolas Grünblatt eine grüne Holztür ausgesucht hat die hier?

Seto Kaiba die frage ist wann Wheeler, meine Firma wartet auf nicht, bis sie übernommen wird...

Remus Lupin gut..nickt Alohomora.. drauf tippt die Tür aufgeht da ein leeres Anwesen steht

Seto Kaiba ..sieht gut aus... grinst kalt richtet seinen Mantel wie in meinem Spiel...

Joey Wheeler wuschelt sich selbst genervt durch die haare oh man... das sich dein Bruder vielleicht sorgen um dich macht daran denkst du nicht... nein nur die Firma die Firma die Firma ihn anbrüllt du nervst

Seto Kaiba natürlich mach ich mir sorgen um Mokuba Wheeler knurrt laut du nervst, du nichts!

Remus Lupin . kümmert sich nicht weiter um die beiden geht durch die Tür sich umguckt

Joey Wheeler also doch so ein hollo Ding? vielleicht sitzen wir drin und wissen es gar nicht noch mal Remus und Legolas mustert naja...kann ja eigentlich nicht... auch in das Anwesen geht Sieht kurz zu Remus

wir sollten diese Tür irgendwie markieren.

Legolas Grünblatt ritzt mit einem Messer etwas in die Tür

Seto Kaiba kramt in seinen Taschen zieht einen schwarzen Textmarker hervor schreibt etwas dran

Joey Wheeler doppelt hält besser was?

Seto Kaiba knurrt Legolas an Messer..? mußt du alles kaputt machen? Seto Kaiba sieht zu Joey...

Legolas Grünblatt ich beherrsche nun mal nicht solche Magie wie ihr und Remus eingeschnappt sagt und aus einem Fenster guckt weht in eurem Land eine schwarz rot gelbe Flagge?

Seto Kaiba Magie? zum Textmarker sieht

du hast sie nicht alle... das ist ein gewöhnlicher Stift schüttelt den Kopf ...nein unsere ist eine weiße flagge mit roten Punkt in der Mitte...schwarz rot gelb? Deutschland?

Joey Wheeler sieht auch aus dem Fenster es wird schon dunkel wollen wir nicht hier am besten übernachten und morgen weitersuchen?

Seto Kaiba ...knurrt ...erkunden wäre besser...

Admin ihr schaut euch im ganzen Haus um und bemerkt das es wirklich leer ist.

Legolas Grünblatt ich finde es einen guten Vorschlag sich ein Zimmer mit Bett aussucht

Seto Kaiba OK... schlafen nimmt sich ein Einzelzimmer schließt die Tür ab legt sich aufs Bett ...

Joey Wheeler haut sich auch aufs Ohr in einem Zimmer mit schönen weichen Bett

Seto Kaiba schläft widerwillig ein

Joey Wheeler klopft an Seto´s Tür will sie aufmachen merkt aber das sie abgeschlossen ist brüllt durch die verschlossene Tür Aufstehen die anderen warten schon auf uns bzw. DICH!

Seto Kaiba sitzt bereits wach am Fenster

hat nicht viel geschlafen streckt sich noch einmal grummelnd verdammt sei ruhig Wheeler, mit deinem Geschrei weckst du wirklich tote auf! öffnet die Tür funkelt ihn böse an

Joey Wheeler grinst breit ich habe dich geweckt das reicht mir geht zusammen mit den anderen zurück und steht auf der Wiese

Seto Kaiba ich war schon wach zu Störenfried Knurrt sitzt dann genervt im Gras

Marik stolpert durch eine magische Tür

landet auf einer Wiese drop schaut sich um /wo bin ich denn hier gelandet/

Seto Kaiba bemerkt Marik /noch so ein irrer/

mustert ihn kalt /war das nicht der Typ vom BC mit der Schizophrenie/

Marik bemerkt Seto was glotzt du so!

gereizt frag haßt es so durchgemustert zu werden

Joey Wheeler mustert Marik mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl im Magen erinnert sich dann aber das der BÖSE Marik wohl nach dem BattleCity Turnier das weite gesucht haben mußte "Marik...Durch welche Tür bist du gekommen?".-

Marik sieht nun auch Joey /gute frage/ sich umsah keine Ahnung! grummel

Seto Kaiba /wußte ich es doch/ dreht sich von beiden weg /und mit so was muß ich mich abgeben/ knurrt leise

Legolas Grünblatt sieht auch Marik an

hallo mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt

Marik schaut Legolas an Marik... knapp Antwort sich dann weg dreht geht setzt sich etwas abseits hin

Legolas Grünblatt wundert sich ein wenig über Marik was mach ich hier? leise murmele

Legolas Grünblatt das wüßten alle wohl gerne glaube ich ... das letzte woran ich mich erinnere war das ich zu meinem Vater gerufen wurde und durch die Tür zu seinem Thronsaal ging... und dann stand ich hier auf der Wiese.

Marik zu Legolas seh hmmm... aber was hat es mit diesen Türen aus sich? . '' warum gerade ich? v.v.'

Joey Wheeler Marik? frage lieber warum wir? du bist hier ja nicht allein. versucht Marik zu trösten kommt sich dabei ziemlich dämlich vor wegen dem was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist

Marik schaut Joey an Augenbraue heb eben darum weil ich hier nicht allein bin! -.-''' nicht gerne in Gesellschaft von 'fremden' ist

Joey Wheeler ach sieh es positiv dadurch das wir so viele sind könnten wir auch mehr Türen untersuchen wir markieren die durch die wir bereits waren und irgendwann ist jeder sicher wieder Zuhause. Marik steht auf na gut...

seufzt

Seto Kaiba Wheeler hast du eine Ahnung wie viele Türen das sind? sieht ihn überheblich an deutet auf die Türen und jetzt zähl mal nach wieviel wir sind

Joey Wheeler -.- auf die Tür deute durch die sie zuletzt gekommen sind zur not gehen wir da hin und du rufst bei deiner Firma und bestellst einen Jet

Marik nickt...

Seto Kaiba geht zur Tür die nun wirklich nicht mehr aufgeht drop zerrt etwas weiter daran würde ich wenn sie aufgehen würde kalt sagt

Marik knurrt leise dreht sich weg

Legolas: mhh... vielleicht liegt es daran das wir schon mal durchgegangen sind?

Marik geht dreht sich nicht noch mal zu ihnen um

Seto Kaiba sieht sich gelangweilt um

zieht ein Handy aus seiner Tasche wählt eine Nummer kein Empfang

Legolas Grünblatt steckt trotzdem zur Markierung einen Pfeil vor die Tür folgt in einigem Abstand Marik was hast du?

geht es dir nicht gut?

Admin oh schon wieder alle weg? naja dann eben ein andermal

Legolas Grünblatt smile Remus wir bekommen die Tür dort nicht auf mein Freund

Seto Kaiba /wozu hab ich bitte ein Handy/ kommt wir suchen weiter, ich halte hier nicht aus...

Joey Wheeler laß mich raten es liegt an den "Fremden"? oh nein sag nix ... es liegt daran das ich hier bin... grummelt meinst du ich bin glücklich hier zu sein.

Remus Lupin ..mhh.. versuchst mit einem Zauberspruch die Tür nicht aufgeht ..die geht echt nicht mehr auf..

Legolas Grünblatt eine grüne Holztür ansieht so bevor dieser Kaiba was anderes sagt versuchen wir diese hier Remus?

Remus Lupin ja.. nickt

erstemal versucht ob die Tür normal aufgeht

sie aufgeht durch guckt

Seto Kaiba starrt Joey kalt an ach halt doch die klappe, dein Gewinsel nervt geht zu den anderen na was ist? ich warte, öffnet die Tür

Remus Lupin mach die Tür auf es da aussieht wie in so einer Highschool da lauter Schüler herum laufen gehen wir da rein?

Joey Wheeler /so lange er nicht mit seinem dummer Hund Gelaber anfängt... warum haßt er mich nur so sehr/ Denk und Remus was siehst du?

Legolas Grünblatt Was ist eine Highschool?

neben Remus steht und neugierig auch auf dem Flur guckt wo die Schüler laufen

Seto Kaiba beäugt sie Tür geht durch /Wo bin ich hier? welches Land? welche Welt/

Remus Lupin eine schule.. da lernen Teenager was.. ..normaler weiße.. GG an seine eigene Schulzeit in Hogwarts denkt

Seto Kaiba drop sieht genervt zu den Schülern sieht noch mal durch die Tür

Wheeler wird's bald was? Joey Wheeler sind verwundert zu Kaiba /seid wann fragt er mich nach meiner Meinung/ ja meinetwegen können wir durchgehen

Seto Kaiba na dann Beweg deinen Hintern und komm geht wieder zurück sieht sich leicht mißtrauisch um

Remus Lupin durch die Tür geht sich umguckt

Legolas Grünblatt geht durch und hat sofort die Aufmerksamkeit mehrerer jungen Mädchen fühlt sich etwas sehr beobachtet und wartet auf die anderen

Legolas Grünblatt bäugt sich zu Remus vor

flüstert zu ihm warum starren die mich alle so an? haben die noch nie einen Elben gesehen?

Remus Lupin schultern zuckt der Direktor vorbei kommt und sagt: achja sie müssen der neue Lehrer für den Mathe Unterricht sein der Direktor Remmy mitschleifen will einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu den andren wirft total schlecht in mathe ist ich bin zwar ein Lehrer... aber nicht hier..

Seto Kaiba knurrt laut /jetzt verschwinden schon Leute/ geht dem Direktor nach Verzeihung der gehört nicht in ihr Inventar kalt sagt

Legolas Grünblatt nein mein Herr wir besuchen eine Schülerin hier...

ähm unsere Nichte...

Joey Wheeler ja genau wir suchen nur jemanden Seto, Remus und Legolas in eine andere Richtung schiebt auf wiedersehen. Seto Kaiba /sehr dumm Idee/ knurrt abfällig

mustert Joey wütend sehr klug, das wird er uns auch glauben nicht? ist es nicht ein wenig seltsam wenn so viele Leute nach einer Person suchen?

Remus Lupin danke.. ich hasse mathe..

Joey Wheeler ach...macht die nächste Tür auf weil er in ein leeres Klassenzimmer will und traut seinen Augen nicht weil er schon wieder die Wiese sieht sieht die anderen fragend an

Seto Kaiba drop setzt sich ins Gras

Joey Wheeler sieht Legolas und Remus mit dem "bleibt kurz hier und haltet die Tür auf" Blick an zu Kaiba geht ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legt hey? Weiß nicht recht was er sagen soll den Direktor hast du echt gut zur Sau gemacht ein aufmunterndes lächeln auspackt

Seto Kaiba faßt lächelt das kann ich eben gut

Remus Lupin geht auch durch die Tür des war ja wohl ein Reinfall..

Joey Wheeler setzt sich kurz zu ihm meinst du wir sollten doch lieber von hier aus weitersuchen? ...

Seto Kaiba sieht nachdenklich zu den Türen was bringt es uns, wenn wir zeigt auf die anderen mit den zusammen suchen, wenn sie gar nicht aus unserer Welt sind, wir sollten alleine suchen

Joey Wheeler versucht einen Blick auf kaiba´s gesicht zu erhaschen um seine wirkliche meinung zu ergründen aber wenn wir alle zusammen arbeiten finden wir die wege in unsere Welt vielleicht schneller.

Legolas Grünblatt sieht Remus an was meinst du? erreichen wir mehr wenn wir auf dieser hightschool bleiben oder weiter nach dem richtigen ausweg suchen? auf dieser Wiese...

Remus Lupin ich hab keine Ahnung..Kopf schüttelt

Seto Kaiba nein..das dauert einfach zu lange..jede welt..alle zusamme absuchen ruhig sagt Joey leicht anlächelt du vermisst deine Schwester doch auch und ich Mokuba

Legolas Grünblatt sieht noch mal auf den Flur bemerkt die tuschelnden und kichernden Mädchen ich wäre dafür wenn wir auch wieder von hier verschwinden.

Joey Wheeler schaut nachdenklich in den Himmel natürlich vermisse ich sie gibt den anderen beiden ein Zeichen das sie ruhig durch die Tür gehen können ich meine ja nur... jeder nimmt sich eine Tür vor oder so...immerhin sehen 8 Augen mehr als 2. Seto Kaiba aber wenn wir hier so rumlaufen...alle zusammen...dann wird das nichts...

Remus Lupin freu dich doch.. die stehen halt auf dich.. weiß wie mädchen aussehen wenn sie auf jemanden stehen des ja bei siri genug waren

Legolas Grünblatt hat das Zeichen von Joey gesehen und geht lieber wieder auf die Wiese mag sein das die mädels mich mögen... ich mag sie aber nicht...diese.. wie nennt ihr sie? teenager...

Remus Lupin warum? auch mit auf die Wiese geht

Joey Wheeler okay wir machen einen plan... naja am besten du. sieht Kaiba an und dann sehen wir vier erst mal weiter okay?

Legolas Grünblatt bekommt leichte röte auf der nase naja ich... wissen die eigenlich das ich ihr ur ur großvater sein könnte oder so was? auserdem waren das alles menschen nicht das ich was gegen menschen hätte. aber auch schon dieses kichern und tuscheln... bin ich auch nicht aus der Welt gewohnt aus der ich komme.

Seto Kaiba ich würde sagen erhebt sich du kommst mit mir, was die anderen machen ist mir herzlich egal

Legolas Grünblatt sieht Remus an na dann machen wir uns auch auf und versuchen unser glück?

Joey Wheeler merkt das die anderen damit einigermaßen einverstanden sind gute Idee vor einer Tür steht die aussieht als wäre sie aus Graß gewebt worden wie wäre es mit der hier Kaiba?

Seto Kaiba fässt die Tür an öffnet sie

keine schelchte wahl Wheeler sieht hinein dort ist ein riesiger friedhof zu sehen na komm geht vorraus

Joey Wheeler kann ich ja nicht von dieser seite der Tür aus richen

Joey Wheeler folgt ihm

Seto Kaiba geht langsam über den weg sieht die ganzen gräber ließt einige namen

Drop sieh mal..deiner

Legolas Grünblatt steht vereinsamt auf der Wiese rum Marik beobachtet mit einiger entfernung Legolas schweigt dabei

Joey Wheeler hä meiner? schaut in die selbe Richtung wie Kaiba kreidebleich wird

w.. w.. was meinst du Kaiba?

Legolas Grünblatt zu Marik schaut aber so tut als hätte er ihn nicht bemerkt Marik steht auf geht langsam auf ihn zu sieht Marik an Joey und Kaiba haben sich zusammengetan und einen suchtrupp gebildet ihn kurz und knapp informiert ich werde auch weitersuchen...

Marik schaut ihn an okay...wo sind sie denn genau? weisst du das?

Legolas Grünblatt dort durch diese Tür die aussieht als wäre sie aus Gras gewoben worden. Draufdeut geht auf eine rote holztür zu ich werde es mit der hier versuchen

sie öffnet bemerkt das sie auf ein Schiff führt

Marik geht zu Legolas hin schaut durch die Tür ein schiff?... murmelt

Legolas Grünblatt sieht leicht verträumt auf das meer ähm ja sich von dem anblick löst

kommt ihr dort her?

Seto Kaiba zeigt auf das grab dein Name

Marik ...hm... sieht nicht vielversprechend aus... blick abwend

Legolas Grünblatt ist fast ein bisschen enttäuscht als er die Tür wieder schließt nun... ich komme dort auch nicht her

Marik ihn anseh aber du scheinst das meer zu lieben...

Joey Wheeler starrt auf den Stein auf dem wirklich sein Name gemeißelt steht Joey Wheeler großer Bruder und guter Freund

schluckt schwer das ist nicht witzig...

näher an Seto getreten ist

Legolas Grünblatt lächelt verlegen sicher es ist wie eine krankheit hat ein Elb wie ich einmal das meer gesehen ist er sofort dem meer ausgeliefert. eigentlich wohne ich im wald... aber das meer... es ist einfach wundervoll. vielleicht liegt es daran das das rauschen des meeres dem des waldes gar nicht so unähnlich ist. oder wenn man über den Bäumen steht und über das Blättermeer sieht...

lächelt in sich hinein seht ihr ich vergleiche schon den wald mit dem meer. Marik lächelt nun zum ersten mal leicht wir können durch diese Tür... zu der Tür zurück schau

Seto Kaiba sieht wie blass er ist legt eien Hand auf seine Schulter ist nur ein grab

Joey Wheeler atmet einmal tief durch ja sicher... aber wir sind hier wohl auch falsch

Seto Kaiba ja...gehen wir noch ein bisschen weiter...

Joey Wheeler nickt und folgt ihm schweigend

Legolas Grünblatt was habt ihr denn für eine Tür gefunden Marik?

Marik öffnet die Tür ein weisser strand zu sehen ist dahinter das weite meer diese, und hört auf mit dem sie -.-'

Legolas Grünblatt nun mir wurde das so anerzogen

Marik sieht auf das weite meer ich könnte mir fast vorstellen hier zu bleiben Marik mir egal...wenn du mich noch mal mit sie ansprichst gehe ich! Knurrt ich komm mir doof vor wenn du das tust -.-' ihn anschau wirklich?

Legolas Grünblatt zuckt mit den schultern nun ja ... ich finde es eben schön am meer aber Zuhause werde ich bestimmt schon vermisst

Marik ...verstehe!

Legolas Grünblatt bemerkt den betrübten ton in marik´s stimme wartet Zuhause niemand auf dich?

Marik ...doch doch...ich habe noch eine Schwester! seufzt leise

Legolas Grünblatt lächelt das ist doch schön nun ich glaube wir gehen lieber zurück

. Seto Kaiba na komm Wheeler...weiter geht's ihn am arm weiter zerrt

Joey Wheeler ich finde diesen ort gruselig winselt /ich bin mir zwar klar das er sich gleich wieder über mich lustig macht aber dieser Friedhof ist mir nicht geheuer/ sieht mehrere Grabsteine entdeckt zu seiner überraschung einen von seto´s kleinen Bruder aber hält lieber die klappe und hofft das Kaiba den nicht sieht

Seto Kaiba man reg dich ab ruhig sag wer will schon sein eigenes grab sehen? zieht ihn einfach weiter hat etwas angst seins zu sehen

Joey Wheeler warum bleiben wir dann hier? Die Gräber hier scheinen mir kein ende zu nehmen. sieht sich weiter um und bleibt dann wie versteinert stehen

Seto Kaiba was ist Wheeler?

Joey Wheeler Da heißer röchelt ein paar gebeine schauen aus dem lieblos zugeschaufelten Grab hervor und auf dem Grabstein ist nur noch: iba inhaber der KC zu lesen

Seto Kaiba sieht sein grab bleibt äußerlich gelassen pure illusion Wheeler ist innerlich furchtbar erschrocken

Joey Wheeler b.. bitte Seto... laß uns... diesen schreckensort verlassen an seinem arm zieht /er ist geschockt... kein wunder mein grab sah gegen seins gepflegt aus/ zieht Kaiba einfach wieder in die andere Richtung zur Tür komm schon bitte...

Seto Kaiba was ist? ist doch nur illusion? geht langsam weiter Joey Wheeler O.o es ist doch egal ob es illusion ist oder nicht du bist doch genauso geschockt wie ich so laut brüllt das es wiederhallt

Seto Kaiba nein, es ist nur illusion...grinst belustigt sieh...ich steht lebendig vor dir kneift ihn in die Wange grinst also?

Joey Wheeler -.- seine wange reibt weiter hinter Seto hertrottet aber was glaubst du denn hier zu finden? es ist nicht unsere Welt auch wenn hier uns bekannte namen auf den Gräbern stehen.

Legolas Grünblatt bremst ab damit Remus aufholen kann wo kammst du noch mal her?

Seto Kaiba dahinten ist eine Tür Wheeler zieht ihn mit sich und trödel nicht so rum

Remus Lupin london.. sagt dir das was?

Legolas Grünblatt nein wie denn auch ich glaube ich komme nicht mal aus deiner Welt Remus. wie ist es denn so in london?

Remus Lupin oh.. naja london passt schon..

Smile ..ist net schöne stadt

Joey Wheeler ist fast erleichtert zu hören das sie bald den Friedhof verlassen können /eine Tür/ hinter sich sieht nicht wirklich die Tür erkennen kann aus der sie gekommen sind

Legolas Grünblatt und du hast vorhin in der Highschool gesagt du wärst lehrer aber nicht für mathe. was unterrichtest du denn? zauberei?

Remus Lupin verteidigung gegen die dunkelen künst besser gesagt ich war.. ich hab gekündigt..

Legolas Grünblatt gekündigt heisst also du lehrst nicht mehr aha aber warum denn hat es dir auf der schule nicht gefallen?

Remus Lupin nein..hat nen andren grund..

Kopfschüttelt Legolas Grünblatt was denn? neugierig fragt

Seto Kaiba wo sind wir wenn wir da rein gehen?

Remus Lupin privater grund..

Joey Wheeler ich weiss es nicht zieht die Tür auf schaut nicht durch und was ist es die dino Welt?

Legolas Grünblatt bleibt übberascht stehen ieht Remus ein wenig fragend an zieht es dann vor das Thema zu wechseln was wird bei dieser zauberschule denn sonst so unterrichtet?

Remus Lupin naja..pflege magischer geschöpfe, zaubertrank unterricht, verwandlung...und soweiter

RPG-Admin wenn Seto und Joey durch die Tür gehen kommen sie in ein alternatives universum wo sie sich selbst als kinder begegnen

Vorschlag Seto Kaiba ja Seto Kaiba sieht sich selbst im nächsten Moment was ist jetzt?

Joey Wheeler hört keine Antwort und erwartet etwas schlimmeres als den Friedhof zu sehen guckt durch die Tür und sieht ein Paar Kinder auf der Straße spielen lächelt erleichtert los Seto laß uns gehen. Erkennt auch einen kleinen Seto der gerade dabei ist seinen noch kleineren Bruder durch zu kitzeln auch sich selbst und seine Schwester auf der Straße sieht sein kleines ich rufen hört los Seto laß uns fangen spielen der kleine Seto voll begeistert tick ich hab dich Joey versuch mich doch zu kriegen

Legolas Grünblatt wo würden denn elben durchgenommen werden bei euch? Magische Tiere? muß lachen magische tiere... mhh bergtrolle, wie wäre es mit dem Balrock ach nein...

Remus Lupin mhh..ja elben..magische geschöpfe nickt

Legolas Grünblatt ich bin aber kein stück magisch breit lächelt seine haare über die ohren zurückstreift ich habe vielleicht spitze ohren und eine hohe lebenserwartung und ein scharfes auge aber ich bin kein stück magisch... glaube ich...

Remus Lupin mhh.. dann weiß ich nicht genau.. ihn mustert

Seto Kaiba äh...? drop was mach ich da bitte?

Joey Wheeler lächelt breit ich glaube dein kleines ich rennt vor meinem kleinen ich weg. wir spielen fangen noch mehr lächelt die sind so süß vorallen du. ausmachen will wo sie sich befinden aber statt ein eindeutig gekennzeichnetes weisenhaus nur schöne kleine wohnhäuser findet sieht so aus als würden wir in der gleichen straße wohnen ... ähm ich meine in dieser Welt

Seto Kaiba /der hat sie nicht mehr alle ich und süß/ ...ja scheint so

Joey Wheeler und weit und breit kein waisenhaus feststellt scheinbar hat dein kleines ich in dieser Welt nicht nur Freunde sondern auch Familie sich auf seine Unterlippe beisst /verdammt warum hast du das gesagt? gleich ist er noch geknickter als bei dem halbzugeschaufelten Grab/ wird aus seinen gedanken gerissen weil der kleine Bruder von Seto an seiner Hose zieht

Großer junge? mein Ball ist da im Baum deutet auf einen baum in der nähe.

Seto Kaiba Mokuba...? lächelt sanft den kleinen an ich hole ihn klettert hoch gibt ihm den ball hier...

Mokuba: "danke großer junge"

strahlt breit serenaty ich habe unseren ball wieder wieder zu joey´s Schwester rennt

Seto Kaiba lächelt Mokuba...

Joey Wheeler wird von der kleinen ausgabe von Seto angerempelt klein Seto fällt gegen klein Joey und beide purzeln auf der Straße

die beiden fangen trotzdem an zu lachen okay ich gebe mich geschlagen wie wäre es mit was anderem Joey? fragt klein Seto. Joey Wheeler zum kleinen Seto guckt entschuldige hast du dir wehgetan ich habe dich nicht gesehen kleiner /den würde ich am liebsten mitnehmen nur mal um den anderen zu zeigen das es einen Seto gibt der auch mal aufgeben kann/ klein Joey hilft klein Seto auf nein uns geht es gut nicht war?

Seto Kaiba betrachtet die szene mit gemischten gefühlen

Joey Wheeler leise flüstert hey Seto? hat das Gefühl das der junge neben ihm gleich anfängt zu heulen

Seto Kaiba .../Wheeler ist Sau dämlich/

knurrt Joey Wheeler na wie wäre es wenn wir weitergehen? so tut als wäre nix gewesen

Seto Kaiba magenknurrt drop laß uns was essen gehen, du siehst hungrig aus Wheeler

Joey Wheeler hört auch seinen Magen knurren jep gute Idee wohin denn? Seto Kaiba in die stadt...wo sonst... weiter geht

Joey Wheeler -.- ich meinte was willst du essen? hot dog, pizza, oder doch lieber ganz altmodische hausmannskost. sieht schon die Stadt außderdem sind wir gleich da.

Seto Kaiba ich brauch jetzt kalorien...pizza in der stadt ankommt sich um sieht

Joey Wheeler hat in seinen gedanken schon eine dicke gut belegte Pizza mmhhh gut innerlich sabber lecker jammie auch nach einem Pizzastand oder so was ausschau hält

Seto Kaiba /ich sollte mehr essen..wenn ich dazu komme/ entdeckt eine pizzaria da Wheeler, los faß grinst kalt

Joey Wheeler guckt Seto genervt an ich bin nicht... ach vergiss es zu hungrig zum streiten ist und sich auf die pizzaria zubewegt sich an einem Tisch setzt der draußen ist wegen dem schönen wetter und dann überprüft wieviel geld in seiner Börse sind mit freuden feststellt das genug geld für drei rießen pizzen drin ist Seto Kaiba stellt sich an bestellt gibt seine kreditkarte käsepizza...

Joey Wheeler hat sich eine riesen pizza mit allen drum und dran bestellt O.O /huch die ist größer als erwartet/ sich genüsslich über seine Pizza hermacht

Seto Kaiba was heißt es gibt keinen Seto Kaiba und die karte ist ungültig knurrt aufgebracht wissen sie nicht, wer vor ihnen steht? ich bin der Präsident der KC also!

Joey Wheeler bekommt den streit zwischem dem verkäufer und Seto mit geht kurzerhand dazwischen weil der Verkäufer seh aufgebracht zu sein scheint drückt dem Pizzabäcker das Geld in die Hand für seine und seto´s pizza + trinkgeld

Seto Kaiba sieht Joey etwas verwirrt an nimmt dann die pizza setzt sich still schweigend hin isst

Joey Wheeler hab ich doch gern gemacht Kaiba... mit leicht vollem mund sagt schluckt leise zu Seto flüstert was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei? hier gibt es nur einen Seto Kaiba und der hat bestimmt was anderes im Kopf als ein unternehmen nämlich mit seinen freunden auf der straße fangen zu spielen.

fast ein wenig fordert sagt errinnerst du dich?

Seto Kaiba was interessiert mich diese Welt hier? ihn kalt ansieht das ist nicht unsere realität und gebten mir zu helfen hab ich dir auch nicht Wheeler

Joey Wheeler wäre dir lieber gewesen ... du hast recht ich hätte es sein lassen sollen dann hätte er dich sicher zum spülen abgestellt. die letzten beiden Stücke Pizza stehen läßt, aufsteht weggeht sich in etwas entfernung auf eine Bank vor einem Springbrunnen setzt beleidigt ist da hilft man ihm schon mal und er hat nicht mal ein danke über... vor sich hin grummelt

Seto Kaiba isst in ruhe auf beobachtet den schmollenden Joey /typisch.../ grinst leicht ganz kurz setzt dann seien eiskalte maske wieder auf

Joey Wheeler vor dem Springbrunnen sitzt /sollte ich alleine weitersuchen?.../ stöhnt genervt als er sich das gesicht des kleinen Kaiba vorstellt dem er gerade erzählt hat das sein großer Bruder in einem anderen universum verloren gegangen ist /nein ich muß ihn mitnehmen oder mich mitnehmen lassen von ihm so oder so wir sind momentan aufeinander angewiesen... auch wenn er es nicht warhaben will/

Seto Kaiba erhebt sich geht langsam zu Joey genug mittagschlaf gehalten? können wir nun weiter?

Joey Wheeler schreckt aus seinen gedanken hoch versucht mit aller kraft seinen missmut nicht herauszulassen ja können wir murrmelt

Seto Kaiba na dann komm grummelt genervt weiter geht jetzt am liebtsen in ruhe vor dem pc sitzen würde

Legolas Grünblatt wie ist es denn so auf eine schule von zauberern zu gehen gibt es da unterschiede oder sind alle gleichgut

Remus Lupin naja, es gibt bessere und schlechtere..schulternzuckt

Legolas Grünblatt aber wie kann es bessere oder schlechtere Zauberer wissen gut wenn ich mir bedenke das bei uns die Zauberer zu erkennen sind wer der mächtigste ist der ist nämlich bunt und dann kommt weiss und ich kenne noch einen Zauberer der ist braun dementsprechent ziemlich schwacher Zauberer... wenn man so einen vergleich als nicht Zauberer unbedingt machen will

Remus Lupin naja..in der ersten klasse das sind halt die schlechtesten..

Legolas Grünblatt erste klasse grübel hört sich an wie anfänger

Remus Lupin nickt ja..anfänger.. und dann gibts die lehrer..

Joey Wheeler immernoch hinter Seto hertrottet und wo soll es hingehen/großer meister der spiele oder so was das würde er jetzt wohl gerne hören mhh/

Seto Kaiba zu einer Tür...woin sonst? kalt fragt und jetzt stolpere hier nicht durch die gegend, wenn du mit mir unterwegs bist...ist ja fruchtbar..geh normal Wheeler

Joey Wheeler macht die gangart von Seto nach so das er es sieht sagt aber nix

Seto Kaiba /dämlicher kerl.../ und jetzt beeil dich

Joey Wheeler entscheidet sich lieber wieder normal zu gehen weil er die Art wie Seto zu gehen albern und anstrengend findet läuft schneller wollen wir nicht einfach mal irgendeine Tür ausprobieren zum beispiel eine Tür die eigentlich in ein geschäft führt oder so etwas?

Seto Kaiba /gar nicht mal so dumm die Idee/

dreht um geht zurück in die einkaufsstraßen

Joey Wheeler sich über den plötzlichen sinneswandel von Seto wundert trotzdem einfach mal mitgeht

Seto Kaiba kommt langsam in die Geschäfftsstraßen los Wheeler such dir eine Tür aus..bei deinem Idioten glück wird schon die richtige sein

Joey Wheeler ignoriert die dumme bemerkung und bewegt sich direkt auf eine Tür von einem süßwarenhändler zu

Seto Kaiba war klar Wheeler öffnet die Tür wow...

Joey Wheeler wieso was ist denn so... wow...sie befanden sich in keinen laden sondern im schlaraffenland

Seto Kaiba das hab ich mal Mokuba vorgelesen... /und ich muß zugeben...die vorstellung hat mich verführt/ geht rein

Joey Wheeler geht hinterher und guckt ziemlich beeindruckt meine Schwester fand die geschichte gruselig ich weiss nicht warum ich glaube es lag an dem süßen brei der um dieses Land rum sein soll sie haßt süßen brei

Seto Kaiba geht /hm..lecker.../ hier bleiben wir etwas länger Wheeler

Joey Wheeler ja genau damit du mal ein bisschen fett auf deine schmalen hüften bekommst Kaiba rennt lieber ein stück vor Seto weg

Seto Kaiba ich bin wenigstens schlank pumelchen grinst

Joey Wheeler ein paar äpfel an holzstöckchen mitschleppt liebeschapfel willscht du auch einen? mit vollen mund fragt die schind scho lecker mit dem zuckerbeschug

Seto Kaiba nimmt sich einen ausnahmsweise Wheeler isst langsam

Joey Wheeler die sind gut oder? besser als auf jeder kirmes mag sein das ich ein pummelchen bin Kaiba aber ich glaube wenn wir hier ewig bleiben würden könnte man dich auch irgendwann mal rollen und das will ich nicht verantworten

Seto Kaiba stellt sich das jetzt vor schmunzelt leicht

Joey Wheeler genießt gerade ein stück von einem ihm zugelaufenden hähnchen hat kaibas lächeln bemerkt sich gemütlich hinsetzt wenn wir hier bleiben werden wir uns hoffentlich nicht nur mit essen beschäftigen.

Seto Kaiba wieso, was willst du dennnoch?

Legolas Grünblatt geht nahe bei Remus

erzähl mir mehr ich will alles wissen

Remus Lupin guckt ihn an was willst dud enn wissen? alles ist etwas viel "

Legolas Grünblatt gibt es bei euch auch zaubersprüche die feuer anzünden oder zaubersprüche die man aufspüren kann, und wie käpft ihr so gegeneinander?

Remus Lupin naja.. schultenrzuckt genauso, mit zauber

Marik folgt ihnen mit einigem abstand ist in gedanken versunken

Legolas Grünblatt zaubersprüche wie dieses allo... ach hab ich vergessen.

Remus Lupin mhh.. nickt bleibt stehen guckt sich um

Marik bleibt auch stehen schaut zu den beiden ...

Legolas Grünblatt bleibt auch stehen was ist Remus? sieht sich auch um

Remus Lupin die Türen hier sind echt unendlich.. sfz leise Marik v-v' ich gibs auf! murmele

Remus Lupin hört ein murmeln versteht es aber net was hast du gesagt?

Marik nichts... knapp Antwort an ihnen vorbei geh

Legolas Grünblatt schaut auch Marik fragend an Remus Lupin guckt ihm nach ..nicht sehr gesprächig.. murmelt

Legolas Grünblatt geht hinter Marik her hey was ist denn mit dir?

Marik dreht sich zu ihnen um was soll ich denn deiner meinung nach sagen?

Remus Lupin geht dann auch hinterher

Remus Lupin keinen Ahnung..sz

Marik schaut Legolas an mit mir ist alles okay...zwar würde ich jetzt am liebsten nach hause, aber das ist ja nicht möglich!

Remus Lupin wir würden alle gern nach hause...

Marik ach vergesst es! seufzt genervt geht weiter

Remus Lupin geht auch weiter sei doch nicht gleich so agresiv..

Marik schon gut... setzt sich unter einen Baum lehnt sich an den stamm

Legolas Grünblatt erreichen gemeinsam den ende des waldes nun versuchen wir unser glück bei diesen Türen

Remus Lupin wer bist du eigentlich? fragend guckt

Marik bleibt an dem stamm gelehnt geht nur ohne mich weiter... augen schliess mein Name ist Marik...

Remus Lupin ich bin Remus.. und warum sollten wir ohne dich weiter gehen?

Marik weil ich erstmal hier bleibe...hab keine lust mehr zu suchen! augen wieder öffnet

Remus Lupin ..ausserdem wirds bald dunkel.. in den himmel guckt

Legolas Grünblatt aber warum sollen wir nicht zusammen arbeiten Marik? okay ich habe bemerkt das du gesellschaft wie unsere nicht sooo gern hast aber trotzdem...oder sag uns wenigstens woher du kommst dann können wir deinen heimweg mitsuchen und ihn für dich markieren.

Marik nein, schon okay! ich komm zurecht!

ihnen ein lächeln schenkt geht nur!

Remus Lupin trotzdem wirds bald dunkel.. Zauberstab auspackt lumos.. der Zauberstab an der spitze hell glüt

Marik zu Remus seh du kannst also zaubern...

Remus Lupin ja.. nickt

Legolas Grünblatt deine Magie ist wirklich überraschend Remus lächelnd anschaut gut ihr macht feuer ich schieße was zu essen wie wäre es mit kaninchen?

Remus Lupin mhh..mir egal.. schulternzuckt Stöckchen zuusammensammelt sie zusammen legt anzaubert die stücke jetzt brennen

Marik /irgendwie sind die ja doch nützlich '/ weiter sitzen bleib

Remus Lupin setzt sich ans feuer hier ist es echt kalt.. drop leicht zittert

Marik hat nen umhang an zieht ihn aus wirft ihn zu Remus

Remus Lupin danke.. smile zieht den umhang an

Legolas Grünblatt schleppt drei hasen an ich hoffe ihr habt hunger freunde die jagt war sehr erfolgreich hier sind sehr viele tiere die man jagen kann sich hinsetzt die hasen häutet und auseinander nimmt (usw.) dann das fleisch brät

Marik lächelt kein problem! schaut dann zu Legolas nickt

Remus Lupin guckt in Himmel es morgen oder über morgen vollmond ist /bald ist es soweit..ich kann es den andren beiden nicht sagen..aber zerfleischen kann ich sie auch nicht../ drop

Marik schaut zu Remus ist was?

Remus Lupin mhh..nein.. kopfschüttelt läßt sich nach hinten auf die Wiese fallen /wenn ichs ihnen sage dann könnten sie für morgen nacht in eine andre Tür gehen../

Legolas Grünblatt den anderen schon das fertig gebratene Fleisch anbietet vorsich heiss aber lecker die tiere vorher noch mit ein paar kräutern aus seinem beutel gewürzt hat

Remus Lupin guckt das tier an sry..aber ich hab keinen hunger.. jetzt echt keinen hunger hat

Marik lächelt danke! übernimmt das angebotene fleisch okay...

Marik schaut wieder zu Remus du hast doch was... misstrauisch

Remus Lupin nickt könnt ihr beide mir einen gefallen tun? guckt die beiden an

Legolas Grünblatt nimmt sich den zweiten hasen was ist denn Remus?

Marik Kopf leicht schief leg ...kommt darauf an was! beginnt zu essen

Remus Lupin nichts.. aber bitte geht für morgen nach in eine andre Tür.. OK?

Marik zu ihm schau warum? neugier Remus Lupin hat seinen grund.. kurz angebunden sagt ihn anguckt

Marik und welchen? nachhak

Remus Lupin ein persönlicher grund..

Legolas Grünblatt sieht Marik an laß ihn doch... ich meine wir lassen dich ja auch in ruhe

Marik okay...

Remus Lupin danke.. leicht smile im Gras liegt in den himmel guckt

Marik hat dann fertig gegessen Legolas anschau danke...war super lecka! schliesst dann die Augen lehnt weiter an dem Stamm

Legolas Grünblatt den dritten hasen einwickelt den können wir morgen kalt essen oder wenn du doch noch hunger bekommst bedien dich ruhig Remus immerhin war er für dich gedacht sich gesättigt zurück ins Gras fallen läßt

Remus Lupin also..geht ihr nächste nacht? guckt die beiden an

Marik nickt läßt sich dann auch ins Gras fallen

Remus Lupin danke..es ist sowieso besser für euch.. augen schließt sich in mariks umhang kuschelt

Marik lächelt wenn du meinst...

Remus Lupin gut.. duselt leicht Marik nickt döst dann langsam ein beginnt dann aber ein wenig zu frieren läßt es sich nich anmerken

Legolas Grünblatt ja kein Problem gute nacht

Remus Lupin ist schon eingeschlafen süß smilet im schlaf

Admin die nacht vergeht und der morgen beginnt ihr macht euch auf der suche nach den Türen.

Legolas Grünblatt sieht auf den schlafenden Remus hält ihm die nase zu weil er mit geschlossenen mund schläft

Marik ist schon wach behält die augen aber geschlossen

Remus Lupin atmet jetztdurch den mund dreht sich um

Marik ...

Legolas Grünblatt aufstehen kitzelt Remus kurz durch hey Marik auf ans werk laß uns den heimweg suchen.

Remus Lupin lacht leise macht dann die augen auf lego verschlafen anguckt

Marik rührt sich nicht ..keine lust...leise

Remus Lupin er hat recht.. nick nick

Marik setzt sich auf krabbelt zu den beiden herüber kuschelt sich mit dem rücken leicht an Remus

Legolas Grünblatt ihr könnt auch hier sitzen bleiben wenn ihr wollt Marik und Remus geht alleine weiter und schaut auch gleich durch die erst beste Tür schreckt vor der Tür zurück und tritt sogar von ihr zurück

Remus Lupin merkt des net bleibt liegen ..wir finden sowieso nie den weg nach hause.. also ist doch egal ob wir jetzt oder später suchen..

Marik seufzt Legolas...nicht siezen sondern duzen, ja? zu ihm seh nickt wir haben ja genügend zeit!

Remus Lupin sich auch leicht an mariks rücken kuschelt zu Legolas hochguckt

Legolas Grünblatt ist bleich nun okay... sich lieber zu den anderen setzt

Marik schliesst die augen wieder rekuschel

Remus Lupin darf ich jetzt nochn bissel schlafen? lego anguckt unbewusst kuschel

Marik geniesst unbewusst seine nähe

Legolas Grünblatt lächelt leicht ja warum eigentlich nicht genießt es Remus so nah sein zu können

Remus Lupin gut..

die augenschließt

aber nimmer schlafen kann

smile

weiter kuschel Marik auch weiter kuschel

ein leichtes lächeln auf den lippen hat Remus Lupin dann nach ner zeit doch einschläft

ganz doll knuddelt Marik ist noch wach

smiled als er das tut mehr an ihn schmieg

Remus Lupin murmelt irgentwas sich dreht weiter schläft

Legolas Grünblatt streicht dem schlafenden Remus über dem Kopf flüstert was meinst du Marik warum wir in dieser nacht uns von ihm entfernen sollen.

Marik weiss nicht...was denkst du? Reflüstert augen zu behält

Remus Lupin nix mitbekommt sich jetzt auch an Legolas kuschelt

Legolas Grünblatt ich habe bemerkt wie er den zunehmenden mond betrachtet hat was bedeutet das? beruhigend Remus streichelt

Marik vielleicht ist er ein werwolf! das eigentlich nur als spass mein

Remus Lupin dann wieder an Marik kuschelt voll süß smilet

Legolas Grünblatt merkt in marik´s stimme das er es nicht ganz ernst meint soetwas gibt es vielleicht in euerer Welt nicht Marik aber in meiner gibt es viele Sagen und zeugen für solche wesen und vielleicht kommt er aus einer Welt wo es sie gibt woher sollen wir das wissen? schaut auf Remus dann wird er bei vollmond sich verwandeln meint das völlig ernst streichelt Remus weiter

Marik öffnet die Augen sieht ihn an und lächelt hm...mag sein! Flüster rekuschel

Remus Lupin nach ner zeit aufwacht merkt das er so an Marik gekuschelt liegt

leicht blusht

Marik schaut Remus an lächelt gut geschlafen? weiter so an ihm gekuschelt lieg

Remus Lupin nickt ja.. auch weiter so liegen bleibt

Legolas Grünblatt denkt darüber nach Remus anzusprechen Remus wir... schaut ihn besorgt an kann es sein das du... einen klos im hals hat Remus Lupin mhh? garnet weiß wovon lego redet

Marik ...ein werwolf bist? für Legolas fertig sprech ihn fragend anschau

Remus Lupin bleich wird wie kommt ihr darauf! mit einem ruck senkrecht da sitzt

Legolas Grünblatt hält Remus weiter im arm bitte sei nicht böse...

Marik ihn etwas verwirrt anschau war nur so ne frage... ihn beruhigen will

Remus Lupin aufsteht nix sagt es net glaubt das die beiden des rausgefunden haben

Marik also...das heisst das es stimmt? liegen bleib

Remus Lupin keine Antwort gibt einfach durch die gegendläuft /jetzt wollen sie bestimmt nix mehr mit mir zu tun haben../

Legolas Grünblatt steht auf hinter ihm her läuft Remus Remus bitte bleib hier...

Marik und ich haben uns unterhalten und eigentlich waren wir uns gar nicht sicher immerhin sind werwölfe in unseren welten nur sagen... aber wir kommen aus so verschiedenen welten... bist du uns böse? steht jetzt auf auf geht ihm hinterher hält ihn fest bleib...bitte...

Remus Lupin nein.. kopfschüttelt aber ihr haßt mich jetzt..

Marik nein... Kopf schüttel

Legolas Grünblatt aber warum sollen wir dich hassen? wenn du uns morgen nacht gerissen hättest... naja dann... aber so... komm schon...sei kein dummkopf.

Remus Lupin aber..ich bin ein monster.. ;;

Marik drop du bist kein monster! ihm einen kuss auf die wange drück

Remus Lupin .. blush guckt Marik an

Marik lächelt leicht

Remus Lupin relächelt danke das du mich nicht als monster siehst ..trotzdem müsst ihr heute nacht gehen..

Legolas Grünblatt lächelt Marik fast dankbar an auch eine Art ihn hier zu behalten umarmt Remusdu bist ein mensch

Marik nickt einverstanden! aber du mußt dann auch wieder zurück kommen, verstanden?

Remus Lupin ja..ich werd wieder kommen.. wenn ich den weg wieder finde.. aber eigentlich wäre es auch nicht schlimm wenn ich nicht mehr wieder kommen würde..ich würde euch sowieso nur schwierigkeiten machen..

Marik ne! wehe du kommst nicht wieder! ihn warnend anschau dann mußt du dir die Tür merken! wir bleiben dann da bist du wieder kommst! oder Legolas?

Legolas Grünblatt nein du machst uns keine schwierigkeiten wie kommst du darauf?

Remus Lupin schulternzuckt ..OK wenn ihr umbedingt wollt das ich wieder komm..

Marik nickt

Remus Lupin aber jetzt bleib ich noch ein bisschen.. doer soll ich gleich gehen?

Marik nein...bleib noch bei uns...

Remus Lupin wie du willst..

Legolas Grünblatt sieht das der tag schon ziemlich weit vortgeschritten ist ach ein bisschen zeit haben wir noch

Remus Lupin nickt und kommt nicht durch diese Tür in der ich bin!

Marik ja... nickt ihm zu

Legolas Grünblatt wer sagt denn das in der Welt in der du landest auch vollmond ist?

Remus Lupin gut.. smile ich schätze überall ist vollmond..oder nicht?

Marik weiss ich leider nicht...aber könnt ja sein das es nicht so ist und dann würdest du dem vollmond ausweichen können! smile

Remus Lupin des wäre gut.. resmile Marik nickt suchen wir!

Legolas Grünblatt klingt gut Marik ihn respektvoll anlächelt eine super Idee aber den kerker den ich gefunden habe würde ich nicht entfehlen...

Remus Lupin ja.. OK los geht Marik ihm mit Legolas folgt

Remus Lupin sieht eine Tür macht sie auf

Legolas Grünblatt sieht nachdenklich die Türen an na Remus was ist es?

Remus Lupin keine Ahnung mhh.. guckt rein da auch eine ganz normale Wiese ist die fast genauso aussieht noch ne Wiese

Marik ne danke Oo

Remus Lupin stimmt langweilig.. nickt weiter geht

Legolas Grünblatt schaut neugierig durch aber da stehen nicht hunderte Türen... vielleicht... zieht ein Messer und makiert die Tür mit einem elbischen zeichen ich werde später untersuchen ob es nicht vielleicht meine Welt ist.

Marik okay! Smile weitergeh

Remus Lupin ja.. nickt an ner neuen Tür ankommt

Remus Lupin Tür aufmacht

da ein kerker ist

Legolas Grünblatt geht ohne sich was zu denken hinter Remus her steht dann wie versteinert im kerker

Marik drop was'n das für ein ort? Remus Lupin weißt du was das fürn kerker ist? lego anguckt

Legolas Grünblatt hört wie die Tür durch die Marik gerade noch gekommen ist zufällt schließt die Augen lasst uns wieder gehen bitte schnell

Remus Lupin schulternzuckt weiter geht Marik versucht die Tür zu öffnen Oo' doof guck

Legolas Grünblatt spürt seine beine nicht mehr verdammt... warum... fängt an zu zittern

Marik schaut zu Legolas was hast du? besorgt schau Remus Lupin was hast du? guckt lego an

Legolas Grünblatt ich ... wir elben können nicht lange in kerker oder eingesperrt bleiben wir werden davon krank... sieht die anderen hilfesuchend an helft mir auf und lasst uns gehen.

Marik stützt ihn

Remus Lupin rüttelt an einer anderen Tür

die aber auch net aufgeht wir sind hier gefangen..

Legolas Grünblatt was? erschreckt guckt sofort noch blasser wird Mist...

Marik drop und nun?

Remus Lupin Tür aufsprengen?

Marik und wie? Augenbraue heb

Remus Lupin Zauberstab rausholt damit..

Marik achso...und was ist wenn du es sprengst und dann dahinter sowat wie ein schwarzes loch auftaucht? Oo'

Remus Lupin ...das wäre schlecht.. überlegt Marik nickt

Remus Lupin wir kommen hier nicht raus..sich auf den boden setzt

Legolas Grünblatt hängt geschwächt zwischen Marik und Remus ist nur froh das die beiden da sind versuch es doch Remus.

Marik ja versuch es...

Remus Lupin ..naja nen versuch ist es wert.. wieder aufsteht einen Zauberstab murmelt zauber von der wand abprellt und nach hinten los geht remmy an die gegenüberliegende wand prellt dran runter rutscht am Boden liegt bewusst los ist

Marik Remus! erschrocken schau

Remus Lupin weiter daliegt sich net rührt

Legolas Grünblatt Remus?

Marik sich zu ihm knie lego absetz Remus oberkörper sanft auf seinen schoss zieh

Remus Lupin dann nach ner zeit wieder aufwacht merkt das er auf mariks schoß liegt augen deswegen extra geschloßen läßt

Marik streicht ihm sanft über die Wange wartet nur ab Remus Lupin jetzt aber blusht das merkt drop /muß ich genau jetzt rot werden?..jetzt merkt er doch das ich nur die augen zu hab../

Legolas Grünblatt legt sein Ohr auf Remus Brust ihm scheint es gut zu gehen

Marik sieht die röte grinst nun leicht Remus?

Remus Lupin ja.. drop

Marik seit wann bist du denn wach? ihm weiter über die wange streichel

Remus Lupin naja..etwas / Marik smile schon in ordnung! Remus Lupin gut.. resmile

Legolas Grünblatt lächelt Remus an du schelm wir haben uns sorgen gemacht auch Marik ansmiled

Marik lego resmile ...

Remus Lupin trotzdem tut mein Kopf weh.. sich den Kopf hält

Legolas Grünblatt du armer wicht ihm über den bauch streicht weil ja Marik viel näher am Kopf sitzt was war das für ein zauber?

RPG-Admin: in der Nacht kamen sich Remus und Marik ein wenig näher. (aber nur küsse und leise liebesschwüre)

Legolas Grünblatt nicht mehr mit den beiden geredet hat seid dem kerker schmoll

Remus Lupin die Tür doch noch net aufgemacht hat xD zu Legolas guckt

was sagst du? soll ich die Tür aufmachen?

Marik schaut Legolas an drop was hast du?

Legolas Grünblatt noch weiche knie vom kerker schlecht gelaunt sagt Marik anguck mach doch mir egal...Remus meint

Marik Oo' /eifersüchtig/

Remus Lupin du bist ja ziemlich schlecht gelaunt.. des nurmal so anmerkt

Legolas Grünblatt atmet durch nun wollt ihr heute noch weitermachen mit suchen oder euch lieber mit anderen dingen beschäftigen?

Remus Lupin net merkt das lego eifersüchtig ist ich weitersuchen..

Marik das aber merkt erstmal nichts dazu sagt

Remus Lupin soll heißen: ich denk weitersuchen "

Legolas Grünblatt na dann öffne doch deine erkorene Tür endlich Remus fast schon auffordernd sagt

Remus Lupin ja..immer mit der ruhe drop die Tür soweit aufmacht das alle reingucken können Marik schaut nicht rein seufzt nur leise ...

Remus Lupin es sieht schrecklich aus als wenn dort die ganze Welt verschlungen wird

Tür wieder zumacht lieber ne andre Tür..

Legolas Grünblatt was?

Remus Lupin guckt Marik an hast du was?

Marik nichts...alles in ordnung

Legolas Grünblatt geht auf eigene faust los

schon vor geht

Marik drop bleibt einfach stehen aus protest

Remus Lupin dreht sich dann um guckt zu Marik was ist denn? Marik schaut zu lego

deutet leicht auf ihn

Remus Lupin schaut dann auch zu lego

was habt ihr denn alle jetzt aufeinmal! drop

Legolas Grünblatt schaut durch eine Tür und endeckt regenwald schaut durch die nächste Tür und endeckt nur sterne einfach alleine weitersucht

Remus Lupin guckt lego nach drop ..hab ich was getan?

Marik zu Remus geh er ist eifersüchtig... leise sag

Remus Lupin warum? garnix mehr gecheckt ich dachte er und ich wären nur kumpels..

Marik ...naja...vielleicht hat er sich in dich verliebt...

Legolas Grünblatt auser hörweite weiter die Türen absucht und einige makiert

Remus Lupin /erst verliebt sich niemand in mich und dann gleich 2/ drop

Marik geht auf lego zu

Remus Lupin hinter Marik läuft nix sagt Marik auch schwieg weiter geh ...

Remus Lupin hat er einen grund..? guckt Marik an

Marik eifersüchtig zu sein? Remus anseh

Legolas Grünblatt setzt sich ins Gras und macht kurz pause

Remus Lupin ja..nickt Marik ist stehen geblieben sag du es mir.. ihm in die augen schau

Remus Lupin nickt noch mal eigentlich schon..

Marik lächelt leicht gehen wir zu ihm!

Remus Lupin ja..und was sagen wir dann? Marik wart mal ab! geht zu lego dan vor ihm stehen bleib Legolas?

Legolas Grünblatt sitzt vor zwei Türen die auch ein warnzeichen vorne haben

Remus Lupin geht einfach nach sagt nix

Legolas Grünblatt sieht Marik nicht an was ist denn?

Marik bist du sauer?

Remus Lupin weiter nix sagt hört nur zu

Legolas Grünblatt was? worauf sauer? auf euch? atmet durch nein warum sollte ich?

Marik warum gehst du dann einfach weg?

Legolas Grünblatt warum nicht?

Marik das muß doch einen grund haben? bist du eifersüchtig?

Legolas Grünblatt ich habe keinen grund deutlich rot anläuft worauf soll ich denn eifersüchtig sein?

Marik war ja nur so ne frage! aber du benimmst dich seit dem kuss von Remus und mir so merkwürdig!

Legolas Grünblatt lächelt leicht richtig weil ich das für sehr merkwürdig entfinde...

Remus Lupin warum? sich auch mal einmischt

Legolas Grünblatt schaut in die ferne naja...männer die sich küssen glaubt selber kaum was er da redet wobei er selber mal aragorn geküsst hat seid mir nicht böse ich war nur etwas verwirrt... aber wenn ihr euch so sehr mögt dann ist das doch schön.

Marik hmmm...okay...

Remus Lupin aso.. nickt wir dachten schon du wärst eifersüchtig smile

Seto Kaiba was erwartes du Wheeler? kann man sich denn mit diranständig unterhalten? grinsen fragt

Joey Wheeler ich dachte ehr an eine runde karten oder so was zurückgrinst aber ja man kann sich mit mir unterhalten genau wie mit dir man darf dich nur nicht auf falschen fuss treffen.

Seto Kaiba grinst leicht kalt ich habe weder karten, noch duelldisk mit un daußerdem würdest du haushoch verlieren

Joey Wheeler schnippt mit den finger

holt seine karten raus nein würde ich nicht ich habe karten GG gewonnen.

Seto Kaiba grinst überheblich das zählt nur, wenn ich auch welche dabei hätte aber ich hab auch was anderes im Kopf außer karten

Joey Wheeler wirklich? oder meinst du jetzt dein unternehmen oder deinen Bruder dann weiss ich nämlich was du noch im Kopf hast. sieht ihn neugierig an und steckt die karten wieder weg

Seto Kaiba beides ist mir wichtig..mokuba und die Firma grinst besonders Mokuba

Legolas Grünblatt zieht Remus aus der hörweite von Marik hey ich würde mal gerne mit dir unter vier augen sprechen.

Joey Wheeler und sonst geht nix in deinem Kopf vor? vieleicht die liebe? oder ein besonderen mensch den du auch noch vermisst?

Remus Lupin ja OK nick sprich dich aus smile

Seto Kaiba denkt nach für liebe hab ich keine zeit, die perosn hätte nichts von mir ich bin ja kaum da..das weißt doch doch...wann bin ich mal in der schule?

Legolas Grünblatt sich noch mal umguckt ob wirklich keiner zuhört Marik hatte recht mit dem was er gesagt hat..ich war bin ... eifersüchtig auf euch. weisst du noch unsere erste begegnung ich fragte dich ob du ein waldläufer bist weil du mich irgendwie an aragorn erinnert hast. ich habe dich sofort ins herz geschlossen du bist eben ein liebenswerter mensch, aber ich freue mich natürlich auch für euch. ist während des gesprächs richtig rot auf der nase geworden ich hab dich wirklich sehr gern...so jetzt ist es raus bombenrot

Joey Wheeler mmhhh... kannst du dir nicht die zeit nehmen? ich wette mit dir wenn du deine große liebe triffst nimmst du dir einfach die zeit!

Remus Lupin /..ich habs gewusst../ net so recht weiß was er sagen soll ..es tut mir wirklich leid.. guckt auf den Boden aber ich kann nichts dafür..

Seto Kaiba ich hab aber noch nicht die große liebe getroffen wenn du darauf hinaus willst..nein un dich suche sie jetzt auch nicht

Joey Wheeler witzig wie sollst du auch jemanden treffen wenn hier keine menschenseele ist außer uns.

Seto Kaiba zuckt mit dne schultern ich suche auch niemanden

Legolas Grünblatt muß ein wenig lachen hey hey niemand hat gesagt das du dich entschuldigen sollst das du dich verliebt hast. zwinkert ihm zu aber sag nix Marik ich will ja mein gesicht waren. sieht Remus an sieh es einfach als kleinen flirt.

Remus Lupin nickt nein ich sag ihm nichts smile

Joey Wheeler legt sich zurück und schaut zum himmel wo gebratene hähnchen ihre kreise ziehen versucht das thema zu wechseln diese Welt ist echt verrückt

Legolas Grünblatt sieht Remus erleichtert an gut machen wir also weiter Remus Lupin ja.. noch mal nickt und es macht dir wirklich nicht so viel aus mit Marik und mir?

Legolas Grünblatt hat ein vielsagendes lächeln auf den Lippen nein ich wünschte nur ich hätte den Mut und die möglichkeit es jemand anderen zu sagen.

Remus Lupin aragorn? sich den namen komischerweise gemerkt hat

Seto Kaiba ja..aber hier ist es bis jetzt echt am schönsten leicht lächelt

Legolas Grünblatt stupst Remus an typisch Zauberer lesen immer in andere leute gedanken ja genau. aragorn.

Remus Lupin nein du hast ihn vorhin erwähnt smile

Legolas Grünblatt nun... ja... eigentlich... vielleicht will er gar nichts von mir wissen... aber ach was solls... angeblich sollen elben ja an gebrochenen herzen sterben aber ich lebe ja immernoch

Remus Lupin ...zum glück sterben menschen nicht an gebrochenem herzen..

Seto Kaiba richtet sich auf Wheeler komm wir gehen weiter auf steht

Legolas Grünblatt sieht Remus überrascht an setzt sich aufs Gras und deutet Remus an das er sich doch auch setzen soll ach ? wirklich los erzähl das ist nur gerecht.

Remus Lupin was soll ich denn erzählen? sich neben ihn setzt smile

Joey Wheeler steht auch auf

Legolas Grünblatt na wer dir dein herz gebrochen hat

Remus Lupin naja..mein einer kumpel in den ich mich verknallt hab.. ist aber mindestens ein jahr her.. jetzt sind wir wieder gute kumpels zum glück smile sirius meint

Legolas Grünblatt naja da ich mit dem namen wahrscheinlich doch nichts anfangen kann frag ich mal nicht weiter nach. steht wieder auf los auf auf ihr müden geister wir wollen hier doch nicht versauern die nächst beste tür nimmt und das schlaraffenland vor der nase hat hey Remus hast du hunger?

Seto Kaiba sieht die beiden durch die tür kommen grinst kalt so sieht man sich wieder

Remus Lupin nickt steht auch auf nee danke

Legolas Grünblatt oh hallo Kaiba ihn etwas überrascht ansieht wir haben uns schon gefragt wo ihr steckt ähm ich zumindestens...

Joey Wheeler sieht Legolas und Remus an nein ... das glaube ich nicht... sind wir etwa irgendwie im kreis gelaufen oder was?

Remus Lupin aber hier ist es irgentwie cool.. die hänchen rum fliegen sieht

Seto Kaiba mustert beide grinst leicht oh doch glaube ich Joey... also lasst uns ersteinmal hier bleiben

Joey Wheeler setzt sich genervt stöhnend wieder hin gute Idee hier muß ich wenigstens keinen hunger leiden grummelt

Legolas: schaut ziemlich beeindruckt um her weil er ein paar sachen noch nie gegessen hat

Seto Kaiba grinst beobachtet alle drei isst einen apfel wo wart ihr bis jetzt überall?

Remus Lupin wir waren ne ganze nacht in nem kerker..

Legolas Grünblatt ja und ich hasse kerker mal so bemerkt

Seto Kaiba wir wahren auf einem friedhof... knurrt leise und haben unsere gräber gesehen

Legolas Grünblatt schön... ironisch die augenbraunen hochzieht auf so ein erlebnis wäre ich nicht scharf ich hasse friedhöfe.

Seto Kaiba zuckt mit den schultern dann haben wir uns..viel kleiner gesehen. .. grinst kalt wir haben mit einander gespielt

Legolas Grünblatt kleiner? als kinder? seltsame welten gibt es hier.

Seto Kaiba ja...als kinder..5,6 jahre alt nickt unheimlich

Legolas Grünblatt naja sich selbst als kinder sehen...etwas unheimlich ist das schon

Joey: nein er war ein ganz niedliches kind auf Seto deutet

Remus Lupin ihm langwelig ist zuhört

Seto Kaiba ich was, ich werde nie niedlich sein ich bin Seto Kaiba... knurrt

Legolas Grünblatt sieht Remus fragend an hey was ist denn los so schweigsam

Remus Lupin ach nix... mir ist langweilig..

Joey Wheeler und du warst ein niedliches kind ob du das war haben willst oder nicht Kaiba

Legolas Grünblatt langweilig? sieht Remus leicht amüsiert an na worauf hast du den lust? leicht lacht als er das sagte

Remus Lupin keine ahnung.. Schulternzuckt

Legolas Grünblatt tja Remus dann kann ich dir auch nicht helfen.

Remus Lupin ja.. nickt

Seto Kaiba und du sahst aus wie ein kleiner landschreicher knurrt

Joey Wheeler :P na und? sieht auch zu Remus und Legolas sagt mal worüber amüsiert ihr euch denn so ist das ein privat witz oder darf man(n) mitlachen ?

Remus Lupin ...haben wir jetzt gelacht? leicht verwirrt

Joey Wheeler naja nicht wirklich gelacht aber warum grinst ihr so?

Remus Lupin achso ja, weil mir langweilig ist und ich net weiß was ich machen will..

Seto Kaiba joey..sei nicht immer so neugierig... das ist furchtbar nervig

Legolas Grünblatt danke Kaiba verneigt sich leicht es geht dich nicht an Joey

Joey: och menno ich bin nicht nervig treudoof die anderen anguckt bin ich nervig?

Remus Lupin mhh..nein find ich nicht, ich bins gewöhnt

Legolas Grünblatt von deinen schülern was?

Remus Lupin nee von meinem kumpel gg

Legolas Grünblatt von...tja leider weiss ich seinen namen ja nicht lächelt leicht in wie fern war er denn nervig kann ich mir jetzt gar nicht vorstellen mit unschuldsmiene sagt

Remus Lupin naja, manchmal war er ganz schön nervig.. nickt vorallem die aktionen immer gg

Marik hat sich irgendwo im Gras niedergelassen ist etwas entfernt von den anderen schaut in den Himmel denkt nach

Remus Lupin ihm dann Marik einfällt dreht sich suchend um sieht Marik guckt ihn fragend an /warum liegt er soweit weg/

Marik kann Seto und Joey net so gut leiden schaut weiter in den himmel

Remus Lupin läuft dann zu ihm hin warum sitzt du hier so alleine? smile

Seto Kaiba ja du kannst nervig sein...wie dein ganzer kindergartentrupp...oder dieser kerl auf Marik deutet der hat mit mein battel City tunier versaut

Legolas Grünblatt sieht ein wenig traurig Remus hinterher nun wollen wir hier bleiben Seto und Joey fragend ansieht

Marik schaut zu Remus smile setzt sich auf naja...ich mag die typen nicht wirklich...

Remus Lupin setzt sich neben ihn warum? der eine ist doch nett.. Joey meint

Joey Wheeler fängt an zu lachen versaut? sei froh das er sich wie du so schön sagst einbekommen hat nachdem das tunier zuende war. wo wären wir blos heute wenn es nicht so gelaufen wäre wie es gelaufen ist... mhh ich frage mich ob es eine Welt gibt in der das wirklich passiert ist.

Marik hab ich eigentlich selbst zuzuschreiben...aber sie sind mir egal... sich leicht an ihn lehnt

Remus Lupin wenn du meinst.. arm um ihn legt aber den andren braunhaarigen..der ist mir auch net so symphatisch..

Marik leicht an ihn schmieg nickt

Remus Lupin reschmiegt smile

Marik geniesst seine nähe reisen wir nun mit ihnen weiter? leise frag

Remus Lupin warscheinlich.. nickt

(liebe leser falls euch das von Remus und Marik auch so auf den Geist geht schreibt mir bitte ein rewiew dann schneide ich sie beim nächsten überarbeiten raus sollte es euch allerdings gefallen... naja sie wurden von mir irgendwann aus dem rollenspiel gestrichen /rausgeschmissen/)

Legolas Grünblatt setzt sich etwas abseits hin und isst etwas

Joey: beobachtet unauffällig Remus und Marik /oh da hat es scheinbar gefunkt/ beschäftigt sich auch damit eine kleinigkeit zu essen

Marik auch egal...solange ich bei dir sein kann! lächelt leicht

Seto Kaiba nimmt neben Legolas und Joey platz wie hießt du noch gleich? Nachfragt Remus Lupin ja.. nickt ich bleib bei dir relächelt

Legolas Grünblatt sieht Seto an

mein Name ist Legolas das bedeutet Grünblatt schnmeckt interessant diese... einen donut in der Hand hat

Seto Kaiba drop ist aber ungesund... isst weiter seinen apfel das nennt man dounat...aud den USA...

Marik gibt ihm einen kuss auf die Wange das ist schön!

Remus Lupin find ich auch smile an ihn lehnt

Legolas Grünblatt und was isst man bei euch so weiter die süßigkeit isst ich lebe sonst auch viel gesünder Kaiba aber mir schmeckt das hier eben.

Marik resmile Kopf an seine schulter lehn ich liebe dich...flüstert

Remus Lupin ich dich auch.. haucht lächelt jetzt

Seto Kaiba das ist alles nur reine chemie... grinst nun mal isst alles, was hier so herum fliegt..oder liegt... ich muß fit als firmenchef sein... L

egolas Grünblatt sieht Seto fast fordernd an du bist also fit wie fit bist du wirklich würdest du dich trauen gegen mich anzutreten?

Joey: hört schmunzelnd zu

Seto Kaiba grinst antreten? in was denn? das einzige was ich an sport nebenbei mache ist fechten...und meinen degen nehm ich nie mit...aber wenn du einen ersatz´für mich hast können wir es mal probieren

Legolas Grünblatt eigentlich hatte ich an ein wettrennen gedacht aber zieht seine zwei schwerter ich habe auch diese hier die elbenschwerter zeigt

Seto Kaiba /wettrennen/ nimht ein schwert staunt ..wo hast du diese prachstücke her?

Legolas Grünblatt nun es wurde von elben in bruchtal gefertigt.

joey:lächelt leicht als er merkt das Kaiba mal endlich beeindruckt ist

Seto Kaiba Elben? bermerkt jetzt erst Legolas etwas spitzere Ohren drop /egal/ führt das schwert mit leichtigkeit in seiner Hand /ist ja...wow/

Marik smile beugt sich zu ihm vor küsst ihn sanft

Remus Lupin resmile erwiedert genauso sanft

Legolas Grünblatt keuzt sein Schwert kurz und leicht mit dem in Kaiba´s Hand willst du das wirklich tun?

Marik augen schliess eine Hand in seinen nacken leg weiter küsst

Remus Lupin fährt ihm durchs haar augen schon geschloßen hat geht dann über in zungenkuss

Seto Kaiba ist immer noch beeindruckt vom Schwert grinst herrausfordernd wieso nicht? angst gegen mich zu verlieren?

Marik darauf gerne eingeht

mit seiner zunge Spiel

Remus Lupin das zungenspiel erwiedert seine nähe genießt

Marik drückt sich leicht an ihn ihn im nacken kraul weiter Spiel

Remus Lupin schnurrt leicht in den kuss weiter küsst

Legolas Grünblatt na schön du hast es so gewollt pfeil und köcher erst weglegt sich angriffslustig hinstellt schwert auf Kaiba richtet

Joey: ist sprachlos und guckt heut mal nur zu

Marik ihn sanft ins Gras drück den kuss nicht lös

Remus Lupin sich an ihn kuschelt kuss auch nicht löst

Seto Kaiba setzt sich in position die spitze der klinge auf Legolas zeigen lässt grinst los komm wenn du dich traust

Legolas Grünblatt schlägt mit dem schwert nach Kaiba aber so das selbst wenn er nicht reagieren würde nix passiert

Marik hat sich über ihn gebeugt stützt sich seitlich ab

Seto Kaiba wehrt es mit seinem schwert ab knurrt beleidigt sag mal was soll das? ich dachte an einen richtigen kampf!

Legolas Grünblatt hey was weiss ich was fechten ist? ich wollte erst mal nur austesten wie du reagierst diesmal richtig zuschlägt auf kaiba´s schulter ziehlt

Remus Lupin hat seine arme um Marik geschlungen in kuss smilet

Marik resmile anschmieg kuss dann lös ihn anseh ihm über die wange streichel Remus Lupin kuschelt sich an ihn mein schatz.. haucht

Seto Kaiba geschickt abblockt fechten ist so etwas ähnliches wie schwertkampf nur mit degen oder säbel ich fechte florett...und früher schwer...

Legolas Grünblatt gut zu wissen einen neuen angriff startet

Seto Kaiba immer wieder abwehrt seine chance nutzt als Legolas etwas zurücktritt startet einen angriff zielt genau auf seine kehle

Legolas Grünblatt blockt immer ab

ihr seid ein gefährlicher gegner Kaiba

Seto Kaiba ich hab ja auch lange genug dafür üben dürfen grinst aber du bist auch nicht schlecht

Marik rekuschel ja deiner –

Legolas Grünblatt nicht schlecht? ich habe schon mit dem schwert gekämpft da gab es dich noch gar nicht damit beschäftigt ist Kaiba wieder zurückzutreiben

Seto Kaiba so alt kannst du ja auch nicht sein lacht leise konzentriert sich darauf, sich nicht in die enge treiben zu lassen

Legolas Grünblatt älter als ich aussehe Kaiba immer weiter zurücktreibt

Remus Lupin ja.. nickt smile

Mary Sue sieht Remus an bist du echt?

Remus Lupin guckt dann hoch zu mary komische frage..natürlich bin ich echt.. sich weiter an Marik kuschelt

Mary Sue: sieht grinsend zu Remus und Marik

seid ihr verliebt?

Remus Lupin sieht wohl so aus oder? guckt sie an Mary Sue was ist wenn ich dir sage das es meine Idee war das ihr zusammen seid?

Remus Lupin hä? garnix checkt

Mary Sue muß ganz breit grinsen ja ja du hast mich schon verstanden schnuckelchen ich habe einfluss auf dich ich kann dich sozusagen verzaubern GG

Remus Lupin hättest du wohl gerne.. guckt sie an verarschen kann ich mich selber..

Mary Sue was meint ihr warum ihr hier seid? weil mir das so gefällt und ich kann kommen und gehen wie es mir gefällt. sieht ihn an und du bist nur eine fictive figur aus einem buch ist dir das eigentlich klar?

Remus Lupin OK ich glaub dir.. sie mustert /die hat sie ja nimmer alle/

Mary Sue ja ja ich weiss du denkst gerade ich habe nicht mehr alle macht aber nix momentan träumst du nämlich nur mein Freund. ich bin so gespannt was ihr sonst so hier ausfresst grinst ihn frech an

Remus Lupin aha.. /was sie da labbert glaubt sie doch selebr nicht../

Mary Sue och du bist ganz schön gemein zu mir. naja ich kann dir ja ein bisschen helfen deinen heimweg wieder zu finden du hast ja deinen liebsten schon gefunden obwohl ich erst dachte das Legolas dich bekommt. aber so lange du und ich uns unterhalten träumst du oder was meinst du warum die anderen nicht reagieren? seufzt genervt naja ich wünsch dir noch viel spaß mit Marik bis zu deinem nächsten traum vielleicht.

Remus Lupin wacht dann echt wieder auf /..OK ich hab nur geträumt..aber das heißt nicht das sie echt da war/ guckt sich um

Seto Kaiba ganz schön erstaunt über Legolas fähigkeiten ist ...ja wie alt denn? langsam immer mehr zurück gedrängt wird Legolas Grünblatt ich habe schon ein jahrhundert auf dem buckel grinsend sagt als er merkt das Kaiba zurückweicht wirst du müde mensch?

Remus Lupin holt mary remmy noch mal in nenn traum? langweilig ist

Seto Kaiba packt der kaiba-ergeiz grinst überheblich nein...werde ich nicht schlägt demonstrativ fester zu und gewinnt so ein wenig raum ein jahrhundert? ihn ernst ansieht ich bin 18

Joey Wheeler sitzt auch ziemlich gelangweilt bei Remus rum

Remus Lupin ihm das alles aber doch ziemlich real vorgekommen ist drop

Legolas Grünblatt oh ist überrascht das Kaiba doch noch so jung ist und passt einen augenblick nicht auf stolpert rücklinks

Joey Wheeler na gut geschlafen Remus schaut ihn fragend an

Seto Kaiba nutzt seine Chance schlägt etwas heftiger zu grinst erstaunt dich das so?

Remus Lupin ja..danke.. smile /und wenn sie doch net gelogen hat? nee so ein quatsch/

Legolas Grünblatt rutscht auf irgendetwas aus aber wert weiter die schläge von Kaiba ab ja doch ich dachte du wärst älter

Joey Wheeler worüber grübelst du so Remus? hast du schlecht geträumt?

Seto Kaiba bemerkt das Legolas schwierigkeiten hat geht deshalb einige schritte zurück, so das er besseren boden hat schlägt immer wieder kräftig zu für wie alt denn? Grinst 5000 jahre?

Legolas Grünblatt kann wieder aufstehen nein aber älter eben. drückt sein schwert gegen das von Kaiba

Remus Lupin ach nein schon gut..

smile Joey Wheeler -.- ich mein ja nur du siehst aus als hättest du vom reich der schatten geträumt.

Seto Kaiba /wenn du wüsstest/ wird langsam aber sicher müde versucht es sich nicht anmerken zu laßen /wäre ja noch schöner wenn ein kaib so einfach aufgibt/ hält fest dagegen

Remus Lupin ich hab von nem mädchen geträumt.. sie sagte wegen ihr sind wir hier, weil es ihr spaß macht und hier so zu sehen oder so ähnlich

Joey Wheeler O.o Remus du solltest vor dem schlafen nicht so viel essen ein sehr seltsamer traum war sie denn wenigstens hübsch ach nein ich vergass du hast dich ja offentsichtlich in Marik verliebt :)

Legolas Grünblatt hat genug erfahrung um zu wissen das Kaiba bald die luft ausgeht sein schwert von kaiba´s löst und zurückspringt /wäre ja langweilig wenn ich ihn einfach nur so lange erdrücke bis er am boden liegt/

Remus Lupin aber es war irgentwie so real.. drop ich glaub ich werd echt langsam blöd..

Seto Kaiba was soll das? ihn leicht verärgert anknurrt insgeheim aber froh ist das Legolas aufgehört hat das niemals zu geben würde

Legolas Grünblatt steht in etwas entfernung und wartet auf Kaiba wieso dich so gewinnen zu lassen ist doch langweilig ich will kämpfen

Seto Kaiba sieht ihn provozierend an stürmt auf ihn zu schlägt wild mit dem schwert um sich ist es so besser?

Legolas Grünblatt fängt die schlänge immer wieder ab und drückt dann sehr stark das schwert von Seto nach oben damit es ihm aus der Hand fliegt

Seto Kaiba verliert die kontrolle über das schwert lässt es los sieht leicht erschrocken zu Legolas

Marik liegt etwas zusammengerollt im Gras hat selber geschlafen von all dem nix mitbekommen hat

Remus Lupin

guckt zu Marik lässt ihn schlafen smile

Marik wacht langsam auf behält die augen aber geschlossen

Legolas Grünblatt Sieht dem wegfliegenen schwert hinterher sein schwert sinken lässt hey warum so entsetzt?

Seto Kaiba du bist der erste, der das geschafft hat...außer bazaburo Kaiba... grinst das war gut

Remus Lupin smile kuschelt sich an ihn

Marik lächelt als er das spürt reankuschel

Remus Lupin denkt das er noch schläft

weiter kuschelt

Legolas Grünblatt beide schwerter erst sauber putzt und dann wieder wegsteckt du hast es mir wirklich nicht einfach gemacht.

Joey: klatscht leicht

Marik auch weiter kuschelt seine nähe geniesst

Seto Kaiba naja...ich bin eben ein Kaiba

Grinst lächelt leicht zu Joey rüber

Remus Lupin streicht ihm sanft ne strähne aus dem Gesicht smile

Marik öffnet dann langsam die Augen schaut ihn an lächelt an ihn schmieg

Remus Lupin relächelt kuschelt

Marik du bist schön warm... leise murmelt mehr an ich kuschel

Legolas Grünblatt räuspert sich leicht mhh habe ich schon erwähnt das mein vater ein könig in meiner Welt ist gg

Joey: lächelt zurück ich bin schwer beeindruckt du hast dich gut geschlagen aber Legolas hat ein bisschen unfair gespielt weil er dir das schwert weggedrückt hat

Remus Lupin und hast du gut geschlafen? smile

Seto Kaiba lässt sich seien verwunderung nicht anmerken ...in unserer Welt ist monarchie abgeschaft..ich bin Präsident meiner eigenen Firma und das ist ein weltemperium grinst zu Joey egal...

Marik nickt ziemlich gut... ihm über die wange streichel

Remus Lupin hast du was geträumt? kuschel

Marik ... überlegt kann micht nicht erinnern... rekuschel warum?

Remus Lupin nur so.. smile /jetzt werd ich echt blöd../

Legolas Grünblatt nein unsere Welt regiert mein vater nicht eigentlich können die elben im düsterwald tun und lassen was sie wollen, naja bis auf die normalen regeln die in einer gemeinschaft üblich sind.

Joey: begutachtet pfeil und bogen die Legolas abgelegt haben die sachen sind wirklich schön den bogen mal testweise spannt


	3. und alles geht irgendwie weiter

>>an alle Remus Marik Fans, wenn die beiden nicht gerade mit Legolas, Seto oder Joey agieren habe ich sie raus geschnitten, tut mir leid aber MIR gingen die beiden schon von Anfang an auf die Nerven, Sorry>>

Seto Kaiba mach es lieber nicht kaputt Wheeler

grinst ich wieder zu Legolas wendet ein Königreich...was ist das für ein König?

Legolas Grünblatt: mein Vater Thranduil ist König von Königreich Düsterwald. er und zwei andere Elben hatten ganz besondere ringe um ihre macht zu stärken.

Seto Kaiba ringe? zieht seinen Sennen Stab hervor besondere macht grinst leicht kühl das kenne ich

Legolas Grünblatt den Stab von Seto beguckt

und was hat es mit diesem Stab auf sich?

Seto Kaiba hält ihm den schweren Goldstaub hin grinst überheblich den habe ich einem gewissen Marik abgenommen... weil ER mir gehört...schon seit 5000 Jahren...ich soll angeblich im alten Ägypten Hohepriester gewesen sein

Legolas Grünblatt schaut den Stab an mhh... Seelenwanderung, Wiedergeburt hab ich schon was von gehört.

Joey: ziemlich überrascht ist den Stab zu sehen

Seto Kaiba ja...richtig...nur so richtig glaube ich nicht daran den Stab aufleuchten läßt

Joey Wheeler ziemlich schockiert auf den glühenden Stab starrt laß das Kaiba du weißt nicht was du da für Mächte mit entfesseln könntest...

Seto Kaiba so viel weiß ich auch schon Joey... grinst läßt den Stab sinken

Joey Wheeler schaut erleichtert du solltest mit dem Ding nicht auf Leute zielen...

Legolas: schaut leicht überrascht solche macht ist nicht ganz ungefährlich aber wenn man sie unter Kontrolle hat...

Seto Kaiba wenn man sie unter Kontrolle hat... betrachtet den Stab ernst ich habe alles unter Kontrolle nur bei der Schattenmagie bin ich mir nicht sicher

Joey Wheeler was willst du dann mit dem Ding?

Legolas Grünblatt zwischen Joey und Seto hin und her guckt ...drop weiß nicht wie er auf das Ding reagieren soll dieses Ding...erinnert mich stark an die Beschreibung von Saurons Auge... schüttelt sich wirklich kein guter Kerl...

Marik bemerkt die Gegenwart des Stabes schaut zu Kaiba du wirst ihn nie ganz unter Kontrolle haben...

Seto Kaiba ach wieso nicht Marik? lacht arrogant auf Seth hat ihn schon vor 5000 Jahren kontrolliert, und bei deinem dunklen ich, hat der Stab immer auf mich reagiert sich wieder zu Joey und Legolas wendet ich will lernen ihn zu beherrschen...um heraus zu finden, was damals wirklich passiert ist

Marik grinst leicht dann lerne erstemal richtig daran zu glauben sonst wirst du das nie schaffen!

Joey Wheeler nein Seto bitte nicht du wirst dich verändern genau wie Marik damals und was ist wenn er dich in das reich der Schatten zieht?

Seto Kaiba nein... ich passe auf... ich bin nicht so wie Marik es geht mir nicht um macht, sondern um meine Vergangenheit sieht Marik kalt an vielleicht glaube ich ja schon längst daran?

Marik dann kannst du es schaffen... sich wieder an Remus kuschle tja...du hast keine Ahnung von meinem leben also passe auf was du sagst, klar!

Joey Wheeler okay... glaubt das aber nicht so recht jetzt lieber aufpaßt was Seto macht

Legolas: setzt sich wieder

Seto Kaiba aber du von meinem? grinst weiter hin kalt

Marik hab ich das behauptet? Augenbraue hochzieht Ne...und ich will auch nix über dich wissen!

Seto Kaiba mustert ihn gelassen geht mir genauso wendet sich ab

Marik gut... Augen schließ ich könnte dir aber vielleicht helfen...

Seto Kaiba hebt eine Augenbraue und wie? lauernd fragt

Marik dir zu zeigen wie man ihn beherrscht...

Seto Kaiba ach ja? ihn kalt mustert und wie willst du das machen?

Joey Wheeler -.- also Seto da muß ich echt protestieren du willst doch nicht wirklich mit diesem Ding herum experimentieren während wir hier sind in dieser fremden Welt wer weiß was passiert?

Marik keine sorge...ich kann es dir zeigen! Augen öffnet zu ihm schau ich hab schließlich einige Jahre mit diesem Stab verbracht!

Joey Wheeler steht auf und stellt sich fast schützend vor Seto nein ihr experimentiert mit dem Ding nicht hier herum bestimmend sagt

Seto Kaiba Joey ignoriert dann zeig es mir!

Marik gibt Remus noch einen Kuß auf die Wange steht dann auf geht auf Seto zu

Seto Kaiba drückt Joey leicht zur Seite mich dich nicht ein... Joey OK? hält den Stab fest umklammert

Marik bleibt vor Seto stehen eine frage...du traust mir nicht, oder?

Seto Kaiba dir trauen? einem der sich nicht mal selbst unter Kontrolle hat, wie ich beim BCT gesehen hab

Joey Wheeler Seto nicht brüllt bist du wahnsinnig laßt das Marik anschaut sei doch vernünftig Mann du weißt doch am besten was dieses Ding aus einem machen kann...

Marik drop grummelt du hast nix begriffen... dreht sich um zeigt ihm den tätowierten rücken darum bin ich so geworden! ihn wieder ansieht aber wenn du mir nicht traust kann ich es dir auch nicht zeigen!

Joey Wheeler setzt sich grummelnd aufs Gras ich finde es trotzdem Unvernunft mit solchen dingen zu "spielen"

Seto Kaiba das ist die macht des Pharao´s...die will ich nicht verächtlich schnaubt ich will meine Vergangenheit sehen... und nicht deine oder von irgend jemanden sonst setzt sich neben Joey

Marik warum vergleichst du mich dann immer mit diesem zweiten ich das dadurch entstand das ich mir den Scheiß auf den rücken tätowieren lassen mußte? Seufzt ich gib es auf! sieh mich wie du willst! komm...ich werde dir zeigen wie man es anwendet! aber nicht hier...

Joey Wheeler ein ungutes Gefühl bekommt wo dann? Seto laß es lieber... was erhoffst du dir davon?

Seto Kaiba meine Vergangenheit... mir nützen nicht nur einzelne Bilder, mit denen ich nichts anfangen kann und außerdem /nein das Verrat ich nicht/

Marik also...kommst du nun oder kann ich zurück?

Seto Kaiba geh...ich vertrau dir nicht ihn kalt ansieht ich werde es alleine machen

Marik okay.. geht wieder zu Remus

RPG-Admin: alle verbrachten eine Nacht im Schlaraffenland

Seto Kaiba zu Joey sieht lebst du noch?

Joey Wheeler liegt inmitten von Vanille Pudding und schnarcht zufrieden

Seto Kaiba sich zu Joey setzt ihn leicht in die Seite pikst ..aufwachen hab ich gesagt

Joey Wheeler nein ich mag nicht im halb schlaf murmelt leicht die Augen öffnet und Seto sieht grummel na schön gehen wir voller Vanille ist

Seto Kaiba grinst davor solltest du dich aber erst mal ... sauber essen

Joey Wheeler -.- ich will baden Grummel He Seto auf dieser komischen Wiese war auch ein See können wir da nicht eben hingehen?

Seto Kaiba überlegt kurz erinnert sich an den See ja... können wir

Joey Wheeler danke Vanille Tropf schon mal zur Tür vorgeht

RPG-Admin und zur aller Überraschung landen wir na wo? genau in hogwardts

Seto Kaiba was ist denn das für eine düstere Gegend? sieht durch die Tür

Joey Wheeler guckt durch He wo ist die Wiese hin?

Legolas: guckt auch durch ein Schloß vielleicht haben wir ja doch endlich meine Welt gefunden.

Marik löst den Kuß sieht dann zu den anderen sie gehen weiter...sollen wir mit? ihn fragend ansieht

Remus Lupin ja.. nickt geht mit Marik zur Tür guckt durch freut sich hogwarts..

Seto Kaiba sieht das da so aus? beide fragend an sieht es paßt nicht...irgendwie, finde ich

Marik ihn ansieht deine Welt? lächelt

Remus Lupin nickt relächelt ja..

Marik seine Hand nimm willst du zurück?

Legolas Grünblatt oh ich dachte es wäre ein anderes schloss aus meiner Welt aber auch sehr hübsch hier. gehen wir oder wollen wir hier stehen bleiben?

Remus Lupin ich weiß nicht.. dann muß ich dich ja verlassen wenn ich hier bleibe... du willst ja schließlich auch nach hause.. ihn anguckt eine Hand leicht drückt

Marik ihn anschaut ... zu Boden schau

Joey Wheeler wer sagt denn das ihr euch nicht besuchen könnt? immerhin kannst du zaubern

sich einfach mal einmischt

Remus Lupin ... nix sagt ihn nur anguckt dann Joey anguckt mhh... stimmt... ich könnte einfach mal apperieren..

Marik ihn wieder anseh...

Seto Kaiba stöhnt genervt auf wenn's sein muß..

Remus Lupin ignoriert Seto hey..net traurig sein.. smile

Marik hmm...ich komme mit dir!

ihn anseh

Remus Lupin du willst hier bei mir bleiben? ihn anguckt

Legolas Grünblatt geht auf dem Anwesen vor hogwardts He wo müssen wir denn jetzt hin? in das schloß?

Joey: schiebt Kaiba einfach mal durch die Tür los grummel nicht so herum.

Seto Kaiba keine Ahnung...frag die Turteltauben da drüben sich das schieben mal gefallen läßt

Marik nickt solange ich bei dir bleiben darf, ja!

Remus Lupin lächelt freut mich!

Marik nickt drückt seine Hand

Remus Lupin gehen wir rein? Smile (machen wir so: remmy wohnt einfach noch da auch wenn er kein Lehrer ist, des hat ihm Dumbledore halt angeboten OK? xD)

RPG-Admin ich bin für gute Vorschläge immer offen ist okay

Legolas Grünblatt schon ganz neugierig das Schloß betrachtet ich wäre dafür rein zu gehen.

Marik nickt gehen wir!

Remus Lupin gut.. nickt mit allen rein geht

Marik Remus Hand immer noch fest hält ...

Severus Snape geht gerade bei der Eingangstür lang als Remus mit seinem Anhang rein kommt sieht die Gruppe mit sarkastischer Belustigung an oh Lupin wenn haben sie denn da von der Straße gekratzt?

Joey Wheeler schaut peinlich berührt zu dem fremden toll und ich steh hier mit Vanille bekleckert herum grummel

Remus Lupin das sind freunde, Snape, ich hab wenigstens welche.. an ihn vorbei geht

Seto Kaiba betrachtet Snape kalt was bist du denn? Inventar von diesem häßlichen Schloß?

Severus Snape sieht ihn mit seinen schwarzen Augen durchdringend an wenn es recht ist bin ich hier als Zaubertränkelehrer angestellt. wer sind sie neue Schüler? Legolas ins Visier nimmt oder das neue Thema in magische Wesen? Legolas Grünblatt / Remus anschaut bin ich das?

Seto Kaiba knurrt ihn leicht sauer an mein Name ist Seto Kaiba, das ist Legolas, und der mit der Vanille bekleckert ist, nennt ich Joey Wheeler...Zaubertränkelehrer? lacht leicht

Remus Lupin überlegt eigentlich... nicht..

Severus Snape ja... was soll's die schule ist eh leer es sind ja Ferien... meinetwegen kann sich die Vanillestange da unsere räume nutzen und sich waschen bevor er das ganze schloß vollkleckert in eine bestimmte Richtung schreitet folgt mir schlecht gelaunt sagt achja Remus Dumbledore ist momentan nicht da momentan habe ich das schloß für mich alleine ich wäre sehr dankbar wenn das so bleiben würde.

Remus Lupin da wirst du Pech haben, denn ich wohne genau wie du hier.. ..also wirst du dir das schloß wohl teilen müssen

Seto Kaiba er heißt Joey... irgendwie sauer ist ihm nach geht ...sie Hand an seinem Sennen Stab hält

Severus Snape Schnaubt genervt ja deshalb hab ich dich auch nicht vermißt als du plötzlich wie von Erdboden verschluckt warst. schaut auf Remus und Marik und merkt das die beiden Händchen halten zeigt mit einer Hand nach links hier ist ein Bad seid etwas vorsichtig mit den Duftstoffen ich habe schon Leute gesehen die danach schlechter aussahen als vorher und unsere Krankenschwester ist nicht da...

Joey: marschierte happy in das Bad und macht solche Augen als er die Riesen Wanne sieht O.O uhh das wird Spaß machen Wasser aufdreht

Legolas: He da bekommt man doch fast Lust mit zu baden.

Joey: tu es doch macht mir nix aus.

Joey: hat die Badewanne voll laufen lassen und etwas von einem Bademittel eingeschüttet geht mit Klamotten ins Wasser damit die auch sauber werden

Legolas: steht immer noch etwas nachdenklich am Rand der Riesenbadewanne.

Joey: los macht mit es ist herrlich -

Joey Wheeler hat seine Kleider ausgezogen und zum trocknen hingelegt

in Unterhose dasteht

mmhhh wenn ich mit baden fertig bin hab ich ein Problem...

Legolas:

legt seine Kleider jetzt auch bis auf Unterhose aus und läßt sich auch ins Wasser gleiten

ja Joey du hast recht es ist herrlich, wir finden schon eine Lösung.

Joey Wheeler okay... drop

eigentlich dachte ich er würde meine Sachen trocken zaubern.

Legolas:

ach sehen wir nachher genießen wir erstemal das Bad

Joey Wheeler sitzt mit Legolas in der Wanne und hat schon dreitausend mal Seto gefragt ob er nicht doch mit baden will

los komm schon das macht Spaß

(alle oben ohne sabber nur sexy Unterwäsche doppelsabber GG)

Seto Kaiba steht an der Tür blickt stur gerade aus schielt aber immer wieder heimlich zu den beiden rüber und mustert sie /das wäre ja noch schlimmer... wenn raus kommt das ich schwul bin...das jagt durch die ganze presse/ nein Joey...

Legolas Grünblatt steigt aus der Wanne tropfnaß und macht sich über die weichen Handtücher her die im Raum verteilt sind nachdem er trocken ist und wieder angezogen fühlt er testend über Joey´s Sachen He deine Klamotten sind trocken geworden

Joey: Ehrlich? cool! liegt bestimmt an der Magie hier

Legolas: fast forschend auf dem Boden oder daran das der Boden hier warm ist sehr angenehm.

Joey: steigt auch aus der Wanne und spritz mit etwas Wasser nach Seto ich wußte gar nicht das du wasserscheu bist sich jetzt auch über die Handtücher hermacht

Seto Kaiba dreht sich kurz zu beiden um bei diesem herrlichen Anblick leicht rot wird sich schnell wieder weg dreht ich bin nicht wasserscheu...ich bade nur lieber alleine /sonst würdet ihr es nur merken...und das will ich nicht/

Joey Wheeler zieht sich nach dem abtrocknen wieder an oh man jetzt fühle ich mich viel wohler vor allem fühle ich mich nicht mehr wie eine Vanillestange oder wie hat der schwarzhaarige mich noch mal genannt? sagt mal wollen wir wirklich von hier aus wieder nach hause fliegen? und was ist dann mit Legolas ich meine er muß doch auch wieder nach hause.

Seto Kaiba dreht sich zu ihm um ich denke wir bleiben noch...ich habe Mokuba eine SMS geschickt... erstaunlich das es hier Empfang gibt...es ist mit ihm alles in Ordnung...wir sollten uns alle ein gemeinsames Zimmer nehmen und alles in ruhe besprechen

RPG-Admin in hogwardt funktionieren keine Handy GG aber ist okay ist ja nur ein FF irgendwie.

Legolas Grünblatt wir bräuchten jemanden der sich etwas besser hier auskennt oder wir müssen uns auf eigene Faust umsehen und einen Raum zum schlafen zu finden.

Seto Kaiba dieser Snape... oder wie er hieß wird schon etwas für uns haben... in diesem verdammten Schloß will ich mich nun wirklich nicht verirren

Legolas Grünblatt soviel wie ich gehört habe ist der aber selber schon zu Bett gegangen ein gewisser Malfoy oder so wünschte ihm eine gute nacht lächelt leicht als er die überraschten Gesichter der beiden Menschen sieht ich habe ein sehr gutes Gehör ich weiß zum Beispiel das sich dieser Kopflose Geist mit diesem Bild von einer fetten Dame unterhält, ungefähr in der Richtung zeigt nach rechts

Seto Kaiba na in unserer Welt wärst du der perfekte Spion grinst leicht dann suchen wir etwas... komm zieh dich an..

Legolas Grünblatt (ich bin angezogen GG) schön suchen wir was... nach einigen überlegen fragt Spion? du meinst ich sollte Leute belauschen?

Seto Kaiba ja... schüttelt den Kopf das würdest du eh nicht tun, war nur so ein Gedanke weiß ja selbst nicht wie er auf so etwas kommt geht zur Tür...kommt endlich ihr beiden...da mit zwei super Typen unterwegs ist eine leichte röte sich auf seine Wangen legt

Joey Wheeler beide folgen Seto

Seto Kaiba die Gänge und Treppen herauf geht eine Tür erblickt sie öffnet überrascht ist, als er zwei betten entdeckt ...da...

Legolas Grünblatt fein dann habt ihr schon ein Zimmer ich werde bestimmt auch bald eins finden schaut in den nächsten Raum und erwartet eigentlich schon wieder eine magische Tür findet aber nur ein Schlafzimmer mit betten vor ich habe eins die beiden informiert und rein geht weil er ziemlich müde geworden ist

Seto Kaiba OK... mit Joey in den Raum geht sich auf ein Bett setzt ihn beobachtet

Joey Wheeler breit grinsend auf das Bett fällt mmhhhh... irgendwie finde ich es fast ein bißchen schade das wir wieder nach hause fliegen im großen und ganzen war das Abenteuer doch ganz lustig oder?

Seto Kaiba wir werden noch bleiben Joey...du hast ausnahmsweise einmal recht...wir können ihn nicht alleine lassen.. zu ihm sieht leicht lächelt

Joey Wheeler schaut ihn überrascht an du gibst mir recht? ein bissel witzelnd fragt bist du wirklich der Seto den ich kenne oder kommst du doch aus einer parallel Welt streckt sich dann genüßlich auf dem Bett

Seto Kaiba ja der bin ich.. haucht sich nun nicht mehr beherrschen kann Joey selber schuld ist beugt sich über ihn drückt ihn mit dem ganzen Körper aufs Bett hält eisern seine Handgelenke fest küßt seine weichen Lippen

Joey Wheeler schaut erst etwas überrascht genießt dann doch sehr den Kuß und erwidert ihn nach dem lösen nicht weiß was er sagen soll hat ein zufriedenes lächeln auf den Lippen

Seto Kaiba mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet hat erhebt sich richtet seinen Mantel geht zur Tür raus schlägt sie knallend zu /das hab ich jetzt nicht wirklich gemacht? ich hab Wheeler geküßt... verdammt/

Joey Wheeler Seto? gar nicht so schnell reagieren kann immer noch ganz platt von dem eben erlebten ist /sollte ich ihm nachgehen/ Streicht sich über seine Lippen lächelt leicht in sich hinein /wie oft habe ich es mir vorgestellt? vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm darüber reden/ steht auf und geht raus suchend Ausschau hält

Seto Kaiba nicht weit weg von den zimmern steht sich gegen eine wand gelehnt hat ein Bild anstarrt /nie wieder...das kommt davon, ich hätte das Einzelzimmer nehmen sollen.../

Joey Wheeler sich daneben stellt auch kurz zu dem bewegten Bild guckt ihn vorsichtig anspricht "Seto?"

Seto Kaiba sieht ihn nicht an guckt stur aufs Bild was willst du von mir? ziemlich gereizt klingt

Joey Wheeler "ich ähm ..." weiß nicht so recht was er sagen soll einfach mal ehrlich ist "du bist ein guter Küsser, weißt du? irgendwie habe ich mir schon länger gewünscht das du das tust"

Seto Kaiba das ich das tue? eine Augenbraue hebt ihn überheblich und kalt ansieht

Joey Wheeler bemerkt setos kalten Blick /er wollte mich verarschen toll jetzt habe ich mich vor ihm bloß gestellt/ "ach vergiß es..." enttäuscht wieder zurück auf das Zimmer trottet.

Seto Kaiba grinst ihm kalt hinterher seufzt dann ganz leise, als er weg ist starrt weiter auf das Bild

Joey Wheeler drückt sein Gesicht in das Kissen was sollte die Aktion? er hat mich nur verarscht und jetzt hab ich mich bloßgestellt in das Kissen meckert

Seto Kaiba hält es für besser erstemal hier draußen in der Dunkelheit zu bleiben geht dann nach einiger zeit zurück öffnet die Tür ich hasse dich Wheeler... eiskalt sagt dann wieder geht

Joey Wheeler -.-° sich auf den rücken dreht und erst eine Zeitlang die decke anstarrt er haßt mich? in den Raum rein fragt Steht dann doch wieder auf um ein wenig im schloß oder auf dem Gelände umher laufen zu können /ich hoffe nicht das er mich wirklich so sehr haßt/

Seto Kaiba in einem dunkeln gang sitzt Augen geschlossen hat im Moment mal wieder selber nicht mit sich klar kommt nur durch ein Fenster dringt Mondlicht...

Joey Wheeler bemerkt bei seinem Spaziergang Seto wieder ringt erst mit sich selber geht dann doch weiter weil er einfach nicht weiß ob er einfach zu ihn sagen soll "He ich habe vorhin einen Scherz gemacht dein Kuß war schrecklich" /nein mir würde man an der Nasenspitze ansehen das ich lüge und das würde ihm nur noch mehr Schadenfreude bereiten soll er doch jetzt denken was er will/

Seto Kaiba öffnet leicht ein Auge hat Joey nicht bemerkt seien Augen glitzern seltsam im Mondlicht /mein Grab... einsam... verkommen... so wie ich/

Joey Wheeler hat durch einen zufälligen Blick zurück die tränenden Augen von Seto gesehen... /nein ... nein... oder sollte ich?... was mache ich jetzt/ hin und her gerissen ist

Seto Kaiba /ich bin eben ein Kaiba...auch wenn dieser verdammte stolz mich umbringt/ die Augen schließt einige tränen die Wange hinab rinnen ihm es hier egal ist ihn so wieso keiner sieht

Joey Wheeler JETZT GEH ENDLICH HIN

von einem weiblichen Geist angebrüllt wird vor angst und Überraschung über die nächst beste stufe stolpert und vor Seto landet mit schreckensbleichen Gesicht den Geist ansieht

Seto Kaiba sieht ihn erschrocken an steht auf dreht sich um niemand soll seine Tränen sehen was machst du hier Wheeler? die stimme zittert leicht

Joey Wheeler der weibliche Geist schwebt direkt vor Seto herum He du machst mir meinen ruf streitig hör auf damit ihn anmosert

Joey: sitzt verwirrt am Boden ein Geist... leise murmelt

Seto Kaiba wischt seinen tränen weg sieht den Geist ja und eine andere menge schwebt auch in diesem schloß herum...ich bin nicht blind...

nun wirklich keine angst hat

Joey Wheeler sitzt immer noch am Boden ach wirklich? naja was habe ich auch von dieser Welt erwartet? nach allem was ich gesehen habe warum sollte nicht auch mal ein Geist dazukommen. gleichgültig sagt langsam wieder aufsteht ich werde dann wohl gehen...ein trauriges Gesicht macht

Seto Kaiba ... mit sich ringt es tut mir leid... haucht ... sich mit dem rücken zu ihm dreht ich wollte dich nicht verletzten...

Joey Wheeler muß jetzt leicht lächeln ich verzeihe dir sieht auf Seto´s rücken danke... geht weiter zurück zum Zimmer

Seto Kaiba langsam mit ihm zurück geht /mein Grab/ das Bild einfach nicht vergessen kann

Joey Wheeler trottet in Richtung Zimmer

du solltest dich auch hinlegen Kaiba du siehst fertig aus

das sagt als währe der Kuß nie passiert

Seto Kaiba ja... hab ich auch vor... gleichgültig sagt beide langsam wieder die Zimmer erreichen er sich auf sein Bett legt und die Augen schließt

Joey Wheeler sich auf sein Bett legt und aus dem fester auf die Sterne schaut Ganz leise atmet

Seto Kaiba öffnet die Augen /verdammt... Wheeler schlaf endlich.../ ihn leicht beobachtet

Joey Wheeler dreht sich mit dem rücken zu Kaiba und läßt es aussehen als würde er tief und fest schlafen starrt aber weiterhin aus dem Fenster /vielleicht hätte ich besser ein anderes Zimmer suchen sollen.../

Seto Kaiba setzt sich leicht auf geht leise zu Joey Bett einen Entschluß gefaßt hat ihn anstarrt

Joey Wheeler hat gehört das Kaiba aufgestanden ist /gleich geht er bestimmt wieder raus/ weiterhin so tut als würde er schlafen

Seto Kaiba sich wieder über ihn beugt sein Gesicht anhebt ihn leidenschaftlich küßt

Joey Wheeler liegt ganz still erwidert nur ganz leicht und vorsichtig den Kuß /bitte laß es kein Traum sein/

Seto Kaiba wird leicht mutiger küßt ihn verlangend

Joey Wheeler öffnet leicht die Augen hebt die Hand auf setos Schulter um ihn näher an sich heranziehen zu können /ich hoffe ich wache nie auf wenn es ein Traum ist/

Seto Kaiba läßt ihn ausnahmsweise machen den Kuß jetzt einfach braucht

Joey Wheeler sich näher an Seto schmiegt und auch den zweiten arm um ihn legt seinen Mund leicht öffnet und versucht die Zungenspitze von Seto zu streicheln

Seto Kaiba merkt das will noch nicht weiter gehen richtet sich auf sieht gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster /einsam.../

Joey Wheeler lehnt sich wieder in sein Bett zurück sagt aber nix

Seto Kaiba seufzt sehr leise das sich nicht so angefühlt hat, wie gehofft da kein funke oder ähnliches war zu den Sternen sieht /da...war...beim Kampf mehr Gefühl... als bei diesem Kuß/

Joey Wheeler sieht Seto beim grübeln zu muß etwas lächeln auch zu den Sternen sieht ich bin nicht ganz dein Typ oder? leise flüstert

Seto Kaiba wenn ich ehrlich sein soll...nein... flüstert ich dachte... wenn ich dich immer wieder küsse...müßte irgendwann ein Gefühl kommen...aber es ist nicht so...

Joey Wheeler lächelt zufrieden nicht so schlimm aber danke du hast mir einen kleinen Wunsch erfüllt den ich schon lange hatte. schaut Seto dann ernster an du wirst schon den richtigen finden du bist ein guter Mensch und etwas scherzhaft sagt ein toller Küsser

Seto Kaiba schmunzelt leicht das gerade von dir zu hören...seufzt ein guter Mensch//nein.../

Joey Wheeler ja... brauchst doch nur mal an deinen Bruder zu denken... du setzt doch immer alle Hebel in Bewegung damit es dem kleinen gut geht.

Seto Kaiba das ist etwas anderes... er ist meine einzige Familie... ihn nachdenklich anschaut er ist mein Bruder... sich erhebt ich werde noch etwas...

Joey Wheeler spazieren gehen? du solltest lieber mal schlafen... andererseits kannst du das morgen auch Zuhause...

Seto Kaiba ich möchte noch nicht nach hause... ...wo das alles in mir passiert... ihn ausdruckslos ansieht schlaf du lieber...aus der Tür geht


	4. Besuch in Hogwardts

>>>es ist sehr viel Arbeit dieses Rollenspiel so zurecht zu Schnipseln das es akzeptiert und man als Leser nicht die Übersicht verliert, also wenn ihr wollt das ich weitermache dann schreibt mir lieber ein paar rewies >>>

Joey Wheeler gähnt breit ja mach das /du hast eh deinen eigenen Kopf/ einen wunderbaren schlaft nach kurzer zeit hat

Seto Kaiba an der Tür von Legolas steht anklopft sich gerne noch etwas mit ihm unter halten würde ihn so gut wie nicht kennt

Legolas Grünblatt öffnet die Tür sofort ist auffällig das die Fenster weit geöffnet waren ja bitte? sieht zu Kaiba

Seto Kaiba ich wollte nur mal nach sehen ob alles in Ordnung ist stellt sich ans Fenster Heimweh? leise fragt

Legolas Grünblatt ja ich vermisse den Düsterwald sehr. streck den arm aus und zeigt auf den verbotenen Wald am liebsten würde ich ihn erkunden aber mein Gefühl sagt mir ich sollte dort lieber nicht hingehen.

Seto Kaiba sieht zum Wald nickt leicht das Schloß ist schon mehr als unheimlich...aber du bist doch ein guter Kämpfer, also wenn's dich in den Wald zieht, wieso nicht?

Legolas Grünblatt seinen Pfeil und bogen einpackt gut gehen wir Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba nickt geht langsam mit Legolas durch das schloß zum Eingang willst du mit dem bogen die geister abschießen? schmunzelt

Legolas Grünblatt man weiß nie was einem im Wald begegnet.

Seto Kaiba naja...wenn die Bilder schon ihr Eigenleben führen oder geister durchs schloß irren...ja.. grinst leicht mit ihm langsam weiter geht

Legolas Grünblatt wollt ihr... willst du ein Schwert haben verteidigen kannst du dich ja das weiß ich.

Seto Kaiba von mir aus... wieder die schönen Schwerter mustert das ihn mehr als alles beeindruckt hat gern...

Legolas Grünblatt Sieht forschend in den Wald hinein und betritt ihn dann viel besser als die Schloßmauern feststellt

Seto Kaiba nickt leicht ich habe noch nie etwas für Schlösser übrig gehabt.. meine Villa reicht vollkommen aus... merkt wie unheimlich still er Wald ist "ist das nicht seltsam?"

Legolas Grünblatt wenn du die stille in diesem Wald meinst... ja das ist doch etwas seltsam normalerweise hört man die schreie einer Kauz oder das rascheln der Waldtiere aber selbst ich höre nix von alle dem.

Seto Kaiba hmm...komischer Wald... als ich mit Mokuba abends spazieren war...war die Hölle los... sieht sich um

Legolas Grünblatt was versteht ihr unter die Hölle? verwirrt ist

Seto Kaiba grinst leicht viele Geräusche und Tiere...im Sommer besonders grillen und Glühwürmchen...wenn es die bei dir gibt?

Legolas Grünblatt muß ein wenig schmunzeln aber natürlich gibt es bei uns grillen und Glühwürmchen aber bei uns streifen auch manchmal gefährliche trolle und Orks oder harmlose Hobbits und Menschen durch die Wälder.

Seto Kaiba Orks...Hobbits... Trolle? den Kopf schüttelt verrückte Welt...aber meine ist ja auch nicht besser... langsam weiter geht und was machst du den ganzen Tag so, dort?

Legolas Grünblatt Die Elbinnen singen Lieder und die Elben gehen jagen. wundert sich selber ja aber so ist das eben.

Seto Kaiba hört sich recht friedlich an... die blauen Augen funkeln auffordernd im Mondlicht das einfach eine schöne Atmosphäre ist ...

Legolas Grünblatt pssst zieht Seto ein Stück zur Seite und deutet dann auf eine kleine Lichtung wo ein Einhorn herumsteht "unglaublich" leise flüstert

Seto Kaiba reißt die Augen weit auf läßt Legolas machen /Einhorn...gibt es die nicht nur in Märchenbüchern/ es betrachtet ...Wahnsinn... haucht

Legolas Grünblatt läßt seiner Neugier freien lauf und bewegt sich langsam und leichtfüßig auf das Einhorn zu als er den Blick vom Einhorn bemerkt fängt er an elbisch mit ihm zu reden kommt immer näher an das Tier

Seto Kaiba lächelt leicht es ist ein schöner Anblick zwei solche perfekten Wesen zusammen zu sehen wundert sich über die helle Sprache lauscht versteht kein Wort

Legolas Grünblatt steht jetzt ganz nah an dem Einhorn wird neugierig von dem Tier beschnüffelt fängt an es zu streicheln "los komm her Kaiba es wird nicht wegrennen" ihm zuflüstert

Seto Kaiba geht langsam auf beide zu /sie kommt mir vor, als wären beide nicht real/ ganz bei beiden angekommen ist lächelt wieder leicht es ist wunderschön... wispert

Legolas Grünblatt hört kurz auf zu streicheln hier leben noch andere Wesen in diesem Wald... riesige spinnen... gibt es bei uns auch ähm gab es? sich nicht sicher ist aber ich glaube denen wollen wir kein Besuch abstatten oder?

Seto Kaiba betrachtet beide spinnen..? riesige.. grinst leicht ich hab schon schlimmeres durch.../bei all den schizophrenen und ihren antiken Wirrwarr geistern.../

Legolas Grünblatt etwas noch schlimmeres als Saruman? mhh wie erkläre ich das jetzt jemanden der nicht dabei war? da war dieser Zauberring und Krieg in unserem Land und Saruman und der böse Geist der diesen magischen Ring suchte. er schickte Ringgeister aus um ihn SEINEN Ring wieder zu beschaffen das war die Kurzfassung

Seto Kaiba ziemlich viel Aufregung bei dir... schmunzelt nein für mich nichts gefährliches...doch vielleicht außer Zork...er hat ganz Memphis in der Vergangenheit ausgelöscht...sonst alles nur jämmerliche versuche die Welt zu unterjochen... beide im Mondschein betrachtet

Legolas Grünblatt kann ein grinsen nicht unterdrücken ich frage mich was hier der Bösewicht ist scheinbar ist da keine Welt von frei.

Seto Kaiba ich glaube, das wird es immer geben... kann ich es anfassen? oder lieber nicht? faßt schon vorsichtig fragt Legolas anlächelt

Legolas Grünblatt zieht Seto ein wenig vor das Tier du mußt ihm erst die Chance geben das es dich "kennenlernen" kann. Seto wird neugierig beschnüffelt so jetzt darfst du versuchen es zu streicheln weiterhin hinter Seto stehen bleibt

Seto Kaiba ganz vorsichtig die Hand auf das Tier legt das Fell sehr weich ist streichelt es dann leicht lächelt gefällt mir...

Legolas Grünblatt ihm gefällt es auch, es mag dich hat etwas rascheln gehört und schaut auch sogleich nach woher das kam eine kleine Spinnenstraße entdeckt merkt nicht das eine Hund große spinne die beiden beobachtet

Seto Kaiba streichelt es weiter sieht dann zu Legolas um ihn was zu fragen bemerkt dann die Spinnenstraße ...wie war das mit den spinnen? und du bist dir sicher das es von den keine ganz großen gibt?

Legolas Grünblatt mhh keine a... kommt nicht mit dem Wort zu ende weil ihn plötzlich zwei Hund große Spinnen von oben anspringen verliert seinen Köcher und den Bogen versucht mit der Hand die Biester abzuwehren Einhorn flieht panisch

Seto Kaiba knurrt Insekten nicht mag zieht schnell seinen schweren Goldstab hervor jetzt gerade nicht an die Schwerter kommt schlägt die spinnen weg das Blut an dem Stab klebt

...alles OK?

Legolas Grünblatt eine Hand an seine blutende Schulter hält vorsichtig aufsteht

sie haben mich gebissen... schwindelig wird

Seto Kaiba den Stab wieder in seiner Gürtelschnalle verschwinden läßt keine richtige Ahnung von bissen hat seine Hand leicht hoch hebt /sieht komisch aus...nicht mal so wie bei einer Dokumentation...die Mokuba mir immer aufzwingt/ ihn stützt gehen wir wohl lieber zurück was?

Legolas Grünblatt spürt seine Beine nicht mehr verdammt... wie ein Mehlsack an Kaiba hängt aber nur halb so schwer ist

Seto Kaiba He ganz ruhig...bei spinnen bissen ist bewegen nicht gut, denn dann verteilt es sich schneller in deinem Körper...wer weiß was das für ein Gift war... ihn vorsichtig auf seine arme hebt /ganz schön leicht.../

Legolas Grünblatt normalerweise betäuben sie nur ihre Opfer ihm das getragen werden sichtlich unangenehm ist diese verdammten Monster... grummelt

Seto Kaiba sieht ihn fragend an was ist, willst du lieber hinterher torkeln und gegen einen Baum rennen? ich fress' dich schon nicht auf

grinst weiter geht

Legolas Grünblatt wir Elben sind ansonsten starke Krieger... ein wenig eingeschnappt murmelt und jetzt? bin ich hilfloser als ein Menschen Kind...

Seto Kaiba es sieht dich doch niemand außer mich.. was ist das Problem? geht etwas schneller, glaub mir... du bist bestimmt nicht hilfloser als mein kleiner Bruder...

Legolas Grünblatt muß ein wenig schmunzeln ich mache es wieder gut versprochen.

Seto Kaiba brauchst du nicht.. lächelt etwas ihm dann selbst auffällt wie viel er schon in seiner Gegenwart gelächelt hat

Legolas Grünblatt trotzdem sichtlich erleichtert ist als sie beim Schloß angekommen sind na... also ich bin nicht gerne jemanden was schuldig sieht Kaiba an

Seto Kaiba trägt ihn langsam die Gänge hoch öffnet die Tür legt ihn aufs Bett schließt die Tür hast du Medikamente da? grinst ihn an ich kann dir ja sagen was ich will

Legolas Grünblatt verliert plötzlich das Bewußtsein auch Schweissausbrüche bekommt

Seto Kaiba He was ist? hektisch zu ihm geht zieht ihn oben herum vorsichtig aus sieht besorgt zur wunde verdammt... ein Tuch aus seinen Mantel holt woher bekomme ich jetzt Wasser? geht raus Snape? durch das Gebäude schreit

Severus Snape hat Seto gehört begibt sich auf dem Flur was ist los?

Seto Kaiba Legolas wurde von diesen furchtbaren spinnen gebissen ihn mit ins Zimmer zerrt ich brauche ein Gegenmittel gegen das Gift oder was auch immer... ihn eiskalt mustert wird's bald?

Severus Snape spinnen? Mehrzahl? sie machen scherze wenn es mehrere waren würde er jetzt nicht mal mehr atmen ruhig auf Legolas schaut der zwar schwer atmet und schwitz aber sonst noch ganz fit zu sein scheint

Seto Kaiba ich habe zwei erledigt, bei der Hektik hab ich nicht erkannt ob ihn nur eine angegriffen hat ihn am Kragen packt los tu was dagegen

Severus Snape reißt sich von Seto los faß mich nie wieder an... dreht sich auf dem Absatz um er muß in den Krankenflügel dort sind die Gegengifte geht vor und läßt Kaiba alleine weiter schleppen

Seto Kaiba geht wieder zu Legolas streicht ihn die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht hebt ihn wieder auf seinen arm folgt Snape schnell will ich für dich hoffen

Legolas Grünblatt öffnet nur leicht die Augen

merkt das er immer noch von Seto getragen wird

Severus Snape zeigt auf eins der Betten im Krankenflügel und holt aus dem Schrank ein Gegengift gibt es Kaiba hier... geht danach wieder

Seto Kaiba ey? knurrt /so ein Idiot.../ legt Legolas vorsichtig auf den Bett ab wach?

leise fragt das Gegengift zur Hand nimmt richte dich ein bißchen auf und ich gebe dir das zu trinken, dann geht's dir besser

Legolas Grünblatt nimmt alle seine kraft zusammen und versucht sich aufzurichten muß grinsen ich kann mich nicht rühren heißer krächzt die Augen schließt und sich total verkrampft hat

Seto Kaiba setzt sich zu ihn legt einen arm um seinen rücken richtet sich auf aber trinken kannst du, nicht das du mir nachher erstickst, obwohl ich gut in Reanimation bin grinst auch öffnet sie Flasche führt sie an Legolas Lippen

Legolas Grünblatt trinkt die Flasche leer wollte gerade fragen was Reanimation ist als er plötzlich von schmerzen geschüttelt wird aufschreit

Seto Kaiba He... alles OK...das Gift kämpft gegen das Antiserum zieht ihn zur Beruhigung in seine arme gleich vorbei /wenn ich euch spinnen noch mal erwische, zeig ich euch was Schatten Magie wirklich ist/

Legolas Grünblatt sich wieder beruhigt schwer atmend die Augen öffnet ach das ist doch gar nichts... geschwächt den Kopf zur Seite legt

Seto Kaiba durch sein Haar streicht hat sich aber nicht so angehört, als wäre es gar nichts...ruh dich aus... schließt die Augen sich so eigenartig fühlt Joey und ich haben beschlossen dich nach hause zu bringen...

Legolas Grünblatt nur ein zufriedenes "mhh" von sich hören läßt immer noch gegen das Gift in seinem Körper ankämpft und dadurch schwitz

Seto Kaiba streicht über seinen rücken lehnt seine Stirn an Legolas macht das auch immer bei seinem Bruder Fieber...

Legolas Grünblatt sich unruhig auf dem Bett wälzt gar nicht mehr mitbekommt was um ihn herum passiert leise etwas vor sich hin flüstert

Seto Kaiba ihn vorsichtig aufs Bett legt zu einem Waschbecken geht und ein Tuch darunter hält begibt sich dann wieder zu ihm legt es auf seine Stirn was flüsterst du? lauscht /ich werde einen Wadenwickel machen, wenn es nicht besser wird/

Legolas Grünblatt liegt jetzt mal wieder still und friedlich schlafend da

Seto Kaiba lächelt leicht beobachtet ihn streicht gedankenverloren die feinen Gesichtszüge nach /wirklich wunderschön/

Legolas Grünblatt hat die Augen immer noch geschlossen schlägt plötzlich nach Kaiba´s Hand nein ... lassen sie mich... wieder anfängt zu krümmen "verdammt... lassen sie mich in ruhe...nein...ich will das nicht..."

Seto Kaiba erschreckt sich He... alles OK? leise fragt /Alptraum...aber was für einer/ ihn in seine arme zieht Mokuba auch immer so getröstet hat drückt ihn an sich alles OK...nur ein Fiebertraum

Legolas Grünblatt wehrt sich gegen den griff lauter wird nein... loslassen...

Seto Kaiba He! kneift ihn in die Wange wach auf verdammt! hält den zappelnden Legolas nur noch leicht fest

Legolas Grünblatt seine Augen nur schwerfällig öffnet immer noch Gegenwehr gegen Kaiba hat Sieht in an langsam seine Gegenwehr gegen die Umarmung fallen läßt.

Seto Kaiba was hast du geträumt...? ihn fragend ansieht wieder die arme ganz um ihn legt los verrat es mir..

Legolas Grünblatt ich... ich... dreht den Kopf weg merkt das es ihm jetzt schon besser geht versucht das Thema darauf zu wechseln ist doch egal... mir geht es viel besser...

Seto Kaiba es ist schön das es dir besser geht, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache dreht sein Kinn sachte mit den Fingern zu sich sieht ihm tief in die Augen was ist? hat man dir irgend etwas angetan?

Legolas Grünblatt drückt Kaiba´s Hand abermals weg du verstehst das nicht...

Seto Kaiba ach ich versteh das nicht..? zieht eine Augenbraue gefährlich hoch ich verstehe so einiges... drohend haucht soll ich dir verraten unter was ich jahrelang leiden mußte? leise wird es so komisch ist, aber erzählt trotzdem mein Stiefvater Gozaboru...wollte sich an meinen kleinen Bruder vergreifen...ich hab mich bereitgestellt um den kleinen zu schützen zu Boden blickt die stimme leicht zittert also erzähl mir nicht, das ich es nicht verstehe

Legolas Grünblatt Es ist so lange her... Ich war mit zwei Elben in einer Friedensauftrag unterwegs aber es war eine falle. sie töteten meine Gefährten und verschleppten mich und brachten mich zu ihrem Anführer er entschied das ich bleiben sollte... dreht den Kopf weg

als Sklave...

Seto Kaiba Sklave? vorsichtig über seine Wange streicht furchtbar... leise sagt

Legolas Grünblatt ja... zum Glück wußten sie nicht wer ich war... ich nahm den Namen von einen meiner toten Kameraden an. ER war ein Mensch... ein sehr grausamer Mensch keiner seiner Sklaven behandelte er besser oder schlechter aber es machte ihm Spaß mich auszupeitschen weil meine haut schneller heilte... und seine wachen... scheinbar gibt es in jeder Welt solche Schweine...wenn dein Stiefvater...schrecklich...

Seto Kaiba hmm... ihn von hinten auf seinen schoß zieht den Kopf auf seine Schulter legt

schließt die Augen überall...

Legolas Grünblatt er schaute Kaiba in die Augen /es ist so angenehm.../ unbewußt blockte er etwas ab

Seto Kaiba du wurdest gezwungen und ich hab's für Mokuba getan ruhig spricht sicher das es dir besser geht? die eigene Wange an Legolas schmiegt du hast erhöhte Temperatur..

Legolas Grünblatt um ehrlich zu sein bin ich etwas erschöpft murmelte er peinlich berührt /komisch ich habe das Gefühl ich könnte mit ihm über alles reden/

Seto Kaiba dann schlaf doch etwas... gerade die Seite zeigt, wie er bei Mokuba ist bleibt weiter so sitzen und wenn es dir besser geht, sehen wir weiter

Legolas Grünblatt Legolas machte sich wieder auf dem Bett breit ja werden wir.

Seto Kaiba grinst leicht wenn du dich so schnell regenerierst, dann können wir diese verdammte Welt hier ja verlassen

Legolas Grünblatt er legte sich vor Erschöpfung hin und schlief ein bevor er antworten konnte.

Seto Kaiba fährt seine Lippen mit einem Finger nach /schön weich.../ setzt sich auf ein anderes Krankenbett beobachtet ihn

Legolas Grünblatt schläft friedlich weiter eine piepsige stimme meldete sich an Kaiba´s fußende "will Sir was essen" fragte die scheinbar unsichtbare stimme

Seto Kaiba erschreckt sich fast zu Tode läßt es sich nicht anmerken ...wer? was? betrachtet sein gegenüber kalt ja...etwas vernünftiges

Winky die Hauselfin ein kleines Gnomähnliches Wesen mit großen spitzen Ohren springt auf das fußende von dem Krankenbett von Kaiba. "Professor Snape hat mir gesagt das sie sich etwas wünschen sollen Sir" ihre Ohren schlackerten stark als sie zu Legolas herüber schaute. "oh was für ein hübscher großer Hauself" säuselte sie

Seto Kaiba funkelt sie böse an er ist ein Elb und keine Hauselfe... mustert das komische Wesen und er wird nicht mehr lange hier bleiben, bilde dir nichts ein...wünschen? gut...eine schöne Suppe...für ihn und bringe mir irgend etwas normales für Menschen zu essen /wer weiß, was die mir sonst.../

Winky die Hauselfin Winky macht leckeres essen sagte sie etwas beleidigt und verschwand einfach wieder um dann nach einiger zeit mit einem Tablett Hühnersuppe wieder aufzutauchen es auf einen Tisch abzustellen und PLOP wieder zu verschwinden.

Legolas Grünblatt das dieses Schloß verrückt ist, ist mir klar aber das ein Vernünftiger Mensch wie du anfängt mit den wänden zu streiten ist mir neu sagte er zu Kaiba gewandt

Seto Kaiba sieht es sich skeptisch an probiert /nicht schlecht... vielleicht sollte ich meinen Koch feuern und sie.../ grinst leicht Seto Kaiba sieht zu Legolas ...da war gerade...ein kleiner Gnom... oder so ähnlich... ißt wenn du Hunger hast bediene dich...

Winky die Hauselfin taucht noch mal mit einen gut beladenen Tablett auf Hühnerkeule Schweinekoteletts Rindsrouladen und ein paar Kartoffeln und Gemüse für die Herren bitte ruft nach Winky wenn ihr mehr Hunger habt sagte sie freudig lächelnd und stellte das Tablett auch auf einen Tisch ab oh gleich werde ich euch was zu trinken holen was möchten die jungen Herren denn?

Marik steht noch mit Remus am Krankenflügel hält seine Hand wollen wir nach ihnen sehen?

Remus Lupin nickt

ja.. geht mit ihm in den Krankenflügel

Legolas Grünblatt Legolas starrte auf das kleine Wesen ich ähm... machst du das alles freiwillig? fragte er nach kurzen zögern und der Begutachtung der Kleider des kleinen Wesens

Winky: ja ich bin sogar sehr gerne hier Dumbledore bezahlt mich und Dobby aber Dobby hat jetzt sogar Urlaub und ist nicht hier aber Winky ist hier und bleibt auch gerne hier. sagte sie lächelnd

Legolas lächelte auch dann überlegte er kurz und fragte leise "wie wäre es mit einem guten Wein?"

Winky: natürlich kein Problem

Marik ... schaut sich um und entdeckt sie

Remus Lupin wollen wir sie jetzt stören?

zu den beiden guckt

Seto Kaiba beobachtet die beiden versteht kein Wort, beide sprechen zu leise ißt genüßlich weiter

Marik schaut Remus an Kopf schüttel nein... leise

Remus Lupin scheint ihnen ja gut zu gehen.. auch leise smile

Winky die Hauselfin verschwindet und bringt eine Weinflasche und Gläser mit guten Appetit noch junge Herren sie maschierte auf Marik und Remus zu guten Tag Professor Lupin darf ich ihnen und ihrem Begleiter auch was bringen?

Marik resmile find ich schön leicht an ihn schmiegt sie scheinen sich auch gut zu verstehen... immer noch leise gehen wir...

Legolas Grünblatt danke öffnet die Weinflasche und fühlt auch Kaiba ein Glas ein auch er fängt genüßlich an zu essen es ist wirklich gut nicht war?

Remus Lupin willst du was essen oder trinken? Marik anguckt

Marik nicht unbedingt... ihn anschaut aber wenn du was nimmst nimm ich das gleiche...

leicht lächelt

Seto Kaiba ja... grinst ich würde sie sofort als Köchin einstellen... sieht zur Weinflasche ließt die Schrift guter Jahrgang...

Legolas Grünblatt zieht eine Augenbrauen hoch ich gebe zu der Wein ist sehr lecker... ich müßte dich unbedingt mal zu einem Festmahl in meinem hause einladen! ich frage mich nur wann sich die nächste magische Tür vor uns öffnet.

Remus Lupin ..du scheinst ja keine eigene Meinung zu haben.. GG

Seto Kaiba nippt leicht am Glas sehr gut... lächelt leicht als er die Worte hört gute Idee, ich nehme die Einladung gerne an... betrachtet die wände im Krankenflügel werden wir sehen..

Marik grinst doch aber ich weis nicht was es verrücktes bei euch gibt! solange ich mich hier noch nicht auskennt mußt du dich wohl um mich kümmern! lieb schau

Remus Lupin zu Winky nickt wäre nett wenn du uns was bringen würdest smile

Winky die Hauselfin soll ich so ein Tablett mit allen leckeren Sachen zusammenstellen wie bei den anderen Herren? auf Legolas und Seto deutet oder wollen die Herren was bestimmtes sich jetzt doch sicher sein möchte

Marik schaut auf Winky /hier gibt's schon einiges von dem ich noch nie gehört hab...muß mich erst daran gewöhnen.../

Remus Lupin ähm... bringe uns einfach irgendwas leckeres smile

Marik schweigt nachdenklich aussieht

Winky die Hauselfin plop braucht nicht wirklich lange bis sie genau so ein Tablett wie das für Legolas und Seto gezaubert hat wieder mit dem Tablett auftaucht wollen die Herren hier essen?

Remus Lupin Marik anguckt essen wir hier?

Legolas Grünblatt sieht zu Seto du bist so still...außerdem sagtet ihr doch etwas davon das ihr von hier aus auch nach hause zurückkehren könntet?

Marik soll mir recht sein! ihn anschaut nickt

Remus Lupin nickt Winky zu ja hier..

Seto Kaiba ist fertig mit essen ich bin immer etwas still wenn ich esse und nachdenke... ...es gibt viele Welten, von denen Joey und ich nach Hause fliegen können...laß das mal meine sorge sein, zuerst bringen wir dich nach hause...

Legolas Grünblatt lächelt ihn an danke dir

Winky die Hauselfin stellt das Tablett ab guten Appetit plop weg war sie wieder

Seto Kaiba grinst leicht winkt ab ...du brauchst dich nicht bedanken, wer so gut kämpfen kann und mir dafür sein Schwert geliehen hat...

Legolas Grünblatt entspannt lehnte er sich wieder in sein Bett zurück gerade als er überlegte sich bei Kaiba hinzusetzen bemerkte er "wir haben Besuch bekommen" der fast schon enttäuschte Unterton in seiner flüsternden stimme war nicht zu überhören

Seto Kaiba er ärgert sich ebenfalls ...was wollt ihr hier? sieht beide kalt an geht...Legolas braucht ruhe

Marik setzt sich schaut zu Remus

Legolas Grünblatt bemerkt Kaiba´s Reaktion eigentlich geht es mir ganz gut wollen wir vielleicht gehen? flüsterte er ihm zu

Seto Kaiba funkelt Marik ärgerlich an

verschwinde...los!

Seto Kaiba nickt ihm zu ja... erhebt sich gehen wir doch noch ein bißchen...irgendwo hin Remus Lupin setzt sich neben ihn greife ruhig zu.. smile ißt

Marik schaut kurz zu Kaiba sind wir laut? Ne...also... sich Remus zuwendet lächelt ißt dann auch

Remus Lupin des mit dem verschwinde gehört hat drop ist der eigentlich immer so freundlich?

Legolas Grünblatt steht auf und folgt Kaiba in einigem abstand der Elb hielt kurz bei Remus und Marik nun eigentlich wollte Kaiba nur dafür sorgen das ich meine ruhe habe Remus aber mir geht es wieder besser also werden wir uns zurückziehen.

Marik ja ist er... leise jedenfalls zu mir... na auch egal! schaut den beiden nach

Remus Lupin schon gut.. nickt guckt den beiden nach ..unfreundlicher Typ dieser Kaiba.. Seto Kaiba wartet auf ihn wo wollen wir hingehen? ihn fragend ansieht lieber wieder in dein Zimmer oder?

Legolas Grünblatt mein Zimmer? ja ist okay. murmelte er während er in die Richtung ging wenn es dich nicht stört das die Fenster offen sind... ich hasse geschlossene räume...

Seto Kaiba ihm nach geht ist verständlich...kann ich auch nicht leiden öffnet die Tür des Zimmers beide treten ein

Legolas Grünblatt er geht zum Fensterbrett schaut hinaus und sagt zu Seto: "ich bin mit Absicht aus dem Krankenflügel geflohen ich will... aus irgendeinem Grund mein Gesicht waren... es ist mir eben ... immer noch peinlich auch wenn es für Marik und Remus normal zu sein scheint.

Seto Kaiba was ist dir peinlich? ihn beobachtet meine Laune anderen gegenüber? grinst ich kenne sie kaum...so bin ich nun mal

Legolas Grünblatt deine Laune? nein, nein. um ehrlich zu sein erinnert mich dein Durchsetzungsvermögen und diesen ganz bestimmter Blick von dir an einen sehr lieben Menschen... er saß nun auf der Fensterbank und schaute in die Sterne aber wie immer sind die guten vergeben...

Seto Kaiba lächelt leicht du bist also unglücklich verliebt? sieht nachdenklich zu ihm ich dachte das ich Joey mögen könnte...aber da ist nichts..

Legolas Grünblatt überrascht sah er zu Seto Joey? wirklich? seine Gedanken überschlugen sich da war also wirklich noch jemand der es vielleicht verstehen würde nun... ich... habe mich in einen meiner Gefährten verliebt doch dieser heiratete eine Halbelbin und sie haben Kinder. sprudelte es aus ihm heraus in meiner Welt ist es nun mal so das Männer die sich in Männer verlieben...es im geheimen tun... wenn überhaupt...

Seto Kaiba ist selten was? lehnt sich an die wand ...es ist überall anders...bei uns ist es ja schon fast normal...gleichgeschlechtliche paare gehen in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen aus, und zeigen sich...und ehrlich gesagt ich finde nichts an Frauen... nickt furchtbar, wenn man sich verliebt und das dann nicht erwidert wird...das hab ich auch schon einmal hinter mir gehabt...er hieß Yaten... Legolas Grünblatt normal? streicht sich nervös durchs Haar ihr habt es gut... ich hatte mich in meinen Gefährten Aragorn verliebt... aber wie gesagt keine Chance, flüsternd fügte er hinzu und an ihn erinnerst du mich ein wenig jetzt schaute Legolas Seto endlich an was war denn mit Yaten warum hat es nicht geklappt?

Seto Kaiba hat die Worte genau gehört lächelt etwas Yaten war ein Geschäftspartner von mir...er war ungewöhnlich nett zu mir...nahm sogar meine Hand... er fing eine Beziehung an...eine Wochen und er ließ mich sitzen weil er eine echte Freundin hatte...das ist jetzt zwei Jahre her... seitdem ist nichts gelaufen...

Legolas Grünblatt sein Blick war immer noch auf Seto gerichtet klingt ähnlich wie bei mir. er hatte wohl keine Ahnung das du ihn geliebt hast was?

Seto Kaiba ich habe es ihm gesagt...weil ich naiv genug war, daran zu glauben, das ich bei ihm eine Chance hatte...aber er wollte mir nur eine seiner Ideen anbieten... sieht ihn lange an ja...scheint so

Legolas Grünblatt geht auf Seto zu dieser Yaten war ein Dummkopf... streicht ihm ein paar haare aus dem Gesicht oder er war blind...

Seto Kaiba meinst du? blinzelt leicht als die störenden haare verschwinden lächelt etwas dann muß Aragorn fast genauso sein...auch wenn er nicht dumm scheint... wie du erzählst..

Legolas Grünblatt er hauchte einen leichten Kuß auf Seto´s Stirn "nein Aragorn hat sich eben in eine Frau verliebt aber egal" flüsterte er und befreite nun Seto´s Ohren von haaren um dann mit den Finger darüber zu streichen.

Seto Kaiba erschauert leicht Menschen Ohren... leise sagt genießt diese Berührungen wurde schon lang nicht mehr so zärtlich behandelt egal?

Legolas Grünblatt er lächelte fast belustigt. "du hast schöne Ohren, alles an dir ist schön und wer das Gegenteil sagt ist wirklich dumm. ganz leicht knabberte er an Seto´s Ohren

sag mir wenn ich zu weit gehe

Seto Kaiba lehnt sich leicht zurück gegen die wand ich werde nur so mit Komplimenten überhäuft... schmunzelt es ist OK was du machst...es fühlt sich schön an

Legolas Grünblatt er stemmte beide arme an die wand an der Seto sich lehnte glaub ja nicht ich will mich nur einschmeicheln sagte er und sah ihm nun wieder tief in die Augen

Seto Kaiba davon hättest du nichts... was nützt dir meine Firma grinst leicht was hast du vor... willst du mir etwas geben?

Legolas Grünblatt ich werde dir etwas stehlen flüstert und ohne weiter zu fragen Seto einfach auf den Mund küßt

Seto Kaiba spürt die weichen Lippen auf seinen hat seine Augen nur noch halb geöffnet streicht mit einer Hand durch seine haare, während er Legolas Lippen mit seinen liebkost

Legolas Grünblatt löst sich nur ungern von Seto und setzt dann ein leicht hämisches lächeln auf ich wollte dir einen Kuß doch stehlen und du gibst ihn mir freiwillig? kann genau den schnelleren Herzschlag von sich und Seto hören

Seto Kaiba ja... dir hätte ich ihn von Anfang angegeben... gegen Legolas Lippen haucht streicht über seine Wange

Legolas Grünblatt er stand ein wenig überrascht da und wußte nicht was er auf Seto´s letzten Satz sagen sollte Seto Kaiba schmunzelt sprachlos? streicht über Legolas rücken

Legolas Grünblatt "ja irgendwie schon... damit habe ich eben nicht gerechnet" sagte er lächelnd. Er näherte sich wieder Seto und küßte sampft das Kinn von ihm.

Seto Kaiba lehnt sich weiter zurück genießt es einfach ich bin immer wieder für Überraschungen gut..

Legolas Grünblatt "momentan bist du aber Ehr auf genießen eingestellt." sagte Legolas schmunzelnd Er schob den Kragen von Seto zurück und küßte und saugte sampft an seinem Hals.

Seto Kaiba wann bekomme ich das schon mal? Augen schließt ich hoffe doch, das es nicht das letzte mal sein wird flüstert

Legolas Grünblatt am liebsten würde ich in deine Welt mitkommen in meiner erwartet mich nur ein Vater der mich mit einer Elbenprinsessin vermählen will sagte er schon fast ein bißchen sehnsüchtig.

Seto Kaiba das wäre ja kein Problem...aber würdest du deine Welt nicht vermissen? überlegt wollen wir nicht wenigstens allen Bescheid sagen...in deiner Welt?

Legolas Grünblatt Legolas löste sich jetzt von Seto und ging wieder zum Fenster. "mhh eigentlich ist das eine gute Idee nur muß ich vorher den Heimweg finden" sagte er sehr nachdenklich.

Seto Kaiba den finden wir schon... das ist kein Problem... die Augen öffnet

Legolas Grünblatt nachdenklich setzte er sich wieder auf die Fensterbank. "würde ich nicht in eurer Welt auffallen?" sagte er sehr nachdenklich.

Seto Kaiba nein... glaube ich nicht...die sind alle sehr mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt... und wenn da nicht mal jemand, wie ein gewisser schizophrener Namen nicht nennt auffällt...dann du schon gar nicht...und ich in deiner Welt?

Legolas Grünblatt sie würden dich für einen Krieger halten oder für einen König nur Welt dir in unserer Welt doch sicher deine Familie und deine freunde.

Seto Kaiba freunde...welche freunde? ich habe nur Mokuba...die anderen dort sind mir herzlich egal... Blick leicht kälter wird ist es in deiner Welt verboten wenn zwei Männer in einer Beziehung leben?

Legolas Grünblatt "mhh...ja... leider..." murmelte er nachdenklich. Seto Kaiba an was denkst du gerade...? gibt es dann...strafen/Monarchie/

Legolas Grünblatt ich denke gerade über vieles nach. sagte er lächelnd. strafen? ich weiß es nicht bis jetzt hat es sich niemand getraut.

Seto Kaiba und über was zum Beispiel? grinst leicht dann könnten wir es ja versuchen... Legolas Grünblatt ich weiß zum Beispiel nicht wie mein Vater reagieren wird... wenn er mich verstößt kann es eigentlich egal sein wo ich mich aufhalte. aber viel verlieren würde ich dadurch nicht. Er sah Kaiba an. "dir ist es wohl genau so ernst wie mir?"

Seto Kaiba nickt ja ist es...

schmunzelt und darüber denkst du die ganze zeit nach?

Legolas Grünblatt ja? es ist sehr schwierig für mich. es ist ein Neuanfang wenn auch ein sehr schöner lächelnd feststellt.

Seto Kaiba ja...wirklich... schwierig wohl für uns beide oder? mit diesen Schicksalsschlägen... sehr schöne Anfang...

langsam zu ihm geht die arme um Legolas Hüften legt sich an schmiegt

Legolas Grünblatt Er umarmte Seto ebenfalls strich ihm von rücken bis zum Po herunter. Er genoß dieses zusammensein. "mir egal wie schwierig es wird, ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Seto Kaiba sieht ihn ganz überrascht an /das ist.../ küßt ihn leidenschaftlich ich liebe dich... in sein Ohr haucht ...ich war mir...nicht sicher ob du es erwidern würdest...

Legolas Grünblatt er erwiderte den leidenschaftlichen Kuß und genoß es sehr "jetzt habe ich dich fast sprachlos gemacht" sagte er schmunzelnd als sich Seto kurz von ihm löste. "wieso sollte ich es denn nicht erwidern?"

Seto Kaiba weil jemand wie du... bei meinem Glück nicht unbedingt auf Männer stehst... grinst aber das wäre ja nun geklärt

Legolas Grünblatt er lächelte vielsagend und küßte ihn wieder leidenschaftlich auf dem Mund seine Zunge streichelte seine Lippen.

Seto Kaiba zieht ihn näher zu sich erwidert den Kuß innig öffnet leicht seine Lippen und läßt Legolas Zunge eindringen

Legolas Grünblatt Nun war der Weg frei die Mundhöhle von Seto liebevoll zu erforschen die Zungenspitze von Legolas suchte die Zungenspitze von Seto. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt zugleich so sehr genoß er diesen Kuß.

Seto Kaiba bekommt eine schöne Gänsehaut streicht leicht über seine Zunge verschwindet aber gleich um sie zu sich zu locken hält ihn fest umschlungen

Legolas Grünblatt schlingt seine arme ebenfalls fester um Seto und versucht mit seiner Zunge die von Seto wieder zu erreichen.

Seto Kaiba umspielte sie leicht streichelt sie mit seiner eigenen schließt die Augen

Legolas Grünblatt er vergaß alles um sich herum während seine Zunge mit der von Seto herumspielte fuhren seine Hände tiefer bis zu Seto´s Po den er liebevoll massierte.

Seto Kaiba schmunzelt leicht in den Kuß keucht leise auf fährt mit der Hand unter Legolas Kleidung streichelt zärtlich seine Brust

Legolas Grünblatt Er löste den Kuß von Seto und beschäftigte sich damit den Mantel von Seto zu öffnen. Auch sein Atem wurde schneller. Seto Kaiba grinst

beobachtet sein tun der Mantel leicht zu öffnen geht fährt Legolas Brustkorb nach

>>jeder kann sich denken was jetzt komm also wer es nicht lesen will wartet einfach bis auf die nächsten Pfeile>>

Legolas Grünblatt er befreit Seto endlich von dem Mantel und seinem Oberteil und liebkoste die schultern seines Gegenübers.

Seto Kaiba läßt ihn gerne machen genießt es völlig streicht mit den Händen über Legolas seiten

Legolas Grünblatt Er führt Seto zum Bett um es beiden bequemer zu machen. Genüßlich knabberte er dann an den schon leicht hervorstehenden Brustwarzen von Seto.

Seto Kaiba keucht laut auf zieht ihn ganz nahe zu sich streicht durch seine haare schmunzelt über die Ohren fährt sie mit der Zunge nach

Legolas Grünblatt Legolas stöhnte auf als Seto an seine Ohren leckte. "du hast meine Schwachstelle entdeckt" säuselte er und streichelte über Seto´s nackten oberkörper. Seto Kaiba das ist aber gut zu wissen... haucht er in Legolas Ohr leicht hinein beißt und daran saugt während er immer wieder leise aufkeucht

Legolas Grünblatt seine hände griffen nach setos Kopf und er streichelte ihm durch die haare. er unterlag den verführungskünsten von Seto sehr schnell und lag da und ließ ihn weiter an seinen Ohren knappern.

Seto Kaiba deine Ohren haben etwas ganz für sich... leise haucht so wunderschön wie du...

küßt seine Ohren knabbert an ihnen krauelt dabei seine brust

Legolas Grünblatt Er spürrte wie beide Körper immer erregter wurden. Jetzt fing er an Seto auch von seiner hose zu befreien.

Seto Kaiba so ungeduldig? flüstert hilft ihm streift Legolas bekleidung ab, läßt ihm nur noch die hose

Legolas Grünblatt du solltest deinen Herzschlag hören dann wüsstest du wer ungeduldiger ist. sagte er lächelnd und massierte weiter Seto´s pobacken.

Seto Kaiba keucht leise auf ich hör deinen leider nicht.. kurz den Kopf an Legolas brust legt und lauscht du bist aber auch nicht besser... seinen Hals küßt

Legolas Grünblatt ich weiß flüsterte er liebevoll und küßte und knabberte an Seto´s Seite,

Seto Kaiba lächelt leicht öffnet Legolas hose und fährt mit der Hand herrein grinst streichelt über seinen schritt

Legolas Grünblatt lehnt sich zurück und stöhnt genüßlich fährt mit seinen händen in die hose von Seto und massiert nun seinen nackten knackarsch

Seto Kaiba keucht leicht auf massiert sein glied etwas fester versiegelt Legolas Lippen mit einem Kuß

Legolas Grünblatt erwieder gierig den Kuß und arbeitet sich ebenfalls mit den händen zu Seto´s glied vor ein gieriges stöhnen entweicht ihm

Seto Kaiba schließt genussvoll seine Augen stöhnt leise vor sich hin verstärkt die massage

Legolas Grünblatt merkt wie seine erregung immer stärker wird stellt aber auch genüßlich fest das es Seto nicht viel besser geht zieht nun Seto die unterhose aus und schaut mit einem beeindruckten lächeln auf das was ihm da bietet seine verlangenden küsse treffen nun die oberschenkel von Seto

Seto Kaiba grinst ertastet die völlige größe von Legolas glied hmm... zittert vor erregung ihm entweicht ein lautes stöhnen

Legolas Grünblatt bemerkt diese erregung sehr wohl und kommt mit den liebkosungen dem glied von Seto immer näher bis er es mit leichten lecken seiner Zunge immer weiter zum anschwillen bringt

Seto Kaiba wirft seinen Kopf in den nacken und windet sich leicht unter Legolas stöhnt immer ungehaltener

Legolas Grünblatt mit seinen feinen Fingern an Seto´s vorhaut massiert und manchmal ganz eben über seine eichel leckt.

Seto Kaiba zieht stark die luft ein und keucht lustvoll auf ich laß dir die wahl... diese Worte nur noch stöhend hervorbringen kann

Legolas Grünblatt "die wahl?" keuchend zurück fragt. seinen Po weiter massiert

Seto Kaiba ja du hast die wahl... grinst schellmisch du weißt genau was ich meine... lasst seine Hand ruhig in Legolas schritt liegen

Legolas Grünblatt schaut ihn doch etwas verwirrt an nein ich weiß gerade nicht was du meinst ihn trotzdem verliebt anlächelt ehrlich nicht.

Seto Kaiba ihn zärtlich und lange küßt möchtest du uke oder seme sein..? das einfach so sagt druch seine haare streicht

Legolas Grünblatt "was ist den das?"

Seto Kaiba streichelt seine Wange seme...ob du mich nihmst... uke...ob du dich nehmen läßt

Legolas Grünblatt sieht ihn lächelnd an ich bin heute sehr aktiv aber wie wäre es wenn wir uns abwechseln Seto Kaiba ich hab nichts dagegen...da wir beide sehr dominat sind... grinst leicht kann nicht von seinen Lippen lassen küßt ihn verlangend

Legolas Grünblatt den Kuß gerne erwidert weiter mit den händen seinen penis massiert

Seto Kaiba stöhnt leise und genüßlich auf knabbert an seinem Hals

Legolas Grünblatt die hände von Seto´s penis löst sich näher an ihn schmiegt und seinen Po massiert mit den Hüften sich nah an ihn reibt

Seto Kaiba keucht laut drückt ihn näher an sich bewegt sein becken gegen Legolas Legolas Grünblatt merkt wie auch sein penis langsam fester wird und drückt sich weiter gegen Seto

Seto Kaiba greift mit der Hand zwischen ihre beiden becken und massiert Legolas penis fest

Legolas Grünblatt fängt an zu stöhnen knabbert liebevoll an Seto´s Ohr

Seto Kaiba lächelt streicht mit dem daumen über die eichel und umafsst seien ganze länge und reibt

Legolas Grünblatt jetzt ganz schwach wird die liebkosungen einfach nur noch genießt und sich zurücklehnt

Seto Kaiba schmunzelt leicht seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge verwöhnt den druck an seinem glied verstärkt

Legolas Grünblatt merkt wie seine lust überhand nimmt hat das Gefühl gleich zu explodieren

Seto Kaiba möchtest du mich nehmen? leise in sein Ohr haucht oder schaffst du das nicht mehr?

Legolas Grünblatt fängt als antwort an Seto´s penis zu massieren bis er schön hart ist leckt dann genüßlich an ihn

Seto Kaiba stöhnt laut ...also soll ich? keuchend hervor bringt

Legolas Grünblatt ja ihm ins Ohr säuselt Seto Kaiba ist wie berauscht gerne doch... flüstert sachte Legolas Beine spreitzt sich bosistioniert

mit einem Finger in ihn eindringt

Legolas Grünblatt stöhnt auf und genießt es bewegt sich in Seto´s rythmuss

Seto Kaiba bewegt den Finger etwas schneller nimmt noh zwei dazu

Legolas Grünblatt liegt stöhnend unter Seto

Seto Kaiba zieht seine Finger hervor spreitzt seine Beine noch mehr dringt nun langsam in ihn ein keucht erregt

Legolas Grünblatt Streichelt mit den änden die oberschenkel von Seto stöhnt ebenfalls erregt

Seto Kaiba drängt sich näher an ihn gleitet weiter in Legolas sieht ihm dabei in die Augen keucht laut

Legolas Grünblatt drückt sich ebenfalls näher an ihn sieht ihn mit glänzenden Augen an

stöhnt mehr auf

Seto Kaiba bewegt sich zweimal auf probe stöhnt heftig auf ...du fühlst dich so gut an...

Legolas Grünblatt stöhnt ebenfalls auf "schön das es dir gefällt lächelt ihn an

Seto Kaiba schmunzelt über seine Wange streicht bewegt sich langsam in ihm keucht

Legolas Grünblatt streichelt weiter die oberschenkel von Seto genüßlich stöhnt

Seto Kaiba und wie ich sehe, gefällt es dir auch keuchend hervorbringt schneller zustößt

lustvoll aufstöhnt

Legolas Grünblatt "oh jaaaa" sich näher an ihn drückt

Seto Kaiba umschling seinen nacken zieht ihn zu sich stößt fest zu stöhnt laut gut...

Legolas Grünblatt versucht immer mehr auf Seto einzugehen spürt wie seine lust immer weiter gesteigert wird küßt Seto am Kinn

Seto Kaiba stöhnt leise auf lächelt sieht ihn mit einem lustverschleierten Blick an stößt härter in ihn kann bald nicht mehr der schöne Elb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn treibt

Legolas Grünblatt erwidert Seto´s Blick "soll ich dich ablösen?" säuselt

((RPG-Admin 29.11.2004 meine 100´ste Seite wird beschrieftet wegfreu (wie in der einleitung erklärt es ist ein rollenspiel )) Seto Kaiba ja wenn du dich traust... frech grinst Legolas beobachtet

Legolas Grünblatt "natürlich ich habe nie angst etwas neues auszuprobieren" lächelnd und lustvoll sagt

Seto Kaiba gut...das tus grinst ihn leicht küßt

Legolas Grünblatt löst sich von Seto nur um dann hinter ihm zu krabbeln und seinen rücken erst mit ein paar küssen zu liebkosen wärend er bei ihm das gleiche machte wie Seto vorher bei ihm

Seto Kaiba keucht leise genießt seine Berührungen

Legolas Grünblatt dringt dann nach einiger zeit vorsichtig in ihm ein und massiert mit den händen den penis von Seto "dir gefällt das oder?" genüßlich stöhnt an Seto´s Hals einen knutschfleck machen will

Seto Kaiba nickt stöhnt dann ein "ja" seinen Kopf in den nacken legt

Legolas Grünblatt drückt sich tiefer in Seto hinein massiert weiter seinen penis übernimmt jetzt die kontrolle und gibt den rytmus an

Seto Kaiba stöhnt ein leises "ja" hat nichts dagegen das Legolas die dominanz übernihmt bewegt sich gegen seine stöße knabbert an seinem Hals

Legolas Grünblatt merkt wie er sich in Seto ergießt weiterhin Seto´s penis massiert

Seto Kaiba der druck furchtbar geworden ist stöhnt laut auf ergießt sich in Legolas Hand

lehnt sich erschöpft gegen íhn

Legolas Grünblatt lächelt zufrieden und küßt seinen Hals legt seinen Kopf gegen die schultern von Seto "bitte nicht lachen aber es war für mich das erste mal." ihm ins Ohr flüstert "und es hat mir sehr gefallen"

Seto Kaiba schmunzelt du warst sehr gut...wieso lachen sein Kinn krauelt

Legolas Grünblatt "schön das es dir auch so gut gefallen hat. wegen dem lachen? ach ich weiß nicht" ein wenig verlegen sagt küßt Seto wieder liebevoll

Seto Kaiba erwidert den Kuß leidenschaftlich grinst steicht über seine arme

Legolas Grünblatt es Seto ganz bequem machen will streichelt ihn auch

>>>vorbei wie schade >>>

Seto Kaiba deckt sich uns ihn zu

zieht Legolas in seine arme schläft ein

Legolas Grünblatt genießt es jetzt so richtig ein Elb zu sein weil er eigentlich gar nicht viel schlafen braucht schaut Seto bei seinen friedvollen schlaf zu und beschießt dann doch auch etwas zu schlafen

RPG-Admin der nächste morgen

Legolas Grünblatt liegt immer noch gekuschelt an Seto

Seto Kaiba erwacht fühlt sich schon lange nicht mehr so geborgen erblickt Legolas lächelt

Legolas Grünblatt streichelt ihm über sein Gesicht "na? ich habe lange nicht mehr so gut geschlafen und du?" küßt an Seto´s Hals entlang und entdeckt dann den knutschfleck wieder "oh ein knutschfleck wer das wohl war?" mit unschuldsmiene sagt

Seto Kaiba hmm...mir geht es auch so... liebkost seine Lippen hm..weißt du ich habe die nacht gestern mit jemand ganz wundervollen verbracht...und der war das... grinst

Legolas Grünblatt schaut gespielt überrascht nein ehrlich? ein wenig lachen muß ja ich fand es auch wundervoll und um ehrlich zu sein verhungere ich fast. nur wiederwillig von Seto ablassen kann. küßt Seto mehrmals bevor er aufsteht die Kleider sortiert

Seto Kaiba nickt laß und frühstücken gehen... erhebt sich betrachtet den nackten Legolas

Legolas Grünblatt hält sich gespielt intim berührt klamotten vor "He... hör auf so zu starren" breit lächelnd sagt seinerseits Seto ansieht "süß siehst du aus"

Seto Kaiba hm..du wirst dich doch nicht so anstellen grinst hm..danke... da sagt der richtige...der im modlich neben diesen Einhorn wie ein gott gewirkt hat...

Legolas Grünblatt "gott? wow..." sich schon die unterhose angezogen hat jetzt aber etwas verlegen dasteht "das hat noch nie jemand zu mir gesagt." sprachlos sein oberteil sucht

Seto Kaiba schmunzelt schülltelt den Kopf zieht sich seine hose an und knöpft den Mantel zu dann wurde es zeit...

Legolas Grünblatt lächelt immer noch verlegen "nun vielleicht solltest du bei deinem atletischen Körper mal öfter in den spiegel sehen? ich meine ich rede hier von Seto´s tonfall übernimmt Seto Kaiba inhaber der KC" hackt sich bei Seto ein "du bist wunderschön"

Seto Kaiba jetzt auch leicht verlegen wird danke... flüstert zieht ihn mit sich ein schwertkämpfer und ein firmenchef...

grinst

Legolas Grünblatt geht durch die Tür und guckt ziemlich verwirrt aus der wäsche als er plötzlich auf der wiese steht O.o

Seto Kaiba macht so ziemlich das selbe Gesicht ...? ich glaube hier gibt es keine logik...drin

Legolas Grünblatt -.- "ach naja dann fangen wir eben wieder bei null an. was meinst du welche Tür gefällt dir denn?" sieht sich ein duzend türen an

Seto Kaiba hmm... betrachtet die türen ihm eine ungewöhnlich schöne ins auge fällt darauf zeigt die blaue...ich liebe blau...

Legolas Grünblatt "ja okay warum nicht" geht auch zu der Tür.

Seto Kaiba öffnet die Tür geht zusammen mit Legolas herrein wird schwarz vor Augen ihn irgentetwas am hinterkopf trifft fällt um und verliert das Bewußtsein

Legolas Grünblatt steht sofort im Wald und erkennt auch welchen Wald "He Seto wir sind im düsterwald" sieht sich um findet Seto nicht "Seto?" dreht sich um hinter ihn nichts nicht mal die Tür "Seto...?" /verdammt was ist nun schon wieder los/

Seto Kaiba erwacht langsam sich noch alles dreht nur einen Wald erkennt /wo bin ich hier...und wo ist Legolas/ reibt sich die schmerzende stelle am hinterkopf

Ein paar Elben im Wald haben Seto sehr wohl schon bemerkt und beobachten ihn aufmerksam

Seto Kaiba occh...mein schädel... tastet refelxartig nach seim Stab findet nichts sieht ihn auf dem Boden liegen hebt ihm auf /hat mich irgentjemand mit meimen eigenen Stab k.o. geschlagen/ ihn zurück steckt Legolas? He?

Die drei Elben sprachen sich erst im Flüsterton ab und überfallen Seto dann gemeinsam werfen ein netz über ihn und nehmen ihn seine "waffen" ab

Seto Kaiba ist ziemlich überrascht verusht sich mit aller macht aus dem netzt zu befreien

...He...mein Stab...den brauche ich noch!wütend faucht nicht bemerkt, das diese "drei Menschen" keine Menschen sind

Die drei Elben unterhielten sich untereinander nur in elbisch schleifen ihren gefangenen einfach mit zum König

Thranduil: hört erst mal nur seinen untertanen zu die sowieso nur in elbisch mit ihm reden und schaut dann Seto prüfend an "wisst ihr wo Legolas ist MENSCH?" das letzte Wort sehr abfällig betont.

Seto Kaiba stutzt erkennt die Sprache und auch die Wesen /Elben/ sieht Thranduil kalt an zieht berdrohlich eine Augenbraue hoch redet mit fester und entschlossener stimme wieso sollte ich euch das verraten?

Legolas Grünblatt läuft alleine durch den Wald in Richtung schloss seines vaters kennt den weg nur zu gut fragt sich aber immer noch wie Seto verschwinden konnte obwohl sie gemeinsam durch eine magische Tür gegangen sind

Thranduil packt ihm am Kragen und schüttelt ihn "dann habt ihr Menschen doch meinen sohn entführt? wo ist er?" ihn bedrohlich ansieht "sprich oder ich schwöre dir Mensch ich habe mittel und wege dich zum reden zu bekommen"

Seto Kaiba knurrt abfällig ich weiß nicht wo Legolas ist, vedammt ich suche ihn doch selber! eisakalt wird und VOR dir habe ich keine angst, du sinieler spinner

Legolas Grünblatt ist am tor angekommen und wird überschwenglich von den wachen begrüßt die ihm erzählen das sein Vater sich ja furchtbare sorgen um ihn gemacht hätte geht weiter ins schloss bis zum tronsaal wo Thranduil immer noch versucht aus Seto irgendwas brauchbares rauszubekommen bevor er was sagen kann schon von seinem Vater bemerkt und herzlich umarmt wird

Thranduil: "Legolas zum Glück du bist wieder da"

Legolas umarmt seinen Vater ebenfalls "sieht so aus" nur wenig freude in der stimme hat

Seto Kaiba sich sich diese skeptisch an /schein sich wirklich nicht zu freuen/ lächelt ihm zu wo warst du denn bloss

Legolas Grünblatt schaut etwas verwirrt auf Seto der unterm netz sitzt" "Seto du bist doch hier was ist passiert? sieht dabei seinen Vater an "wieso haltet ihr ihn gefangen?"

Thranduil: "dieser Mensch... hat er dich nicht entführt mein sohn?"

Legolas: "nein... im Gegenteil... erzählt von den seltsamen magischen türen und der spinnenattacke in hogwardts er hat mir das leben gerettet. er ist mein..." stockt "freund."

Theoden: läßt Seto frei sagt aber nichts weiter zu ihm Joey Wheeler schaut inuyasha an "na was wollen wir machen?"

Seto Kaiba weiß ja das es hier verboten ist das sich Männer lieben spielt mit ja... geht zu Legolas ich wurde nieder geschlagen...dann bin ich aufgewacht..und wurd gefangen genommen sich zu seinem Vater dreht bekomme ich meinen Stab wieder?

Legolas Grünblatt Die Elben gaben ihm seine angeblichen waffen wieder. Legolas: diskutiert etwas auf elbisch mit seinem Vater aus nach einiger zeit dreht er sich zu Seto und lächelt schwach "du darfst hier bleiben ich zeige dir deine räume" geht voraus ist um die nase sichtbar rot geworden

Seto Kaiba den Stab zurück steckt würde ja zu gerne verstehen über was sie sich unterhalten folgt ihm geht an seiner Seite wieso so rot?

Legolas Grünblatt schiebt Seto wortlos in einen der räume schließt die Tür hinter sich und rutscht daran zu Boden "ich soll eine elbenprinessin heiraten...wir wurden schon von kindheit an einander vesprochen aber... ich werde sie nie lieben können... egal wer sie ist..." sitzt dann schweigend am Boden

Seto Kaiba setzt sich zu ihm legt einen arm um ihn das sollst du auch nicht...dein Vater sieht es wohl nicht ein was? das kenne ich nur zu gut...unter der macht eines solchen kerls zu leben... sag es deinem vater..ich komme mit...

Legolas Grünblatt "er hört mir doch nicht zu..." Seto grübelnd ansieht "obwohl... heute abend werde ich meiner zukünftigen vorgestellt... naja etwas ungünstig dann sowas zu erwähnen... aber dann werden mir sicher alle zuhören... oh man es wird meinem Vater das herz brechen..." legt seinen Kopf auf die knie

Seto Kaiba zieht ihn in seine arme du scheinst ja schnell aufzu geben... absichtlich an seinem stolz kratzt ich kann es ihm auch sagen...damit hatte ich auch noch nie meine probleme durch sein Haar streicht ein Vater muß die wünsche seines sohnes akzeptieren...und nicht umgekehrt...

Legolas Grünblatt hält sein Gesicht weiterhin versteckt "ich habe dir doch erzählt was mit Elben passiert denen man das herz bricht oder? sie können daran sterben...es geht nicht darum das ich es ihm nicht sagen will oder so..." seuftz richtet sich wieder auf und sagt ganz ernst "ich werde es ihm trotzdem sagen, heute abend vor allen damit es jeder weiß und es keine missverständnisse gibt... sieht Seto ernst an oder er dich unauffällig verschwinden läßt..."

Seto Kaiba ...sterben...? das wohl falsch mitbekommen hat soll er nur versuchen...das hat noch niemand geschafft...wir sollten vielleicht mal mit deiner zukünftigen reden, bevor du irgentetwas im allein gang unternihmst..

Legolas Grünblatt "wir?" sieht ihn dankbar lächelnd an "mmh... eigentlich keine schlechte Idee wenn sie und ich gegen die hochzeit sind ... steht langsam auf "ja ja... gute Idee... na fein reden WIR mit ihr" streckt Seto eine Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen

Seto Kaiba läßt sich lächeld hoch helfen mach dir keine sorgen, wie schaffen das schon einem Kaiba nimmt niemand seinen Legolas weg grinst

Legolas Grünblatt "also das jemand dich mir wegnimmt davor brauchst du dich nicht zu fürchten" lächelnd sagt rausgeht und die nächstbeste wache auf elbisch fragt wo die prinsessin untergebracht ist geht dann in die Richtung die die elbenwache ihm gezeigt hat

"sie heisst stella. und soll die schönste elbin sein. gleich nach arwen wenn ich Aragorn fragen würde" schmunzelnd sagt "naja schaun wir mal."

Seto Kaiba hmm... grinst frauen..naja...du kennst meine Meinung mit ihm geht

Legolas Grünblatt bleibt vor einer Tür stehen und klopft an "sicher ist sie nicht hässlich immerhin ist sie auch eine elbe genau wie ich" lächelnd zu Seto sagt

Seto Kaiba Frauen allgemein egal ob Mensch oder elbe... wartent vor dwer Tür steht

Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) es an der Tür klopfen hört ihre tränen schnell wegwischt sich an die Tür lehnt wer da?

Legolas Grünblatt drop "ähm hier ist Legolas grünblatt...und Seto Kaiba dürfen wir eben reinkommen? ich wollte mit dir reden."

Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) Legolas grünblatt... /mein zukünftiger/ schließt die Tür auf geht zum Fenster kommt herrein...

Legolas Grünblatt betritt den raum schaut stella an wird ungewollt nervös "hallo... also ich ähm...ich hoffe dir gefällt es hier etwas." erst mal versucht smaltalk anzustreben

Seto Kaiba ihnen hinterher geht sich schon die passenen Worte zurecht legt

Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) das Land ist sehr schön..dein Vater ist sehr gütig freundlich spricht den Blick nicht vom Fenster nimmt

Legolas Grünblatt tritt zu stella ans Fenster

"wessen Idee war das eigentlich uns zu verloben?" Sieht sie fragend an

Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) die unserer mütter... die Elben auf dem schlosshof beobachtet

Legolas Grünblatt "das ist dann aber schon verdammt lange her..." dreht sich kurz zu Seto um sieht dann wieder zu stella "es scheint mir so dir würde es nicht viel anders gehen als mir... um ehrlich zu sein ich ... möchte dich gar nicht heiraten... selbst wenn die dinge nicht so stehen würden wie es jetzt steht finde ich es nicht gut das zwei leute heiraten sollen die sich nicht einmal kennen..."

Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) nickt sieht ihn erstaunt an du bist meiner Meinung..? ich heiße es nicht gut, was unsere eltern getan haben...schon lange nicht...

Seto Kaiba beobachtet beide hält sich aber diskret zurück würde sich einmischen, wenn Legolas probleme hat

Legolas Grünblatt sieht sie forschend an "ist da vielleicht jemand anders in deinem leben?"

Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) errötet leicht dreht sich weg ja...

Legolas Grünblatt sieht Seto an als würde er gleich vor freude platzen versucht ruhig zu bleiben "ähm stella es ist so ich glaube ich könnte dich knutschen vor freude... grinst breit bei mir ist es nicht viel anders wir müssen mit unseren eltern reden es kann doch nicht sein das wir einander heiraten sollen und wir den jeweils anderen niemals lieben können weil unsere herzen schon jemand anders gehören." sieht stella erwartungsvoll an

Seto Kaiba hat seine kalte maske aufgesetzt läßt sich nichts anmerken grinst innerlich

Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) das ist eine gute Idee Legolas... lächelt aber meine Lippen gehören nur ihm...

Legolas Grünblatt "keine sorge ER soll ruhig glücklich mit ihm werden... gut dann... sollen wir es ihnen jetzt sagen oder heute abend am Tisch?" jetzt hervorragende stimmung hat

Legolas Grünblatt mit dir meinte ich ...

Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) ich bevorzuge heute und das jetzt gleich...

Legolas Grünblatt nickt zustimmend sieht Seto kurz an flüstert ihm zu "ich glaube das klären stella und ich lieber alleine." geht zur Tür und hält sie für sie auf "bitte nach ihnen"

Seto Kaiba nickt du findest mich in meinem Zimmer lächelt

Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) oh wie charmand... lächelt durch die Tür geht euere liebste hat sich jemand guten ausgesucht

Legolas Grünblatt drop /ich hab mein ziel erreicht wir wollen beide nicht den jeweils anderen heiraten warum sollte ich dann erwähnen das meine LIEBSTE ein ER ist/ "ja... hat sie... wohl" geht zum tronsaal wo sich stellas und Legolas Vater miteinander unterhalten

Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) zu ihren beiden vätern sieht dürfte ich stören? leise fragt

Thranduil schaut überrascht zu Legolas und stella "oh da ist ja das schöne paar kommt ruhig rein ihr zwei"

Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) lächelt geht zu ihnen

Vater von Stella: oh ihr beiden hübschen...

Legolas Grünblatt /oh man ihr Vater ist ja nicht viel besser wie meiner.../ sieht die beiden an "es geht um unsere hochzeit" kurz überlegt "wir können nicht heiraten... jeder von uns hat einen anderen in den er sich sehr verliebt hat." mit der Tür ins haus fällt

Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) äh... etwas fassungslos ist, das er so direkt sein mußte

Vater von Stella: was?

Legolas Grünblatt schaut stella mit einen entschuldigenden Blick an

Thranduil: auch etwas fassungslos ist "was sagst du da? aber ihr seid einander versprochen schon seid vielen jahren."

Legolas:

Das macht es doch auch nicht besser Vater... die zeit der Elben ist vorbei das hast du selber mal gesagt warum sollen wir uns da mit allermacht gengen sträuben indem wir noch zwei elbenhäuser miteinander vermählen?

Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) nickt Legolas hat recht...ihr düft keine liebenden herzen trennen nicht von meinem liebten und seine liebsten

Vater von Stella: Thranduil?

Thranduil schaut den Vater von stella an "nun..." auf und ab geht sieht Legolas und stella an schaut dann Legolas direkt an "gut ich gebe euch recht, stellst du mir denn wenigstens deine liebste vor?"

Legolas Grünblatt hat das Gefühl gleich erschlagen zu werden

nickt stumm Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) freut sich ihr Vater auch zu stimmt fällt ihrem Vater um den Hals

Seto Kaiba wartet im Zimmer betrachtet gelangweilt seinen Stab ...

Legolas Grünblatt Geht schweigend aus dem tronsaal Die stimme seines vaters in seinem Kopf hört: >stellst du sie mir vor?> /wie denn...verdammt...ich werde ihm einfach Seto vorstellen egal was dann passiert/ sieht stella an "schöne grüße an deinen liebsten"

Stella (die Elbenprinsessin) lächelt danke dir Legolas... ich wünsche dir und deiner liebsten ein schönes leben

Legolas Grünblatt verabschiedet sich von stella auf dem Flur und geht in Seto´s räume lächelnd sagt stella und ich müssen nicht mehr heiraten.

Seto Kaiba hmm... das ist gut... seinen Stab weg steckt ich dachte schon...

Legolas Grünblatt "da gibt es nur eine kleinigkeit..." sich zu Seto auf´s Bett setzt "mein Vater will meine andere flamme kennenlernen..."

Seto Kaiba dann soll er mich doch kennen lernen grinst er wird mich schon genießen...

Legolas Grünblatt "heute abend findet trotzdem ein festessen statt. ich werde dich morgen früh... vielleicht auch schon heute abend meinem Vater vorstellen je nach situation." kuschelt sich an Seto "ich denke er wird es überleben" zuversichtlich sagt

Seto Kaiba gibt es zu einem festessen nicht auch immer tanz? grinst ich tanze gerne, besonders mit dir

Legolas Grünblatt "sicher ich hoffe nur unsere musik gefällt dir" lächelnd sagt

Seto Kaiba hmm...das wird sich zeigen seine Wange streichelt wir könnten doch jetzt zu deinem Vater gehen...und heute abend in ruhe tanzen...

Legolas Grünblatt Er lehnte sich an Seto "jetzt? mmh... ich hatte mir die Sache mit stella auch schwerer vorgestellt..." geniesst ein wenig nur das dasitzen

Seto Kaiba ja jetzt...damit wir den abend genießen können ihn streichelt oder glaubst du ich verheimliche dich gern?

Legolas Grünblatt "nein du hast recht."

Seto Kaiba schmunzelt es wird schon schief gehen

Legolas Grünblatt steht auf "ich bin auf jeden fall froh das ich das nicht alleine machen muß" lächelnd sagt und dann Seto´s Hand nimmt

Seto Kaiba wieso sollte ich das dich alleine machen lassen? grinst dicht neben ihn durch die schlossgänge geht

Legolas Grünblatt "damit ich dir zeige wie mutig ich doch bin?" schmunzelnd sagt vor der Tür vom tronsaal steht tief durchatmet reingeht "Vater?"

Seto Kaiba du bist mutig das weiß ich doch mit geht

Thranduil "ja?"

Legolas Grünblatt: "du wolltest das ich dir jemanden vorstelle..." atmet noch mal tief durch

Thranduil: "ist sie etwa hier?"

Legolas: "Sie... gibt es nicht... ER ist es in den ich mich verliebt habe und er liebt mich auch." Sich vor seinen Vater bei Seto einhackt

Thranduil:starrt für ein paar sekunden auf die beiden und liegt dann plötzlich lang auf dem fussboden

Legolas: rennt zu ihm und bäugt sich sorgenvoll überden anscheinend leblosen Körper seines vaters

Seto Kaiba äh? sich zu ihm runter beugt den puls ertastet er lebt...schwacher puls...

..hol mir kühles Wasser und tücher...

Legolas Grünblatt sieht die wachen an "habt ihr gehört? na los holt es uns..." wachen laufen raus und bringen eine schüssel mit Wasser und tücher mit Legolas hält den Kopf seines vaters vorsichig fest

Seto Kaiba ...war dieser dämlicher Erstehilfekurs doch zu gebrauchen... die tüscher ins kalte Wasser schmeißt sie dann herrausholt und ausfringt die tücher um Thranduil´s pulsadern legt das Blut damit es schneller kühlt er darf jetzt keinen schock gekommen... den puls noch einmal ertastet

dacht ich mirs doch...zu hoch...

Thranduil schlägt die Augen langsam wieder auf und bemerkt das treiben um seine person "mir geht es gut..." leise murmelt Sieht Seto an "wie war noch dein name Mensch?"

Legolas Grünblatt sieht gleichzeitig freudig und besorgt auf seinen Vater runter "geht es dir wirklich wieder besser?"

Seto Kaiba schaut ihn kurz verwirrt an

fängt sich wieder schnell Seto Kaiba...

Thranduil "gut... Seto Kaiba... ist es war? liebst du meinen sohn auch." sich leicht aufrichtet und Seto in die Augen sieht (tief in die seele hinein)

Seto Kaiba ihm irgentwie komisch wird versucht dieses Gefühl zu ignorieren ja...und wie ich ihn liebe den Blick fest erwidert

Thranduil unterbricht den blickkontackt gut... helft ihr mich jetzt wieder auf...Legolas... du bist einfach zu direkt... naja ich habe ja daran schuld... stützt sich auf Legolas

Legolas Grünblatt hilft seinen Vater auf muß etwas bei der bemerkung lachen "richtig du hast mir gesagt ich kann mit allen zu dir kommen und immer ehrlich sein"

Seto Kaiba grinst hilft Legolas und nun? wollen wir hier ein paar tanzschritte üben?

Thranduil sieht Seto an "nun ihr seid erst mal heute abend zu einem festgelage eingeladen mein herr. euch scheint es ja ernst zu sein...ich gebe euch meinen segen" schmunzelt etwas "ihr könnt bleiben solange ihr wollt

Seto Kaiba verneigt sich leicht danke für ihr vertrauen zieht Legolas in seine arme hmm...weißt du...ich würde gerne bei dir bleiben...ich bräuchte nur noch meinen kleinen Bruder hier...

Thranduil: sagt den beiden das er sich in seine räume zurückzieht

Legolas: ist immer noch etwas platt "ach Seto ich glaube wenn sich hier eine magische Tür auftut werde ich mit dir gehen."

Seto Kaiba ja? grinst um Mokuba mache ich mir kaum sorgen, jemand nettes passt auf ihn auf... heute will ich erst einmal mit dir tanzen

Legolas Grünblatt sieht Seto fast ein wenig verlegen an "gut gut ja du hast mich doch schon überredet" kiss "sag hattest du vorhin vielleicht ein komisches Gefühl als mein Vater dich angesehen hat?" forschend fragt

Seto Kaiba ja...es war unangnehm...was hat er gemacht? ihn fragend ansieht

Legolas Grünblatt "nur in deine seele gesehen" lächelnd sagt "naja um zu überprüfen ob du das was du sagst wirklich aus tiefsten herzen ernst meinst" sieht ihn lächelnd an "und scheinbar hat er gefunden wonach er gesucht hat sonst hätte er anders reagiert"  
Seto Kaiba in meine seele gesehen das irgentwie nicht so richtig glauben kann hat er alles gesehen?  
Legolas Grünblatt Schaut etwas überrascht zu Seto "ja... warum fragst du?"

Seto Kaiba meine vergangenheit...auch die als  
hohepriester? leise fragt

Legolas Grünblatt bleibt überrascht stehen "als hohepriester? du warst mal hoheprister?" immer noch etwas verwirrt ist "ich glaube schon wenn du das mal gemacht hast hat er das gesehen"

Seto Kaiba gilt das auch für...andere leben? ja war ich..der Stab ist mein markenzeichen...

Legolas Grünblatt "du meinst ein früheres leben?" schaut ihn forschend an "du da mußt du ihn selber fragen ob ihm das auch möglich ist in eins deiner früheren leben sehen zu können..."

Seto Kaiba ja..nickt leicht egal...ich frage ihn morgen...heute will ich nur dich

Legolas Grünblatt - streckt sich leicht legt danach den arm um Seto verbringt mit ihm den rest des tages bis zum abend ihn in die halle führt wo das essen stattfinden es sieht Ehr so aus als wäre es ein großes fest mehrere Elben sitzen schon am Tisch unterhalten sich rege, lachen, essen und trinken ein paar andere Elben sitzen an instrumenten wie harfen und geigen und spielen leise musik und singen dabei

Seto Kaiba die Atmosphäre äußerst schön findest grinst darf ich den jungen elbenprinzen zum tanz bitten?

Legolas Grünblatt Drop "... ich kann doch nicht tanzen... bzw. hab ich noch nie mit einem anderen mann getanzt" sieht Seto an "willst du trotzdem mit mir tanzen?"

Seto Kaiba dann überneheme ich einfach den weiblichen part... grinst zierr sich nicht so... natürlich will ich

Legolas Grünblatt "du... ich meinte ich kann eben nicht tanzen." in anlächelt einfach seine Hüften umfasst "mmh so und jetzt?" Seto in die Augen sieht

Seto Kaiba ein prinz der nicht tanzen kann? ich dachte so etwas gehört zur grundausbildung? sich selber duch so einen kurz gequält hat laß mich einfach führen eine Hand um seine hüfte legt, die andere auf seinen rücken legt

Legolas Grünblatt grinsen muß "okay du hast recht es gehört dazu aber gern habe ich es damals nicht gemacht" sich einfach führen läßt

Seto Kaiba sich im takt der musik bewegt guerr durch den saal mit Legolas tanzt

Legolas Grünblatt schmiegt sich an ihm hat das tanzen noch nie so genossen die Elben scheinen schon Bescheid zu wissen den keinen wundert es wirklich was sich da auf der tanzfläche abspielt "wenn du früher mit mir tanzen geübt hättest...es ist einfach nur schön" in Seto´s Ohr flüstert

Seto Kaiba lächelt schön das dir das gefällt ihn näher zu sich zieht seine Lippen liebkost langsamer tanzt, als die musik ruhiger wird

Thranduil schaut den beiden zwar noch etwas ungläubig aber lächelnd zu

Legolas Grünblatt erwidert den Kuß hört dann plötzlich seinen eigenen magen knurren sagt erstmal nix weil er den tanz viel zu sehr geniest

Seto Kaiba läßt den tanz langsam abklingen, als die musik auffhört ich habe das gehört...grinst

Legolas Grünblatt läst sich von Seto zu einem platz begleiten "was denn?" schaut über den gut gedeckten Tisch und nimmt sich auch gleich was zum essen

Seto Kaiba deinen magen...nimmt sich auch etwas aber du hast recht, tanzen macht hungrig... schlimmer als schwimmen

Legolas Grünblatt "okay... wenn ein Mensch schon das magenknurren von mir nicht überhören kann muß es wirklich schlimm sein" hat wirklich großen Hunger und ißt fleißig erst wieder was sagt als sein Mund leer ist "schwimmen... ich war schon ewig nicht mehr schwimmen... mehr sich selber fragt "warum eigentlich nicht?"  
weiter ißt

Seto Kaiba auch ißt die speisen mehr als gut schmecken aufkaut könnten wir doch auch einmal gehen...oder reiten...

Legolas Grünblatt nickt stumm viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist die speisen seiner heimat zu genießen

Seto Kaiba grinst noch nie so richtig an seiner heimat gehangen hat Mokuba einfach nur der Grund dür eine wiederkehr sein wird

Legolas Grünblatt sich nach einiger zeit gesättigt und zufrieden zurücklehnt den trubel um sich herum lauscht

Seto Kaiba steht an einer wand sieht sich neugierig um ...

Legolas Grünblatt geht zu Seto "He was ist?" 

Seto Kaiba schüttelt den Kopf nichts..wirklich nichts..es ist nur erstaunlich... irgentwie...hier zu sein...

Legolas Grünblatt muß wieder ein wenig lachen "naja du warst noch nicht in moria, bruchtal oder minas thirit hier gibt es noch viel zu sehen wenn du das hier schon erstaunlich findest" Seto Kaiba schmunzelt

ich bin das einfach nicht gewöhnt...diese ganzen gestalten..so edel...und elegant... Legolas Grünblatt sieht Seto tief in die Augen "das selbe sagen SIE von dir" ganz ernst sagt lächelt ihn an "vielleicht sollte ich dich ein paar zwergen vorstellen dann ergreifst du schneller die flucht als mir lieb ist."

scherzhaft sagt

Seto Kaiba errötet dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite und sieht zur wand zwerge? leise fragt ich bin schlimmeres gewöhnt...viele irre geister...

Legolas Grünblatt "geister? ach nein ich bin mal mit einer geisterarmee maschiert es ist nicht sehr prickelt solche untoten gestallten bei sich zu haben" schmunzelnd sagt

Seto Kaiba nun ...aus der vergangenheit... ich suche meine vergangenheit...

Legolas Grünblatt "soll ich meinen Vater fragen ob er dir bei deiner suche behilflich sein kann? dir scheint das ja sehr wichtig zu sein."

Seto Kaiba schüttelt den Kopf ...ich will das...selbst erledigen...

Legolas Grünblatt "na schön" legt den Kopf an Seto´s Schulter Schaut ihn fragend an

Seto Kaiba hmm? grinst noch eine runde tanzen oder willst du mir etwas sagen?

Legolas Grünblatt "ich würde dann gerne von hier verschwinden wenn du sowieso nichts von den anderen willst" schmunzelnd sagt

Seto Kaiba ihm kurz küßt gut machen wir...und wo solls hingehen?

Legolas Grünblatt "soll ich dir mal unsere schönen gärten zeigen?" schaut raus wo es schon langsam dunkel wird "naja viel hat man bei nacht nicht davon...das schloss? ach ich weiß nicht... auf dein Zimmer

Seto Kaiba ja...das schloss nickt zeig es mir...

Legolas Grünblatt "na schön eine schlossführung der herr kommt sofort" nimmt ihn an der Hand sagt noch schnell allen gute nacht auf elbisch und zieht Seto hinter sich her "also ich denke den tronsaal kennst du ja nach deiner... kleinen entführung... ich hoffe die Elben haben dich nicht zu hart rangenommen." er fing unten im schloss an "hier ist die speisekammer und ich glaube auch ein platz das ähnlich ist wie ein kerker" sagte er als sie in einer gut gefüllten speisekammer standen.

Seto Kaiba schon gut... grinst sich immer noch über die elbisch wundert speisekammer in einem kerker!

Legolas Grünblatt "wir brauchen eben keine kerker... damals als wir gollum gefangen hilten war er mehr draußen als in seinem käfig... naja leider oder vielleicht war es ganz gut so er ist uns entkommen..." führt Seto wieder hoch "außerdem mag keine elbe es in irgendwelchen unterirdischen räumen oder höhlen... okay da gibt es diese eine sage... wo eine elbe wegen ihrer großen liebe unter die erde ging." nachdenklich sagt

Seto Kaiba eine sage? schmunzelt ja schon längst mit bekommen hat das Legolas eine gewisse freiheit in allen dingen braucht

Legolas Grünblatt "es könnte natürlich auch eine wahre geschichte gewesen sein... mmhh das ende der geschichte ist nun mal leider das die elbe unterhalb der erde leider nicht überleben konnte." öffnet die Tür und man schaut auf eine art küche feuerstelle töpfe pfannen das übliche eben "hier wird das essen gemacht" lächelnd sagt

Seto Kaiba riesig... alles ansieht meine ist nicht so groß... ich hoffe du störst dich nicht daran... wenn du mal mit kommst...ich bin selten zu hause

Legolas Grünblatt "heisst das du kochst selber?" neugierig fragt ein stückchen weitergeht ein paar türen auslässt

Seto Kaiba nun ja...wenn ich dann mal zu hause bin... einfach weiter mit geht ich habe meine köchein zwar aber die ist für Mokuba

Legolas Grünblatt öffnet eine weitere Tür "die waffenkammer" lächelt ihn an "wenn du willst darfst du dir was aussuchen"

Seto Kaiba staunt über die ganzen schönen Schwerter tritt ein danke...ich würde gerne sich um sieht

Legolas Grünblatt lächelnd hinter ihm steht "sprachlos was? ich hatte eigentlich bis jetzt das Gefühl das es nicht so einfach ist dich in die spachlosigkeit zu treiben. such dir ein paar Sachen aus!" ging an den schwertern, bögen und kettenhemden her

Seto Kaiba er findet lange nichts, bis ihm ein Schwert mit eine leicht blauschimmernden silberklinge findet das... es in die Hand nimmt

Legolas Grünblatt "gute wahl es fängt an zu leuchten wenn Orks in der nähe sind... überlegt kurz schaut sich das Schwert noch mal genauer an "ahh es fängt auch an zu leuchten wenn Menschen in der nähe sind die dem halter des schwertes etwas böses wollen."

Seto Kaiba grinst mit dem Schwert einige luftschläge macht es ist wunderschön...wer macht die alle nur?

Legolas Grünblatt "elbenschmiede. wir kaufen das metal von Menschen oder zwergen. ich könnte mit dir rausgehen und dir die schmiede zeigen aber um diese zeit ist da keiner"

Seto Kaiba naja..hauptsache...ich habe das hier fast liebevoll über den griff streicht

Legolas Grünblatt gibt ihm einen gürtel und eine scheide"es gehört dir ich schenke es dir."

Seto Kaiba schnallt sich den gürtel um steckt das Schwert in die scheide danke... umarmt ihn stürmisch

Legolas Grünblatt aber bitte lächelnd sagt nutzt die stürmische Umarmung von Seto gleich aus um ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Kuß auf dem Mund zu geben

Seto Kaiba erwidert den Kuß inng steicht über seine Lippen und bittet um einlass

Legolas Grünblatt bemerkt das und öffnet den Mund um dann Seto´s Zunge wieder mit seiner zu streicheln

Seto Kaiba seufzt wohlig in den Kuß spielt zärtlich mit Legolas Zunge

Legolas Grünblatt genießt wieder in vollen zügen den Kuß steichelt Seto über den rücken

Seto Kaiba zieht ihn näher zu sich löst den Kuß irgentwann

Legolas Grünblatt streichelt ein wenig über seine brust sieht ihm lächelnd in die Augen "wie wäre es wenn ich dir jetzt den rest vom schloss zeige?"

Seto Kaiba wenn die besichtigung jedes raumes mit so einem Kuß endet bin ich nicht abgeneigt grinst

Legolas Grünblatt "dafür mußt du mich nur jedesmal fast umrennen nur weil du mich umarmen willst" zurückgrinst "mmhh oh ja"

geht ein paar treppen mit Seto rauf beide stehen jetzt auf einen balkon der noch einen turm hat "hier ist eine aussichtsplatform und da oben erforschen ein paar Elben den stand der Sterne und lesen in ihnen die zukunft"

Seto Kaiba ich renn dich gerne fast um hört die Wort muß sich ein grinsen verkneipfen eine eindeutige stellung zu solch magischen zeug hat

Legolas Grünblatt "naja viele Menschen finden das albern aber wieder andere glauben daran das man anhand der Sterne sein schicksal erkennen kann. ich halt mich elegant raus." sagte er während er in den sternenbehangenen himmel schaute

Seto Kaiba sieht sich ebenflls die Sterne an schöne träumereien...keine realität...

Legolas Grünblatt zuckt die schultern "ich weiß es nicht aber ich glaube um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht an dieses gerede von früheren leben... naja vielleicht liegt es daran das wir Elben ewig leben können."

Seto Kaiba frühere leben... die Worte leise vor sich hin murmelt das gibt es allerdings... irgendwas auf einer für Legolas fremden Sprache flucht

Legolas Grünblatt schaut ihn überrascht an "was ist das für eine Sprache?"

Seto Kaiba drop ...ähm...was meinst du?

Legolas Grünblatt "du hast gerade was in einer anderen Sprache gesagt... es klang etwas als währst du sauer oder würdest du fluchen... was hast du gesagt oder weisst du es nicht mehr?"

Seto Kaiba du meinst..das eben gerade? erinnert sich es ihm schon garnicht mehr auffällt das ist ägyptisch...eine meiner muttersprachen..ich sagte doch ich war hohepriester...irgentwann einmal...glaub mir du möchtest nich hören was ich da gesagt habe

Legolas Grünblatt O.o "warum nicht war es so schlimm?" nach einigem grübeln sagt "du solltest wirklich morgen mit meinem Vater sprechen und ihn fragen ob er dir bei deiner vergangenheitsforschung behilflich sein kann." geht mit Seto weiter bis auf sein Zimmer

Seto Kaiba nein...ich habe nur fürchterlich auf einen gott geschimpft sieht ihn an ich werde es mir überlegen läßt sich aufs Bett fallen

Legolas Grünblatt legt sich zu ihm aufs Bett und schließt genüßlich die Augen "okay..." eindöst

Seto Kaiba deckt sich und ihn zu zieht Legolas in seine arme kommst du morgen mit mir und holst meinen Bruder?

Legolas Grünblatt "deinen Bruder holen? wie soll das gehen wir sind hier in mittelerde und er ist in eurer Welt." ihn forschend ansieht

Seto Kaiba hmm...leider funktioniert mein handy nicht... ein kleines ding aus seinem Mantel zieht

Legolas Grünblatt er zog Seto kurz in seinen haaren "hörst du mir zu MEINE WELT... wenn wir eine dieser magischen türen wiederfinden können wir uns auf der suche nach deiner Welt machen" sagte er sehr ernst

Seto Kaiba kurz nicht zugehört hatte wenn wir eine finden... nuschelt wenn...

Legolas Grünblatt "ach natürlich ansonsten kenne ich da noch einen guten zauberer..." Er wollte einfach keine schlechte Laune und kuschelte sich an Seto´s brust "schlaf etwas..." sagte er müde

Seto Kaiba einen zauberer...werden wir morgen in ruhe sehen zu müde ist legt die arme um Legolas Hüften ja werde ich

Legolas Grünblatt ist schon vor Seto wach bleibt still liegen und schaut ihm wieder beim schlafen zu.

Seto Kaiba murmelt immer wieder einige Worte auf ägyptisch ..seth...nut...

Legolas Grünblatt versucht vorsichtig aufzustehen will kurz mit seinen Vater sprechen ob er Seto helfen kann schaut noch mal auf seinen schlafenden liebsten "hast du alpträume?" leise fragt

Seto Kaiba unruhig mit den augenliedern zuckt nur immer mal wieder die Worte wiederholt

Legolas Grünblatt wollte Seto eigentlich schlafen lassen findet die Idee aber nicht mehr so toll "Seto? Seto?" schüttelt ihn leicht "He wach auf"

Seto Kaiba hmm...? müde ein auge auf macht Mokuba...noch ein bißchen...nachher spielen wir was sich umdreht weiter schläft

Legolas Grünblatt muß zwar ein wenig kichern aber ist froh das Seto nun etwas ruhiger in seinem Bett liegt "schön bis gleich" Sagte er mit etwas kindlich verstellter stimme und verließ leise den raum um mit seinen Vater zu sprechen

Seto Kaiba schläft wieder nach kurzer zeit tief hat einen traumlosen schlaf

Legolas Grünblatt bleibt länger als geplant weg solange das Seto sogar in der zwischenzeit aufwacht

Seto Kaiba sieht sich um richtet sich im Bett leicht auf Legolas? in den raum fragt

Legolas Grünblatt ist bereits auf dem weg zurück hat gute nachrichten für Seto

Seto Kaiba reibt sich schlaftrunken die Augen ganz verwuschelte haare hat aufsteht und sich genüßlich streckt

Legolas Grünblatt guckt belustigt auf Seto von der Tür aus "spielen wir jetzt was?" wieder mit kinderstimmchen sagt. "kleiner scherz schatz"

küßt ihn auf die Wange "mein Vater will mit dir reden über dein früheres leben er will versuchen dir zu helfen."

Seto Kaiba spielen? sich erinnert ach du... grinst, aber gleich wieder ernst wird OK... sich alles richtet und kämmt begleitetst du mich?

Legolas Grünblatt "sicher, er wartet im tronsaal" geht zusammen mit ihm

Thranduil läuft im tronsaal auf und ab /ich glaube Legolas weiß gar nicht was ich tun müßte um so weit in die vergangenheit eines Menschen sehen zu können... in ein anderes leben... ich werde mit beiden darüber sprechen müssen/

Seto Kaiba Thranduil sieht du wolltest mich sprechen? lächelt leicht ist nicht mehr so kühl zum König

Thranduil wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen "oh ja natürlich Legolas hat mir schon ein wenig erzählt... diesen Stab den sie bei sich tragen ist das auch ein teil der vergangenheit die sie erforschen wollen?"

Seto Kaiba ja... aber er reagiert nicht auf meien befehle... den Stab hervor zieht ich war damals hohepriester im alten ägypten...der pharao war mein cousin...seit dem duell auf meinem tunier weiß ich davon...seit ich Marik einem spinner meinem Stab genommen hab

Thranduil "von pharaonen und ägypten wissen wir hier nicht viel aber wenn es ihr früheres leben war kann ich ihnen helfen." Sagte er nachdenklich "der Stab soll auf deine befehle gehorchen?"

Seto Kaiba ja...aber er reagiert auf mich, auch wenn ich ihn nicht kontrollieren kann..weiß er das er mir gehört gerade an das duell mit ishisu denken muß

Thranduil "gut den Stab brauchen wir auch, es ist nur etwas schwierig in die vergangenheit eines Menschen zu sehen ist etwas anderes als in das frühere leben eines Menschen zu sehen. es ist zwar nicht schwierig aber ... es verlangt ein ziemlich großes Opfer."

Seto Kaiba ein großes Opfer? ihn nachdenklich aber dringend ansieht erzähl mir was es wär, für welchem preis?

Thranduil eine elbe müßte sein ewiges leben dafür aufgeben." sagte er mit sehr nachdenklichen gesichtsausdruck

Legolas schaute seinen Vater nachdenklich an. "Vater hieße das...?" ihre blicke trafen sich Thranduil nickte mit dem Kopf.

Legolas: "dann nimm doch meins."

Seto Kaiba denkt scih gerade verhört zu haben sag mal bist du noch ganz klar im Kopf Legolas? nur wegen meiner dämlichen vergangenheit? vergiss es, dann will ich lieber nicht erfahren was damals mit mir und atemu (yami yugi) geschehen ist...

Legolas Grünblatt "oh du verstehst das falsch es heisst blos das ich dann ab heute ganz normal altere so wie du" den gesichtsausdruck den Seto machte gefiel Legolas sehr "keine sorge ich lasse mich nicht freiwillig umbringen"

Thranduil und Legolas diskutierten kurz mit elbisch aufeinander "er ist ein dickkopf..." sagte Thranduil zu Seto "nun dann haben wir alles was wir brauchen"

Seto Kaiba und was hast du davon zu altern so wie ich? das heißt das du irgentwann sterben mußt... vielleicht krank wirst... sich auf sturr stellt den Stab zurück steckt nein...

Legolas Grünblatt Ó.ò "ich... ähm... aber...was soll ich denn mit meinem ewigen leben? Dann wirst du irgendwann mal sterben und ich bin wieder alleine..."

Seto Kaiba aber...das bin ich nicht wert... mir kann noch so viel passieren...

Legolas Grünblatt umarmt Seto kurz "ich passe doch jetzt auf dich auf... außerdem selbst WENN... dann brauche ich wenigstens nicht den rest der ewigkeit alleine sein... komm schon Seto sag doch ja." ihn treudoof anguck

Seto Kaiba Legolas Blick und Worte nicht stand halten kann seufzt ergeben ja...ist OK den Stab hervor holt

Legolas nickte seinen Vater lächelnd zu der zwar auch nicht allzubegeistert war aber wenn Legolas sich was in den Kopf setzte

Thranduil führte alle drei zu einen Tisch an denen sie sitzen sollten er legte die Hand von Legolas und Seto auf den Stab "konzentriert euch"

Seto Kaiba nickt konzentriert sich der Stab aufglimmt

Thranduil die bilder der vergangenheit offenbaren sich den drei zuschauern Seto Kaiba zusammenbricht das viel zu viel für ihn ist kisara seinen weißen drachen sieht, wie sie sich für ihn opfert und auflöst

Beide bäugen sich besorgt über Seto Legolas Grünblatt "Seto?" /was haben wir gesehen/

Seto Kaiba an paar ägyptisch Worte flüstert sich langsam erhebt ...also...ist das...

Legolas Grünblatt hält ihn fest "geht es wieder? was haben wir da gesehen?"

Seto Kaiba die vernichtung ägyptens durch meinen Vater... ..in gestalt eines monsters...der tot meines cousions... und kisara...meinem drachen... sich an ihm stützt

Legolas Grünblatt ist ein wenig mit den informationen überfordert "mmh weisst du jetzt was du wissen wolltest?"

Seto Kaiba ja...alles lächelt schwach danke schön... bewusstlos wird

Legolas Grünblatt trägt Seto gemeinsam mit seinen Vater auf sein Zimmer damit er sich ausruhen kann

Seto Kaiba erwacht Legolas?

Legolas Grünblatt sitzt immer noch an seinem Bett "na gut geschlafen?"

Seto Kaiba ja... richtet sich auf wie viel zeit ist vergangen?

Legolas Grünblatt "nur ein paar stunden... ich habe in der zeit meinem Vater von den magischen türen erzählt damit er sich nicht wundert wenn wir mal plötzlich weg sind" schaut nachdenklich aus dem Fenster

Seto Kaiba an was denkst du? aufsteht und zu ihm geht ihn von hinten umarmt

Legolas Grünblatt "ich denke momentan an gar nichts... es fühlt sich jetzt alles so neu an." weiter nachdenklich aus dem Fenster schaut "sterblich zu sein ist was ganz neues"

Seto Kaiba das kann ich nicht beurteilen... vergräbt seinen Kopf in Legolas haaren ich war immer streblich, was findest du daran neu..

Legolas Grünblatt "es fühlt sich anders an" er streichelte über die hände von Seto "aber ich mag das Gefühl" nach einigem schweigen meinte er "mein Vater sagte er hätte eine magische veränderung im schloß gespürrt es könnte sein das hier irgendwo eine magische Tür ist wollen wir nachsehen?"

Seto Kaiba ja..lass und nachsehen lächelt friedlich mal sehen wo es als nächtes hin geht..

RPG-Admin Seto und Legolas kommen auf der wiese an ... mu ha ha bei Joey und inuyasha. Legolas Grünblatt "er sagte sie ist oben" geht zusammen mit Seto in eine der oberen etagen die beiden finden nach einigen suchen die magische Tür die direkt wieder auf die wiese zurückführt

Seto Kaiba so langsam hasse ich diese wiese sich um sieht Joey und einen komischen typen entdeckt

Joey Wheeler bemerkt Seto ebenfalls "He leute wo kommt ihr denn her?"

Inuyasha "hi"

Seto Kaiba ignorierd den kerl in düsterwald...bei Legolas zu hause grinst leicht

Joey Wheeler "schön" bemerkt das Legolas und Seto händchen halten "mhh ich glaube wir müssen weiter" greift nach inuyasha´s Hand und geht mit ihm zu der nächsten Tür "viel erfolg noch"

Seto Kaiba wollen wir auch weiter? auf eine Tür deutet die sieht vielversprechend aus

>>das nächste Kapitel ist ein MARY SUE Kapitel, kann man lesen muß man aber nicht >>


	5. Mary Sue Kapitel

>>ICH liebe dieses "Kapitel" Legolas und Seto stolpern nämlich bei ihren Spielern in eine WG rein. Also eine typische MARY SUE Sache wem es nicht gefällt sollte es nicht lesen,>>>

Legolas Grünblatt "ja klar warum nicht" geht auch auf die Tür zu /Joey schien ja etwas eifersüchtig gewesen sein/

Seto Kaiba Joey kurz nachsieht den Kopfschütteln /ich liebe nun mal Legolas/ öffnet die Tür

RPG-Admin (so bereit oder nicht alles fertig also die kommen bei uns an Legolas in deinem Zimmer und Seto in meinem welche Tageszeit?)

Seto Kaiba (so gegen abend?)

Christina K. (da fällt mir noch so eine Kleinigkeit ein ... ich bin eigentlich genauso blond wie Legolas ) liegt mit rücken zur Tür auf ihren Sofa ist über einem Herr der ringe Buch eingeschlafen

Sandra U. (ich hab braune haare wie Seto ) sitzt auf ihrem Bett, hat den Fernseher laufen ist ganz vertieft in die ff die sie schreibt

Seto Kaiba stolpert durch die Tür alles einen Moment lang neblig ist hä...? wo bin ich? Legolas Grünblatt steht im Raum hinter Sandra wundert sich erst mal "oh schön warm hier" schaut auf die sitzende Person "Seto?"

Sandra U. erschreckt sich fast zu Tode dreht sich langsam um schaut noch mal genauer hin ...ähm... reibt sich die Augen total übernächtigt ist

Legolas Grünblatt drop benimmt sich halt wie es sich gehört bei fremden "hallo... entschuldige das ich hier so eindringe es war ein Unfall... mein Name ist Legolas"

sich kurz verneigt

Sandra U. (wir kennen die Serie und filme oder?)

RPG-Admin (klar sonst ist doch der Witz weg sei einfach du selbst)

Sandra U. wie angewurzelt weiter auf ihrem Bett sitzt gerade krampfhaft überlegt wer das da ist ...Moment mal... den Namen gehört hat

Legolas? Herr der ringe...? große Augen macht

Sandra U. (ich bin ich)

RPG-Admin (praktischer Nebeneffekt meiner Idee ist das du und ich uns nebenbei kennenlernen)

Legolas Grünblatt Herr der ringe? legt den Kopf leicht schräg "Achse du meinst sauren, der ist besiegt sind wir schon wieder in Mittelerde?... und wo zum Donnerwetter ist Seto schon wieder hin?"

Sandra U. Seto jetzt mal nicht gehört hat

viel du beschäftigt mit Legolas Anblick ist

kriegt große Augen ich hab mir die filme zwar angeguckt, aber das ende hab ich nicht gesehen verlegen grinst

Legolas Grünblatt setzt sich auf ihr Bett "filme? was ist ein Film?" neugierig guck das ganze Zimmer begutachtet mit allen was drin ist (leider weis ich nicht was bei dir so drin wäre GG)

Sandra U. (Computer, Tisch, Anlage, schränke, Fernseher, ps1, Bett, Drehstuhl und fast alles in blau) sich leicht wundert das Programm umschaltet das ist ein Film... grient

wer bist du wirklich...? double oder so?

Legolas Grünblatt "double?" kratzt sich nachdenklich am Kinn "nicht das ich wüßte...wie war dein Name?"

Sandra U. das nicht so ganz fassen kann

seine Ohren betrachtet /müßte ja theoretisch angeklebt sein/ ich heiße Sandra.. die Ohren anfaßt, er ja nichts fühlen dürfte

Legolas Grünblatt schaut sie verwirrt an und drückt dann nach einiger zeit ihre Hand weg

"typisch Mensch immer findet ihr die Ohren einer Elbe toll" lächelnd fragte er "hat dich deine Überprüfung überzeugt?"

Sandra U. nun ganz entgeistert vor ihm sitzt du bist echt? leise fragt ihn genau betrachtet /sieht aus wie im Film...und spricht auch so.../

Legolas Grünblatt drückt ihr kurz auf die Nase "du bist doch auch echt, ich komme aus mittlere auch mal ganz schön in einer Welt anzukommen wo Leute einen kennen" Schaut zu der Tür "hier ist nicht zufällig noch jemand angekommen oder?"

Sandra U. ähm--äh... /keine Einbildung...angefaßt...von einer Filmfigur/ wer soll angekommen sein? ich bin schon den ganzen abend allein hier im Zimmer

Legolas Grünblatt schaut kurz durch die Tür auf den leeren Flur "Seto Kaiba" kleinlaut sagt

"wir wurden schon wieder getrennt... womit hab ich das verdient?"

Sandra U. bei diesen zwei Worten sofort hellhörig wird Seto Kaiba? anfängt zu strahlen sich sofort an Legolas arm hängt du bist mit ihm hier? sich nicht mal fragt weshalb

Legolas Grünblatt schaut Sandra peinlich berührt an "He... du kennst ihn das ist ja schon mal was" drückt sie ein wenig weg "ähm ich war mit ihm unterwegs"

Sandra U. seto-sama ihre Augen leuchten natürlich kenne ich ihn, der eiskalte und einsame Kaiba träumt mit ihm unterwegs? leicht abgedreht wirken kann

Legolas Grünblatt -.- momentan nicht ganz weis was er sagen soll

Seto Kaiba steht in einem Zimmer sieht sich skeptisch um entdeckt einen Blodschopf, der auf dem Sofa liegt das Buch hochhebt Legolas? drop ein Mädchen...

Christina K. wird sofort wach setzt sich aufrecht hin schaut verschlafen zu Seto "wahh..." O.o schaut auf ihr Buch schaut auf Seto schaut noch mal auf ihr Buch "komischer Traum... da lese ich Herr der ringe und träume von einen Typen mit yu-gi-oh Kostüm?"

Seto Kaiba Traum? murrt du bist hellwach und ich trage kein Kostüm sie kalt ansieht yugioh?

nur yugi kennt

Christina K. lächelt freundlich ist schon recht Seto Kaiba. /echt cooler Traum er klingt sogar wie der echte/ "und was machst du hier?" nimmt ihm ihr Buch wieder ab

Seto Kaiba /woher kennt die kleine meinen Namen/ kühl grinst was geht dich das an? dich im Zimmer umsieht in welchem Land?

Christina K. "was mich das angeht? immerhin ist das mein Zimmer... wir befinden uns gerade in Deutschland" /oje bei dem muß ich viel Geduld anwenden... ich hoffe die habe ich oder ich wache auf.../ hat im Zimmer Fernseher, PC und was da so zugehört, DVD-Player, Videorecorder, an den wänden hängen ein paar Animebilder aber keine von yugioh

Seto Kaiba /schon wieder Deutschland/ es geht dich auch nichts an durch das Zimmer schreitet aus dem Fenster sieht /Wetter...kalt naß.../ gut und d wie heißt du?

Christina K. "Christina..." Drop "du bist wirklich Seto Kaiba?" schaut seinen ernsten und durchdringenden Blick an

Seto Kaiba ja wer sonst? knurrt sieht sieh mit seinem eiskalten Blick an den weißen Mantel anhat

Christina K. kneift sich selber in den arm "aua..." schaut ihn noch mal an bekommt jetzt ein wenig ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch schaut ihn verwirrt an "ich habe eintausend fragen aber ich weis das sie nicht mit jedem reden wollen, können, wie auch immer kann ich ihnen vielleicht was anbieten?"

Seto Kaiba ihm dieser Ton schon deutlich besser gefällt, wenn er es mit wildfremden Menschen zu tun hat ich möchte wissen wo mein Freund ist...

Christina Kötter "Freund?" /mhh sein Spruch ich habe keine freunde.../ "ähm also bis jetzt sind nur sie hier in meinem bescheidenen Zimmer aufgetaucht sonst niemand... leider ich hätte mich weg gefreut wenn Mai aufgetaucht wäre" schaut sich im Zimmer um wird ihr langsam klar das es doch kein Traum ist

Seto Kaiba Mai Valentin? sie überheblich anfunkelt diese Versagerin...? lacht kalt

ja Freund, Legolas Grünblatt

Christina Kötter die erste Bemerkung komplett ignoriert "WER? LEGOLAS? willst du mich verarschen?" voll die Fassung verliert jetzt nicht mehr ganz so sicher ist ob sie wach ist "der einzige Legolas der hier ist, ist da"

geht zu ihren Überraschungseifiguren und drückt ihm zwei kleine Ü-ei Figuren in die Hand die wie Legolas aussehen "bitte schön..."

Seto Kaiba begutachtet die Figuren das nicht so recht glauben kann Legolas? ich meine den aus Fleisch und Blut... zieht drohend eine Augenbraue nach oben

ich hasse es verarscht zu werden

Christina Kötter bemerkt den drohenden Blick von Seto "aber... Legolas ist doch nur eine Romanfigur nimmt das Herr der ringe Buch hoch blättert unruhig darin herum bis sie eine stelle findet wo der Elb erwähnt wird "da das ist meine Lieblingsstelle da sagt Gandalf zu ihm er soll fliegen und die sonne fangen"

Seto Kaiba sein Blick mehr als eiskalt wird /die nacht hat sich aber nicht so angefühlt, als würde ich mit einem Buch schlafen/ murrt nein ist er nicht... sein Schwert zieht

Christina K. duckt sich erschreckt weg "okay, okay... aber er ist nicht hier und war nicht hier tut mir leid" mit zitternder stimme sagt

Seto Kaiba faßt sich an den Kopf er hatte ja nicht vor sie zu ängstigen, wollte ihr lediglich das Schwert zeigen du verstehst falsch, das hat er mir geschenkt

Christina Kötter schaut das Schwert neugierig an "ohhh das ist wunderschön..." erkennt sogar die elbischen Buchstaben auf der klinge "ein tolles geschenkt... er muß dich echt gern haben... schade das er nicht hier ist ich würde zu gerne wissen was da drauf steht"

Seto Kaiba nickt /wir haben uns mehr als gern/ sieh es so, ich verstehe nicht mal ihre Sprache, wenn er sich mit anderen unterhält...besser gesagt diskutiert

Christina Kötter "ach dann reden die elbisch, keine Panik das versteht kein Mensch aber es klingt sehr schön... in dem Film den es gibt von Herr der ringe spricht der ... Schauspieler von Legolas auch ein paar Worte ... was ich damit sagen will ich habe es auch schon mal gehört." schiebt sich ihre Brille wieder gerade auf die Nase "mhh aber wo ist er jetzt? wie bist du noch mal hier rein gekommen? durch die Tür da oder?" schaut durch die Tür auf den leeren Flur "komm mal mit Sandra wird sich freuen dich zu sehen wundere dich nicht wenn sie dir um den Hals fällt vielleicht hat sie ja was gehört oder gesehen"

Seto Kaiba ich versteh nicht von der Sprache...ja wunderschön wenn er so spricht... grinst sieht sie musternd an ja durch diese Tür...Sandra? wer ist das nun wieder?

Christina Kötter steht im Türrahmen "meine Mitbewohnerin heißt Sandra. sie ist ein Riesen Fan von dir wenn ich das mal so behaupten darf genau wie ich ein Riesen Fan von Legolas bin" bekommt einen verträumten Blick "ach wenn sich der Blick von Aragorn und Legolas treffen das ist sooo süß... aber Aragorn mußte ja diese Elbenschlampe heiraten..." GRML

Seto Kaiba drop noch ein Groupie mehr...wehe sie ist in mich verliebt... knurrt ...Legolas? ja er hat mir davon erzählt...

Christina Kötter "Groupie? wer ich? ich hab dich noch nicht mal um ein Kind von dir gebeten ja? und um ehrlich zu sein will ich auch gar keine von niemanden..." Schaut ihn dann überrascht an "Legolas hat von seiner Verliebtheit zu Aragorn erzählt?" das mit einem gespielt heulenden Tonfall sagt

"Moment... warum sollte er das einfach so jemanden erzählen?" langsam der Groschen fällt "du.. und er?... zusammen?" nicht mehr sagen kann

Seto Kaiba nicht du...die andere besessene drop /ähm.../ ja..? eine Augenbraue anhebt geht dich nichts an...

Christina Kötter "geht mich nichts an?" grübel ratter nimmt ihre Brille ab und fängt an sie zu putzen "naja dann brauche ich dir ja nicht zu helfen" setzt sich wieder auf ihr Sofa tut so als wäre sie alleine

Seto Kaiba zuckt gefährlich mit einer Augenbraue ignoriere mich nicht... zischt aber es ist Privatsache

Christina Kötter "wieso was passiert denn wen ich dich ignoriere? machst du dann PUFF und bist endlich verschwunden?" /ich kann auch auf deinen Niveau spielen/ blättert in einen Making of Herr der Ringe Buch herum

Seto Kaiba hmm...nein es macht er "kling" den Stab hervor zieht auf die zeigt und du bist im Schatten reich grinst kalt

Christina Kötter muß unweigerlich kichern "mir ist da so als wäre dein Spruch ich glaube an dem Unsinn nicht und du willst mir damit drohen?" /okay er scheint irgendwie anders zu sein als der Seto in der Serie.../ innerlich angst hat das leider nicht gut verstecken kann

Seto Kaiba es ändert sich einiges, wenn man urplötzlich als Japaner ägyptisch kann...und der Stab funktioniert sowieso nicht ihn weg steckt knurrt

Christina Kötter . Hechel... radam radam...das Gefühl hat ihr herz hören zu können nach einem kräftigen durchatmen fragt "na willst du jetzt zu deinem Groupie Sandra oder nicht?"

Seto Kaiba grinst böse nein danke ich verzichte gerne Groupies nicht ausstehen kann die immer nur mit ihm zusammen sein wollen und wie irre kreischen

Christina Kötter "dann frage ich sie eben kurz ob sie was gesehen hat" nur noch raus will zur Tür geht

Legolas Grünblatt lauscht mitten in der Unterhaltung mit Sandra auf "wer wohnt hier noch?"

Sandra U. lächelt Chris eine Freundin von mir wir machen hier eine Ausbildung und sind zusammen gezogen

Legolas Grünblatt "klingt als würde sie sich gerade intensiv mit jemanden zoffen." die stimmen nicht ganz zugeordnet hat

Sandra U. du hörst das auch? also bilde ich mir das nicht ein? auch sehr gut hören kann das war doch setos Synchronstimme

Christina K. klopft endlich an Sandras Tür "darf ich rein kommen?" /fünf Minuten länger und ich falle tot um.../

Sandra U. chris? klar

Christina K.. rein stürmt Tür hinter sich zudrückt und sich davorstellt nur Sandra anstarrt "er ist verrückt, er ist wahnsinnig, er ..." jetzt erst Legolas bemerkt ihn anschaut sprachlos ist

Sandra U. wer ist wahnsinnig? hast du dich mit dem Fernseher gestritten? seit wann guckst du yugioh?

Christina K. findet es viel klüger zu Sandra zu gucken um nicht anzufangen zu sabbern "kein fernsehen... das selbe Spielchen wie hier... nur... bei mir sitzt keine Elbe herum" kann es doch nicht lassen ihn anzustarren

Legolas Grünblatt "was sagst du da? kann es sein?" steht auf "Seto."

Sandra U. keine Elbe? zu strahlen anfängt dann setos Namen fallen hört Seto! aus dem Häuschen ist Legolas bittend ansieht und grinst du sag mal...

Legolas Grünblatt sich etwas überfallen fühlt "Ja was den Sandra?"

Sandra U. kannst... das schon ganz normal für sie ist und die Gelegenheit nutzen muß findest du seto-kun nicht auch so niedlich?

Legolas Grünblatt sich nicht ganz sicher ist was er antworten soll vor allem weil es fremde sind "kann ich zu ihm?"

Christina: ganz vernebelten Blick hat sich kurz schüttelt "sicher und dann sagst du ihm das er mich nicht ins reich der Schatten verbannen soll?"

Legolas geht zu Seto "He endlich wo warst du was ist passiert?"

Seto Kaiba genervt an der wand steht oh...Ra... das ist hier nicht zum aushalten...

Legolas Grünblatt "ach Seto... wir können nun mal nicht kontrollieren wo wir ankommen ist doch ganz okay hier beim nächsten mal klappt es bestimmt" schaut sich kurz zu Sandra und Christina um "naja wir sind eben in eine "WG" hereingeplatzt" das von Sandra gehört hat

Seto Kaiba du weißt nicht wirklich was eine WG ist oder? grinst Legolas Grünblatt unschuldig guckt "nein aber es klingt echt lustig." "warum mußtest du dem Mädchen drohen mhh?"

Christina Kötter "genau... böser Kaiba..." von Türrahmen aus meckert nicht wieder in das Zimmer rein gehen will "zieh ihm die Ohren lang..."

Seto Kaiba ich habe sie nicht bedroht grummelt starrt zur decke ich habe sie nur erschreckt... /und nicht mal das wollte ich/

Sandra U. ey...! laß Seto in ruhe ihn immer beschützen will

Legolas Grünblatt sieht beide an "entschuldigt bitte alle Unannehmlichkeiten die wir machen es ist zur zeit ein bißchen schwierig für uns immer irgendwo aufzutauchen und nicht zu wissen wo man ist oder wo der andere ist wenn man zusammen unterwegs ist"

Tina: sieht schmachtend in Legolas ´s Blick

"okay war ja nicht so schlimm wir er schon sagte ich habe mich nur erschreckt

smile (bin nicht nachtragend )

Seto Kaiba mustert alle schließt die Augen wird plötzlich am arm gepackt was?

Sandra ja Tina hat recht betrachtet Seto grinsend du seto-sama...

Legolas Grünblatt Schaut etwas verwirrt auf Sandra die sich einfach an Seto´s arm geklammert hat "was wird das denn jetzt?"

Tina: von Türrahmen aus einen wunderbaren Blick auf Legolas stiefel hat "mhh schicke stiefel" gar nicht wußte das sie das laut gesagt hat

Legolas: "ähm danke..."

Seto Kaiba ähm...? Sandra mustert sich durch das sama geschmeichelt fühlt was soll das?

Sandra: seto-sama grinst ich würde dich so gern mit einem Mann verkuppeln, Frauen passen nicht zu dir.. zu Legolas schielt aber er

Legolas Grünblatt drop /was geht denn jetzt ab/ was soll das heißen? aber er? bin ich nicht gut genug? beleidigt schaut /hab ich das gerade laut gesagt/

Tina: "ich wußte es doch!"

Seto Kaiba megadrop aber dann grinsen muß

aha...also doch kein Groupie nun nichts mehr gegen sie spricht ja Legolas und ich sind schon...

Sandra:

Augen strahlen ich wußte das du dir einen Mann suchst seto-sama grinst ihr paßt gut zusammen süß

Christina Kötter beide noch mal ansieht ja voll süß Sandra recht gibt "aber wie geht das den denn das ihr euch getroffen habt? Kaiba kommt aus Japan? und Legolas kommt aus mittlere." noch mal beide anguckt

"ihr dürftet euch theoretisch nie im leben treffen aber schön das es praktisch geklappt hat" auch strahlt

Legolas: "ähm danke Sandra." smile "endlich mal eine Welt in der es wirklich akzeptiert wird" Seto anlächelt "deine Welt ist es nicht oder?"

Seto Kaiba nein... den Kopf schüttelt nahe dran... grinst

Legolas Grünblatt "gut" lächelt ihn an "mhh also ich weis nicht" schaut kurz aus dem Fenster "wo sollen wir übernachten? die magischen Türen sind weg."

Seto Kaiba ich würde ja sagen... ihn zu sich zieht morgen suchen wir weiter

Legolas Grünblatt küßt Seto kurz schaut dann auf die beobachtenden blicke der beiden Mädels "mhh... dürfen wir bleiben?"

Tina: Schaut Sandra fragend an erst sprachlos ist ein bissel mit dem Kopf nickt und abwartet was sie meint

Sandra U. nickt sofort hai grinst ihr könnt euch mein Zimmer nehmen sich an Tinas arm hängt ich schlaf bei ihr

Christina K. Sandra anguckt okay.

Legolas: "vielen dank" verneigt

Sandra vollkommen aus dem Häuschen ist wir haben ein paar im Haus...Seto und Legolas

Seto: ja ...danke

Christina Kötter "ja" schaut die beiden an "wollt ihr noch was essen oder so? wir haben auch noch kein Abendbrot gegessen... was wollen wir den leckeres machen Pommes oder Pizza?" dabei fragend zu Sandra guck

Sandra U. machen wir Pizza? die selbst zubereitete meint, die man belegen kann die verfällt sonst noch

Christina Kötter oh gute Idee begeistert sagt und schon in die Küche trottet

Legolas: "Pizza?" /warum kenne ich das alles nicht/ guckt ziemlich fragend aus der Wäsche

Sandra U. mit ihr geht macht's euch schon mal im Wohnzimmer bequem

Seto: schmeckt sehr gut, ist sehr fettig.. grinst

Legolas Grünblatt "mhh , naja ich bin probier freudig"

Tina: "ihr eßt doch beide Fleisch oder nicht?"

Legolas: "ja ich esse Fleisch..."

Seto Kaiba ja...natürlich grinst ich bin kein Vegetarier...

Christina Kötter "gut" Schön lecker dick Salami und Käse drauflegt "mhh was willst du sandy?"

Sandra U. hmm... ich esse einfach alle arten von Pizza die wir beide so machen grinst

Christina Kötter "solange du nicht Thunfisch haben willst" bähhhh sie machte ein angeekeltes Geräusch "kein Fisch für mich nein, nein grinsend fügte sie hinzu "Gollum"

Legolas: "das ist nicht komisch weißt du wie das ist zu wissen das dich jemand ständig verfolgt und beobachtet?"

Tina: "nö aber es gibt nette Witze über Gollum außerdem kenne ich auch die Story von Bilbo"

Legolas: "ich auch Bilbo hat es Frodo erzählt und bei pausen erzählte uns Frodo davon"

Sandra U. OK... Thunfisch esse ich auch nicht... den Teig vorbereitet du Seto-sama?

Seto:

an der wand lehnt und alle beobachtet ja?

Sandra: sag mal was auf ägyptisch ihn anstrahlt keiner dagegen ankommt

Seto: Ra...

Christina Kötter "alles Käse" meinte sie und meinte nicht nur den Belag "He Seto sag mal "im meleth cen" zu Legolas" sagte sie grinsend

Legolas unterdrückte ein lachen und sah Seto erwartungsvoll an "gute Idee"

Sandra U. Sandra und Seto gucken die beiden ziemlich verwirrt an

Seto: das hast du jetzt verstanden? Sandra nachdenklich ansieht

Sandra: Kopfschütteln ich kenne elbisch nicht, kein einziges Wort flüstert ihm aber etwas grinsend ins Ohr

Seto: nickt auch grinsend dreht sich zu Legolas im meleth cen Legolas..

Legolas Grünblatt "ich liebe dich auch"

sage der Elb breit grinsend "aber ihr habt es ganz falsch ausgesprochen" sagte er dann immer noch schmunzelnd

Tina: "woher soll ich wissen wie das ausgesprochen wird vor allem weis ich genau das meleth eigentlich DIE Liebe heißt und nicht das tu Wort für liebe ist."

Legolas: "oh wirklich? dann ist es nicht schlecht ganz schön beeindruckend" um den fragenden Blick von Sandra und Seto endlich zu beenden meinte er "im meleth cen heißt nichts anderes als ich Liebe dich"

Sandra U. grinsen beide

Sandra: das hab ich mir dann schon gedacht lächelt was sollte Seto-sama Legolas denn sonst bitte auf dieser Sprache sagen?

Seto: nickt küßt Legolas grinst wissend

Christina Kötter "hör auf meine Gedanken zu lesen sandy. das einzige was ich noch gut kenne ist mae govannen heißt so viel wie guten Tag und pedo mellon armino heißt so viel wie sprich Freund und tritt ein." die fertig geschnittenen Sachen auf den von Sandra schön platt gemachten Teig verteilt ganz, ganz, ganz viel Käse drauflegt

Seto Kaiba hmm...Käse... beide beobachtet

Christina Kötter überrascht hochguckt "mhh Käse? wow noch ein Käseliebhaber." hat ihn jetzt endlich in ihr herz geschlossen "darf ´s noch mehr sein? am besten so viel das er fast wegläuft. ist das recht?"

Seto Kaiba nickt ja... zu gern Käse ist ich müßte mal wieder nach Frankreich ihm gerade so einfällt

Christina Kötter verteilt die Käseüberreste auf der ganzen Pizza "kannst ja schnell nach Holland fahren die sind auch gut in Käse machen und lecker Mayonnaise"

Legolas: schaut auch neugierig zu schaut Sandra fragend an "was ist das?" auf den Ofen deutet der schon vor geheizt wird

Seto Kaiba nein...nicht deshalb ich habe dort ein Meeting leise murrt

Sandra: überlegt kurz stimmt ja, gibt es nicht in deiner Welt das ist ein Ofen...da kommen kalte und rohe Sachen rein die dann gebacken werden ...

Legolas Grünblatt "nein so vieles was hier herumsteht gibt es in meiner Welt nicht"

Tina: "kein wunder wenn man Tolking, der hat die Geschichte von Frodo aufgeschrieben, glauben schenkt ist deine Welt die Vergangenheit von dieser Welt wie du siehst haben weder Elben, Hobbits, Zwerge oder Orks überlebt nur der Mensch." Pizza rein schiebt

Sandra U. kein wunder das diese Welt so öde ist sich streckt was wollt ihr trinken zu Seto sieht aber Ägypten ist auch toll

Seto: nickt Tee...

Christina K. (es ist Wochenende unserem rollenspiel) "ihh warmes Getränk zu warmen essen oder wolltest du das vorher trinken?" Teekocher aufsetzt "wir haben auch blue... ähm cola/Bier Wasser Säfte" vorschlägt

Legolas "ich will dieses cola/Bier probieren wenn ich darf"

Tina:

"na klar"

Seto Kaiba nein danke...nur Tee oder Café grinst ich trinke nicht... außer ab und zu mal Wein...

Sandra: nickt Seto-sama, ich auch nicht

was für Tee willst du denn?

Seto: mhh...egal

Christina K. Pizza fröhlich vor sich hin brutzelt

Legolas Grünblatt "es riecht wirklich gut, ich bin schon gespannt wie es schmeckt" weiter neugierig den Ofen anguckt davor hockt "das ist genauso warm wie zehn Feuer"

Sandra U. das heiße Wasser in die Tassen schenkt eine Kräutermischung

Seto: grinst den hab ich auch in meiner Villa Legolas...

Legolas Grünblatt es sich wieder auf dem Sofa bequem macht "irgendwie ist das alles Zauberei für mich."

Tina: "Pizza ist gleich fertig" Tisch für vier Leute deckt "glaubt ja nicht das ich Tischmanieren habe die hab ich nämlich nicht wenn ich Hunger habe und jetzt habe ich echt Hunger" selber den leckeren Pizza Duft schnuppert (gut das ich gerade Camembert gegessen hab sonst würde ich jetzt Hunger bekommen )

Seto Kaiba (Camembert sabber) setzt sich neben Legolas grinst Zauberei... und was würdest du sagen, wenn du Monster aus karten kommen siehst?

Sandra: gerade nach denkt ihr da mal jemand etwas gesagt hatte

Christina K. "wie wäre es mit "rette sich wer kann?" das würde mich sogar gruseln so gesehen kommst du aus der Zukunft Kaiba. wir können das noch nicht" Pizza herausholt und zerschneidet "sag mal Sandra warum stehst du so grübelnd herum und verteilst nicht lieber die Pizza?"

Legolas: "Monster? aus karten? klingt gefährlich..."

Sandra U. nickt verteilte grübelnd an jeden Pizza

Seto: Zukunft? lacht leise gefährlich? das sind nur Hologramme...an die probe mit Obelisk denkt ..naja...fast alle

Christina K. "ja Zukunft... die Technik der Hologramme ist hier nicht mal annähert so ausgereift um das zu machen was ich immer im fernsehen sehe" bestimmt sagt Getränke verteilt sich dann an den Tisch setzt "futter fassen"

Sandra U. sich in den Sessel setzt ihr's einfällt ein Freundin hat mir mal erzählt, das sie eine yaoi Story zwischen viggo und orlando gelesen hat... stimmt es das Legolas kein Alkohol verträgt?

Legolas Grünblatt schaut als wäre er schwer getroffen worden zu Sandra "da war dieser Trinkwettbewerb... naja... mhh er ist fast peinlich für mich geworden aber nur weil ich zu viel getrunken habe ° Woher wißt ihr das immer alles? das ist ja fast unheimlich" sich langsam über die Pizza hermacht

Sandra U. die Pizza nimmt ißt naja... ich hab's gehört

Seto: grinst ißt still

Christina K. genießt den vielen Käse trinkt als einzige mit Legolas blue "na dann auf das besaufen" anstößt

Legolas: "ja Spiel niemals mit einem Zwerg Saufspiele" lächelnd sagt

Seto Kaiba schielt zu Sandra grinst das auch immer bei seinem Bruder macht

Sandra: ja? zu ihm sieht

Seto: grinst Tellertausch auf den vielen Käse zeigt

Sandra: grinst zurück gibt ihm den Teller

Christina K. muß über die Aktion kichern ihr Pizzastück schon langsam vertilgt und ihr blue langsam leer gemacht hat etwas vor sich hin summt

Legolas: "was ist das für ein Lied?"

Tina: "kennst du nicht... ist von ABBA dancing queen" Grinsen muß "manchmal kommt in guten Fanfiction Geschichten Musik vor und dieser Song kam in einer Harry Potter Geschichte vor."

Sandra U. ißt weiter schön ziemlich müde ist mal wieder zu lang auf wahr

Seto: mag Musik nicht sonderlich hört dem Gespräch zu

Christina K. "weißt du eigentlich noch das wir heute eigentlich ausgehen wollten?" ihre kleinen Augen ansieht

Sandra U. äh...wo wollten wir noch mal hin..? ich war bis 2 wach und hab mit Knoblauchgurke geplayt.. grinst

Christina Kötter "Knoblauchgurke? aha... ähm nein ist schon okay ich bin auch Ehr vollgefressen und faul jetzt wie wäre es mit einem schönen Film?" grinst "Herr der ringe oder yugioh? kleiner Scherz AKTE X" noch breiter grinsend sagt

Sandra U. nickt ...ich hab keine Lust auf Herr der Ringe oder Yu-Gi-Oh gähnend sagt ich möchte einen schönen Film bitte Chris quengelt

Christina K. "ich kenne nur schöne filme aber alles Scifi oder Schnulzen. puuhhh das ist jetzt schwierig menno... Schlag doch was vor du?" kramt ihn ihren filmen herum "daft punk?" schaut auch Kaiba fragend an

Legolas: wartet gespannt ab was sie nun gucken werden

Seto Kaiba winkt ab ich guck kein fernsehen...keine zeit... sich zurück lehnt

Sandra: war daft punk nicht dieser anime mit Musik? Christina K. "joah... du weißt doch dass, das meine liebste dvd ist :))"

Legolas guckt Seto an "aber jetzt haben wir zeit also was willst du sehen?"

Seto Kaiba macht das unter euch aus...ich sitze hauptsächlich am Laptop entwickele spiele, kümmere mich um die Firma und Mokuba...

Sandra: die kenne ich doch schon auswendig sie flehend ansieht bitte was anderes...

Christina K. "toll jetzt hast du meine Unentschlossenheit aktiviert... ich bin dafür das wir einfach in die Röhre gucken."

Sandra U. ja mach einfach grinst

Christina K. zap nix besseres einfällt als die Wiederholung von MTV zu gucken

Legolas: kuschelt sich auf dem Sofa sitzend an Seto "du hast da nie zeit für das ist doch irgendwie lustig"

Seto Kaiba hmm...wirklich? grinst ihn auf seinen Schoß zieht

Sandra: im Sessel ehr liegt als sitz schon leicht schläft immer mal wieder zu Seto und Legolas schaut und sie beobachtet

Christina K sich auch kurz zu Sandra krümelt "willst du ins Bett?"

Legolas: lächelt ihn an Sieht ihn an "überall wo du bist ist es schön " küßt ihn auf die Lippen "ich liebe dich"

Sandra U stur den Kopf schüttelt im Halbschlaf unbedingt shonen ai life sehen muß, egal wie müde sie auch immer ist

Seto: erwidert den Kuß leidenschaftlich

und ich liebe dich in sein Ohr haucht

Christina K klopft ihr auf die Schulter "na wenn du meinst." macht sich auch auf einen Sessel wieder bequem

Legolas: grinst flüstert ihm ins Ohr "fühlst du dich nicht auch ein wenig beobachtet?"

Sandra U. nickt leicht wird immer müder

Seto: was stört es mich ihm leise zu haucht seinen Hals liebkost

Legolas Grünblatt knabbert ein wenig an seinen Ohren "okay dann stört es mich auch nicht" zurück flüstert

Seto Kaiba schmunzelt leicht gut.. wispert saugt an der weichen haut von Legolas Hals

Legolas Grünblatt "He das kitzelt lächelnd sagt ihn über die haare streichelt

Tina: "gute nacht" Sandra mitschleift "schönen abend noch"

Sandra U. hmm...noch nicht...wird doch gerade spannend nuschelt im Halbschlaf schläft im gehen ein

Seto: hmm... vielleicht soll es so sein.. haucht Legolas zärtlich küßt

Christina K. Sandra einfach weiter mitschleift und in ihrem Bett ablegt "ja genau deswegen gehen wir man soll gehen wenn es am schönsten ist" sich dazu knuddelt "gute nacht"

Legolas: küßt ihn auch zärtlich versucht ihn auch an den Ohren zu kitzeln "du bist ja einer"

Sandra U. hmm...ob die das alles noch mal für machen wenn ich sie frag? im Halbschlaf murmelt

Seto: hmm...wer bin ich denn grinst verführerisch

Christina K. "ja sicher" mit beruhigender stimme sagt "und jetzt schlaf und hör auf zu vesuchen mit mir zu schmusen ."

Legolas: "du bist ein ganz schlimmer ganz gemeiner Kerl" ironisch lächelt "eben ganz wunderbar" smile küßt ihn weiter

Sandra U. OK... nuschelt sich an sie schmiegt ganz einschläft

Seto: hmm schön zu hören verteilt viele hauchzarte küsse auf seinen Lippen beißt spielerisch in sein Ohr

Legolas Grünblatt "Seto..." ein wenig strafend sagt "schmecken dir meine Ohren so gut?" kuschelt sich dichter an ihn und massiert ihm die schultern

Seto Kaiba hmm... und soll ich dir verraten wonach? nach Legolas... haucht zärtlich über die Ohrmuschel leckt das massieren genießt

Legolas Grünblatt "Seto das ist unfair du weißt genau das ,das meine Schwachstelle ist und ich habe deine nicht mal Ansatzweise gefunden" geschmeichelt sagt weiter seine schultern massiert

Seto Kaiba hmm... die wirst du noch finden grinst leicht seinen heißen Atem in Legolas Ohr haucht

Legolas Grünblatt "schön dann fang ich gleich an zu suchen" lächelnd sagt ihm den Mantel von den schultern schiebt und ihn über die schultern küßt "da vielleicht?"

Seto Kaiba falsch grinst du hast noch zwei versuche ihm zu haucht

****

Legolas Grünblatt "was nur noch zwei? das ist aber gar nicht so einfach" zieht ihm einfach seine Schuhe aus massiert ihm die Füße und küßt ihn an den Unterschenkeln "hier unten vielleicht?"

****

Seto Kaiba grinst nein, nur noch ein versuch...durch seine haare streicht das schaffst du schon...

****

Legolas Grünblatt ihn treu doof anguckt "gib mir einen Tip bitte."

****

Seto Kaiba diesem Blick nicht wieder stehen kann und konnte zwischen Kopf und Bauch grinst

****

Legolas Grünblatt "was ehrlich?" mit dem Kopf unter Seto´s Oberteil kriecht "hier genau hier?" dabei über seine Brust küßt leicht seine Brustwarzen abknabbert

****

Seto Kaiba schmunzelt leicht aufkeucht, als er an sein Schlüsselbein kommt ja..

****

Legolas Grünblatt hat Spaß daran unter dem T-Shirt versteckt Seto´s Oberkörper zu liebkosen und seine Reaktion abzuwarten  
knabbert leicht an der haut in der nähe des Schlüsselbeins "mmhh"

hat Spaß daran unter dem T-Shirt versteckt Seto´s Oberkörper zu liebkosen und seine Reaktion abzuwartenknabbert leicht an der haut in der nähe des Schlüsselbeins "mmhh" ****

Seto Kaiba leicht keucht, als er in die nähe des Schlüsselbeins kommt eine leichte Gänsehaut bekommt  
**Legolas Grünblatt** kommt wieder unter dem T-Shirt hervor krault weiter mit der Hand an der stelle herum schaut wie bei einem Riesen Gewinn "so da bist du also entfindlich und wie fühlt es sich an?" weis zwar das die frage unnötig ist findet es aber lustig ihn ein wenig zu ärgern

leicht keucht, als er in die nähe des Schlüsselbeins kommt eine leichte Gänsehaut bekommt kommt wieder unter dem T-Shirt hervor krault weiter mit der Hand an der stelle herum schaut wie bei einem Riesen Gewinn "so da bist du also entfindlich und wie fühlt es sich an?" weis zwar das die frage unnötig ist findet es aber lustig ihn ein wenig zu ärgern ****

Seto Kaiba keucht leise auf wie wohl... flüstert die Augen schließt und es genießt

****

Legolas Grünblatt krault ihn weiter  
"eine Idee warum ausgerechnet da?" ihn fragend anschaut und die Gelegenheit nutzt sein Kinn zu küssen

krault ihn weiter"eine Idee warum ausgerechnet da?" ihn fragend anschaut und die Gelegenheit nutzt sein Kinn zu küssen ****

Seto Kaiba völlig benebelt auf dem Sofa liegt frag meinen Körper... nicht mich grinst weil ich dort empfindlich bin...

****

Legolas Grünblatt "mhh wenn ich gemein wäre würde ich das jetzt schamlos ausnutzen" einfach aufhört ihn dort zu streicheln versucht gemein aus der Wäsche zu gucken "was tust du damit ich weitermache?"

****

Seto Kaiba wimmert enttäuscht hmm... sieht ihn geheimnisvoll an streicht über Legolas seiten dir die Ohren langziehen? flüstert

****

Legolas Grünblatt "nein" hält Seto´s Hände fest "so kann ich besser verhandeln" grinsend sagt "also was wirst du für mich tun?"

****

Seto Kaiba dir meine ewige liebe schwören? Lächelt sieht hilflos aus, so wie er da liegt  
**Legolas Grünblatt** "weißt du eigentlich wie lang die Ewigkeit ist? ich zum Beispiel bin 2931 Jahre alt und das ist für euch Menschen sehr viel." weiter seine Hände festhält ihn leidenschaftlich küßt

dir meine ewige liebe schwören? Lächelt sieht hilflos aus, so wie er da liegt "weißt du eigentlich wie lang die Ewigkeit ist? ich zum Beispiel bin 2931 Jahre alt und das ist für euch Menschen sehr viel." weiter seine Hände festhält ihn leidenschaftlich küßt ****

Seto Kaiba er genießt die küsse sehr und erwidert sie innig Schwur bleibt Schwur...egal für wie lang...

****

Legolas Grünblatt "ich glaube dir" ihm ins Ohr flüstert irgendwie blas aussieht läßt ihn los steht auf und geht zu einem Fenster um es zu öffnen schaut auf Seto "entschuldige aber..." schaut aus dem Fenster "ich hasse eben geschlossene räume..."

****

Seto Kaiba ist schon in Ordnung.. grinst das hier ist ein Hochhaus... wollen wir etwas auf das Dach gehen und den Mond anschauen?

****

Legolas Grünblatt schaut überrascht runter jetzt erst gemerkt hat in welcher Höhe sie sich befinden "oh Häuser werden immer noch hoch wie bäume gebaut? warum nicht? wie kommen wir da hin?"

****

Seto Kaiba grinst komm einfach mit seine Hand nimmt dann geht es dir besser er zieht Legolas hinter sich her geht aus dem Hausflur die Treppen nach oben kommt bei einer Leiter an klettert sie hoch und öffnet die Dachluke

****

Legolas Grünblatt beeindruckt guckt auf dem Dach umhergeht zu den Sternen oben und den Lichtern unten guckt "herrlich" tief durchatmet

****

Seto Kaiba sage ich doch geht ganz nah an den Rand den Anblick genießt das mache ich sehr oft auf dem Gebäude der KC...

****

Legolas Grünblatt geht auch zum Rand setzt sich da hin "mmhhh" sieht in die Sterne

****

Seto Kaiba bleibt stehen blickt über die Stadt, die lichter gefallen ihm besser als die Sterne ja...vielleicht vermisse ich Domino City..

****

Legolas Grünblatt lächelt ihn an "mach dir keine sorgen Seto wir haben in meine Welt gefunden wir finden auch in deine"  
aufsteht und ihn umarmt "ich bin ganz zuversichtlich"

lächelt ihn an "mach dir keine sorgen Seto wir haben in meine Welt gefunden wir finden auch in deine"aufsteht und ihn umarmt "ich bin ganz zuversichtlich" ****

Seto Kaiba das sorgt mich nicht...ich könnte auch in jeder anderen Welt heimisch werden...wenn Mokuba dabei ist..

****

Legolas Grünblatt "das habe ich schon gemerkt, ich freue mich schon deinen kleinen Bruder kennenzulernen." weiter kuschelt  
**Seto Kaiba** nickt lehnt sich an ihn streicht durch seine haare wirklich?

"das habe ich schon gemerkt, ich freue mich schon deinen kleinen Bruder kennenzulernen." weiter kuschelt nickt lehnt sich an ihn streicht durch seine haare wirklich? ****

Legolas Grünblatt "na natürlich, das einzige was ich mich frage ist wie er wohl darauf reagieren wird weil ich ein Mann bin" ihm über die Brust stichelt  
**Seto Kaiba** grinst Mokuba weiß schon lange das ich auf Männer stehe seufzt wohlig auf ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor meinem Bruder

"na natürlich, das einzige was ich mich frage ist wie er wohl darauf reagieren wird weil ich ein Mann bin" ihm über die Brust stichelt grinst Mokuba weiß schon lange das ich auf Männer stehe seufzt wohlig auf ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor meinem Bruder ****

Legolas Grünblatt lehnt seinen Kopf an Seto´s Schulter "oh gut" lehnt sich weiter vor  
ihm ins Ohr flüstert "am liebsten würde ich dich auffressen vielsagend lächelt

lehnt seinen Kopf an Seto´s Schulter "oh gut" lehnt sich weiter vorihm ins Ohr flüstert "am liebsten würde ich dich auffressen vielsagend lächelt ****

Seto Kaiba hmm...wenn du willst darfst du das sieht noch einmal kurz auf die lichter der Stadt schaut dann zu Legolas grinst Versuchs doch

****

Legolas Grünblatt "oh gut dann fange ich gleich hier an" knabbert Seto´s Hals entlang bis zu seinen schultern "mmhh du bist richtig lecker"

****

Seto Kaiba keucht leise genießt still die Liebkosungen das ist gut zu wissen grinst und schmiegt seinen Kopf an Legolas Brust fährt mit der einen Hand unter sein Oberteil uns streicht über die zarte haut

****

Legolas Grünblatt zieht spielerisch an seinem Oberteil herum und zieht es ihm dann langsam aus seine nackten Oberkörper küßt knabbert und leckt an seinen Brustwarzen

****

Seto Kaiba sieht lächelnd seinem schwarzen T-Shirt nach keucht genußvoll in Legolas Ohr streicht über seine seiten und drückt ihn näher an sich, so das ihre schritte aneinander gepreßt werden grinst

****

Legolas Grünblatt "ich hoffe das T-Shirt brauchst du nicht mehr" schmunzelnd sagt mit den Händen anfängt seinen Po zu massieren "die frische Luft scheint dir richtig gut zu bekommen" smile

****

Seto Kaiba ja tut sie...und wie verführerisch in sein Ohr haucht liebevoll daran knabbert dir doch auch...

****

Legolas Grünblatt umarmt ihn fester streicht mit den Händen über seine Schulterblätter "mhh" läßt Seto einfach mal machen

****

Seto Kaiba haucht seinem Atem in sein Ohr fährt spielerisch die Konturen mit der Zunge nach saugt leicht an seinem ohrläppchen

****

Legolas Grünblatt "oh Seto" lustvoll stöhnt mit den Händen anfängt in der nähe von Seto´s Schlüsselbein zu kraulen "mehr" leise flüstert

****

Seto Kaiba keucht in seine Ohr schmunzelt stöhnt leise auf, als er sein Schlüsselbein berührt gerne... haucht zärtlich hinein beißt, aber gleich wieder darüber leckt

****

Legolas Grünblatt den Kopf zu Seto´s Schlüsselbein senkt und es küßt und darüber leckt merkt wie beide Körper auf die Liebkosungen des jeweils anderen reagieren

****

Seto Kaiba hmm... zieht ihm sein Oberteil über den Kopf beugt sich etwas weiter zu ihm "mein kleiner Elb" ihm ins Ohr haucht  
**Legolas Grünblatt** "mein großer Unternehmer" zurück haucht mit den Händen anfängt Seto´s Hose zu öffnen

hmm... zieht ihm sein Oberteil über den Kopf beugt sich etwas weiter zu ihm "mein kleiner Elb" ihm ins Ohr haucht "mein großer Unternehmer" zurück haucht mit den Händen anfängt Seto´s Hose zu öffnen ****

Seto Kaiba geschickt mit den Händen in seine Hose fährt lächelt smart man muß nicht alles öffnen um an sein ziel zu kommen über das Glied streicht

****

Legolas Grünblatt "du bist echt geschickt" leise säuselt auch sich zu Seto´s Glied vorarbeitet mit der andren Hand seinen Po weiter massiert

****

Seto Kaiba hm... vielleicht... sein Glied mit der Hand liebkost über die ganze Länge fährt

****

Legolas Grünblatt spürt genau wie erregt er davon wird seine küsse werden intensiver während er leicht mit dem Daumen über Seto´s Eichel streicht

****

Seto Kaiba genießt Legolas Berührungen drängt sich ihm leicht entgegen keucht leise massiert sein Glied fester

****

Legolas Grünblatt befreit ihn von der Hose  
beugt sich runter und beißt und küßt Seto´s Po weiter sein Glied massiert

befreit ihn von der Hosebeugt sich runter und beißt und küßt Seto´s Po weiter sein Glied massiert ****

Seto Kaiba stöhnt leise auf das noch niemals auf einem Dach gemacht hat legt eine Hand um seine Hüfte und dringt mit einem Finger in ihn ein drückt vorsichtig gegen diesen Punkt

****

Legolas Grünblatt stöhnt auf massiert weiter sein Glied nimmt seine Pobacken in beide Hände und drückt sie sampft auseinander leckt leicht dazwischen

****

Seto Kaiba erschauert bei dieser Aktion und bekommt eine Gänsehaut aahh... lustvoll auf stöhnt nimmt zwei Finger hinzu und stößt dachte im Takt gegen den Punkt

****

Legolas Grünblatt leckt tiefer und intensiver in die Po spalte fängt an schwer zu atmen "ohhh Seto"

****

Seto Kaiba der Muskelring zuckt immer wieder vor Erregung stöhnt leise vor sich hin während er kräftiger gegen den Punkt stößt schon keine Worte mehr heraus bringt

****

Legolas Grünblatt immer erregter wird  
dringt ebenfalls mit einen Finger in Seto ein **Seto Kaiba** stöhnt laut auf vor Erregung zittert ...

immer erregter wirddringt ebenfalls mit einen Finger in Seto ein stöhnt laut auf vor Erregung zittert ... ****

Legolas Grünblatt nimmt seinen Finger raus und dringt dann langsam mit seinem Glied in Seto ein massiert seine Brust und kitzelt ihn an seinem Schwachpunkt

****

Seto Kaiba keucht leicht erschrocken auf oh... drängt sich dem Glied entgegen

****

Legolas Grünblatt Stöhnt lustvoll auf drückt seine Hände gegen Seto´s Oberschenkel tiefer in ihn eindringt sich rhythmisch bewegt

****

Seto Kaiba bäumt sich vor Lust auf spreizt die Beine damit er ihm noch näher sein kann umfaßt das eigene Glied und massiert es

****

Legolas Grünblatt legt eine seiner Hand auf die von Seto streicht mir seinen Daumen immer wieder über seine Eichel "es ist schön dich zu verwöhnen" ihm stöhnend in das Ohr flüstert

****

Seto Kaiba lächelt ihm zärtlich zu nichts sagen kann nur leise und zufrieden stöhnt  
**Legolas Grünblatt** wird immer schneller in seiner Bewegung massiert immer intensiver Seto´s Glied lustvoll stöhnt

lächelt ihm zärtlich zu nichts sagen kann nur leise und zufrieden stöhnt wird immer schneller in seiner Bewegung massiert immer intensiver Seto´s Glied lustvoll stöhnt ****

Seto Kaiba kommt urplötzlich in Legolas Hand das zu viel für ihn war schreit heiser auf  
**Legolas Grünblatt** kommt kurz drauf ebenfalls läßt dann Seto los zufrieden lächelnd seinen Kopf auf Seto´s Schulter legt  
**Seto Kaiba** lehnt sich erschöpft gegen Legolas atmet schnell mit dir ist es immer wieder schön... keuchend hervor bringt

kommt urplötzlich in Legolas Hand das zu viel für ihn war schreit heiser auf kommt kurz drauf ebenfalls läßt dann Seto los zufrieden lächelnd seinen Kopf auf Seto´s Schulter legt lehnt sich erschöpft gegen Legolas atmet schnell mit dir ist es immer wieder schön... keuchend hervor bringt ****

Legolas Grünblatt schon wieder ganz ruhig atmet "mhh das Lob kann ich nur zurückgeben" schaut auf die verstreuten Sachen auf dem Dach "meinetwegen können wir wieder rein gehen wenn du willst"

****

Seto Kaiba hmm...nein... langsam eindöst die kühle Nachtluft ihn einschlafen läßt

****

Legolas Grünblatt legt sich zu Seto wartet bis er eingeschlafen ist Seto dann das nötigste wieder anzieht und ihn zurück in die Wohnung trägt bemerkt das man das Sofa im Wohnzimmer großer machen kann (sprich Schlafsofa ) legt sich zu Seto und schläft bei ihm ein

****

Seto Kaiba schläft friedlich erzählt leise im schlaf kuschelt sich näher an Legolas

****

Christina K. ( nächster morgen) morgenmuffellig das Wohnzimmer betritt bemerkt dann das ausgezogenene Sofa und die kühle im Zimmer wegen dem offenen Fenster /oh wie süß/ auf die beiden schlafenden guckt dann schnell wegschleicht um Sandra zu wecken "los komm mal mit das mußt du dir ansehen"  
strahlend sagt

( nächster morgen) morgenmuffellig das Wohnzimmer betritt bemerkt dann das ausgezogenene Sofa und die kühle im Zimmer wegen dem offenen Fenster /oh wie süß/ auf die beiden schlafenden guckt dann schnell wegschleicht um Sandra zu wecken "los komm mal mit das mußt du dir ansehen"strahlend sagt ****

Sandra U. ganz verschlafen ist als sie aufgeweckt wird hmm? shonen ai riecht ich muß es sehen... mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer zurück schleicht grinst hmm...die sind so niedlich

****

Legolas Grünblatt hebt leicht den Kopf lächelt die beiden an steht auf "nicht so laut ihr weckt ihn noch" flüstert im nackten Oberkörper vor den beiden steht

Tina: O.O Bekommt weiche knie liegt lang im Wohnzimmer vor sich hin nuschelt "danke jetzt kann ich glücklich sterben"

Legolas: besorgt runter guckt "nein... aber jetzt doch noch nicht..."

Tina: sich mit zufriedenen lächeln wieder aufrappelt "mir geht es gut." smile

****

Sandra U. schleicht sich an den beiden vorbei zur Couch schielt unauffällig zu Seto /mal sehen ob er so friedlich lächelt wie ich's mir vorstelle/ sich zu ihm beugt Herzchen Augen bekommt ...ja... grinst tut er...  
**Legolas Grünblatt** guckt ungläubig zu Sandra rüber geht auf sie zu "mein Freund." grinsend sagt

schleicht sich an den beiden vorbei zur Couch schielt unauffällig zu Seto /mal sehen ob er so friedlich lächelt wie ich's mir vorstelle/ sich zu ihm beugt Herzchen Augen bekommt ...ja... grinst tut er... guckt ungläubig zu Sandra rüber geht auf sie zu "mein Freund." grinsend sagt ****

Sandra U. ich möchte dir seto-sama auch nicht wegnehmen grinst weiter das paßt nur mit einem Mann zusammen, der sein kühles Temperament in den griff kriegt lächelt sich bei Legolas einhakt und das bist du

****

Legolas Grünblatt "kühles Temperament?" etwas ungläubig wiederholt "so na dann ist ja gut wenn du meinst das ich gut zu ihm passe"

Tina: schon angefangen ist den Frühstückstisch zu decken

****

Sandra U. also.. grinst hat ein funkeln in den Augen wenn ich ein Mann wäre... ich würde ihn dir wegschnappen

Seto: schläft weiter

****

Christina K. kichern muß

Legolas: "was meinst du wie froh ich bin das du es nicht bist... ich habe das schon mitbekommen." grinsend sagt

Tina: guckt Sandra empört an "hör auf mit ihm zu flirten und hilf mir lieber faule Socke" Brötchen zum auffrischen aus dem Kühlschrank holt

****

Sandra U. grinst  
schielt zu Seto rüber  
Glück gehabt

grinstschielt zu Seto rüberGlück gehabt ****

Legolas Grünblatt "Ja hab ich wohl das Schicksal meinte es eben gut mit uns" Oberteil wieder anzieht sich an den Frühstückstisch setzt

Tina: auf seine haare starrt

Legolas: "was?"

Tina: "wie machst du das? deine haare sehen sooo gepflegt aus und meine sind ganz strohig"

Legolas: in Quellwasser waschen  
smile

****

Sandra U. drop bei Seto bleibt sein Gesicht genau mustert hmm...

****

Christina K. "sag mal Sandra was machst du da? okay ich frage mich auch wie man so viele haare im Gesicht haben kann und keinen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommt aber so interessant ist es auch wieder nicht."

****

Sandra U. nein grinst so kann ich ihn endlich mal friedlich lächelnd malen selber so einen störenden Pony wie Seto hat

****

Christina K. "stimmt " Brötchen in den Ofen schiebt "ich wette mit dir sobald die Brötchen anfangen zu duften ist er wach und lächelt trotzdem noch"

****

Seto Kaiba dreht sich im schlaf um verkriecht sich unter die decke

Sandra: grinst na mal sehen ob er das riecht

****

Legolas Grünblatt zieht Sandra auch zum Frühstückstisch "wart doch einfach ab und laß ihn..."

****

Sandra U. hmm...man...das ist fies.. guckt ihn mit großen traurigen Augen an wer weiß wie lang ich ihn life sehen darf..

****

Legolas Grünblatt "keine Ahnung aber soviel wie ich gesehen habe ist sein hübscher Kopf gerade unter der Bettdecke verschwunden... ich schätze mal er ist schon wach will nur nicht gestört werden was denkst du?"

Tina: "jep" duftende Brötchen rausholt  
"haut rein"

****

Sandra U. sitz am Tisch greift sich ein Brötchen schmiert sich Pflaumenmus drauf  
hmm... ißt

sitz am Tisch greift sich ein Brötchen schmiert sich Pflaumenmus draufhmm... ißt ****

Christina K. "na also geht doch" mampft auch eins mit Käse und Erdbeermarmelade

Legolas:  
ist auch ein Brötchen mit Nutella weil er das noch nie gesehen hat "mhh lecker "

****

Sandra U. und was ißt Seto gerne lego-kun? grinst

****

Legolas Grünblatt "öhm ich weis nicht was er gerne ißt soviel haben wir noch nicht zusammen gefrühstückt soll ich ihn fragen?" schaut zu Seto "ich weis wie ich ihn wecken kann" grinst

****

Sandra U. dann weck ihn grinst guckt neugierig zu

****

Legolas Grünblatt "typisch Frau" lachend sagt beugt sich über Seto "schläfst du wirklich noch mein Engel?" küßt ihn auf die Wange als keine Reaktion kommt kitzelt er ihn gemeiner weise an seiner entfindlichsten stelle

****

Sandra U. grinst beobachtet ganz genau

Seto: keucht leise auf träumt gerade er würde mit Legolas... öffnet die Augen hmm?

****

Legolas Grünblatt lächelt ihn entschuldigend an "guten morgen Sonnenschein, Frühstück ist fertig, schön geträumt?"

****

Seto Kaiba nun... sich leicht streckt ja...

****

Legolas Grünblatt "na dann kannst du ja auch aufstehen und mit uns frühstücken" ihm den Rest seiner Kleider gibt  
**Seto Kaiba** hmm...ich esse früh nie etwas ihn ansieht...

"na dann kannst du ja auch aufstehen und mit uns frühstücken" ihm den Rest seiner Kleider gibt hmm...ich esse früh nie etwas ihn ansieht... ****

Legolas Grünblatt "dann mach eine Ausnahme oder trink zu mindestens einen Tee." lächelnd sagt

****

Seto Kaiba nickt leicht und richtet sich ganz auf ...ich trinke immer schwarzen Café zum Frühstück...

****

Legolas Grünblatt auf einen Schlag veränderten sich seine Gesichtszüge von einem glücklichen lächeln in ein bösartiges grinsen er sah Seto an sein Blick hing an dem Stab

****

Seto Kaiba Legolas? was soll das?  
**Legolas Grünblatt** "erkennst du mich denn nicht? ich bin Zork ich gebe zu ich mußte mir eine neue hülle suchen diese hier ist doch ganz nett oder?" mit total veränderter stimme spricht

Legolas? was soll das? "erkennst du mich denn nicht? ich bin Zork ich gebe zu ich mußte mir eine neue hülle suchen diese hier ist doch ganz nett oder?" mit total veränderter stimme spricht ****

Seto Kaiba schluckt a...akuna...akunadin...? sein Blick wird sofort eiskalt raus aus Legolas! **Christina K.** Drop Sandra fragend ansieht "was geht den jetzt ab?"

schluckt a...akuna...akunadin...? sein Blick wird sofort eiskalt raus aus Legolas! Drop Sandra fragend ansieht "was geht den jetzt ab?" 

Legolas: sieht genauso kalt zurück "scheinbar habe ich mir den richtigen Körper ausgesucht. schön das du dich doch noch an mich erinnerst. wir sollten über früher reden und über deine Zukunft. Mein Sohn"(hab ich richtig verstanden oder?) **Sandra U.** (ja hast du) drop ich hab noch nicht alle folgen gesehen...aber ein paar jap. Ägypten args folgen...das ist...naja sein Vater...irgendwie in Legolas...

Seto:  
in dieser Welt bist du nicht mein Vater...murrt was willst du mir sagen?

****

Legolas Grünblatt "deinen Stab. will um damit meine macht aufrecht zu erhalten"

****

Seto Kaiba hebt eine Augenbraue spinnst du?

****

Legolas Grünblatt streckt eine Hand aus die Hand zittert etwas als wäre sie sich selbst nicht einig "gib ihn mir oder ich schwöre dir die Seele von diesem hier wird unglaublich leiden"

****

Seto Kaiba du kannst ihn nicht kontrollieren, dann wird er erst recht leiden...komm und nimm mich...ich hab die macht dazu und du kannst zu frieden sein...

****

Legolas Grünblatt "NEIN" reißt sich selber zurück sitzt dann auf dem Boden guckt ziemlich bedröppelt aus der Wäsche "argh" sich den Kopf hält

****

Seto Kaiba Legolas! Ruft er ist nicht so schwach, wie ich damals...ich war geschwächt weil mokame ums leben kam...aber er ihn umarmt

****

Legolas Grünblatt sieht Seto an "schon okay... er ist wieder weg...mich hat noch nie ein Geist besetz... und heute waren es gleich zwei..."

****

Seto Kaiba zwei geister?

****

Legolas Grünblatt "da war eine weibliche stimme sie sagte das sie Kisara heißt. sie hat mir geholfen wir haben ihn gleichzeitig von dir weggerissen" sich immer noch etwas den Kopf hält "dieser Zork... es war der blanke Horror..."

****

Seto Kaiba küßt seine Stirn Kisara...meine gute Freundin... Zork... knurrt ich hasse ihn...er hat mokame umgebracht. alles im Palast...und Atemu

>>> ich kann euch leider auch nicht sagen warum das unterstreichen und fettschreiben der Namen erst nicht akzeptiert hat aber jetzt schon. (komisches Programm...)>>>

>>>es ist immer ein wenig schwierig festzulegen wo ein Kapitel anfängt und wo es aufhört mache ausgedachten Sachen ziehen sich über mehrere "Kapitel" hinweg trotzdem hoffe ich das es euch gefällt, bitte fleißig Rewies schreiben ansonsten mache ich gar nicht weiter >>>


	6. Alte Feinde, neue Freunde und ein Dämon

**Legolas Grünblatt** "es tut schon gar nicht mehr weh" lächelnd sagt "sie hat auch gesagt das so etwas nie wieder passieren wird und das sie dir noch ein schönes leben wünscht danach waren beide wieder weg." steht langsam auf

Tina: "wie wäre es jetzt mit einer schönen entspannenden Ablenkung?" zur Tür geht um was zu holen dahinter aber nur schwarz in schwarz ist (dimensionstür )

**Seto Kaiba** das ist gut... lächelt

Sandra: ähm...Daaa!

**Christina K**. "wow" hinein greift "ihh das ist ganz kalt" plötzlich eine sehr bekannte stimme "Seto hilf mir" Tina schreckt zurück "wahhhh..."

**Seto Kaiba** packt Legolas Hand komm...das ist Mokuba! zieht ihn mit sich so schnell er kann durch die Tür

**Legolas Grünblatt** "vielen dank für alles"  
hinterherläuft die Hand von Seto ebenfalls festhält aus irgendeinem Grund aber mitten in der schwarzen leere die Anwesenheit von Seto nicht mehr spürt genauso wenig wie seine Hand

**Seto Kaiba** ihn seinem Bett aufwacht sich ziemlich verwirrt umsieht wo? sein Zimmer erkennt ...nur ein...Traum?

**Legolas Grünblatt** in einem dunklen Flur umherirrt "Seto?" /was ist passiert/ weiterstolpert

**Seto Kaiba** sich aufrichtet alles wie immer wirkt Datum und zeit stimmen überein mit als er sich hingelegt hatte das...nein...bitte...kein Traum...Legolas wispert

**Legolas Grünblatt** bemerkt eine wand vor sich, sich an der wand entlang tastet /wo bin ich hier/ gar nichts sieht weiterläuft "Seto? bist du hier irgendwo antworte mir"

**Seto Kaiba** alles im Zimmer hell ist die Fenster weit aufstehen so wie immer die grillen leise zirpen, es ist Hochsommer ...Legolas? laut und verzweifelt schreit

**Legolas Grünblatt** hört plötzlich etwas neben sich greift nach einem Struwwelkopf "wer ist da?"

**Mokuba** erschreckt sich Seto? ich bin's Mokuba

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Mokuba? schön das ich dich gefunden habe dein Bruder macht sich schon sorgen" "warum ist es hier dunkel?"

**Mokuba** ähm...wer bist du? woher kennst du Seto? ich...wurde in ein Auto gezogen und bin dann hier aufgewacht

**Legolas Grünblatt** /Auto.../ drop nicht das Gefühl abschütteln kann beobachtet zu werden grübelt etwas "mein Name ist Alex und dein Bruder und ich sind... Geschäftspartner das bei Joey mal aufgeschnappt hat

**Mokuba** dann hat dich Seto geschickt sich an ihm schmiegt danke...Alex..

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er umarmte Mokuba kurz und merkte dabei das der kleine Körper gefesselt war. "ich mache dich los" sagte er und zog sein Messer aus den stiefeln und befreite Mokuba von den seilen. /ich weiß nicht ob wir hier herauskommen.../ "sag weißt du wo die Tür ist?"

**Mokuba** ich weiß nicht... ich bin hier aufgewacht..

**Legolas Grünblatt** ihm wird langsam übel von der Tatsache das kein licht in den Raum fällt "ich sehe mich um..." steht langsam auf und tastet sich weiter an der wand entlang /irgendwo muß doch auch eine Tür sein verdammt.../

**Mokuba** Alex...ich hab angst ihm hinter her geht

**Legolas Grünblatt** nimmt Mokubas Hand "schon gut" plötzlich Holz unter seiner anderen Hand spürt /endlich die Tür.../ schiebt den jungen zurück tritt die Tür auf helles licht fällt in den Raum

**Mokuba** danke... klammert sich an seinen arm

**Entführer (bulldog)** Steht plötzlich mit gezogener Waffe vor den beiden "keinen schritt weiter"

**Mokuba** Hilfe...Alex...

**Legolas Grünblatt** schaut belustigt auf die kleine Waffe schlägt sie ihm aus der Hand "laß uns vorbei" wirft den Entführer zu Boden "los Mokuba lauf Schreit und den Kerl festhält

**Entführer (snake)** fängt Mokuba, als dieser versucht wegzurennen so eilig? hält ihm eine Pistole an die Schläfe

**Legolas Grünblatt** den zweiten gar nicht bemerkt hat "laß den jungen los..." starrt ihn an "was wollt ihr überhaupt?"

**Entführer (snake)** Geld... grinst Seto Kaiba hat viel Geld und wird ein schönes Sümmchen für ihn rausrücken kalt sagt

**Legolas Grünblatt** /typisch.../ steht auf läßt den anderen links liegen vor allem weil der sich den Hinterkopf gestoßen hat und benebelt am Boden liegt geht auf den zweiten Entführer zu hat immer noch keine Ahnung was die Waffe in der seiner Hand ist ihm die Waffe ebenfalls aus der Hand schlagen will

**Entführer (snake)** noch einen schritt weiter und ich blas ihm das Hirn raus du Depp! vergiß nicht, Feuerwaffen sind nichts für köpfe belustigt grinst

**Legolas Grünblatt** /Feuerwaffen/ DENK /Moment...Explosion.../ langsam versteht was das für ein Ding ist PENG plötzlich von hinten von dem anderen in die Schulter geschossen wird "ARGH" taumelt etwas zu Boden "schon gut ich ergebe mich..." Hand gegen seine wunde hält

**Entführer (bulldog)** sieht seinen Kollegen an "wir sollten bei diesem Kaiba endlich anrufen und unsere Forderungen durchgeben bevor hier noch mehr verrückte auftauchen die den Helden spielen wollen wie der blondy hier" auf Legolas deutet

**Entführer (snake)** schlägt Mokuba mit der Waffe bewußtlos grinst das macht du mal ich passe auf den Zwerg und den möchte gern Helden auf die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hat

**Entführer (bulldog)** sich das Telefon schnappt "wollen wir das Spitzohr nicht einfach behalten es gibt bestimmt ein paar reiche schwule Blödmänner die auf ihn reiten wollen" ebenfalls hämisch grinst die Nummer von Kaiba wählt RING RING

**Entführer (snake)** ja grinst

Seto: das Haustelephon schnappt Seto Kaiba... antwortet

**Entführer (bulldog)** "vermißt du nicht etwas?" kleine pause macht "deinen Bruder?"

**Seto Kaiba** Mokuba,...? wer spricht da? in den Hörer brüllt ihn im ganzen Haus nicht gefunden hat

**Entführer (bulldog)** "mein Name ist nicht wichtig aber du kannst mich bulldog nennen" erfolgversprechend grinst "deinem Bruder geht es gut, noch...wir wollen umgerechnet 50 Millionen Dollar" (ich hab keine Ahnung von japanischen Geld und wie reich Seto wirklich ist aber ist schon ein hübsches sümmchen )

**Legolas Grünblatt** /Seto.../ sitzt an der wand immer noch die Waffe vor seiner Nase hat den Bewußtlosen Mokuba auf seinen schoß liegen /er weiß nicht das ich hier bin.../ sich nicht anmerken lassen will wie viel angst er jetzt hat

**Seto Kaiba** (der ist in Milliardär mit den ganzen Entwicklungen) kalt wie immer ist ich will einen Beweis... innerlich schon genau weiß, das er dort ist

**Entführer (bulldog)** schaut seinen Kollegen mit einem "wieso mußtest du den Zwerg bewußtlos schlagen Blick an starrt dann auf Legolas überlegt ob er die Bestätigung geben soll

**Legolas Grünblatt** hinterläßt einen ziemlich blutigen Handabdruck auf Mokubas Kleidung als er den jungen aufrichten will

**Entführer (snake)** hmm...laß den blondy rann grinst

**Legolas Grünblatt** Aus irgendeinem Grund sah er vor seinen inneren Auge sich in Moria zurückversetzt. Die Orks flüchteten gerade vor dem riesigen Ballrock. Den Männern würde es nach diesem Gespräch nicht viel besser gehen. Er wußte das Seto über sie kommen würde wie ein Unwetter und schlimmer. Er nahm den Hörer. "hier spricht ihr Geschäftspartner Alex" sagte er und hoffte das Seto verstand warum er das sagte. "Mokuba ist hier bei mir... ihm geht es gut... aber die Männer sind bewaffnet und sie schrecken auch nicht davor die Schußwaffen zu benutzen" sagte er mit ruhiger stimme.

**Seto Kaiba** Zuerst erschrak er heftig über die stimme, die sich mit so einem fremden Namen meldete. "Legolas?", flüsterte er fast in den Hörer und hielt einen Moment inne. "gut Alex", plauderte er im Geschäftston, "ich komme...ich weiß wo ihr seid...ich bringe das Geld mit" Er legte auf. Gut das er einen Sender an Mokubas Sachen angebracht hatte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "er kommt her und er bringt das Geld mit." sagte er mit ruhiger Miene. Langsam merkte Legolas das seine kraft nachließ aus irgendeinem Grund wollte seine wunde nicht aufhören zu bluten. **Seto Kaiba** Schnell zog er sich an. Schnappte sich seinen silbernen Metallkoffer und kramte in seinem Nahtschrank. Fast mit Ehrfurcht zog er eine 64iger Magnum hervor und ließ sie in dem Koffer verschwinden. Mit schnellen schritten verließ er seine Villa und stieg in sein privat Fahrzeug. /Sollt ihr sehen was ihr davon habt, bei meiner Familie sehe ich rot.../

**Entführer (bulldog)** Er sah seinen Kollegen an. "kannst du mir erklären wie er wissen kann wo wir sind?" Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick traf sofort Legolas.

**Entführer (snake)** Immerhin hatte Snake etwas mehr verstand als Bulldog. Er grinst. "Was hast du von Seto Kaiba erwartet? Bestimmt eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme..." Er zielte mit der Waffe auf Alex. "Und wenn er die Polizei anschleppen sollte, dann sind beide tot und dafür geh ich gern in den Knast."  
Schallend lachte er. **Legolas Grünblatt** "er wird schon nicht riskieren das Mokuba etwas passiert." sagte er ziemlich ruhig. Wartend saß er da.  
**Entführer (bulldog)** Er setzte sich bei seinem Kollegen hin und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr "dieser Kaiba bezahlt nur für den kleinen Struwwelkopf dann solle er den auch nur bekommen oder was meinst du?"

**Entführer (snake)** "Das werden wir ja sehen", sagte er tonlos, bis er dann zu grinsen begann. "Ich habe gehört das Seto Kaiba schwul ist, aber ich weiß nicht ob er auf Stricher steht."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er hatte mühe und not wach zu bleiben zuzuhören aber er verstand kaum noch was er bekam das Gefühl sein Kopf währe in Watte gepackt worden.

**Entführer (bulldog)** "ach meinst du der blondy ist einer?" fragte er fast schon neugierig.

**Entführer (snake)** Er grinste wissend. "Die Klamotten die er an hat... kommen mir so bekannt vor...das eine Bordell hier in der nähe zieht ihren Strichern auch so etwas an.."

**Entführer (bulldog)** Er grinste wissen. "also wenn du das so genau weißt... willst du ihn vielleicht mal ausprobieren? viel mitbekommen tut der eh nicht mehr"

**Entführer (snake)** "Hmm Lust hätte ich." Er musterte den Blonden, und schlecht sah dieser ja wirklich nicht aus. "ja", sagte er kurz und knapp. **Legolas Grünblatt** Die letzte Unterhaltung hatte er halbwegs mitbekommen. Angewidert drehte er den Kopf weg und versuchte sich weiterhin darauf zu konzentrieren nicht sein Bewußtsein zu verlieren.

**Seto Kaiba** Schnell trat er auf das Gaspedal und sah auf das Ortungsgerät. Mit einer Wahnsinns Geschwindigkeit raste er die Autobahn entlang und hoffte nicht zu spät zu kommen.

**Entführer (bulldog)** "mach ruhig ich passe auf den Zwerg auf." murmelte er wenig interessiert.

**Entführer (snake)** Grinsend ging er auf den Blondschopf zu. Ries seinen Kopf an den Haaren hoch und leckte über seine Lippen. "Hmm schmeckt...",hauchte er Legolas gegen die Lippen und knöpfte dabei seine Hose auf.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er nahm seine letzten Kräfte zusammen und versuchte den Mann loszuwerden. "Finger weg" preßte er hervor.

**Entführer (snake)** Lachend zog er Legolas Hose mit seinem ruck nach unten. "Und du Blondie glaubst das würde mich aufhalten?" Musternd sah er auf den Po des Elben und kniff hinein. "Herrlich fest."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Noch mal zog er alle seine Kräfte zusammen um dem Mann KO zu schlagen doch sein Faustschlag ging ins leere. nur noch verschwommen nahm er seine Umgebung war. /nein bitte nicht/

**Entführer (snake)** Lüstern griff er in Legolas Shorts und ertaste sein Glied. "Ist ja riesig", stellte er lüstern fest, als er aber auch schon mit einem zischenden laut zu Boden ging und ausdruckslos ins leere starrte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er spürte wie nach seinem Glied gegriffen wurde kurz darauf verlor er das Bewußtsein und bekam gar nichts mehr mit.

**Mokuba** Langsam wurde er wieder wach und versuchte die Umrisse die er sah zuzuordnen.

**Seto Kaiba** Er stand mehr als sauer in der Tür und zielte gleich auf den zweiten Gangster, der genauso zu Boden ging. Ausdruckslos und mit seiner eiskalten Maske auf ging er weiter in den Raum. Besorgt sah er zu Mokuba und Legolas.  
"Alles OK ihr beiden?", fragte er leise.

**Mokuba** Langsam wurde seine Sicht wieder klarer. "Seto..." murmelte er und stand endlich auf um seinen Bruder zu umarmen. besorgt sah er auf Legolas. "die haben ihn angeschossen weil er mich beschützt hat" sagte er mit tränen in den Augen.

**Seto Kaiba** kurz umarmte er seine kleinen Bruder. Traurig lächelnd beugte er sich zu Legolas und hob ihn vorsichtig auf seinen Arm. "Darf ich dir vorstellen? Mein Geliebter.." meinte er wispernd und streichelte durch sein Haar. "Komm laß uns hier Verschwinden..."

**Mokuba** Ein wenig überrascht blinzelte er aber diese Überraschung hielt nicht lange an. "echt? das freut mich" Er sah auf seine eigenen Kleider hinab die von Blut seines Beschützers beschmiert war. "aber wir müssen ihn ins Krankenhaus bringen." sagte er und lief neben seinen Bruder her.

**Seto Kaiba** "Ja und das sehr schnell..", zielstrebig ging er zu seinem Auto und öffnete die Hintertür.

**Mokuba** Er setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz und schaute über die Rückenlehne zu. "Alex ist ein echt guter Kerl" sagte er leise.

**Seto Kaiba** Er legte den Verletzten auf den Rücksitz und sah seinen Bruder nickend an. "Ja das ist er...setzt du dich bitte mit hinter und nimmst seinen Kopf auf den Schoß?" fragte er lächelnd.

**Mokuba** na klar " Er setzte sich nach hinten und schnallte sich ordentlich an. Dann nahm er den Kopf von Legolas und hielt in vorsichtig fest. Er lauschte kurz und merkte das er schwach atmete aber regelmäßig. "gut so?" fragte er.

**Seto Kaiba** "Ja... so kann ihm nichts passieren wenn ich schnell fahre...danke Mokuba." Er schnallte sich schnell an und fuhr los. "Vergiß nicht meiner Familie darf nichts passieren...weder dir noch Legolas...", sagte er grinsend.

**Mokuba** "Legolas?" Wiederholte er etwas ungläubig. "er hat mir gesagt er heißt Alex...mhh das hatte bestimmt seine gründe."  
murmelte er und hielt ihn die ganze fahrt über gut fest.

**Seto Kaiba** Er sah grinsend in den Rückspiegel. "Ja hatte er...aber seinen realen Namen finde ich viel schöner..", mit diesen Worten bog er hastig in die Einfahrt zum städtischem Krankenhaus.

**Mokuba** "ja finde ich auch." Nachdem Seto angehalten hatte machte Mokuba sich selber und Legolas wieder von den Haltegurten los. Immer noch machte er sich sorgen.

**Seto Kaiba** (Zeitsprung ) Besorgt saß er am Krankenbett und schielte öfters zum schlafenden Mokuba und dann wieder zu Legolas.

**Mokuba** (okay alle frisch verarztet.) Nach einem langen schlaf wachte er auf und merkte das Seto immer noch an den Krankenbetten saß. "du mußt dich doch auch mal ausruhen ich kann doch auch mal auf ihn aufpassen."  
**Seto Kaiba** Lächelt ihn an. "Nein ich möchte wach sein, wenn er muntert wird..." Schmunzelt strich er durch sein Haar und öffnete weit ein Fenster, bevor er sich wieder setzte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** An sein feines Ohr drangen seltsame Geräusche. rauschen... und ein regelmäßige piepen was er einfach nicht zuordnen konnte. Er fühlte sich immer noch schwach und blieb bewegungslos liegen.

**Mokuba** Er lehnte sich auf die Fensterbank und schaute auf die Straße. "du hast den Arzt doch gehört er ist sehr kräftig... er wird wieder gesund"

**Seto Kaiba** Nickend strich er über Legolas Hand und nahm sie dann in seine. Sachte beugte er sich über den Blonden und lächelte sanft. "Wie geht es dir?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nur leise hörte er Seto´s stimme. Etwas weiter öffnete er seine Augen und versuchte den Kopf zu bewegen doch seine kraft reichte nur für einen kaum merklichen Händedruck.

**Seto Kaiba** Froh über seine Reaktion strich er ihm sanft über die Stirn. "Es ist nichts passiert...ich hab ihn erschossen...bevor er weiter gehen konnte und den anderen auch...ich kann doch nicht zu lassen, das dir was geschieht. Du bist doch jetzt ein Teil meiner Familie", sagte er leise.

**Mokuba** "diese Typen haben es echt nicht anders verdient." sagte er genervt.

**Seto Kaiba** "Ja und wie", er lächelte finster.  
**Legolas Grünblatt** Langsam kehrten seine Kräfte wieder zurück. Die umrisse um ihn wurden deutlicher. Endlich konnte er seinen Kopf in Seto´s Richtung drehen. Er lächelte diesen dankbar an.

**Mokuba** Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und strahlte zwischen Seto und Legolas hin und her. "danke noch mal" sagte er und drückte Legolas ganz vorsichtig, dann umarmte er seinen Bruder. "ich hab dich vermißt... wo warst du?"

**Seto Kaiba** Lächelnd legte er die arme um Mokuba. "hmm...überall ich erzähl es dir noch versprochen." Leicht strich er seinem Kleinen Bruder durch die Haare. "Und meine beiden wie geht es euch?"

**Mokuba** Wunderbar sagte er strahlend Während Legolas nur ein stummes nicken zustande bekam es würde wohl noch etwas dauern bis er wieder kraft fand etwas zu sagen.

**Seto Kaiba** Liebevoll beugte er sich zu Legolas herunter und knabberte an seinem Ohr. "ich hoffe das wird bald wieder", flüsterte er ihm zu.

**Mokuba** "warum hat er eigentlich so spitze Ohren?" frage er neugierig nachdem er zugesehen hatte wie sein Bruder anscheinend gerne daran herum knabberte und Legolas damit ungewollt zum lachen bringen konnte.

**Seto Kaiba** Geheimnisvoll grinsend sah er zu Mokuba. "Vielleicht ist er ja aus seinem Märchen... hmm?" Er wußte ganz genau wie sehr sein kleiner Bruder Märchen liebte. "Kennst du Elben oder Elfen? Vielleicht ist er ja so etwas?"

**Mokuba** Aufgeregt hüpfte er auf dem Bett herum. "ein märchenheld? eine Elfe? meinst du nicht er ist ein bißchen groß für eine Elfe?" forschend sah er Legolas an "außerdem hat er keine Flügel... und was ist eine Elbe? bist du eine?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Ungewollt mußte er laut lachen und mit einem "AUTSCH" fuhr seine Hand zu der stelle wo er angeschossen war. "ja ... ich.. bin..." brachte er heißer hervor sein Hals schmerzte etwas. er wunderte sich selber darüber... zumal er noch nie heißer gewesen war.

**Seto Kaiba** Besorgt streichelte er über Legolas Gesicht und fühlte seinen Hals. "Angeschwollen...tut er weh?"  
**Legolas Grünblatt** "Wasser...was... kaltes..." die Hälfte des Satzes blieb in seinem Hals stecken es kratze fürchterlich eigentlich wollte er Seto nach Wasser oder etwas kalten bitten hatte er die Wort fetzen überhaupt verstehen können?

**Seto Kaiba** Er verstand. Ging aus dem Zimmer und brachte ihm kaltes Wasser. Setzte sich an das Bett und hob Legolas Kopf etwas an. "Gut trink"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nachdem er das Glas geleert hatte ging es seinem Hals schon viel besser. _piep piep _das Ding was auf der anderen Seite seines Bettes stand und in tackte seines Herzschlages piepte zog seine Neugier auf sich "was ist das?" fragte er neugierig und stellte erfreut fest das er nicht mehr ganz so heißer klang.

**Seto Kaiba** "Das ist ein Kardiogramm, es ist mit einigen Elektroden mit deiner Brust verbunden und zeigt wie kräftig dein herz schlägt", sagt er lächelnd.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "mhh" machte er interessiert er verfolgte die Schläuche die an seinem arm hinten und die eine in einem roten Beutel endete und die andere in einen Beutel mit Wasser. Als er den arm etwas beugte merkte er das es im arm stach. "brauche ich das alles mir geht es gut." nörgelte er etwas. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt KRANK im Bett zu liegen.

**Mokuba** Sah den beiden lächelnd zu und beschloß sie noch etwas allein zu lassen. Er verschwand leise durch die Tür.

**Seto Kaiba** "Ja ich schätze mal in deiner Welt geht das schneller mit Magie. Das rot ist eine Blutinfusion und das durchsichtige  
NaCl... also Kochsalzlösung damit du schneller auf den Beinen bist, dafür geht es rasch."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "nein bei uns geht es nicht wirklich schneller..." Er wollte etwas aus einer Tasche holen die normalerweise an seinem Gürtel befestigt war da stellte er erst fest in welchen Kleidern er nun steckte. "wo sind meine Kleider?" fragte er

**Seto Kaiba** Er zeigte auf einen weißen Schrank. "Alle da, ich habe aufgepaßt, das sie dir niemand stiehlt."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "mhh... naja in einem Beutel der an meinem Gürtel hängt habe ich noch ein paar Kräuter... aber ich glaube ich verlasse mich mal einfach auf euer Medizin." sagte und versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten was ihm die Schußwunde aber schmerzlich verbot.

**Seto Kaiba** "Bleib liegen, damit ist nicht zu spaßen", sagte er ernst und rollte seinen linken pulloverarm hoch. "Da", er zeigte auf eine kleine Narbe," ich bin auch schon mal angeschossen wurden, das ist auch der Grund wieso ich jetzt selber einer habe."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ja großer heiler." murmelte er mit einem leicht genervten Unterton als er kurz die Augen schloß kamen die letzten Bilder wieder hoch wie der Entführer sich von hinten über ihn hergemacht hatte. Sofort waren die Augen wieder auf. "gibt es vielleicht etwas wo ich mit ablenken kann?" fragte er leise.

**Seto Kaiba** "Mich gibt es...oder willst du fernsehen oder vielleicht Musik hören?", er zeigte auf einen schwarzen Kasten über der Tür und einem kleinen runden, der auf dem Fensterbrett stand.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er faßte fest seine Hand. "wenn du nicht weggehst brauche ich nichts anderes." sagte er leise.

**Seto Kaiba** Etwas erstaunt über die Kraft die dahinter steckt, nickte er schließlich und beugte sich wieder zu seinem Ohr hinunter. "Ich laß dich nie mehr allein, das verspreche ich dir", hauchte er gegen seine Ohrmuschel.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Seto...diese Männer... sie nannten mich einen Stricher... sie sprachen so abfällig über mich... sie sagten sogar das sie andere Männer in ähnlichen Kleidern gesehen hätten die ganz sicher Stricher sind... aber... was meinten sie damit."  
machte er seinen Gedanken endlich Luft.

**Seto Kaiba** "Stricher du?", er erhob sich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das sind junge Männer die teilweise gezwungen werden mit anderen zu schlafen und dafür Geld zu bekommen. Diese Gauner haben keine Ahnung...du bist so ein schönes Wesen..." Er küßte ihn zärtlich.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich will nicht das die Leute denken das ich so etwas bin..." er stockte. "ich klinge total eingebildet..." Er seufzte schaute Seto an. "ich weiß das du mich liebst egal was ich bin oder wie ich aussehe... aber ich kann es nicht leiden wenn Leute schlecht über mich reden..."

**Seto Kaiba** "Keine Sorge, ich gebe dir Sachen aus dieser Welt...die meisten Menschen denken anders...das waren nur zwei Idioten, die keine Ahnung von der Realität hatten.." leicht Grinsend musterte er Legolas. "Sind wir das nicht alle ein bißchen?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "das beruhigt mich ehrlich zu wissen." Er zog Seto´s Hand zu seinem Gesicht und schmiegte sich etwas an ihn. Sein Forschungsgeist packte ihn er hatte viele fragen aber er beließ es erstmal auf Sachen die man wohl leichter in einen krankenflügel bekommen konnte. "was eßt ihr eigentlich so? und wie hört sich eure Musik an? und läuft das selbe bei euch im fernsehen wie in Deutschland?" er grinste ein wenig frech.

**Seto Kaiba** Leise lachend strich er über Legolas zartes Gesicht. "Nun beim Fernsehprogramm frag lieber Mokuba...wir essen Sushi... Meeresfrüchte, Nudeln, Reis, Gemüse.." Geschwind zog er sein Handy aus der Tasche und stellte den Mp3 Player an. Sorfot war eine männliche Stimme zu hören die auf jap. sang. "Das z.B. ist Gackt."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Etwas ungläubig tippte er mit dem Finger gegen das Handy. Lauschte der Musik. "mhh" ein Geräusch was Seto wohl noch oft von dem Elben zu hören bekommen würde denn was kannte er schon in dieser Welt. "ich will dein essen probieren bitte." sagte er breit lächelnd.

**RPG-Admin** _Nach kurzen klopfen kam eine Schwester mit einem Tablett essen herein. Sie verneigte sich kurz vor den beiden und ging wieder raus. Als Legolas unter den Deckel guckte was denn da gebracht wurde machte er ein ziemlich angeekeltes Gesicht. die pampe die da auf dem Teller war erinnerte ihn ehr an. ollifantendung. (riesige Elefanten )_

**Seto Kaiba** Wissend nahm er ein kleines Päckchen vom Nachtschrank. "Ich hab schön gegessen, wenn du willst", er nahm die Stäbchen in die Hand und angelte damit geschickt nach einer Sushirolle und hielt die vor Legolas Mund. "Probier."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Wesentlich begeisterter sah er das Sushi an was ihm entgegen gehalten wurde und verspeiste es sofort. nach einigem kauen stellte er fest. "Fisch...mhh lecker was ist da noch so dran?" ihm machte es irgendwie Spaß gefüttert zu werden und so gekonnt wie Seto die essstäbchen hielt sah total süß aus.

**Seto Kaiba** "hmm... noch Hunger? Das ist Fisch mit Seetang umwickelt", schnell zog er eine weitere Rolle aus dem Päckchen. "Hier das ist Calamari", er benutzte extra das Fremdwort um, falls Legolas Tintenfisch kannte, nicht zu verschrecken.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "clamari?" wiederholte er ein bißchen ungläubig. irgendwo hatte er das doch schon mal gehört. "kracken... Tintenfisch?" sagte er etwas überrascht. Dann probierte er auch das. nachdem er den Mund geleert hatte meinte er. "es schmeckt besser als dieses rießenfiech damals gerochen hat... ähm ich habe mal gegen einen riesentintenfisch... oder sowas ähnliches gekämpft." sagte er grinsend.

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte leicht. Erstaunt sah er ihn an. "Gegen einen riesigen gekämpft? Ich weiß einiges noch nicht über dich du Elbenprinz", meinte er neckend.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "dein Bruder liebt doch Geschichten. am besten ich erzähle euch mal das ganze MÄRCHEN von Ring den Gefährten den zwei türmen und der Rückkehr des Königs... den so langsam kommt es mir so vor als wäre es nur eine sage... ein Märchen..."  
Ungewollt starrte er an die decke und knurrte. "sag mal kann ich ein paar Kissen im rücken haben? zum sitzen?"

**Seto Kaiba** "Vom Ring?", wiederholte es leise und erinnerte sich dunkel an das Buch, das Christina auf ihrem Kopf liegen hatte. Er griff nach zwei Kisten und klemmte sie zwischen Bett und Legolas Rücken. "Eine Sage? hmm...das kommt mir bei allem immer so vor.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Ein wenig elbenmagie war noch übrig die reichte um in Seto´s Seele zu sehen um zu sehen was geschehen war als er alleine bei Sandra auftauchte und was geschehen war als er im dunkeln herum gestolpert war. Der Stab reagierte auf diese Magie und Seto sah was Legolas passiert war für einen Augenblick. "ein Buch gibt es also über die Geschichte." Dann strich er Seto durch das Gesicht. "ich bin kein Traum... ich sorge dafür das du nie wieder alleine aufwachst und daran zweifelst das wir uns wirklich gefunden haben." er lächelte liebevoll und besiegelte sein versprechen mit einem kurzen Kuß.

**Seto Kaiba** Glücklich lächelnd lehnte er seine Stirn an Legolas. "Ich hatte solche Angst in diesem Moment...das ich mir nur alles eingebildet habe...", flüsterte er leise.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er legte seinen Arm um Seto und kraulte mit den Fingern in seinen Nacken. "stell dir vor ich wäre nur ein Traum... wäre ich nicht dein schönster Traum gewesen...ich weiß wie du es meinst...dieser dunkle Raum in dem Mokuba eingesperrt war lies mich fast an meiner Existenz zweifeln...wenn dein Bruder nicht dort gewesen wäre, wäre ich vor angst verrückt geworden..."

**Seto Kaiba** Er schmiegte sich an den Elben und nickte. "Aber du bist real...realer geht gar nicht...und das macht mich eben so glücklich...schon beim ersten Anblick dachte ich, wenn er nicht mein zukünftiger ist, dann niemand..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Schmunzelnd lehnte er sich gegen die Kissen. "du wurdest erst etwas freundlicher zu mir nachdem ich dich beim Schwertkampft besiegt habe." Er machte einen unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck und schaute in eine andere ecke des Zimmers.

**Seto Kaiba** "Hmm...ich zeige niemanden meine Gefühle, bevor ich nicht weiß, das er mir ebenbürtig ist...", grinsend sah er ihn an. "Ich habe dich für eine Art von Joey gehalten..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Sofort hatte er das Gesicht Seto wieder zugewendet. "wieso was ist den mit Joey... ich hatte am Anfang das Gefühl... mhh du hättest ihn gern... in wie fern auch immer..."

**Seto Kaiba** "Gern diesen...nein hatte ich nicht...obwohl er nett war...", leicht traurig schloß er die Augen. "Das war nicht das gleiche...ich habe mir vorgestellt er sein du...aber er war es nie..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er küßte ihn auf die Hand. "weißt du es ist mir egal was er für dich war oder was du dir vorgestellt hast wer er ist... du mußt nicht deine Vergangenheit schön reden nur weil ich jetzt... krank - dieses Wort wie ein Fremdwort ausspricht- bin. ich liebe dich. und keine noch so dunkle Vergangenheit wird das ändern den es ist die Vergangenheit sie gehört zu dir aber sie lenkt dich nicht."

**Seto Kaiba** Schmunzelt über seine Worte. "Du verstehst mich auch ohne zu reden..." Er biß spielerisch in Legolas Nase. "Und ich liebe dich meine kleine Elbe."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "He du Ork laß meine Nase in ruhe." sagte er lachend und zog an Seto´s Ohren.

**Seto Kaiba** "Ork?", sagt er fragend, "Gut dann klär mich auf", grinsend drückte er Legolas sanft in die Kissen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "du willst jetzt wirklich wissen was ein Ork ist." sage er ein wenig lachend. "schmatzende brüllende häßliche sabbernde...Elben und menschenfressende Monster." sagte er. "und...sie wurden von Melkor geschaffen... er hat dafür Elben genommen."

**Seto Kaiba** "Ach du große Güte...", meinte er leicht verwundert und schmiegt sich an Legolas Brust, "wärst du auch zu einem geworden...wenn dich dieser Melkor in die Finger bekommen hätte?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** er seufzte leicht. "ich weiß nicht... viele sagen es reicht aus eine Elbe lange genug zu quälen und das aus ihr irgendwann mal ein Ork wird... wieder andere sagen Melkor war eifersüchtig war auf die Valar... die guten wenn du so willst... und er versuchte eine ähnliche Rasse wie die Elben zu erschaffen doch es mißlang ihm." er schaute Seto fragend an. "diese Erzählungen von den Göttern ist sehr, sehr alt..."

**Seto Kaiba** "Wie unsere Erzählungen und Sagen von den Göttern...", meinte er nachdenklich, "und manche sind wahr...schau dir meinen Stab an."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er lächelte. "ich habe gesagt die Erzählungen sind alt... nicht das sie erfunden wurden"  
**Seto Kaiba** "Naja... unsere sind schon so alt, das die Menschen glauben, sie seien erfunden."  
**Legolas Grünblatt** Er sah gedankenverloren an die wand. "weißt du noch was Christina gesagt hat? das ich aus der Vergangenheit komme und du aus der Zukunft? als sie das sagte las ich in ihren Gedanken /es ist eigentlich unmöglich das die beiden sich treffen/dachte sie und ich bin jetzt der einzige Elbe auf dem ganzen Planeten" (nach deiner Antwort machen wir wieder einen Zeitsprung von einem Tag damit Legolas sich richtig fit fühlt die Ärzte wundern sich zwar warum das so schnell heilt aber WIR wissen ja warum )

**Seto Kaiba** (stimmt OK) Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn wir wieder eine Tür finden können wir gerne zurück nach Düsterwald, wenn Mokuba mit kommt habe ich keine Probleme damit."

**RPG-Admin** Der angekündigte Zeitsprung . es ist der nächste Tag und die Ärzte fragen Seto sehr neugierig ob er wüßte warum Legolas so schnell gesund wird, sie wollen ihn aber noch einen Tag dabehalten um ihn zu beobachten.

**Seto Kaiba** "Er", leicht nervös zog er seine Augenbraue nach oben und setzte sein Pokerface auf. "Ich lasse in meinen Forschungslaboren auch Medikamente herstellen..", kalt grinsend strich er sich durchs Haar, "nun meine schlangen an... ihre wohl nicht."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nachdem die Ärzte gegangen waren. "na alles klar?" neugierig schaute er Seto an. "wann darf ich gehen?"

**Seto Kaiba** "Ja du kannst, mein Auto steht vor dem Krankenhaus und Mokuba ist gestern von Roland abgeholt worden..." Lächelnd stellte er eine Tüte auf dem Bett ab. "Da Sachen für dich."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Neugierig schaute er in die Tüte. "du hast echt was gut bei mir. nicht nur wegen der Kleidung." Schaut auf seinen Schlafanzug runter. "der war echt bequem." sagte er lächelnd. (man und wie er Seto was schuldet... und das nur weil ich mir immer irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten ausdenke )

**Seto Kaiba** (ach Seto ist doch Glück wen beschützen zu können ) "hmm, da wir ja fast gleich groß sind, paßt er dir auch. Zieh dich ruhig um oder ich tu es."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "na dann versuch doch mich umzuziehen." sagte er mit einen breiten lächeln.

**Seto Kaiba** "Also doch ganz schön verwöhnt", sagt er gespielt böse und knöpfte sachte den Schlafanzug auf. Strich zärtlich über die weiche Haut der Brust und verteilte auf ihr hauchzarte küsse.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er genoß sichtlich die Liebkosungen und saß ganz still da. "natürlich bin ich verwöhnt ich bin ein Prinz." sagte er und versuchte einen eingebildeten Ton anzuschlagen.

**Seto Kaiba** "Ich wußte es doch..", meinte er leicht streng und grinste dann. Schnell hatte er ihm ein Oberteil angezogen und machte sich an der Schalfhose zu schaffen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Genüßlich lies er sich mit den rücken ins Bett sinken.

**Seto Kaiba** "Der Herr will doch jetzt nicht mehr oder?", leicht zog er eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Er küßt sanft Legolas Oberschenkel und sah ihn abwartend an.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Genießerisch fing er an sich zu räkeln. sagte aber keinen Ton.

**Seto Kaiba** "hmm so ist das also...", stellte er fest und liebkoste die Innenseiten seiner Schenkel und strich über seine Hüfte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Ein sehr vielsagendes "oh" verließ seine Lippen. eigentlich wollte er Seto ärgern ihm im ungewissen lassen aber das war fast unmöglich.

**Seto Kaiba** Genüßlich zog er seine Hose Shorts herunter und küßte jeden cm seines Unterleibs.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er bemerkte wie seine Hände in der Bettdecke herum spielten. Er sah zu Seto, versuchte weiter sich jeden laut zu verkneifen doch er fühlte wie die Liebkosungen ihn zu einem bald darauf folgenden verlangenden "mmhhh" trieben.

**Seto Kaiba** "Laß es raus... ich liebe dich doch, du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen", hauchte er erregt und stupst Legolas Glied mit der Nase an.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er sah zu Seto herunter als sich ihre Augen trafen murmelte er ein wenig atemlos: "ich wollte dich ärgern... aber du bist einfach zu gut zu mir." dann lies er seinen Kopf wieder zurück auf das Bett sinken. "mach bitte weiter." flüsterte er.

**Seto Kaiba** "Gerne doch...", schmunzelnd nahm er das Glied in den Mund und saugte an der spitze, während er seine Hände mit Legolas´s verflocht.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Seine Hüften bewegten sich Seto etwas entgegen und seine Hände drückten und streichelten abwechselnd die von Seto. Lustvoll stöhnte er auf.

**Seto Kaiba** Er sog noch verlangender an dem Glied und zog sich selber die Hose aus. Er streichelte zärtlich Legolas Ohren und drang mit einem Finger in ihn ein.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er spürte wie der Druck wuchs und wuchs lange würde er das nicht mehr durchhalten. "oh Seto..." stöhnte er laut.

**Seto Kaiba** Geschickt weitete er den Elben unter sich und zog den Finger zurück, ersetzte ihn gleich mit seiner eigenen Erregung und hielt kurz inne, damit sich Legolas an ihn gewöhnen konnte: Er keuchte leicht.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Seine Hände strichen über Seto´s Oberschenkel als er in ihn eindrang stöhnte er wollend und drückte sich ihm ein wenig entgegen.

**Seto Kaiba** Schnell atmend begann er sich langsam zu bewegen und stieß er sanft und dann immer schneller zu. Traf dabei den magischen Punkt, der Legolas Sternchen sehen ließ.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er atmete ebenfalls schwer genoß es das Seto die Führung übernahm. Er streichelte die arme des anderen. Als Seto dann noch anfing sein Glied zu massieren konnte er nicht mehr und ergoß sich auf die Hand des Mannes.

**Seto Kaiba** Erregt stöhnte er laut auf und kam tief in Legolas. Schwer keuchend sank er auf ihm zusammen und lächelte müde.  
**Legolas Grünblatt** "sieht so aus als müsse ich dich jetzt anziehen." sagte er leicht keuchend als sich Seto wieder von ihm gelöst hatte. Er trat näher und leckte über Seto´s Kinn bis hin zu seinen Nasenflügel wo er einen leichten Kuß hinsetzte.

**Seto Kaiba** Wohlig aufseufzend nickte er. "Wenn du es mal versuchen willst?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er dachte gar nicht daran Seto wieder seine Kleidung anzuziehen für eine bessere Idee hielt er es das noch leicht erregte Glied wieder mit seinen Händen zu massieren. Sampft strich er über die Eichel.

**Seto Kaiba** Überrascht riß er sie Augen auf und stöhnt laut. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Seine Finger krallen sich in Legolas Hüfte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Ganz sampft löste er setos griff damit er ihn besser auf das Bett plazieren konnte. Dann beugte er sich über Seto´s Glied. vorsichtig und etwas unbeholfen, weil er so was noch nie gemacht hatte, leckte er über die Eichel.

**Seto Kaiba** "haa...ghn..", brachte er keuchend hervor und schloß die Augen. Schnell krallte er die Hände in das Bettlaken und bäumte sich leicht auf.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er wurde etwas mutiger und nahm das Glied nun ganz in den Mund und leckte genüßlich daran.

**Seto Kaiba** Das hatte noch nie jemand bei ihm gemacht. Stöhnend wand er sich unter dem Elben und versuchte mit den neuen Gefühlen entstanden klar zu kommen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Eine neue Idee kam ihn so rieb er ganz vorsichtig immer wieder über Seto´s Glied. Es war nicht zu überhören das es Seto gefiel also stupste er immer wieder mit der Zungenspitze gegen die Eichel.

**Seto Kaiba** schwer stöhnend wand er sich im Laken hin und her. Das war er so gar nicht gewohnt.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Ein wenig nutzte er seine Zähne und lies sie sampft über die Vorhaut streifen und saugte etwas an dem Glied.

**Seto Kaiba** "Legolas...", stöhnt er heißer den Namen seines geliebten und ergoß sich.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Etwas überrascht schluckte er die nussig schmeckende Flüssigkeit herunter. Dann sah er ihn breit lächelnd an.

**Seto Kaiba** Müde schloß er die Augen und döste leicht weg.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Jetzt erst zog er die Kleidung wieder ordentlich an Seto und sich selber wieder an. Er legte sich auch auf das Bett und legte seinen Kopf auf Seto´s Brust.

**Seto Kaiba** Fast instinktiv legte er die arme um Legolas und zog ihn näher zu sich, während er einschlief.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Seine freie Hand legte er ebenfalls auf Seto´s Brust. "keine angst ich werde hier sein wenn du aufwachst" flüsterte er als er merkte das Seto ihn näher an sich zog dann döste er auch ein wenig ein.

**Seto Kaiba** Er öffnete die Augen und bemerkte etwas an seinem Körper. Lächelnd betrachtete er Legolas. "Du bist real..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** ein verwirrtes "hum?" bekam Seto als Antwort. dann blinzelte er etwas. "ich will aus dem Krankenhaus." murmelte er immer noch verschlafen.

**Seto Kaiba** Er lachte leise. "Ja wir gehen sofort...", grinsend zog er ihn auf seine arme und erhob sich. "Schlaf ruhig noch etwas weiter."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich bin ausgeschlafen" sagte er belustigt lachend Seto wußte wirklich nicht viel über Elben. trotzdem blieb er gemütlich im Bett liegen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er schaute Seto beim zusammen räumen zu.

**Seto Kaiba** Nach einiger Zeit hatte er alles zusammen gepackt. "Los der Herr, aufstehen, das Auto wartet und dein neues Zuhause auch"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "schön dann sehe ich auch endlich mal ein AUTO" sagte er und lächelte breit.

**Seto Kaiba** "Nicht irgendein Auto...", meinte er leicht angeberisch, "unser Auto"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Seine haare flatterten leicht im Wind als er den Kopf schüttelte und immer noch ziemlich beeindruckt die reihe parkender Autos begutachtete. "nein dein Pferd... ähm Auto." Diese Autos waren faszinierend in allen Farben und formen vorhanden aber wenn man sie anfaßte fühlten sie sich kalt und glatt an.

**Seto Kaiba** Leise lachend führte er ihm zu seinen dunkel blauen Cabrio und öffnete die Beifahrertür. "Steig ein"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "eine Kutsche ohne Pferde?" murmelte er etwas verlegen und mache es sich auf dem Beifahrersitz bequem. Die Sachen die in dieser Kutsche angebracht waren fühlten sich ganz anders an ein paar wie Stoff aber andere waren wieder glatt der leichte Geruch von Leder stieg in seine Nase und noch was, was aber die ganze "höhle" erfühlte in der die wagen standen (Benzin )

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte und drehte den Schlüssel. Sofort war ein brummen zuhören. "Anschnallen", sagt er und zeigte Legolas wie es ging.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Ein bißchen war er beim aufbrummen des Wagens zusammengezuckt. Er nahm den Gurt und tat es Seto gleich. "komisch Ding dieses Auto." murmelte er und wurde immer verlegener. er hatte gegen Höhlentrolle, Orks und riesige Kraken gekämpft aber dieses Auto...

**Seto Kaiba** Er versuchte den Blick seine Elben zu deuten. "Ist dir das Auto unangenehm?", mit einem gezielten tritt auf das Gaspedal und den Händen am Lenkrad fuhr er elegant aus der Parklücke.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Es wunderte ihn zwar wie sich dieses Ding scheinbar ohne fremde Hilfe fortbewegte doch daran gewöhnte er sich schnell. "schon okay." und er hörte selber das, das okay nicht so überzeugend war. "ich vertraue dir." sagte er und sah Seto an. Das war die reine Wahrheit er vertraute Seto blind wenn er sagte dieses Ding war harmlos dann war es das auch.

**Seto Kaiba** Er wuschelte grinsend durch Legolas haare und  
fuhr auf die Autobahn. Vom Rausch der Geschwindigkeit gepackt, erhöhte er das Tempo des Autos.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Es war als würde ihn jemand in seinem Bauch kitzeln ein wenig mußte er lachen dann sah er über die Autobahn und weiter in die ferne. Die Städte die sich dort erhoben schienen für ihn ein Schloß neben dem anderen zu sein. Langsam gewöhnte er sich daran sich fortzubewegen ohne ein Pferd antreiben zu müssen oder seine eigenen Beine zu gebrauchen. "es ist schön." sagte er und lächelte.

**Seto Kaiba** "ja?", fragte er nach obwohl er wußte das Legolas nicht log. "tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen", flüsterte er, als er den sehnsüchtigen Blick des Elben auf Tokio sah, "wir fahren etwas weiter hinaus dort ist meine Villa."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nachdem er Seto zu verstehen gegeben hatte das, das sehr wohl in Ordnung war sah er weiter auf die bäume die an ihnen vorbei rauschten. irgendwie würde er froh sein wieder aussteigen zu dürfen auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte sich schon längst an die Geschwindigkeit gewöhnt zu haben.

**Seto Kaiba** Einige Fahrzeit später hielt er vor einem schönen großen Haus an und stieg aus. "Willkommen in der Kaiba Villa"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nachdem das komische Gefühl in seinen Beinen nachgelassen hatte guckte er recht beeindruckt auf die Villa. und folgte Seto dann in das Gebäude hinein.

**Seto Kaiba** Durch den riesigen Eingangssaal wehte ein laues Lüftchen. Alles Fenster waren auf und die Vorhänge flatterten leicht im Wind.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "du hast alle Fenster nur für mich aufgemacht?" flüsterte er nachdem er Seto von hinten umarmt hatte. Neugierig schaute er sich in der neuen Umgebung um. "mhh was gibt es hier zu sehen? ich will eine kleine Schloßführung." sagte er und spielte auf die Führung durch sein Zuhause an.

**Seto Kaiba** "ja nur für dich". Er lächelte leicht und nickte. "So viel gibt es hier nicht...einen Turm, ein Forschungslabor...und das übliche halt."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Legolas lies sich herumführen und guckte alles sehr neugierig an

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nach dem Seto zum "arbeiten" gegangen war schaute Legolas sich noch ein wenig im Anwesen um.

**Mokuba** Er sah hektisch in den großen Saal und ging auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinauf. Sein Bauch war dicker als sonst und schien sich zu bewegen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "hallo Mokuba ist die schule schon aus?" frage er als er zufällig an dem Fuß der Treppe entlang ging. Bis auf Mokuba unruhigen Atem hörte er noch ein leises winseln. er beschloß erst mal nichts zu sagen.

**Mokuba** Er nickte. "Ja ist sie..", meinte er leicht schwitzend und drückte seine Jacke etwas fester an seinen Bauch.  
"Und wie geht es dir so?".

**Legolas Grünblatt** "mir geht es ausgezeichnet" sagte er und ging ein paar stufen hinauf. "was hast du da unter deinem Pullover?" fragte er und versuchte nicht streng oder vorwurfsvoll zu klingen.

**Mokuba** Er hatte sich schon längst an Legolas gewöhnt.  
"nein...", meinte er trotzig.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "schon gut laß das arme Tier an die frische Luft." meinte er ganz ruhig

**Mokuba** Er nahm den Welpen in den Arm und sah ihn bittend an.  
"Darf ich ihn behalten?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er sah lächelnd auf den kleinen Welpen und kraulte das kleine Tier sampft. "weißt du denn wie man mit einem Hund umgehen muß?"

**Mokuba** Er schüttelte den Kopf leicht. "nicht so richtig...Seto erlaubt mir keine Tiere..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "wirklich nicht?" fragte er und merkte wie der kleine Hund versuchte weg zu krabbeln. Er nahm ihn auf den arm und schon wurde er mit schleck angriffen beglückt. "ich habe früher immer mit Tieren gespielt aber... naja sie blieben meistens im Wald." Er schaute in die treu doofen Augen des Welpen und Mokuba schien den selben Blick aufzusetzen. "wo hast du den überhaupt her?"

**Mokuba** "den haben jungen mit Steinen beworfen und dich hab ihn mit genommen", sein Gesicht zierten einige Kratzer und an seinen armen einige blaue Flecken. "Ich hab mich mit denen angelegt"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "na wenn du so aussiehst will ich nicht wissen wie die anderen jetzt aussehen." sagte er etwas scherzend. er sah den Hund an. "naja erst mal behalten wir dich hier...ich werde Seto einfach fragen ich glaube nicht das er nein sagt." Er sah Mokuba noch mal an. "aber ansonsten geht es dir gut oder verbirgst du noch mehr als einen kleinen Welpen?"

**Mokuba** Er schüttelte den Kopf. "nein sonst nichts" Schnell umarmte er Legolas. "du ich hab Hunger, machst du mir was zu essen?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ein bißchen mußt du mir aber helfen." sagte er lächelnd. "dann essen wir drei mal was." sagte er und ging zusammen mit dem Hund auf dem arm und Mokuba in die Küche.

**Mokuba** "OK...", meinte er. In der Küche angekommen schaute er in den Kühlschrank. "Aber ich kann nicht kochen das macht Seto oder Mokoto immer."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "kochen kann ich auch aber der Ofen.. falls du was warmes willst wird das wohl etwas schwierig für mich." sagte er etwas zerknirscht. Dem kleinen Hund stellte er ein paar Fleischreste vom Vortag hin. der schmatze gleich begeistert.

**Mokuba** Er grinste. "Dann mach etwas was du kannst. ich esse alles"  
Mokuba schmiegte sich an den Elben, den er schon gleich als er ihn gesehen hatte, in seine kleine Familie auf genommen hatte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich hoffe du magst belegte Brote." sagte er etwas verlegen und machte auch gleich ein paar leckere fertig immerhin hatte er alles zur Verfügung. "irgendwer muß mir unbedingt zeigen wie man damit umgehen muß." sagte er und nickte zum Ofen. Damit setzte er sich an den Tisch und nahm schon eins der Brote.

**Mokuba** "Das habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gegessen", meinte Mokuba und nahm sich eines. Biß hinein und kaute genüßlich. !Das kann Seto nicht so gut." Dann sah er zum Herd. "Aber wie der funktioniert zeigt die Mokoto ".

**Legolas Grünblatt** "gut so." er sah zu dem kleinen Hund der um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen zwischen Legolas und Mokuba hin und her flitzte. "siehst du er will beschäftigt werden deshalb kann man keine Tiere im Zimmer einsperren Seto hätte ihn sicher bemerkt."

**Mokuba** (kannst du , Mokoto ist eine Frau von 50 und die Hausfrau in Seto´s Villa) Er sah einsichtig zu Legolas. "wir können doch mit ihm spielen oder ich geh mit Sei raus in den Garten."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "sei? am besten Stöckchen werfen oder so was."

**Mokuba** "Ich hab ihn Sei genannt", meinte er fröhlich und aß auf.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "schon gut schon gut wir gehen ja raus sei." sagte er zu dem kleinen Hund der herum hüpfte als hätte er jedes Wort verstanden. Er öffnete die Tür und ging nach hinten in den Garten. "kannst ja gleich nachkommen Mokuba." er suchte sich einen Stock und warf ihn weg schon preschte der kleine Hund hinterher.

**Mokuba** Grinsend sah er Legolas hinter her und zuckt zusammen als jemand eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Spielt draußen mit dem Hund.

**Mokoto** "Junger Herr sie wer ist denn der Mann dort draußen?", fragte sie leicht lächelnd und sah aus dem Fenster. Beobachtete dabei den Blondhaarigen wie er begeistert mit einem Welpen spielte. "Weiß Master Kaiba Bescheid?"

**Mokuba** Lachend umarmte er Mokoto. "Ja das ist Setos neuer Freund und Sei, der Hund ist meiner. Komm du mußt Legolas kennenlernen."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Hündchen hüpft freudig im Garten herum und beschnuppert Mokoto zur Begrüßung. "ohhh guten Tag." sagte er etwas verlegen weil er die Frau erst jetzt bemerkt hatte. Verneigt sich leicht vor ihr.

**Mokoto** Sie verneigte sich ebenfalls. "Mein Name ist Mokoto und sie müssen Master Legolas sein?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** drop "nennen sie mich bitte einfach nur Legolas okay?" WAF WAF "ohh das ist sei ich glaube er hat sie auch gleich ins herz geschlossen." sagte er und nahm den Welpen hoch.  
**Mokoto** "Wie sie wünschen Legolas", meinte die ältere Dame und streichelte den jungen Hund. "Ich weiß nicht ob das Master Kaiba gefallen wird, mit dem Hund..." **Legolas Grünblatt** "ich weiß auch nicht aber fragen werden WIR ihn trotzdem nicht war Mokuba?" sein lächeln versprach dem jungen ein wenig Unterstützung um Seto zu dem Haustier zu überreden.

**Mokoto** Mokuba nickt vergnügt und lehnt sich an Mokoto. Die alte Dame zweifelte laut. "Master Kaiba mag keine Hunde..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er sah in die treuen Augen des kleinen Hundes. "warum den nicht?" fragte er als er wieder ein feuchten Hundekuss auf die Nase bekommen hatte.

**Mokoto** Sie nahm auf einer Bank Platz und wartetet bis sich Legolas hingesetzt hatte. "nun er hatte einen Hund mit nach hause gebracht, als sein Stiefvater noch lebte, und Kaiba Senior hat meinen Master verprügelt und er gab dem Hund die Schuld. Ich denke seitdem mag er keine Hunde mehr."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ohh..." sagte er leise und senkte den Blick. Der kleine Hund wurde weiter von ihm gekrault. "ich kann es ihm nicht mal verdenken es hat lange gedauert das ich Menschen wieder vertraute...ich werde mit ihm darüber reden mal sehen was sich ergibt."

**Mokoto** Sie lächelte Legolas zu. "Du bist Balsam für sein Herz, Master Kaiba müßte in einer Stunde kommen." Sie wunderte sich nicht über das "Menschen", wußte aber auch nicht das er ein Elb war. **Legolas Grünblatt** "gut ich vermisse ihn schon furchtbar." sagte er lächelnd.

**Mokoto** "Keine Sorge Legolas..." Sie sah auf die Uhr.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nach einem Weilchen warten und überlegen was er mit Seto genau besprechen sollte war die zeit schon vergangen.

**Seto Kaiba** Gestreßt schritt er durch den Saal und stellte seinen silbernen Koffer in sein Arbeitszimmer und suchte seine Familie, die er im Garten fand.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "hallo mein Sonnenschein." sagte er lächelnd und küßte ihn zur Begrüßung auf die Wange. "dein Tag war wohl anstrengend?" **Seto Kaiba** Leicht erschöpft lehnte er sich an Legolas. "Wie immer..", meinte er grinsend und legte seine arme um den Elben. "Aber ich habe an dich gedacht und der Tag ist schnell vergangen.." Plötzlich stockte er, als er den Welpen sah.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Legolas folgte dem Blick. "ähm ja der ist uns zugelaufen bzw. Mokuba hat ihn vor ein paar Jungs gerettet. ich wollte mit dir darüber reden." **Seto Kaiba** "ich dulde hier keine Hunde", meinte er tonlos, "Das weiß er...",Seto sah den Hund haßerfüllt an. **Legolas Grünblatt** "Mokuba hat den kleinen aber schon ins herz geschlossen und um ehrlich zu sein ich auch... ich weiß was passiert ist als du mal einen Hund als Kind nach hause brachtest...mit so einer Erinnerung zu leben ist ziemlich schwer das weiß ich." sagte er etwas betreten. **Seto Kaiba** Er seufzte leise. "Gut behaltet ihn... aber... ich möchte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben..." Er konnte Legolas und Mokuba nichts mehr abschlagen. "was hast du denn? auch schlechte Erfahrungen?" **Legolas Grünblatt** Er seufzte leise. "du weißt doch...die Sache mit diesem miesen Sklaventreiber... lange wollte ich nichts mit Menschen zu tun haben."

**Seto Kaiba** "Ja stimmt..." Er zog ihn in seien arme. "Es sind nicht alle Menschen so...wahrscheinlich trifft das auch auf das Köterchen zu"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er nickte lächelnd und schmiegte sich an ihm. "genau"  
**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich gehe mal kurz für kleine Elben." sagte er schmunzelnd und küßte ihn noch mal auf die Wange.

**RPG-Admin** _Nachdem er den Raum verlassen hatte und Seto es sich auf einem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte kam eine schwarzhaarige Frau mit einem ziemlich verwirrten Blick und offensichtlich schwanger in den Raum._

**Arwen (schwanger)** "wo bin ich?" verwirrt schaute sie sich um. Forschend sah sie Seto an ihre elbischen Fähigkeiten waren sehr stark und so las sie in seine Gedanken ohne das dieser es merkte.

**Seto Kaiba** Ziemlich irritiert sah er sie an. "Dürfte ich erst mal fragen was sie in meiner Villa verloren haben?", er hatte seinen eiskalte Maske aufgesetzt und knurrte leicht sauer.

**Arwen (schwanger)** "ich...ging durch das Schloß und durch eine Tür und dann war ich hier... ich wollte sicher nicht einbrechen. mein Name ist Arwen." sagte sie etwas verlegen.

**Seto Kaiba** Leicht stutzte er. "Aus dem Schloß? Eine Elbin?"

**Arwen (schwanger)** "ja sicher... ich bin Halbelbin" schützend legte sie ihren arm um ihren Bauch. "ich war auf der suche nach dem Vater meines Kindes ich habe ihn schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen." sagte sie leise."

**Seto Kaiba** Er zog eine Augenbraue nach oben? und wer ist der Vater?"

**Arwen (schwanger)** "ein Elbe." suchend schaute sie durch die Tür durch den sie gerade gekommen war. "sein Name ist Legolas aber irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl ich bin gar nicht mehr in Mittelerde... ich werde ihn nie wieder finden." sagte sie traurig.

**Seto Kaiba** "Legolas...ist Vater?...", meinte er ziemlich erstaunt. "Setzen sie sich...er wohnt hier...bei mir...und müßte gleich zurück kommen."

**Arwen Abendstern** "er wohnt hier?" fragte sie verwirrt. sie setzte sich auf einen der Sessel. "dabei hat er mir ewige liebe geschworen."

**Seto Kaiba** "Wa...was hat er bitte?", seine eiskalten Gesichtszüge kehrten zurück, aber er beschloß noch nichts zu sagen oder zu reagieren, weil er innerlich hoffte, das Legolas gute gründe gehabt hatte. "Ja er wohnt hier..."

**Arwen Abendstern** Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken doch sie genoß die Reaktion des Gegenübers. "ich glaube er weiß gar nicht das er Vater wird." forschend sah sie ihn an. "warum ist er denn mit dir gegangen? in diese andere Welt?"

**Seto Kaiba** "Das willst du sicherlich nicht wissen", sein Blick ruhte auf dem Babybauch. OK...dachte er sich, Legolas konnte ja einmal etwas mit einer weiblichen Person gehabt haben...er liebte jetzt schließlich ihn... und niemand anderes...Ruhe bewahren hieß das Zauberwort. Auch wenn der Leiter der KC ein ziemlich ungeduldiger Mensch war.

**Arwen Abendstern** "wollen sie mal fühlen?" fragte sie als sie dem Blick des Menschen gefolgt war. "es tritt schon ganz schön kräftig er wird bestimmt auch mal ein großer Bogenschütze so wie sein Vater." sie kam einfach auf ihn zu und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch.

**Seto Kaiba** Seine größte schwäche war Mokuba und er erinnerte sich genau daran, als seine Mutter mit ihm schwanger war. Er nickte leicht lächelnd und versuchte seinen Zweifel zu verdrängen. Seine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bauch.  
"Wann ist es soweit?"

**Arwen Abendstern** "nicht mehr ganz so lange." sagte sie leise während das Baby gegen Seto´s Hand trat. plötzlich schien es ihr nicht mehr so gut zu gehen den sie sackte etwas zusammen und schloß die Augen.

**Seto Kaiba** "alles OK?" ,fragte er aufgeregt. Gekonnt legte er sie aufs Sofa und hielt die Beine nach oben, im fall das sie zu wenig Blut bekam. "Hey?"

**Arwen Abendstern** "schon gut es war nur ein kleiner Schwächeanfall tut mir leid das ich ihnen solche Umstände mache." wisperte sie und legte den Kopf auf die Seite.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er sah das Seto sich mit besorgten Gesicht über jemanden beugte der auf dem Sofa lag. "Hey alles okay ist Mokuba was passiert?" fragte er ebenfalls besorgt und huschte zum Sofa um dort Arwen dort zu entdecken. "oh noch ein Opfer der magischen Türen." murmelte er.

**Seto Kaiba** "Ist schon OK...", nuschelte er leise. "Ernähren sie sich richtig?"

**Arwen Abendstern** Sie nickte leicht. "Legolas" sie sah ihn lächelnd an

**Seto Kaiba** Er beobachtete still die Szene.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "hallo. laß mich raten du wolltest gerade aus dem Flur in dem Thronsaal zu Aragorn gehen und dann warst du plötzlich ganz woanders?" er sah auf ihren dicken Bauch.

**Arwen Abendstern** "ja so was ähnliches." sagte sie und sah die beiden an. "Legolas ich bin so froh das ich dich wiedergefunden habe ich dachte ich hätte dich für immer verloren."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "verloren?" /sie kann mich nicht ausstehen was redet sie da/

**Arwen Abendstern** Plötzlich verlor sie das Bewußtsein und schien zu schlafen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nachdem er sicher gegangen war das sie nur aus Müdigkeit eingeschlafen war sah er Seto fragend an.

**Seto Kaiba** "Sie sagte... du seist der Vater ihres Kindes...und hättest ihr ewige treue geschworen...sag mir bitte das sie lügt."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "sie hat dir was erzählt?" es war offensichtlich das er erst mal die Informationen ordnen mußte. Er sah in Seto´s Gesicht das ihn das sehr traf. "ich bin unmöglich der Vater... sie kann mich nicht ausstehen... warum erzählt sie so was?" er starrte auf Arwen

**Seto Kaiba** "hmm ich weiß nicht...krank? Verwirrt?", meinte er leise und musterte Arwen skeptisch.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er atmete hörbar auf. dann verließ er den Raum nach draußen. /warum hat sie es ihm erzählt... er glaubt mir zwar aber.../

**Seto Kaiba** /ich vertraue Legolas...aber was mache ich hier nur mit einer schwangeren Halbelbin/ Böse funkelte er sie an und starrte an die wand.

**Arwen Abendstern** Langsam wurde sie wieder wach bemerkte belustigt das Legolas nach ihrem gespielten Ohnmachtsanfall den Raum verlassen hatte. Sie sah auf Seto´s rücken. "wie heißen sie überhaupt?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er drehte sich zu ihr. "Seto Kaiba...für sie Kaiba", meinte er gespielt höflich und sah auf ihren Bauch.

**Arwen Abendstern** "warum ist er denn weggerannt?" sie schaute zum Garten in dem sie Legolas nachdenklich auf und abwarten gehen sah.

**Seto Kaiba** "seine gründe gehen sie nichts an...ich informiere sie nur gleich, Legolas und ich...leben in einer Beziehung und er ist nicht er Vater des Kindes", meinte er im Geschäftsplauderton.

**Arwen Abendstern** "hat er ihnen das etwa gesagt? ich weiß es aber besser, er hat gesagt er liebt mich nur mich." sie sah aus als würde sie gleich los heulen. "warum verstellt er sich?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er sah sie grinsend an. "Nun ich vertraue ihm und er hat noch nie gelogen, er liebt sie nicht..."

**Arwen Abendstern** Sie hob langsam wieder den Kopf sah ihn ernst an. "ich hätte gedacht du bist leichter zu knacken...aber für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hast du gezweifelt." sagte sie grinsend.

**Seto Kaiba** "hör auf mich zu duzen", immerhin war er ja noch Vollblutjapaner und hatte ihr nicht das Du angeboten. "Zweifel? verständlich", murrte er", wenn sie mich so überraschen...ich zweifele aber nicht mehr, er liebt mich..."

**Arwen Abendstern** Angewidert schüttelte sie den Kopf. "tja aber ich hätte trotzdem gern gesehen wie ihr euch streitet." sagte sie eingeschnappt.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "hör auf damit...er glaubt mir und nicht dir... und er hat recht ICH LIEBE IHN." er schrie die Elbin an.

**Seto Kaiba** Er stand auf und umarmte Legolas von hinten. legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und grinst sie kalt an. "Du willst ihm nur alles vermiesen was?"

**Arwen Abendstern** Eingebildet warf sie den Kopf zurück. "verdient hätte er es... wie konnte er es auch wagen mir einfach keine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken." sie sah die beiden an. "wollt ihr das ich mich übergebe? hört auf damit"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "das ist es also" sagte er erst flüsternd. "das ist es...kein wunder... jetzt verstehe ich so einiges... tut mir leid aber wie du siehst sehe ich keinen Reiz an Frauen und mögen sie noch so hübsch oder klug sein." sagte er grinsend.

**Seto Kaiba** "aber nicht hier, dann geh rauf ins Bad", meinte er gehässig, "ich mache das wo ich und wann ich will, egal ob es dich stört." Er zog Legolas Kopf zu sich und küßte ihn zärtlich.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nachdem er den Kuß liebevoll erwidert hatte sah er Seto an und flüsterte. "laß gut sein am besten... suchen wir die nächste magische Tür um sie wieder loszuwerden. "Arwen: sie hatte immer noch den Kopf weg gedreht und strich über ihren Bauch. "schon gut schon gut... pah..." murmelte sie um sich selbst zu beruhigen.

**Seto Kaiba** "schleunigst... sonst bekommt sie noch hier ihr Baby...", wisperte er leise. "ich glaube zu einem Arzt könnten wir sie nicht schicken..."

**Arwen Abendstern** sie schaute die beiden plötzlich hilfesuchend an.  
Etwas nervös atmend flüsterte sie. "meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt."

Legolas er sah Seto an. "zu spät...aber es ist nicht zu schwer ehrlich..."

**Seto Kaiba** Laut seufzte er. "Hab ich euch schon mal etwas von meinem Landstraßen Abenteuer erzählt?" Er ließ von Legolas ab und fühlte Arwens Puls.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "nein hast du nicht aber wenn du willst kannst du es gerne tun." sagte er und lief zum Badezimmer kam mit Tüchern und einer Schüssel Wasser zurück.

**Seto Kaiba** "ich habe..."nuschelt leise", mußte zwangsweise Geburtshelfer spielen...", er nahm sie auf seine arme.  
"wollen wir sie nicht lieber ins Wasser legen? Wasser Geburten sind erträglicher..."

**Arwen Abendstern** sie sah Seto an. unglaublich sie wollte einen Keil zwischen die beiden treiben jetzt schlug er vor eine Wassergeburt machen zu wollen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er nickte zustimmend und ging vor zum Badezimmer oben die Badewanne war immerhin sehr groß.

**Seto Kaiba** Er ließ die Wanne mit warmen Wasser voll laufen. "so zieh dich auch und ab ins Wasser...und dann geht es los"

**Arwen Abendstern** Errötet sah sie die beiden an. "erstens dauert das noch eine ganze weile und zweitens...ich werde mein Unterkleid anbehalten." wieder hatte sie einen eingebildeten Ton eingeschlagen.

**Seto Kaiba** Grinsend sah er zu ihr. "Dein Puls ist ziemlich schnell, die wehen müßten gleich kommen, geh lieber schon einmal rein... und übrigens ich interessiere mich nicht für Frauenkörper, es wäre etwas anders, wenn Legolas ein Kind bekommen würde," meinte er belustigt.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er sah zu wie Arwen sich bis auf ihr Unterkleid auszog nachdem sie eine wehe gehabt hatte zog sie es scheinbar vor sich ins Wasser zu setzten. er wußte gerade nicht ob er lachen sollte Seto hatte auch schon ein Kind auf die Welt geholfen. "wie kam es den damals dazu?" hackte er nach.

**Seto Kaiba** "die junge Frau hat mich angefahren...und meinte sie wollte ins Krankenhaus...ich habe den Notarzt gerufen...aber da war es schon zu spät...also habe ich ihr...geholfen...und meine Limousine versaut..."

Auto versaut? ist mir aber auch schon passiert aber mitten im Wald wir sind auch zum See gegangen und der kleine Elbenjunge war sehr kräftig" **Arwen Abendstern** Sie saß im Wasser und atmete immer wieder ruhig ein und aus. eine wehe folgte auf der nächsten während sie den beiden Männern zuhörte es war irgendwie beruhigend doch dann konnte sie sich nicht zusammenreißen bei der nächsten wehe schrie sie auf.

**Seto Kaiba** "naja...es war ein Mädchen...", grinsend sah er zu Arwen", also hast du hier zwei Spezialisten."

**Arwen Abendstern** "ja ich habe sehr gute Ohren danke trotzdem." sagte sie etwas gepreßt Seto hatte anscheinend recht behalten die wehen kamen in immer kürzeren abständen.

**Seto Kaiba** "gut es wird ernst", er atmete laut aus und hockte sich zu Arwen. Fühlte geduldig ihren Puls uns lächelte. /Scheint alles normal zu sein...hoffen wir mal, das die Nabelschnur sich nicht selbständig macht.../

**Legolas Grünblatt** er nahm die andere Hand von Arwen scheinbar hatte Seto sich entschieden das er alles alleine schafft.

**Arwen Abendstern** Die nächste wehe zwang sie zum pressen dann kamen mehrere von diesen wehen nach kurzen abständen. das Köpfchen war schon zu sehen.

**Seto Kaiba** Leicht mißtrauisch sah er ins Wasser und preßte seine Augen zusammen um mehr erkennen zu können. "tief atmen", er zeigte ihr mit seltsamen ausatmen Geräuschen wie es leichter ging.

**Arwen Abendstern** Sie atmete tief aus und ein etwas gereizt sah sie Kaiba an. "ich weiß wie man atmet." giftete sie.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Lächelnd sagte er kurz zu Arwen auf elbisch das sie doch auf Seto hören sollte und nicht so giftig regieren sollte. dann lächelten beide Elben ein wenig.

**Seto Kaiba** /ja ,ja...ich kann kein elbisch...aber es hört sich schön an...besonders wenn Legolas so spricht.../ Er konzentrierte sich und seufzte. "Wieso geht es nicht weiter?"

**Arwen Abendstern** "weil gerade pause ist." sie atmete tief ein diesmal spürte sie das kommen der nächsten wehe dann preßte sie so kräftig wie sie konnte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er sah schon das kleine Köpfchen und betrachtete lächelnd wie das Wasser sich rot färbte. "Scheint ja alles in Ordnung zu sein.."

**Arwen Abendstern** Mit schmerzverzerrten Gesicht beugte sie sich abermals nach vorne bis dann der kleine Körper unter dem Wasser schwamm.  
nun atmete sie ruhiger.

**Seto Kaiba** "Willst du das machen Legolas?" meinte er und beobachtete Arwen und das Baby genau.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "was machen die Nabelschnur durchtrennen?"  
Er hob das Baby aus dem Wasser es brüllte kurz auf und fing dann ruhig an zu atmen und schaute alle umstehend mit großen Augen an. Legolas legte das Baby bei Arwen auf die Brust sie streichelte es liebevoll. "es hat Aragorns Augen."

**Seto Kaiba** "ja genau das" Er sah das kleine lächelnd an. "Meinst du den Aragorn den du erwähnt hast?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "genau der" sagte er und lächelte breit als er die Nabelschnur gekonnt abband und abschnitt.

**Seto Kaiba** Er sah dem Baby tief in die Augen. "bei den Augen kann man dir das nicht verübeln...wunderschön..."

**Arwen Abendstern** "tut mir leid das ich vorhin so gemein war... und versucht habe euch auseinanderzubringen." flüsterte sie leise während sie den Säugling im arm hielt. "danke das ihr mir geholfen habt."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "vorhin wollte ich mir schon sorgen machen... um Aragorn aber scheinbar war es nur eine Schwangerschaftsdepression die du hier zum besten gelegt hast." sagte er schmunzelnd. Arwen nickte stumm.

**Arwen Abendstern** "tut mir leid das ich vorhin so gemein war... und versucht habe euch auseinanderzubringen." flüsterte sie leise während sie den Säugling im arm hielt. "danke das ihr mir geholfen habt."

**Seto Kaiba** Er lächelte nur leicht über die Entschuldigung und hörte etwas an der Tür ratschen und Mokubas stimme. "das köterchen und mein kleiner Bruder..."

**Arwen Abendstern** "oh..." sie lies sich von Legolas raus helfen der ihr sogleich einen Bademantel aus einen der schränke geholt hatte das kleine Kind wurde von ihm auch eingewickelt.

**Mokuba** Er stürmte hinein gefolgt von dem kleinen und betrachtete baff die Szene

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er schob Mokuba wieder raus er sollte nicht unbedingt einen Blick in das Badewasser werfen ebenfalls sorgte er dafür das Arwen ihm folgte so das was Mokuba jetzt scheinbar brennend interessierte auch gleich vor Ort war.

**Mokuba** Seto bleib im Bad und stierte den kleinen Hund böse an, der darauf gleich raus rannte und rief Mokoto zu sich um ihr das schöne Bad zu zeigen.

Mokuba betrachtete das Baby. "Ist ja süß "

**Arwen Abendstern** "du bist aber auch ein hübscher junge sag wie heißt du?" ihre viel bessere Laune war spürbar. während sie das Baby sogar in die arme von Mokuba legte.

**Mokuba** "ich bin Mokuba", meinte er freudestrahlend und gab dem Baby seinen Finger zum spielen", ich bin setos kleiner Bruder."

**Arwen Abendstern** Das Baby griff schon ziemlich kräftig zu. die großen braunen Augen sahen sich forschend um. aber spitze Ohren wie die Mutter hatte der kleine junge nicht. "das ist ein hübscher Name." meinte sie etwas grübelnd. "aber bei uns nicht üblich...besser gesagt solche Namen wie deinen oder von deinem Bruder habe ich noch nie gehört."

**Mokuba** "Seto hat mir erzählt das du und Legolas aus einer anderen Welt kommen oder?", er legte den Kopf leicht schief. "Seto Kaiba heißt übersetzt stures Seepferdchen" **Arwen Abendstern** (boah heißt es das wirklich ?) "ja aus mittelerde. ähm gut er kommt aus dem Düsterwald und ich auch Bruchtal aber da sind nur Landstriche"

**Mokuba** (ja heißt es und Mokuba Holzpferd aber das von Seto gefällt mir besser und paßt so schön wenn man bedenkt das Seepferdchen verlorene Drachenkinder sind ) Der kleine lächelte vergnügt und sah zum Baby. "Und wie nennst du es?"

**Arwen Abendstern** (tun wir mal so als hätte sie den richtigen Namen gesagt den der junge laut Buch bekommt. ) "da ist doch was?" sie schaute zu einer Tür im Zimmer. "irgendwie ist sie anders als die anderen."

**Mokuba** Er sah zu dieser Tür. "Ja schient so... kommst du damit wieder nach hause?"

**Arwen Abendstern** "ich glaube schon oder?" sie schaute durch. "oh ja tatsächlich." sagte sie lächelnd.

**Mokuba** "du willst schon gehen?", meinte er kleine etwas enttäuscht.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nachdenklich schaute er hindurch während die anderen nur umrisse eines Menschen erkannten erkannte er sofort Aragorn im schloß.

**Arwen Abendstern** "also ich denke mal wenn die Tür aufbleibt könnt ihr einfach wieder zurück oder uns besuchen willst du unser schloß sehen?" fragte sie und sah Mokuba lächelnd an.

**Mokuba** Er nickte hastig und lief durch die Tür.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Hey Mokuba..." er sah Seto fragend an während er dafür sorgte das sich die Tür nicht selbständig schließen würde.

**Seto Kaiba** "...typisch", nörgelte er und schob den Sessel gegen die Tür. "also wieder rein?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Irgendwie war Seto´s Idee mit dem Sessel viel besser das war ihm klar. /ich habe Aragorn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen/ "ja gehen wir."

**Seto Kaiba** "gut..." kaum hatte er das gesagt lief ihm auch schon der kleine Hund hinter her.

**Arwen Abendstern** Sie hatte Aragorn auch schon gesehen. "Aragorn, dein Sohn ist da."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er machte einen prüfenden Blick auf die Tür der Sessel würde dafür sorgen das sie aufbleiben sollte. Mokuba schien es in dem schloß zu gefallen.

**Aragorn** Freudig schloß er Arwen in seine Arme und betrachte den Säugling.

**Mokuba** "Das ist ja wie im Märchen", meinte der kleine zu Legolas.

**Seto Kaiba** "ich habe langsam die genug von Märchen", grummelte er und betrachtete den Welpen böse.

**Arwen Abendstern** "Aragorn ich habe Legolas gefunden er und sein neuer bekannte halfen mir bei der Geburt." sie strahlte ihn an.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Hey jedesmal wenn du das sagst fällt irgendwo eine Elbe tot um willst du das?" witzelte er leise.

**Aragorn** "oh ist das so?", fragte er und lächelte beide danken an. "hallo Legolas alter Freund."

**Mokuba** Er sah Seto trotzig an. "Legolas hat recht, sag das nicht noch mal!"

**Seto Kaiba** "hoffentlich nicht...", sagte er leise und versuchte den Hund zu Legolas zu drängen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** drop  
"hallo, das ist Seto Kaiba."  
/mhh eigentlich kann ich es ihm erzählen aber wie erkläre ich das jetzt/

**Sei der Hund** Wau, wau. er lief ein paar mal um Seto herum als dieser ihn wegschob zog er es vor zu Aragorn herüber zulaufen und ihn anzubellen.

**Aragorn** Er betrachtete den jungen Mann und sah zu dem Hund. "Ist er dein neuer Gefährte Legolas", und deutete mit dem Kopf zu Seto.

**Legolas Grünblatt** er grübelte. "er ist mehr als nur mein Gefährte." er lächelte Seto an. /ach was soll's/ "wir lieben uns verstehst du?" sagte er etwas verlegen.

**Aragorn** geschockt sah er den Elben an. "w...was?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Hilfesuchend sah er Seto an. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet.

**Seto Kaiba** instinktiv zog er Legolas in seine arme. "Mein geliebter, oder bist du schwer von begriff?"

**Aragorn** Er sah leicht verwirrt zu den beiden. "das hätte ich nur nicht von dir erwartet Legolas.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** /oje.../ "mhh nun Aragorn eigentlich...ich meine..." Er zuckte mit den schultern. "so spielt das leben."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er lachte ein wenig auf. "das hättest du nicht von mir erwartet? als wir anfingen die Gefährten zu werden hatte ich eigentlich das Gefühl du wüßtest wie ich zu Frauen stehe."

**Aragorn** "nicht so wirklich...obwohl du manchmal seltsam warst...", er dachte laut nach.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ja seltsam... tja dachte ich auch bis ich Seto fand." jetzt lächelte er zufrieden. Er machte einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster. "ohh Gondor blüht richtig auf du machst deine Arbeit wirklich gut. mein König."

**Aragorn** Er erwiderte das lächeln. "Es ist schön das du jemanden für dich gefunden hast alter Freund. danke... ich gebe mir mühe"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Arwen hatte sich auf ihre räume zurückgezogen. /war doch gar nicht so schwierig immerhin stottere ich nicht/ "wie wäre es wenn ich dir jetzt auch noch Minas Thirit zeige wo wir gerade hier sind?"

**Seto Kaiba** "Minas... was?", wiederholte er fragend. "gerne, wenn du mich vorher aufklärst was das ist."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Minas Thirit so heißt dieses Schloß." sagte er lachend. Er führte ihn nach draußen von wo aus die neun mauern sehen kann die, die Stadt schützen sollte. Er zeigte kurz in Richtung Mordor. "dort war der feind"

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte und war leicht peinlich berührt. "wunderschönes Schloß...",meinte er staunend. "Feind...du hast dich bestimmt gut geschlagen"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "nein ich habe gegen einen Zwerg verloren." er schmunzelte. "wir haben gewettet wer die meisten Orks tötet er hat mich um einen Ork geschlagen."

**Seto Kaiba** Er lachte laut los und stützte sich an Legolas. "klasse..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "stimmt." er hackte sich bei ihm ein. "hier ist eine ganze Stadt die wir besichtigen könnten... wo ist eigentlich Mokuba?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er deutete auf den kleinen und den Hund. "können wir..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "okay aber wir werden den ganzen Tag zu tun haben." er ließ von Aragorn die Paßwörter der einzelnen Tore geben und fing dann an Seto etwas herumzuführen immer tiefer hinunter raus aus der Stadt.

**Seto Kaiba** "wenn du da bist, mit vergnügen"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "hier ist viel passiert." sagte er als sie auf dem damaligen Schlachtfeld angekommen war das Land hatte sich aber offensichtlich erholt. "Eowyn hat den Anführer der schwarzen Reiter getötet, wir mußten Gimli unter den Orks wieder suchen, Merry hat Eowyn die ganze zeit zur Seite gestanden. Armeen von Menschen und Elben kämpften hier und schlugen sie in die flucht."

**Seto Kaiba** Er verstand kaum ein Wort über diesen Krieg und die Personen kannte er auch nicht.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er merkte den Blick von Seto. "das ist auch so eine Sache weißt du? Frauen war es verboten mitzukämpfen und Eowyn hat sich einfach als Mann verkleidet und sich aufs Schlachtfeld gestellt." er lächelte.

**Seto Kaiba** "ähm ja..."meinte er sehr intelligent. /vielleicht hätte ich dieser Christina das Buch abkaufen sollen/

**Legolas Grünblatt** "so fühlt sich das also an wenn du mir was erzählst und ich verstehe kein Wort." er lächelte fast tröstend legte einen arm um Seto´s Schulter. "tröste dich theoretisch könnten wir zu Frodo gehen und ihn nach der Niederschrift des Abenteuers fragen"

**Seto Kaiba** "mein Beileid...es ist immer leichter zu erzählen wenn man es kennt.." Er nickt lächelnd. "gut und wer ist Frodo?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ein Hobbit" er grinste.

**Seto Kaiba** "und das ist?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ungefähr so groß mit behaarten Füßen" er hielt seine Hand ungefähr in Hüfthöhe. "na eben etwas kleinere Wesen aber mit genauso spitzen Ohren wie Elben"

**Seto Kaiba** "gut..." er stellte sich das Wesen vor und grinste. "das muß ich real sehen.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "du hast wohl vor hier länger zu bleiben was? Frodo wohnt fast einen Wochenritt von hier entfernt." sein fragender Blick traf Seto.

**Seto Kaiba** "stimmt...hier gibt es keine Fahrzeuge...", er überlegte. "es wäre kein Problem.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "na schön." er lächelte breit und machte sich schon auf den weg zu den Stallungen.

**Seto Kaiba** Mokuba wurde schnell zu Mokoto geschickt, die versprach gut auf ihn auf zu passen. Er wartete auf Legolas.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nachdem er sich kurz mit Aragorn besprochen hatte kam er mit zwei gut bestückten Pferden aus den Stallungen. "kannst du überhaupt reiten?" er grinste ein bißchen frech als er sich ganz leicht auf sein Pferd geschwungen hatte. "wir haben Vorräte für eine Woche was das Wasser angeht ich kennen ein paar schöne Flüsse."

**Seto Kaiba** Natürlich konnte er reiten. Nur wann er das letzte mal auf einem solchen Tier saß wußte er nicht mehr und hoffte das er es noch einiger Maßen konnte. Er stieg etwas wackelig auf und saß danach doch recht fest und sicher im Sattel.  
"eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er ritt ein Stück vor. "ach es gibt scheinbar nichts was du nicht kannst."

**Seto Kaiba** Er nahm die Zügel in die Hand und folgte ihm. "nun einiges kann ich auch nicht..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "einiges kannst du nicht?" wiederholte er etwas ungläubig. "erzähl mal was denn?" neugierig zwinkerte er ihm zu.

**Seto Kaiba** Grinsend beugte er sich zu ihm. "hmm...einiges... bist du so neugierig?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ja aber immer"  
Seto hatte eine zeit lang die Richtung angegeben  
"also wenn wir weiter in dieser Richtung reiten kommen wir bei den Totensümpfen an wollen wir da wirklich hin?"

**Seto Kaiba** "Hört sich wie in einem schlechten Horrorfilm an", sagte er grinsend, "was ist denn dort?" Er ritt es was langsamer.  
"Zum Beispiel bin ich total unfähig im zeichnen."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "nun da war damals die Schlacht als Isildur Sauron den Ring abschlug man kann die gefallenen Menschen und Elben immer noch in den Sümpfen sehen sie locken einen sozusagen." er ritt in eine etwas andere Richtung

**Seto Kaiba** "Ich glaube das muß ich nicht wirklich sehen", er folgte Legolas und ritt dann wieder genau neben ihm. Das erinnerte ihn nur an die Zeit, als Mokuba versessen auf Horrorfilme sehen wollte, und er zwangsweise mit sehen mußte. Seitdem wurde ihm immer ganz anders, wenn er nachts in den Spiegel sah.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "mhh sollen wir den direkten weg zum Auenland einschlagen oder soll ich dir noch ein wenig die Sehenswürdigkeiten von Mittelerde zeigen? zum Beispiel Lorien? Isengard? den Fangorn? da bin ich überall schon mal gewesen." er lächelte weil er genau wußte das Seto wohl kaum mit einen der Ortsnamen etwas anfangen könnte. "ich möchte noch mal nach Isengart." sagte er dann nach etwas überlegen.

**Seto Kaiba** Die Namen hörten sich wie moderne Kinder Namen an. Ziemlich sicher, das Legolas das richtige tat, nickte er nur.  
"Ja von mir aus."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "okay" Er spornte etwas mehr sein Pferd an und ritt weiter östlich in Richtung Fangorn und Isengard.  
Nachdem sie so einen halben Tag geritten und ein paar Flüsse überquert hatten hielt Legolas an um vielleicht eine pause zu machen.

**Seto Kaiba** Er hatte die schöne Landschaft genossen und immer mal wieder zu Legolas gesehen. Sein Pferd wurde langsamer und hielt neben dem anderen. "Und nun?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "pause? oder willst du weiter?" er stieg ab. "hier in der nähe ist Helms klamm." er sagte dem anderen nicht das er die Festung schon mit bloßen Auge sehen konnte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er tat es ihm gleich und genoß es wieder selbst zu laufen.  
"Eine kleine pause würde nicht schaden, hier in der Pampa, oder wo gedenkt du?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Pampa? ähm okay hier ist kaum ein Mensch und Helms Klam war/ist nur ein Zufluchtsort der Menschen aus Minas Tirith." er schaute etwas unwissend aus der Wäsche als Seto das Wort Pampa benutze aber irgendwie sagte er sich würde er wohl meinen das hier sonst keine Menschenseele war.

**Seto Kaiba** Leicht grinsend sah er sich um. Es gab wohl auch einige Wörter, die sein Legolas nichts kannte. Aber egal, viel mehr interessierte es ihm wie dieser Ort aussah. "Gut dann gehen wir hin."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Es war nicht mehr wirklich weit selbst für Menschen war nach einigen gehen zu sehen. Er zeigte auf die eingestürzen mauern. "dort war eine Explosion sie riß viele Menschen und Elben in den tot. auch einen Elben den Aragorn und ich gut kannten." man konnte sehen das dort Menschen begraben waren.

**Seto Kaiba** Er betrachtete den Ort. "Und wer war der Elbe, wenn ich fragen darf?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "sein Name war Haldir er machte seine letzten Atemzüge in Aragorn Armen." Er sammelte eine Eichel auf und vergrub sie dann in der erde. "mögen alle in frieden ruhen." sagte er in elbisch.

**Seto Kaiba** Er verstand weder wie Worte, noch die Bedeutung der Eichel in der erde.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "mit den bäumen die hier wachsen werden oder bereits wachsen zeigen wir den toten unsere Ehrerbietung." sagte er als er den fragenden Blick von Seto bemerkte. Schnell fand er die alte quelle wieder und schöpfte etwas Wasser und goß sie über die stelle wo er die Eichel gepflanzt hatte. "Aragorn nannte mich immer Eichhörnchen weil ich das immer mache."

**Seto Kaiba** "so, so Eichhörnchen.." meinte er lächelnd. "Ich wurde immer blue eyes withe dragon in der Geschäftswelt genannt..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "aha." er wurde auf ein rascheln aufmerksam und irgendein Tier Geräusch drang an seine Ohren. "was ist das denn?" er ging langsam in die Richtung des Geräusches.

**Seto Kaiba** Er blieb stumm stehen und beobachtete ihn. Wenn er sich jetzt hastig bewegen würde, dann verscheuchte er das Tier vermutlich.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er hatte sich vor einem kleinen Höhlen Eingang gekniet. "es hört sich an als hätte sich das Tier dort irgendwie verschlungen..." er würde gut hineinpassen. langsam krabbelte er hinein. nach einiger zeit kam er mit etwas perlweiss glänzenden auf dem arm wieder hinaus. sein verwunderter Blick lag auf dem Tier. (ein miniweiser Drache )

**Seto Kaiba** (gefällt mir ) "oh..", meinte er freudig und trat zu Legolas. Sein Blick wurde sanft und friedlich, als er das Tier betrachtete. "Das ist ein wunderschöner Drache."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich dachte die wären ausgestorben..." Der kleine weise Drache hüpfte von Legolas arm herunter, er schmiegte sich an Seto´s Beine. er schnurrte etwas. Legolas lächelte. "er scheint dich zu mögen.

**Seto Kaiba** "Ausgestorben?...bei uns sind sie nur Fantasiewesen...außer die in den Karten..", er beugte sich zu dem kleinen runter und nahm ihn auf den Arm. "das mit dem mögen beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit...ich liebe Drachen..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "das sieht toll aus." er kramte aus den Satteltasche einen Block und einen Kohlestift. "darf ich euch zeichnen?" er fand den kleinen Drachen faszinierend dieser Moment mußte einfach festgehalten werden.

Der kleine Drache schnurrte immer noch.

**Seto Kaiba** "Natürlich kannst du..." meinte er lächelnd und setzte sich mit dem Drachen ins Gras. Er kraulte den entfindlichen Bauch des Drachens. "es ist einfach Wahnsinn...ich habe noch nie einen meiner Drachen berühren können..." **Legolas Grünblatt** Er setzte sich gegenüber und fing an zu zeichnen für Seto´s Gesicht brauchte er nicht einmal aufschauen. Belustigt sah er auf die Szene der kleine Drache gab so was wie ein wohliges kichern von sich als Seto ihn am dem Bauch kraulte. Schnell hatte er auch den kleinen Drachen eingefangen. dann setzte der kleine sich auf Seto´s schoß auf. "Mama" rief er und schaute in Legolas Richtung.

**Seto Kaiba** "Mama?", völlig erstaunt sah er zu Legolas. "Meine Drachen konnten auch nicht sprechen...sondern nur brüllen und knurren.." Seine Neugier trieb ihn voran. "Hast du einen Namen?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "aber natürlich können Drachen reden um genau zu sein sie sind große Rätselmeister wenn sie ausgewachsen sind... zu mindestens hab ich das gehört." dann zögerte er seine Zeichnung war mittlerweile fertig. "vielleicht kann er momentan nur Mama sagen aber... irgendwo ist die Mutter." er schaute sich um noch war am Himmel nichts zu sehen, selbst für ihn nicht.

**Seto Kaiba** "du meinst... ein riesengroßer?", fragte er freudig. So etwas jemals real sehen zu können, war unglaublich. Er erhob sich und sah sich um. "Hey...", rief er laut, "ich hab hier ein Drachenjunges!"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Plötzlich hörte er das näherkommen riesiger schwingen. Er traute sich nicht sich zu rühren aber er merkte wie ein riesiges Tier genau hinter ihm landete. Die Drachenmutter brüllte. "Mama, Mama." rief der kleine begeistert und hüpfte von Seto´s schoß und krabbelte jetzt zwischen Legolas Beinen der sich immer noch nicht traute zu bewegen. Die Drachenklaue schob den Elben zur Seite und dann beäugte die Drachenmami ihn.  
**Seto Kaiba** Er stand langsam auf und betrachtete den Drachen. "Das...das ist..." Er ging weiter. Seto hatte keine Angst vor diesem Wesen. Seine Drachen sahen auch nicht gerade wie Schmusetiere aus, und doch liebte er sie. Seine Hand berührte eine riesige Schuppe des Drachen. "Du bist real..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Die Drachenmutter wurde auf Seto aufmerksam sofern diese Drachen eine Mimik hatten hatte sie nun einen überraschten und ehrfürchtigen Blick auf Seto. "großer Drachenmeister endlich seid ihr gekommen um den Fluch von uns zu nehmen." ihr Kopf neigte sich leicht.

"..." der Drache schien ihm nicht tun zu wollen sie hatte sich schließlich nur sorgen um ihr junges gemacht. trotzdem schaute er ein wenig verloren hinter der Drachenklaue hervor.

**Seto Kaiba** /welcher Fluch.../ Leicht irritiert sah er zum Drachen hinauf und nahm dann Legolas in seine arme. "Wo her weißt du...das ich?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Die Drachenmama sah ihn hilfesuchend an. "bitte Drachenmeister kommt mit mir und beendet diesen schrecklichen Fluch." sie deutete auf das Drachenbaby. "er war unser letztes junges danach schlüpften sie einfach nicht mehr und ein weiser Magier sagte prophezeite uns eure Ankunft und auch das ihr mit einem Elben unterwegs seid. nehmt mein junges auf den arm und setzt euch auf meinen rücken." sie machte sich kleiner.

**Seto Kaiba** "kann Legolas auch mit? ohne ihn möchte ich nicht gehen... dann werde ich mich kommen.." meinte er ernst und nahm das junge wieder zu sich.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Ihr belustigtes lachen glich einem Donner. "aber natürlich das gehört doch auch zu der Prophezeiung." Legolas war zwar noch etwas verwirrt doch dann kletterte er auf den rücken des Drachen. als alle gut saßen erhob sie sich in die Luft. "seid dreihundert Jahren schlüpfen unsere jungen nicht mehr. uns wurde gesagt das ein Mensch mit weißen Mantel in der Begleitung eines Elben kommen würde und diesen Fluch von uns nimmt." erzählte sie als sie flogen.

**Seto Kaiba** "Ah ja..", meinte er nur und schien ziemlich nachdenklich.  
/Wie soll ich das machen? Das Problem hatte ich nie mit meinen...Und an irgendwelche, hilfreichen anderen leben erinnere ich mich auch nicht...vielleicht... kann der Stab...ja../

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er hielt sich an Seto fest der immer noch den kleinen Drachen im arm hielt langsam setzte die Drachenmama zum Landeanflug an. das Bild was sich dort bot war eine Versammlung von allen Drachen die Seto je gesehen hatte. zwischen schwarzen Rotaugen Drachen und roten Götterdrachen saßen auch Drachen wie in den Märchenbüchern ebenfalls ein weißer langer Drache der ein Fell und keine schuppen zu haben schien (fuchur ) sie alle schauten ziemlich verdutzt als Legolas und Seto von Drachen stiegen. sofort wurden sie zu einem riesigen Nest geführt mit Tausenden eiern.

**Seto Kaiba** Mit leicht offenen Mund betrachtete er die Drachen und danach deren großes Nest. Seto stand ziemlich verloren vor den Eiern und zog unsicher den Stab hervor, natürlich setzte er sein Pokerface auf, um niemanden an ihm zweifeln zu lassen. **Legolas Grünblatt** Nachdem er abgestiegen war hoffte er nie wieder aufsteigen zu müssen doch dieses Platoo würde ihm wahrscheinlich keine Wahl lassen. "ich glaube nicht das ein Stab der Menschen ins reich der Schatten verbannt helfen wird." er hatte zwar keine Ahnung aber er glaubte nicht das der Fluch so zu lösen war. beeindruckt strich er über ein Ei. "da drinnen bewegt sich was." stellte er fest nachdem er ein Ohr darauf gelegt hatte.

**Seto Kaiba** "ähm...ja...aber... wie sonst?" In seinen Erinnerungen als Hohepriester hatte er immer nur den Stab benutzt. Außer die Kontrolle über seine Drachen besaß er nichts wirklich mystisches. /was soll ich tun...ich will ihn ja helfen...es sind meine Lieblinge../

**Legolas Grünblatt** "wie wäre es wenn wir einfach versuchen diesem hier aus dem Ei zu helfen?" er schaute sich um und griff einen Stein. vorsichtig schlug er gegen die schale von innen wurde mit klopfen geantwortet.

**Seto Kaiba** Er berührte die Schale und sah ihn fragend an. "Das ist so hart wie stahl..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Kaum hatte Seto die schale berührt brach die schale auf. ein weißer Drache mit drei köpfen streckte sich Seto und Legolas entgegen. als sein ruf verhallt war brachen auch die anderen Eier auf und nach und nach krochen kleine Drachen ans Tageslicht.

**Seto Kaiba** "Wie...?", voller staunen blieb er wie gelähmt vor den schlüpfenden Drachen stehen, die sich nach kurzer zeit aus den eiern geschält hatten.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "keine Ahnung vielleicht reichte auch schon deine Anwesenheit. die Berührung des Ei´s" sagte er und betrachte die kleinen Drachen mit genau so großen Augen.  
Drachen Mama: "wir danken dir Drachenmeister du hast unsere jungen endlich befreit." sie war nicht der einzige Drache der sich dankbar verbeugte. "wie können wir das nur wieder gut machen?"

**Seto Kaiba** Ein freudiges lächeln erschien auf Setos Lippen. "nein ist schon gut...es reicht das ich einmal wirkliche Drachen sehen konnte...danke"

Der Drache verbeugte sich abermals. "ihr wollt sicher zurück? aber wenn ihr doch mal uns brauchen solltet dann benutzt die hier." an ihrer entgegengestreckten klaue hing eine Drachenflöte. "dann wird einer von uns kommen."

**Seto Kaiba** "Ja...", war das einzige Wort, was er voller Verblüffung heraus brachte und die flöte aus der riesigen klaue nahm.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ohh nein nicht schon wieder" murmelte er sehr leise und krabbelte hinter Seto auf den rücken des Drachen dann erhob sie sich. mit geschlossenen Augen hielt er sich wieder an seinem Vordermann fest. "was ist mit der flöte?" flüsterte er in Seto´s Ohr.

**Seto Kaiba** Geschwind zog er Legolas in seinen schoß, bevor der Drache zu hoch stieg.  
"Die flöte...wer weiß was uns hier noch so begegnet..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "nein das weiß ich nicht." trotz Seto´s Anwesenheit ließ er seine Augen geschlossen auf einen Berg zu stehen war eben was anderes als auf einem Drachen zu sitzen. doch dann siegte seine Neugier er schaute hinunter nur um dann sein Gesicht in Seto´s Brust zu vergraben. "ohh sind wir bald da?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er streichelte beruhigend durch sein Haar. "Ja noch ein bißchen... keine Panik...Drachen stürzten nicht ab, bei den Flugzeugen in meiner Welt kann das vorkommen..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich weiß zwar nicht was Flugzeuge sind aber wenn sie fliegen wie dieser Drache will ich niemals in eins rein..." die auf und ab Bewegungen des Drachen machten ihn krank endlich merkte er wie sie zum Landeanflug ansetzten.

**Seto Kaiba** Er war schon unzählige male mit allem geflogen, was die Technik bot, und das hier auf einem echten Drachen, war das beste, war es jemals gab. "wir sind jetzt...gleich da.."

Nachdem sie gelandet waren war Legolas der erste der schnell den Kontakt mit Mutter erde wieder suchte die Drachendame verabschiedete sich und flog elegant davon

**Legolas Grünblatt** "es gibt wirklich noch Drachen." sagte er beeindruckt als er die Zeichnung die er gemacht hatte einsammelte. "unglaublich..."  
**Legolas Grünblatt** Er hatte die Zeichnung sicher verstaut und saß nun wieder auf dem Pferd. "weiter geht es wenn wir schnell reiten erreichen wir noch vor Einbruch der nacht Isengard"

**Seto Kaiba** "und wo werden wir schlafen?" Er stieg wieder auf sein Pferd und nahm die Zügel in die Hand.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "am Waldrand von Fangorn wundere dich aber nicht wenn sich die bäume nach unserem Lagerfeuer strecken." er grinste etwas wieder war da eine Sache die er wußte und Seto nicht. nun trieb er sein Pferd an.

**Seto Kaiba** "bäume?", leicht erschrocken gab er dem Pferd die Sporen und ritt im Galopp weiter.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er ließ Seto´s frage einfach stehen bis sie dann endlich bei dem angekündigten Wald angekommen waren die sonne senkte sich ebenfalls und tauchte die gesamte Gegend in rot. Legolas sammelte trocknete äste von der erde und vergrub wieder ein paar Eicheln nachdem er ein prasselndes Feuer entfacht hatte. jetzt wo es dunkler wurde schienen sich die bäume wirklich über das wärmende Feuer zu beugen.

**Seto Kaiba** Die Schatten die, die bäume dabei schlugen, wirkten unheimlich, wie in dem verlassenden Park vor der KC, wenn er einmal abends genug ruhe hatte um sich nicht zu erschrecken. Er rutschte näher an das schützende Feuer heran.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "keine bange sie schlagen keine Menschen oder so was." sagte er schmunzelnd und legte einen arm um Seto  
**Seto Kaiba** "was wollen die hier?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "was wollen die hier?" er schaute sich um wen meinte Seto jetzt die bäume hatten sich doch kaum gerührt. "das mit den bäumen ist normal wenn wir tiefer in den Wald gehen könnten wir vielleicht Glück haben und einen Baumhirten treffen."

**Seto Kaiba** "Baumhirte? wandert er mit denen herum?", Er fand das ganze mehr als seltsam.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "das ist so schwierig zu erklären." sagte er etwas lachend. "also sie werden so von den Menschen genannt einer von ihnen durfte ich persönlich kennenlernen er heißt Baumbart. er sieht aus wie ein Baum. seine Bewegungen sind gemächlich und seine stimme tief und knorrig. doch seine Augen sind hellwach und weise." erklärte er.

**Seto Kaiba** Ein weißer Baum? Er starrte ins Feuer und schmunzelt begeistert. "Der könnte", Seto begann zu grinsen", diesen Umwelt Vernatikanern einen gehörigen schrecken ein jagen"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Vernati...was bitte?" fragend sah er Seto an.

**Seto Kaiba** "Schon gut...ich werde sie dir noch zeigen...dann weißt du was ich meine."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er guckte etwas bedröppelt aus der Wäsche. "na gut." murmelte er dann nach einigen überlegen. "gute nacht." er drehte Seto einfach den rücken zu als er sich hinlegte.

**Seto Kaiba** "Hey mein Elbenprinz...bist du jetzt böse auf mich? oder genierst du dich vor den bäumen?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "beides." sagte er mit ernsten Ton und verbarg sein grinsen. sein Ohr lauschte auf der erde hier war sonst niemand.

**Seto Kaiba** "ob ich es dir jetzt erklären würde...es sind Menschen, die verrückt danach sind alles und jeden zu bekehren die Umwelt zu retten...stell dir mal vor dir treffen auf einen sprechenden Baum..", er schmiegte seinen Kopf an Legolas rücken, "und jetzt hab mich wieder lieb"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er drehte sich leicht um. "aber dann gehöre ich auch zu denen. oder hast du nicht gesehen wie ich Eicheln vergrub um dem Wald zurückzugeben was ich ihm nahm?" er schaute ihn etwas ernst an.

**Seto Kaiba** "Du bist aber kein vernatiker, der allen seinen willen aufzwingt...das ist ein gewaltiger unterschied, ich mag die Natur...auch sehr"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Leicht kniff er ihm in die Nase. "ich kann dir doch nicht lange böse sein." er lag immer noch auf dem rücken. sein arm zog Seto´s Kopf zu ihm runter dann küßte er ihn sampft.

**Seto Kaiba** Er genoß den Kuß sehr und vertiefte ihn zärtlich, bis er sich keuchend von ihm löste. "Das sollten wir auch öfters tun.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "was öfter tun?" er tat ganz unwissend. er genoß den Blick auf Seto über sich und fummelte ein wenig an dessen Oberteil herum.

**Seto Kaiba** "uns berühren und küssen", hauchte er sinnlich gegen Legolas Lippen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er hob nur leicht den Kopf und küßte ihn abermals. "gute Idee." schwub schon war das Oberteil von Seto ausgezogen und seine Lippen liebkosten seinen Brustkorb.

**Seto Kaiba** Leise keuchend streichelte er Legolas haare und fuhr über sein Ohr, nur um danach an der Ohrmuschel zu knabbern.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Hey ,Hey ich dachte wir wollten es auf berühren und küssen beschränken" sagte er witzelnd und seine Hand strich leicht über sein Schlüsselbein.

**Seto Kaiba** "ich berühre dich doch...dein Ohr...", wisperte er grinsend.  
"du schämst dich doch nicht etwa vor den bäumen?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich dachte eigentlich das wäre deutlich." diesmal wurde sein griff an Seto´s Schlüsselbein fester. "aber ich will dich ansehen." sagte er und strich mit der anderen Hand über Seto´s Stirn.

**Seto Kaiba** Er lächelte leicht. "Dann sieh mich an...", seine Hände wanderten zu seinem Nacken und umschlangen ihn.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Zufrieden schaute er in Seto´s Augen während seine Hände langsam auf den Po des anderen wanderten. eine Hand rutschte mit Leichtigkeit zwischen Stoff und nachte haut so kamen seine Finger bis zu Seto´s Öffnung.

**Seto Kaiba** Er fuhr mit der Hand unter Legolas Oberteil und strich liebevoll über seine Brust und berührte hauchzart seine Brustwarzen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er spürte wie sich seine Brustwarzen sofort aufstellten sich den liebevollen Berührungen fast entgegenstreckten. sein Finger fuhr nun vorsichtig in Seto hinein und suchte nach einem ganz bestimmten Punkt. nie lies er das Gesicht des anderen aus den Augen.

**Seto Kaiba** Er begann genießerisch zu auf zu keuchen, als der Fremdkörper in ihm, etwas traf. Seine Augen schlossen sich halb und sein Blick wurde lustverhangen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er bemerkte das Seto´s Hose nach vorne hin strammer wurde bei ihm sah es aber auch nicht viel besser aus. weiter rieb sein Finger in Seto´s inneren diese gewisse stelle die seinen gegenüber.

**Seto Kaiba** Seto stöhnte leise gegen seine Lippen und wanderte spielerisch mit den Fingern seinen Bauch hinunter, bis er in der Hose des Elben ankam und dessen Glied umfaßte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Genauso flink war seine Hand ebenfalls an Seto´s Glied und massierte es sampft. "wir...etwas... eng .. da... drin" sagte er lustvoll stöhnend.

**Seto Kaiba** "Dann... sollte ich dir...helfen", waren seine einzigen Worte, die er keuchend von sich gab. Er öffnete mit einer Hand Legolas Hose und verschaffte ihn den Platz.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er grinste und öffnete ebenfalls Seto´s Hose. "ich meinte eigentlich bei dir!" säuselte er und zog mit einer Hand an Seto´s Hintern den Mann tiefer zu sich herunter.

**Seto Kaiba** Er stöhnte leise und ließ ihn machen. Legolas hatte ihn verzaubert und auch seinem Ego störte es nicht mehr, wer von den beiden was tat.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Kaum hatte er selbst und Seto von den Hosen befreit streckte er sich ihm entgegen es dauerte nicht lange da hatte sein Glied den Eingang von Seto gefunden und Legolas konnte weiter genüßlich über Seto´s Brust küssen.

**Seto Kaiba** Sein Unterleib drängte sich automatisch näher an den des Elben. Legolas Glied glitt noch tiefer in ihm und er stöhnte laut auf. genießerisch leckte er über sein Ohr.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Genüßlich stöhnte er auf als sich Seto näher an ihn drängte und die Liebkosungen an den Ohren machten seine Hüftbewegungen nur noch wilder. als wolle er Seto abwerfen.

**Seto Kaiba** Laut stöhnend krallte er sich in die schultern des Elben und küßte verlangend dessen Hals. mit jedem stoß wurde der magische Punkt in ihm getroffen. Seto bäumt sich leicht auf.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er genoß es und wie. seine Hände hielten Seto´s Hüften fest damit er nicht runterfiel und so wurde er dann durch die rhythmischen Bewegungen bald zu seinem Orgasmus getrieben.

**Seto Kaiba** Er ergoß ich lustvoll stöhnend und sank erschöpft auf Legolas zusammen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nachdem er eine bequemere Lage für beide hergestellt hatte kuschelte er sich an Seto. aber schlafen würde er wahrscheinlich nicht.

**Seto Kaiba** "Bist du auch so verdammt müde?", fragte leise und sah ihm in die Augen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ja" sagte er und kuschelte etwas mehr an Seto´s Körper. "schlaf ruhig hier wird uns nichts geschehen." er hatte seine gründe es war nicht die Gewohnheit wach zu bleiben sondern ein wiederkehrender Alptraum.

**Seto Kaiba** Er wurde leicht hellhörig, doch ließ die Sache erst einmal auf sich beruhen, "Schlaf gut mein Prinz...", mit diesen Worten verschwand er auch schon im Traumland.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er blieb größtenteils der nacht wach doch als es schon anfing das der morgen graute war er eingeschlafen er nuschelte leise im schlaf. "ich bin es doch... erkennst du mich nicht?" seine Augenlider flatterten etwas dann wurde er auch schon wach.

**Seto Kaiba** "Natürlich bist du es Legolas..." meinte Seto und öffnete seine Augen. "Was hast du geträumt?

**Legolas Grünblatt** Etwas verlegen schaute er Seto an /wieso spreche ich im schlaf/ "ich träumte du würdest mich nicht erkennen." murmelte er. dann stand er auf um das Thema nicht zu vertiefen und sammelte seine Kleider ein.

**Seto Kaiba** "ich könnte dich nie vergessen...nicht dich...", haucht er leise und erhob sich ebenfalls um sich an zu ziehen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "nein natürlich nicht es war nur ein schlechter Traum" /bitte laß es nur eine angst sein die in der nacht Gestalt annimmt und keine Vorsehung/ er saß wieder auf seinem Pferd.

**Seto Kaiba** "wollen wir für dich hoffen..", meinte er leise grinsend zu sich selbst und stieg auf das Pferd.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "streue ruhig Salz in die wunde..." brummelte er während er den weg nach Isengard einschlug.

**Seto Kaiba** Schweigend ritt er neben Legolas her. "Schon gut..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "weißt du bei Elben..." weiter kam er nicht denn sie waren schon am Turm von Isengard und ein großer man mit weißen Haar und langen weißen Gewändern kam ihnen entgegen. Legolas erkannte seinen alten Weggefährten Gandalf. aber es war Saruman er hatte mit einem Zauber den Blick des Elben getrübt.

Saruman:  
"willkommen in Isengard reisende"

**Seto Kaiba** "Wer sind sie?", fragte er leicht gereizt, denn dieser Mann war ihm äußerst unsympathisch, wie viele, bei den er spürte, das sie so wie jemand ganz bestimmtes waren.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ach er ist ein alter bekannter von mir." sagte Legolas ganz ruhig und stieg ab. "was machst du hier?"

Saruman:  
"ein wenig mich umsehen und ich habe schon gespürt das ihr kommt und das du meine Hilfe bei diesem magischen Stab brauchen wirst" er sah Seto an

**Seto Kaiba** Er griff nach seinem Stab und schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf. "Für wen hältst du mich alter man?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ein bißchen mehr Respekt... er ist immerhin ein Zauberer und bietet dir seine Hilfe an." zischte Legolas leise.  
Saruman:  
"ich bin ein Magier wie dein Spitzohriger Begleiter schon festgestellt hat und ich kann dich lehren mit dem Ding umzugehen."

**Seto Kaiba** Er grummelte leise und verbeugte sich auf japanischer Art. "nichts zum trotz... ich beherrsche den Stab langsam selbst und lasse mir nichts einreden...was aknunadin nicht schafft, kannst du auch nicht.."

**Saruman** Seine Magie seine stimme fing nun auch langsam an bei Seto Wirkung zu zeigen. "nun... aber ihr könnt doch kurz mit rein kommen oder?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er war ein besonders sehr anfälliger Charakter für solch Zauber. in seinem inneren herrschte immer Uneinigkeit und Chaos, was niemand von außen sah. Seto trat ein und nahm unaufgefordert Platz.

**Saruman** "komm kurz mit mir" sagte Saruman und schon hatte er den Elben in einen anderen Raum geführt und lies ihn erst mal im Keller verschwinden.

**Seto Kaiba** Er saß wie in Trance auf dem Stuhl und starrte an die wand.

**Saruman** /sehr schön/ er sah Seto an. seine Magie vergifteten die Gedanken des jungen Mannes er konzentrierte sich darauf die bösen Gedanken von Seto wieder zu wecken.

**Seto Kaiba** Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch je mehr er das versuchte um so schneller fiel er in einen Abgrund. Die bösen Gedanken lullten ihn ein und Übernahme Kontrolle über den jetzt schlafenden Seto. "Was willst du greis von mir?"

**Saruman** "gar nichts... ich will dich nur lehren wie du deinen Stab RICHTIG einsetzt." /für meine Zwecke/ er tat immer noch so als wäre er Seto´s diener aber er hatte schon längst alle Fäden in der Hand. "hier ein Ork zum üben." sagte er und ein häßliches Vieh kam in den Raum geschlichen.

**Ork zum abschlachten **uuhhh...aaaahhh hhheeee schnaubt  
**Seto Kaiba** "oh...nur zu gerne", meinte er kalt grinsend und richtete den Stab auf das Wesen.  
"sag wie"

**Saruman** "richte deinen Stab auf ihn. konzentriere dich projiziere all deine kraft auf diesen Ork"  
erklärte er während er den Ork mit Magie zum stillstehen zwang

**Ork zum abschlachten **hmmaaaauuu aasa... grummel

**Seto Kaiba** Er tat was Saruman ihn sagt und der Ork ging lichterloh in flammen auf.

**Saruman** "wirklich sehr gut ausgezeichnet." so übte er mit Seto ein paar tage weiter bis der junge Mann ziemlich zielsicher alles ins reich der Schatten oder des Todes verbannen konnte.

**Seto Kaiba** "Was hast du nun vor, mit mir?", meinte er gelangweilt und spielte mit dem Stab.

**Saruman** Er grinste die Handhabung war perfekt dem jungen Mann schien egal zu sein was man ihm vorsetzte. trotzdem veränderte er Seto´s Wahrnehmung und führte Legolas in den Raum aber Seto sah nur was er am meisten haßte. während der Elb mit gesenkten Kopf dastand.

**Seto Kaiba** "Was machst du hier?", fauchend geriert er in Ekstase, als er Zork vor sich sah. "ich hasse dich!", setos gute und böse Gedanken taten sich zusammen, alles an ihm haßte diesen Kerl so sehr.

**Legolas Grünblatt** ungläubig hob er den Kopf. "du lebst noch... Seto?" er spürte diesen kalten Blick auf sich. er schreckte zurück. "aber... ich bin es doch... erkennst du mich nicht mehr?" Seto konnte den Elben nicht hören Ehr im Gegenteil machte Legolas den Mund auf hörte er Beleidigungen von Zork.

**Seto Kaiba** "Wieder hol das noch mal und ich töte dich...das reich der Schatten nützt wohl nichts mehr was? wie damals...als du mir das weiß machen wolltest...liebe vertrauen...", er lachte kalt und erinnerte sich an seinen gütigen Cousin, der völlig recht hatte," ich hätte auf ihn hören sollen und mich von dir abwenden sollen als ich noch konnte d Monster"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Immer wenn Seto einen schritt vor gemacht hatte war er einen schritt zurück gewichen nun stand er mittlerweile an der wand der Stab den Seto im Anschlag auf ihn gerichtet hatte machte ihm weniger sorgen als der kalte Blick der ihm entgegengebracht wurde. "Seto... bitte nicht... sieh mich doch an." irgendwie verschwamm alles um ihn.

**Seto Kaiba** "ach glaubst du?", der eiskalte Blick des Hohepriester des Seth kehrte zurück, der herzen und Wasser gefroren ließ.  
"Ich verdamme dich du Scheusal", er blickt ihm tief in die Augen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "aber..." er blinzelte und spürte dann wie eine Träne seine Wange hinunter lief. das überraschte selbst ihn er hatte noch nie jemanden gegenüber geweint und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war der Zauber gebrochen. er stürmte an Seto vorbei und griff Saruman an. er hatte den Zauberer zu Boden geworfen und nun den Stab in der Hand. Saruman bettelte um sein leben das einzige was Legolas machte war den Stab zu zerbrechen. "er wird nie wieder so sein wie früher." brüllte Saruman und verschwand in einer Rauchwolke. langsam stand der Elb wieder auf und sah Seto an der immer noch ziemlich kalt schaute und scheinbar sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er fühlte sich so unglaublich leer, das es ihm eiskalt den rücken herunter lief. Der Fremde der ihm gegenüber stand verbesserte seinen zustand auch nicht. also tat Seto das einzige, von dem er sich erinnert, es oft mit Erfolg getan zu haben. "Was starrst du mich so an?", meinte er kaltherzig.

**Legolas Grünblatt** er hatte das Gefühl das Seto ihn mit seinem Blick umbringen wollte. "ich starre nicht... wir müssen hier raus..." ohne weitere Reaktion abzuwarten warf er Seto bei sich auf die Schulter und trug ihn raus an die frische Luft.

**Seto Kaiba** "las mich runter du Spinner", zischte er und wand sich.  
Er war z stolz um zu fragen wo er war...und wer er war..

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ja genau ich bin der Spinner..." es glich einer Entführung was Legolas mit Seto machte doch in seiner not wußte er einfach nicht weiter und zwang den Mann bei sich aufs Pferd um dann mit dem anderen an der Hand Isengard so schnell es ging zu verlassen. er schlug eine bestimmte Richtung ein wo er wußte das dort heiße quellen waren die tage im Kerker waren nicht schön gewesen er fühlte sich dreckig... er ekelte sich vor sich selber.

**Seto Kaiba** "laß mich runter verdammt...ich hasse Pferde", schrie er genervt und wollte eigentlich nur weg um nach denken zu können. Er konnte doch nicht alles vergessen haben? doch auch so sehr er sich versuchte zu erinnern, er fand nur die leere.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "hör auf zu zappeln oder du fliegst runter und brichst dir was Seto." sie wurden langsamer die heißen quellen waren erreicht jetzt stieg er ab und lies Seto den Freiraum den er wahrscheinlich brauchte.

**Seto Kaiba** Seto? Er hieß Seto? der Name gefiel ihm irgendwie. Er ließ sich ins Gras gleiten und schloß die Augen. und wer war dieser blonde Knilch, mit den spitzen Ohren?

**Legolas Grünblatt** Ohne weiter auf Seto zu achten warf er seine Kleidung aus er wollte nur noch eins dieses schleimige Gefühl was er im Kerker bekommen hatte abwaschen. dann sprang ins Wasser.

**Seto Kaiba** Er bekam etwas ab und betrachtete das Kleidungsstück. fasziniert betrachtete er wie das Elfengleiche Wesen nackt mit dem rücken zu ihm stand. er würde es niemals zu geben wollen, aber er würde noch einmal alles vergessen wollen, er dieses etwas vor sich besitzend dürfte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Ihm war nun viel wohler zu mute ihm kam es vor wie ein Wiederholung. "los komm rein das Wasser ist wundervoll." sagte er nun ganz entspannt. hatte Joey ihn nicht das letzte mal eingeladen mit ihnen zu baden?

**Seto Kaiba** "was glaubst du wer ich bin?", knurrte er und schloß wieder die Augen. "mit dir baden...", seine stimme hörte sich leicht sehnsüchtig an, aber er unterdrückte alles, was fremd schien.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er war an den Rand des warmen Sees geschwommen. Forschend sah er ihn an. "weißt du noch wie ich heiße?" fragte er.

**Seto Kaiba** "ist mir egal", fauchte er und sah weg. doch heimlich interessierte es ihn.

**Legolas Grünblatt** er überlegte kurz und wählte dann den elbischen Namen für Prinz. "mein Name ist Conin aber das weißt du doch." sagte er belustigt. **Seto Kaiba** "Conin...aha...", irgendwie fand er war dieser Name nicht passend.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er spürte das Seto ihm nicht ganz glaubte, das war immerhin ein guter Anfang, vielleicht erinnerte er sich von alleine an seinen richtigen Namen. Während er versuchte an dem eiskalten Blick den Seto nun drauf hatte nicht zugrunde zu gehen erinnerte er sich an Sandras Worte die Seto´s kühles Temperament erwähnt hatte, jetzt wußte er Ansatz weise was sie damit gemeint hatte. Er lies den Kopf hängen. "bitte hör auf mich so anzusehen."

**Seto Kaiba** Seto verfinsterte seinen Blick noch etwas und grummelte leise. "Dann sieh mich nicht an, wenn's dich stört..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "richtig ich werde erst mal jagen gehen." er stieg aus dem Wasser und sammelte seine Kleidung ein um sich anzuziehen.  
**Seto Kaiba** Er betrachtet den Körper wieder./ Schlecht ist er ja nicht gebaut, aber er ist seltsam/  
"Tu was du nicht lassen kannst"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er hatte das Gefühl in die Luft gehen zu können hatte Seto sich doch über den Traum lustig gemacht den Legolas gehabt hatte und jetzt... es war doch Vorsehung. schnellen Schrittes verschwand er im Wald und suchte nach Kaninchen.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er wußte nicht wie lange er schon über diese Landschaft gelaufen war aber so langsam taten ihm die Füße weh zu seiner Verwunderung konnte er Yammi´s stimme nicht mehr in sich hören. "wo steckst du nur Yammi." sagte er zu dem Puzzle um seinem Hals. wie bescheuert mußte das wohl aussehen... aber hier war eh keine Menschenseele... doch Moment dort am See da saß doch jemand. "endlich..." er lief schneller. "Hey hallo" rief er und während er näher kam meinte er die braunen haare doch irgendwoher zu kennen.

**Seto Kaiba** Er sah Legolas gehen und war erleichtert, endlich hatte er ruhe, bis er eine stimme hörte, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken schreckte. Genervt drehte er sich um und begann spöttisch zu grinsen, als er diesen kleinen Zwerg vor sich sah. "Was willst du?"  
**Yu-Gi Muto** "um ehrlich zu sein ich will nach hause Kaiba... aber ich glaube dafür muß ich erst mal wissen wo wir hier sind." er lächelte freundlich auch wenn Seto noch so bösartig gucken mochte... was er eh immer machte.

**Seto Kaiba** "Kaiba? Seto Kaiba?", meinte er leise fragend zu sich selbst und betrachtete den klein Punker. "wer bist du eigentlich?"

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er hatte den fragenden Ton in Seto´s stimme nicht überhört als Seto seinen eigenen Namen sagte. "ähm ich bin yugi muto. erinnerst du dich etwa nicht..." es wunderte ihn etwas aber es war so ziemlich alles möglich das wußte er und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl sich mit yammi zu unterhalten der wußte auch recht wenig über sich selbst.

**Seto Kaiba** "muto also...", meinte er knurrend und beachtete den kleinen nicht weiter.

**Yu-Gi Muto** /Herr Gott... das er auch einfach nicht zugeben kann wenn er Hilfe braucht./ droppelte er vor sich hin. frech griff er nach der Kartenähnlichen Kette an Seto´s Hals und machte diese auf. "kennst du den noch?" er wußte das dort ein Bild von Mokuba drin war.

**Seto Kaiba** leicht irritiert sah er sich das Bild eines niedlichen kleinen jungen mit schwarzen haaren an. Ein Name brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis und er bekam leichte Kopfschmerzen. "Mokuba...", sprach seine Zunge, obwohl sein Geist nicht wußte was er tat.

**Yu-Gi Muto** "ja genau." erfreut hörte er das Seto zu mindestens den Namen seines eigenen Bruders noch kannte. doch dann merkte er das leicht schmerzverzehrte Gesicht. "alles in Ordnung...bist du alleine hier?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er haßte es vor irgend jemanden den er nicht kannte, schwäche zu zeigen. "nichts...ja ein blonder Kerl mit spitzen Ohren...er ist jagen"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Während sich yugi fragte ob Kaiba noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, streifte Legolas ziemlich gedankenverloren durch die Wälder endlich hatte er ein paar Kaninchen gesichtet die er nun erlegen würde er spannte seinen bogen.

**Yami** Er streifte durch die Wälder und wußte nicht so recht wo er war. Zuerst hatte irgend etwas mächtiges seinen Geist aus de Puzzle gelassen und dann wollte yugi besuchen gehen. Seine Augen wanderten und erblickten ein menschliches Wesen. "Hey du!"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Erschreckt fuhr er herum und hatte blitzschnell sein Schwert in der Hand. er sah den jungen Mann vor sich an irgendwie erinnerte er sich nun an die Beschreibung von Seto. ein schizophren mit abstehenden haaren usw. "wer bist du?" er bedrohte den anderen mit dem Schwert.

**Yami** "Hey ganz ruhig, ich tu dir nichts..." meinte er leicht lächelnd und sah ihn beschwörend an. "Yami...", meinte er Geist. "und du?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Die Kleidung kam ihm wirklich komisch vor doch er nutze ein wenig elbenmagie um die Gedanken des anderen ein wenig auszuspionieren außerdem kam ihm dieses Gesicht bekannt vor... natürlich... aus Seto´s Erinnerungen an Ägypten. leicht lies er das Schwert sinken als er keine bösen Absichten in yammi´s Gedanken erkannte. "mein Name ist Legolas Grünblatt."

**Yami** "ah Legolas...wo bin ich hier?", er bemerkte in seiner jetzigen Verfassung weder die elbenmagie noch das sich unerlaubt in seinen Gedanken umsah.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Mittelerde... laß uns das verschieben es wird schon abend und ich wollte noch für mich und meinem Gefährten etwas zu essen schießen." wieder legte er Pfeil und bogen an. zielte auf einen Hasen der herum hoppelte und erschoß ihn. so machte er es bei drei anderen Tieren. "kommen sie ich lade euch zum essen ein mein Herr." er drückte yammi zwei Tiere in die Hand nahm selber die zwei restlichen und ging zurück zu der stelle an der er Seto gelassen hatte.

**Yami** Er nickte und nahm die Tiere, als Legolas sie ihm in die Hand drückte. Der Geist erblickte bei ihrem Lager einen brünetten Schopf. "Kaiba ist hier?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ja wir waren gemeinsam unterwegs doch leider verlor er sein Gedächtnis... du kennst ihn? vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen." ein zufriedenes lächeln machte sich auf seinen Gesicht breit. jemand der Seto vielleicht besser oder gar länger kannte wie er war vielleicht eine Hilfe.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er sah die näher kommenden gestalten und konnte seinen Augen kaum trauen. "Yami?" dann sah er zu Legolas "werden jetzt etwa die karten lebendig? der sieht aus wie ein Elfenschwertkämpfer."

**Seto Kaiba** Mit mißtrauischen Blick musterte er den fremden sagte jedoch nichts.

**Yami** "Gedächtnis verloren?", wiederholte der Geist und betrachtete Kaiba "ich helfe dir." die stimme seines hikaris lenkte ihn ab. "Aibou.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Etwas überrascht sah er den fast Doppelgänger von Yami an doch dann vielen ihm doch die erheblichen unterschiede zwischen beiden auf. "Elfenschwertkämpfer? wovon redet ihr?"

**Yami** "Aibou...das ist kein Kartenspiel hier..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich daran den Hasen das Fell abzuziehen und sie wieder mit ein paar Kräutern zu würzen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Dann hatte er auch schnell ein Lagerfeuer zum brennen gebracht und ein Gestell gebaut wo man die Hasen über dem Feuer braten konnte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er beobachtete Legolas fast neugierig und erhob sich. Mit schnellen schritten war er bei ihm angekommen und musterte ihn einfach nur.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "hier." es war schon etwas Fleisch fertig so schnitt er es ab und gab Seto erst etwas und verteilte dann an die anderen.

**Yu-Gi Muto** "das ist wirklich lecker." sagte er begeistert und bis auch von dem Lembras ab was Legolas verteilt hatte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er aß gedankenverloren und blieb ganz dicht bei Legolas sitzen. Dessen nähe ihm unglaublich vertraut war, er das aber nie zu geben würde. Der einzige, bei dem sich Seto halbwegs geborgen fühlte, während er fast verzweifelt nach irgendwelchen Erinnerungen suchte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er sah das flache Elbenbrot an. "es macht satt für den ganzen Tag zu mindestens Elben, Menschen und Zwerge... Hobbits haben immer noch Hunger auch wenn sie mehrere davon essen." er schmunzelte als er das Brot genauer betrachtete. "ein bißchen Wurst und Käse und wir hätten Pizza."

**Yami** Der Geist betrachtete das essen und biß vorsichtig ab. "wow...", brachte Yami nur heraus. Sein erstes reales essen, was er nach 5000 Jahren zu sich nahm.

**Yu-Gi Muto** "stimmt es erinnerte mich auch an Pizzaboden aber ich dachte wenn ich das erwähne beleidige ich vielleicht jemanden." sagte er mit einem zufriedenen grinsen als der nächste Schwung Hasenfleisch herumgereicht worden war.

**Seto Kaiba** "satt... ich hab nicht mal richtig Appetit", murmelte er und sah sich das Bild in dem Kartenanhänger an. Das war Mokuba... aber was war Mokuba für ihn...und der blonde elf?

**Yami** Freudig essend griff er nach weiteren Hasenfleischstücken und aß hastig. "das ist wunderbar"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "freut mich das es dir schmeckt yammi." er war ziemlich hungrig die tage im Kerker hatte er sich nur von Wasser das aus einer kleinen quelle kam ernähren können fast hätte ihn sein Hunger dazu getrieben eine Ratte die sich an ihn ran getraut hatte roh zu essen aber nur fast.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Legolas beobachtete still wie Seto den Anhänger betrachtete während yugi ein wenig erzählte. "du und dein Bruder seid nicht auseinander zu bringen erinnerst du dich? du hast immer alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt damit es ihm gut geht. deine Erinnerungen sind sicher noch alle da..." sagte er zuversichtlich.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "sicher... Saruman hat sie wahrscheinlich alle ins Unterbewußtsein gedrängt... wenn du etwas träumst solltest du es aufschreiben." ohne es zu merken hatte Legolas die Blätter genommen auf den er Seto mit dem kleinen weißen gezeichnet hatte. "hier und ein Kohlestift." er legte ihm die Sachen hin.

**Seto Kaiba** "mein Bruder?", Erinnerungsfetzen traten vor sein geistiges Augen und brachten ihn dazu vor Schmerz leise zu wimmern. Er hielt seinen Kopf und preßte die Augen zusammen. Er wollte sich ja so gern erinnern, aber sein Kopf drohte zu explodieren. Während dessen aß der Geist weiter und betrachtete das Schauspiel. Yugi war der einzige der Kaiba gut und lange genug kannte, schließlich waren beide schon ewig in einer klasse.

**Seto Kaiba** Er sah das Bild er zufällig und drohte zusammen zu brechen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nun sah er das Bild auch. "Seto..." besorgt beugte er sich über ihn. er konnte nicht anders er nahm Seto in den arm und hielt ihn fest. "was hat Saruman nur mit dir gemacht?" wisperte er.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Die Kinnlade klappte ihm herunter als der blonde Elb Seto im arm wiegte. leichte röte stieg in sein Gesicht. sein Blick viel auf yammi. er flüsterte: "woran kann es liegen das Kaiba schmerzen hat wenn er sich an etwas erinnert?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er wehrte sich nicht gegen diese angenehme wärme und blieb ruhig in seinen armen. der Schmerz war die Hölle auf erden. Seto krallte sich hilfesuchend an Legolas.

**Yami** Er sah zu yugi. "Aibou so genau weiß ich das nicht...ich denke...er will sich erinnern...vielleicht hält ihn irgend etwas davon ab und bereitet ihm schmerzen".

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er redete mit leisen elbischen Worten auf Seto ein.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Staunend lauschte er den Worten die er nicht verstand trotzdem spürte er eine innere ruhe.

**Seto Kaiba** Langsam vergingen die schmerzen in seinem Kopf und er wußte, das er eine solche Sprache schon oft von jemanden gehört hatte, den er liebte. Aber wo war diese Person?

**Yami** Seine innere ruhe wurde nur noch mehr verstärkt und er sah beide geheimnisvoll an. "Kaiba ist in guten Händen."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Als er den Kopf wieder hob und Seto ansah merkte er selber das er wieder angefangen war zu weinen er hob schnell die Hand und wollte es wegwischen.

**Yu-Gi Muto** "welche Sprache das auch immer war sie klang wundervoll." ohne es zu merken hatte er yammi´s Hand gegriffen jetzt schaute er ziemlich verwirrt darauf. /ich kann ihn anfassen.../

**Seto Kaiba** Leicht lächelnd küßte er ihm die tränen weg. Eins wußte er, dieser jemand war gerade da und das half ihm mehr. Er schmiegte sich geborgen an Legolas, auch wenn er nicht wußte, wie dieser darauf reagieren würde.

**Yami** Er schmunzelte leicht und sah yugi an. "Was hast du denn Aibou..?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er schluchze als Seto sein Gesicht berührte. Nachdem er sein Gesicht an Seto´s Schulter gelegt hatte beruhigte er sich wieder. "bist du okay?" fragte er mit ruhiger stimme.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er grinste leicht verlegen und zog seine Hand wieder weg. "es ist nur so das ich dich nie berührt oder angefaßt habe yammi."

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte zaghaft. "Wie heißt du wirklich?"

**Yami** "geister kann man ja auch nicht anfassen, und im Puzzle haben wir uns nur gesehen.." sagte er leise und nahm wieder seine Hand. "ich möchte dir danken Aibou"

**Yu-Gi Muto** "wofür?" er war sichtlich überrascht.

**Yami** "Das du einfach da warst, und mich nicht ignoriert hast.", meinte er ganz leicht lächelnd.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er lachte leise. "dir kann man nicht was vormachen was? mein Name ist Legolas aber ich hoffte du würdest selber darauf kommen." Er löste sich von ihm und stand wieder auf um sich um das restliche Fleisch zu kümmern. /er hat sich doch noch nicht erinnert... ich hoffte es sooo sehr/

**Yu-Gi Muto** "ignorieren dich? dich kann man doch gar nicht ignorieren." sagte er ein wenig flaxend. "aber mal im ernst meinst du nicht jeder hätte andere hätte das auch so gemacht." schaut ihm ziemlich ernst an.

**Seto Kaiba** "Legolas...", er ließ sich den Namen auf der Zunge zergehen und hielt ihm am arm fest. "ich weiß nur...", leicht verlegen sah er zu ihm, "das ich dich liebe..", flüsterte er und ließ seinen arm los.

**Yami** Der Geist war davor nicht so überzeugt. "Aber nur DU kannst etwas mit dem Puzzle anfangen und als du mit mir gesprochen hast...war ich froh..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Mitten in der Bewegung hielt er inne. "du... " sein herz schlug purzelbäume. "ich weiß ich liebe dich doch auch." mit diesen Worten war er zu Seto zurückgekommen und drückte diesen an sich.

**Yu-Gi Muto** "du solltest lieber meinem Großvater danken der mir das Puzzle gegeben hat, ohne dich wäre ich auch so manches mal aufgeschmissen gewesen." damit meinte er nicht nur die Duelle.

**Seto Kaiba** Er schlang die arme um Legolas Nacken und streichelte seinen rücken. Seto spürte die Verbindung zwischen ihnen, bis sich wieder etwas in sinne Gedanken schlich, das ihn vor Schmerz stöhnen ließ.

**Yami** "ich möchte aber dir danken...", meinte er leise und streichelte durch yugis Haar. "Aibou.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Seto bleib ruhig... laß es langsam angehen... ich versuche Kontakt mit Gandalf aufzunehmen... er kann dir vielleicht helfen fürs erste kann ich dir höchstens ein paar schmerzstillende Kräuter anbieten." sagte er während er ihn vorsichtig am Kopf streichelte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte leicht und lehnte sich gegen den Elben. Sein Wunsch sich zu erinnern wurde zu einem regelrechten verlangen. "wie lange kennen wir uns schon?", fragte er leise.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er fühlte die Berührung an seinem Kopf. "einigen wir uns darauf das wir beide etwas vom jeweils anderen gelernt haben." er lächelte zufrieden. "ich habe mir damals als ich es zusammensetzte einen Freund gewünscht erst dachte ich es währen Joey und Tristan aber später merkte ich da warst auch noch du."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "es ist ein bißchen schwierig eine Zeitspanne zu nennen immerhin sind wir durch magische Türen vom Heiligen Tag in eine finstere nacht gegangen." sagte er lachend. "um ehrlich zu sein ich habe keine Ahnung und es stört mich auch nicht."

**Yami** "gut Aibou...", meinte er lächelnd und betrachtete ihn. "das ich auch da war?"

**Seto Kaiba** "magische Türen?", er nahm diesen Fakt erst einmal still hin und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Hauptsache ich kann mich für dich und Mokuba wieder an alles erinnern."

**Yu-Gi Muto** "ja erst war mir gar nicht so bewußt das du ein... eigenständiger Mensch bist ich habe dich immer für... eine Art strategisches denken gehalten weil du immer kamst wenn ich nicht weiterwußte doch dann als wir uns mal sahen wußte ich das du mehr bist."

**Yami** "hmm...ich habe alles erst für einen Traum gehalten...schließlich...bin ich tot... gewesen...", erklärte er leise, "aber wer hat schon einen so langen Traum... der so real wirkt"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Hey du weißt den Namen deines Bruders wieder? wie schön. keine angst ich helfe dir." schnüffelt. "oje die Hasen..." steht auf und rettet noch was zu retten ist. er sah zu yammi wollte sich gerade beschweren das die beiden nicht aufgepaßt haben doch dann bemerkte er die selige Zweisamkeit der beiden und hielt seinen Mund.

**Seto Kaiba** "wenn ich ehrlich bin...ich mußte euch beide nur sehen...und ich habe mich wohler gefühlt." Er sah ihn fragend an. "sind wir so was wie?"

**Yu-Gi Muto** "ein Traum? das kann ich dir nicht mal verübeln... immerhin sieht es in deinem "Zuhause" dem Puzzle nicht unbedingt nach Realität aus. auch wenn mir diese Landschaft momentan auch etwas nach Traum aussieht. ich weiß irgendwie das es real ist." /schön ist es mal neben ihm zu sitzen und seine Anwesenheit nicht nur zu sehen sonder auch zu spüren/

**Yami** "ich stand plötzlich vor dem Spieleladen deines Großvaters...mit einem Körper... ich wollte dich besuchen, doch als ich durch die Tür ging war ich plötzlich hier Aibou.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Seto´s frage die etwas abgebrochen schien verwirrte ihn etwas doch dann wußte er was er fragen wollte. "ob wir zusammen sind?" er seufzte etwas. "ja und du hast den ersten schritt gemacht."

**Yu-Gi Muto** "seltsam... ich Verlies gerade mein Zimmer weil es an der Tür klingelte ich habe mich schon gewundert das mußt du wohl gewesen sein. doch als ich durchging kam ich aus einer anderen Tür hier." ein klitzekleines bißchen rückte er näher an yammi.

**Seto Kaiba** Das gefiel ihm wirklich sehr, es ließ seine sorgen etwas in den Hintergrund rücken und er sah zum Elben. "also eine Familie?"

**Yami** "hmm dann hatten wir ja das gleiche vor... nur gut das wir her gelandet sind... was ich mich nur frage, was macht Kaiba hier ohne Gedächtnis.." Er betrachtete seinen Hikari und berührte hauchzart seine Wange. /ich kann ihn berühren.../

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er lächelte zufrieden. "das hast du zu mindestens zu mir gesagt das ich ab jetzt zu deiner Familie gehöre." er setzte sich und packte das nicht gegessene Fleisch in große Blätter ein. "Mokuba und ich haben uns auch sehr gut verstanden."

**Seto Kaiba** "ich möchte mich an alles erinnern, was zwischen uns dreien ist...", flüsterte er ihm zu.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "keine angst das wird schon wieder." wieder wurde Mittelerde in ein glühendes rot getaucht langsam machte er sich Gedanken wie es nun mit dieser neuen Gemeinschaft weitergehen sollte immerhin mußten sich nun zwei Personen auf ein Pferd setzten. **Seto Kaiba** "ich vertrau dir...ihn hab keine Ahnung wo ich bin.." gestand er.

**Yu-Gi Muto** ein wenig lehnte er sein Gesicht gegen die Hand von yammi. "ich finde es schön hier." verträumt schaute er zum Sonnenuntergang.

**Yami** "ja ist es..", er streichelte yugis Wange mit dem Daumen und erinnerte sich an die zeit als Prinz von Ägypten und an die schönen Sonnenuntergänge am Nil.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Zufrieden lehnte er sich an Seto nachdem er alle Sachen verstaut hatte. "wir sind in Mittelerde, ich komme hier her und wir wollten ein paar freunde von mir besuchen."

**Yu-Gi Muto** /warum habe ich so ein kribbeln im Bauch/ er lehnte sich etwas an yammi´s Schulter.

**Seto Kaiba** "freunde..? sind sie so wie du?".

**Yami** /aibou... wenn du nur wüßtest/  
Er legte "freundschaftlich" einen arm um ihn.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er mußte lachen. "naja sie haben spitze Ohren aber haarige Füße und sind noch etwas kleiner als yugi. ich freue mich schon sie wiederzusehen auch wenn Frodo wahrscheinlich mich anbettelnd wird meine Geschichte in seinem Buch niederzuschreiben." er seufzte wahrscheinlich hatten schon alle der Gemeinschaft, die noch am leben waren, ihre Sicht der Ringsuche niedergeschrieben.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er fühlte sich so unglaublich wohl in yammi´s arm das er zufrieden eindöste.

**Seto Kaiba** "aha...verstehe..", ihm kamen unverhofft einige Gedanken, aus Büchern, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte sie gelesen zu haben. "wie im Märchen.."

**Yami** Er stellte schnell fest, das ein Aibou bei ihm eingeschlafen war. "muß sehr anstrengend für dich sein Aibou.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "mhh wenn ich jetzt doch erwähne das Canin in meiner Sprache Prinz heißt wirst du wohl niemals mit diesem Märchengerede aufhören." er lachte endlich wieder.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "jam mhh." zufrieden brummte er vor sich hin und kuschelte sich im schlaf noch mehr an den anderen

**Seto Kaiba** "Prinz...du bist der Prinz von Düsterwald...", einfach so sagt.

**Yami** "dann schlaf etwas...Aibou", flüsterte er ihm zu und streichelte seinen Wange.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Überrascht musterte er Seto. "das ist wirklich hervorragend. ich meine das du dich daran erinnerst." er strich ihm über die Nase.

**Seto Kaiba** Er begann leicht zu grinsend. "manches ist da...ganz bruchstückhaft...ich mag z.B. keine Hunde... aber komischer weise mag ich Drachen.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "oh natürlich und wie du liebst sie" er angelte sich das Bild wieder. "und wir haben hier sogar lebendige Drachen gefunden obwohl ich dachte das sie ausgestorben sind. aber warum du sie so gern hast weiß ich nicht." er nahm ein neues Blatt und zeichnete einen anderen Drachen.

**Seto Kaiba** "du kannst schön zeichnen...", meinte er leise und sah ihm zu. "ich weiß auch nicht wieso"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Es hat wahrscheinlich irgendwas mit deiner Vergangenheit zu tun aber so viel hast du mir davon noch nicht erzählt laß uns schlafen wir müssen morgen früh raus und uns ein Pferd teilen." er knuffte Seto ein wenig.

**Seto Kaiba** "Pferd?", meinte er grinsend und konnte dem verlangen nicht wieder stehen und strich über Legolas Ohr. "und dann reiten wir zu deinen freunden?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ja machen wir." er drückte Seto´s Hände etwas herunter. "gute nacht" ein hauchzarter Kuß traf Seto´s Nase. (zeitsprung) vor ein paar stunden hatte er sich noch sorgen gemacht ob er wohl mit Seto auf ein Pferd sitzen konnte doch jetzt war es kein Problem.

**Yu-Gi Muto** nachdem sie geweckt worden wahren sah er ungläubig zu den Pferden. "ich kann nicht reiten." murmelte er verlegen und irgendwie machte sich eine gewisse angst in ihm breit.

**Seto Kaiba** Er saß vor Legolas und dieser hielt die Zügel, während die beiden anderen nicht voran kamen.

**Yami** "setz dich drauf...", meinte und streichelte das Pferd. "damals an meinem Hof...bin ich oft mit meinem Hengst durch die wüste auf der suche nach Göttern geritten."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "oje ein Anfänger auf einem Pferd..." murmelte der Elb und hüpfte noch mal kurz wieder herunter. er befahl dem anderen Pferd sich kleiner zu machen und sich nicht zu wundern wenn yugi aufstieg. dann krabbelte der kleine yugi auf das Pferd und saß etwas verkrampft da. "sorge dafür das er lockerer wird ansonsten wird das Pferd auch nervös und wirft euch beide ab." dann schwang er sich wieder bei Seto hinten drauf.

**Seto Kaiba** Er lehnte sich zurück gegen Legolas und sah zu den beiden. Sein Blick blieb an Yami hängen. "Atemu..?"

**Yami** Der Geist stieg auf und setzte sich aufs Pferd, er gab nur ein nicken von sich. "Aibou...ganz ruhig, ich bin da"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "was? Atemu? was heißt das?" er wußte nicht was er meinte.

**Yu-Gi Muto** "schon gut ich bin ruhig." murmelte er etwas verlegen und versuchte sich nicht wieder zu verkrampfen als sich das Pferd in Bewegung setzte. langsam wurde er sicherer und saß ziemlich entspannt vor yammi.

**Seto Kaiba** "der da auf dem Pferd...", nuschelte er, "der ist ein...Pharao...Seths...mein Cousin..."

**Yami** Er hielt die Zügel in einer Hand und legte die andere um yugis Hüfte um ihn Sicherheit zu geben.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ah... ich habe yammi auch erkannt es war eine alte Erinnerung von dir eine Erinnerung aus deinem früheren leben. ihr seht ungefähr so verwandt aus wie Pippin und Frodo. dummer Vergleich du kennst die zwei ja noch gar nicht. also ihr seht euch nicht wirklich ähnlich." er fing wieder an zu lachen uns spornte das Pferd etwas an.

**Seto Kaiba** Sein grinsend klang nicht ab. "Scheinen komische freunde zu sein..."

**Yu-Gi Muto** Langsam hatte er überhaupt keine angst mehr und es störte ihn auch nicht als yammi sein Pferd auch anspornte. "das macht Spaß" sagte er nach einiger zeit. so ritten sie ein paar stunden lang.

**Yami** "Wann sind wir da?", rief er Legolas zu und ritt neben ihm.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "noch lange nicht aber wie wäre es mit einer pause?" sie waren wieder den ganzen Tag über geritten und in Mittelerde wurde es wieder etwas dunkler. keine Menschenseele hatte ihren weg gekreuzt.

**Seto Kaiba** Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Seto stieg vom Pferd ab und vertrat sich in der näheren Umgebung die Beine. nach einiger zeit, als er zurück gehen wollte, sah er sich ziemlich verwirrt um.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er ließ Seto erst mal seine Wege gehen er schien noch etwas zeit zu gebrauchen um seine Erinnerung wiederzufinden. er brauchte nichts zu schießen sie hatten noch genug Vorrat vom Vorabend.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Irgendwie hatte er schmerzen vom sitzen bekommen. "oh danke Leute." er lief ebenfalls etwas herum aber so das er die anderen noch sehen konnte.

**Seto Kaiba** Leicht irritiert sah er zu den bäumen. er hatte sich den weg genau gemerkt, aber alles war so anders. Er ging immer tiefer in den Wald, und blieb dann stehen. Er mußte sich selber eingestehen, das er nun Hilfe brauchte.

**Baumbart** Er griff nach dem Menschlein das durch die Wälder schlich. "was haben wir denn hier" brummte eine ziemlich tiefe stimme. er sah trotz allem aus wie ein Baum auch wenn er ein Gesicht hatte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er zuckte furchtbar zusammen, als ihn etwas knorriges berührte. "Ein...Baum?", verwirrt blinzelte Seto und war leicht geschockt.

**Yami** Er bleib noch eine weile auf dem Pferd sitzen und betrachtete alles.

**Yu-Gi**** Muto Nachdem er das Gefühl hatte das seine Beine nicht mehr aus Gummi waren setzte er sich zu dann anderen auf die Wiese. er nahm etwas von dem angebotenen essen. "wie weit ist es noch?" **

Legolas: "sagen wir zwei, drei Tagesritte noch." er sah sich forschend um. /wo bleibt Seto nur/

Nachdem er das Gefühl hatte das seine Beine nicht mehr aus Gummi waren setzte er sich zu dann anderen auf die Wiese. er nahm etwas von dem angebotenen essen. "wie weit ist es noch?" 

**Baumbart** "was macht ein kleiner Mensch so einsam im Wald wo sind eure Gefährten junger Herr?" fragte er hielt Seto aber immer noch in seinem Astgriff fest.

**Seto Kaiba** Er fing sich ziemlich schnell. "ich hab mich verirrt", sagt er ruhig. Er redete da gerade mit einem riesigen Baum. "ich weiß nicht mehr wo Legolas ist

**Baumbart** "oh Legolas." er machte eine laaaange pause bis er wieder sprach. "ich kenne ihn er wird sicher irgendwo am Waldrand warten und sich wundern." gemächlich setzte sich der Baum in Bewegung und gab Seto die Chance frei herum zu klettern.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "suchst du etwas Yami?" fragte er nachdem er auch etwas gegessen hatte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er nutzte die Chance und befreite sich. "du kennst ihn? bringe mich zurück...bitte," er gang sich ein bitte ab.

**Yami** "Pyramiden", sagte er nachdenklich und erblickte in einer Traumwelt das alte zu hause.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "tut mir leid so was gibt es bei uns nicht... sind das diese spitz zulaufenden Gebäude?" sagte er etwas schmunzelnd.

**Baumbart** "ich dachte erst du wärst ein anderer ich hoffe ich habe dir nicht weh getan als ich dich hochhob." sagte Baumbart und machte seine großen schritte weiter auf den Waldrand zu.

**Yami** "ja das sind sie, " erzählte er und sah zum Horizont. "und Grabkammern sind sie auch.."

**Seto Kaiba** "wer sollte ich denn sein?", fragte er grinsend und hielt mit mühe schritt, "ich hab mich nur erschreckt, nichts weiter."

**Baumbart** Er hielt zwischendurch an als er merkte das Seto anscheinend lieber selber laufen wollte. "ich dachte ihr seid Saruman er ist ein böser Zauberer er hat weise Kleidung an genau wie du aber jetzt weiß ich das du es nicht bist." **Legolas Grünblatt** "Grabkammern? ich halte davon nicht so viel... okay wir beerdigen unsere toten auch oder verbrennen sie."

**Seto Kaiba** "Saruman...ich hasse ihn...meine Erinnerungen...", flüsterte er leise. "ich habe aber braune haare und keine grauen.."

**Yami** "naja ohne die Pyramiden wäre ich nicht wieder geboren... und nicht hier.."

**Baumbart** Er nachdem er wieder ein Stück gegangen war um dann zu warten das Seto ihn wieder einholte. "nun." wieder machte er eine ziemlich lange pause. "es war dein Mantel." endlich hatten sie den Waldrand erreicht und konnten auch schon die in der ferne sitzende Gesellschaft sehen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "unsere toten leben auch weiter in den bäumen und pflanzen" er machte eine pause. "du hast recht vor allem habe ich keine Ahnung von Wiedergeburt weil ich von einem Volk abstamme das ewig lebt wenn man uns nicht umbringt."

**Seto Kaiba** "nur weil er weiß ist?", fragte er grinsend. "er gefällt mir"...er sah die anderen und seufzte innerlich zufrieden.

**Yami** "unsterblich? wenn das nur so leicht wäre, deswegen dreht es sich bei uns um die Wiedergeburt und Gnade der Götter," ****

L**egolas Grünblatt **Er verstand nicht wirklich wo von Yami redete aber vielleicht wäre das eine Sache die man erlernen könnte.

**Baumbart** "so... jetzt hast du deine Gemeinschaft wiedergefunden eine gute weiterreise noch auf wieder sehen." er bewegte sich langsam wieder in den Wald.

**Yami** Er schmunzelte. "Du scheinst nicht zu verstehen...nichts wahr?"

**Seto Kaiba** "...ähm...ja...", er sah ihm noch lange nach bevor er zu den anderen ging.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "kein Wort aber es klingt interessant." sagte er breit grinsend.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Seto wo warst du solange?" sagte er als sein Schatz endlich wieder eintrudelte.

**Yami** Yami erblickte Kaiba. Seto sah mißmutig zu Legolas. "ich hab mich in einem Wald...umgesehen..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** /was hat er nur/ "ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er etwas besorgt.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er saß schweigend da. er grübelte etwas über den gestrigen abend er hatte sich an yammi gelehnt und soooo wohl gefühlt hatte.

**Seto Kaiba** "ja...nichts...", er gab ungern zu sich verirrt und sich geholfen lassen zu haben.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "schon gut... Hunger?" er bot ihm etwas zu essen von den Vorräten an.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er setzte sich zu yammi. "hast du auch schon was gegessen?" er war sich noch nicht ganz über seine Gefühle klar.

**Seto Kaiba** "Ich habe keine Hunger...", meinte er leise und sah ihn entschuldigend an.

**Yami** "nein habe ich noch nicht", meinte er lächelnd und sah ihn an.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "schon gut ich bin dir nicht böse. aber das weißt du doch." er hatte für seine Verhältnisse viel gegessen immer noch hingen ihm die Hunger tage nach.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er gab yammi etwas von dem Fleisch und dem Elbenbrot. "Yammi ich... ich finde es so schön hier bei dir sitzen zu können." leichte röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht weil er selber nicht wußte was er sagen sollte.

**Seto Kaiba** "Hmm...dann ist gut", seine Laune war seltsamer weise auf dem Nullpunkt und er setzte sich etwas entfernt von allen anderen ins Gras.

**Yami** Der Geist schmunzelte. "Geht mir genauso Aibou", sprach er mit vollem Mund. Er hatte immer noch nicht genug von diesem essen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er fand es grausam wie Seto sich momentan benahm aber viel dagegen tun konnte er leider nicht.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er fing an zu lachen als yammi mit vollem Mund redete. ziemlich verträumt schaute er ihn an. als es ihm bewußt wurde merkte er das yammi der Blick nicht wirklich störte.

**Seto Kaiba** Dieses leere in ihm, der bis jetzt nur wenige seien vielen Erinnerungen wohnten, drückte auf seine Seele. Er drohte das Bewußtsein zu verlieren, aber kämpfte dagegen an.

**Yami** Er hörte gern die stimme seines hikaris und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Aibou?"

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er rückte etwas näher an yammi heran. "ich ähm ich... " stammelte er und wurde sichtlich rot im Gesicht.

**Yami** " ai sihteru Aibou...", hauchte er leise.

**Yu-Gi Muto** (ja genau laß mich raten es heißt ich liebe dich?) Er hatte einen glückseligen Gesichtsausdruck.

**Yami** "Jetzt leg dich schlafen Aibou, es ist spät...", er lächelte ihm zu und erhob sich.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er wunderte sich zwar ein wenig aber das reiten auf den Pferd hatte ihn doch ziemlich müde gemacht.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Am nächsten morgen wurden wieder alle von Legolas geweckt. "aufstehen wir wollen weiter."

**Yami** Er lag ganz verschlafen neben yugi und dachte nicht daran aufzustehen, Er war es nicht gewöhnt so früh geweckt zu werden.

**Seto Kaiba** Seto war im Gras eingeschlafen und öffnete leicht ein Auge. Er sah kurz zu den anderen und stöhnte leise auf, bevor er sich erhob.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er klatschte in die Hände. "kommt schon freunde oder wollt ihr noch länger in diesem nirgendwo herum sitzen?" er hatte alle Sachen zusammengepackt.

**Yami** Er setzte sich auf und nickte.

**Seto Kaiba** Langsam trat er zu Legolas. Er war blaß und fühlte sich auch dementsprechend schlecht.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Hey was ist los mit dir?" vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf Seto´s Stirn. "du wirst doch nicht etwa krank?"

**Yu-Gi Muto** "guten morgen Yami." er knuffte ihn etwas. "ich habe noch nie so gut geschlafen."

**Seto Kaiba** Er hatte leichte Temperatur und lehnte den heißen Kopf in die etwas kühlere Hand. "nichts.."

**Yami** "guten morgen Aibou", meinte er müde und nickte. "Ja unsere erste nacht als Menschen..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "natürlich dir geht es gut..." er hatte einen leichten ironischen Ton in der stimme. "hier." er gab ihm ein paar Kräuter. "warum hast du nicht früher was gesagt?"

**Yu-Gi Muto** "deine ich war schon immer so " tief sah er yammi in die Augen dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und küßte ihn hauchzart auf die Lippen.

**Seto Kaiba** "Weil ich selten krank werde...", flüsterte er leise. Auch eine Erinnerung, die gerade in ihm hoch stieg. Er öffnete den Mund und aß die Kräuter.

**Yami** Sein Herz schlug unglaublich schnell, so wie er es seit Tausenden von Jahren nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er bewegte die Lippen leicht gegen yugis.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er erwiderte abermals den Kuß von Yami. "ich liebe dich auch." flüsterte er.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "das hast du schon mal erwähnt. laß uns schnell weiter reiten es ist nicht mehr zuuu weit." damit stieg er wieder auf das Pferd.

**Yami** Er löste sich atemlos und lächelte.

**Seto Kaiba** "ja", meinte er und sah die anderen beiden auffordernd an bevor er sich auf das Pferd quälte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "schon gut ich sorge schon dafür das du nicht runterfällst." er umarmte ihn von hinten. "einen halbes Tagesritt noch dann sind wir im Auenland."

**Yu-Gi Muto** Diesmal war er nicht so nervös als er sich auf das Pferd setzte "gut wir können los." sagte er freudig.

**Seto Kaiba** Er lehnte sich nach hinten. "gut...danke...", er schloß die Augen und schlief ein.

**Yami** Er konnte nicht widerstehen und küßte yugis Nacken, während er die Zügel des Pferdes hielt und langsam los ritt.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er hielt ihn gut fest während er das Pferd anspornte der alte Wald kam schon in Sicht und kaum eine stunde später sahen sie die Höhlenhäuser der Hobbits.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er kicherte als er den kitzelnden Kuß auf seinen Nacken spürte. er drehte den Kopf zu seinem Hintermann um und gab ihm einen etwas unerfahrenen Zungenkuss.

**Seto Kaiba** Er träumte nicht, sondern war in einen Traum losen erfrischenden schlaf gefallen, der ihm die ruhe gab, die er brauchte.

**Yami** Er würde ihm das küssen noch richtig beibringen. Yami wiederholte den Kuß erfahrener und grinste.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "wir sind da." sagte er erleichtert die ersten neugierigen Hobbitköpfe streckten sich aus den Hohlenhäusern während Legolas einen ganz bestimmten weg einschlug.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Er unterbrach leicht errötet den Kuß und schaute mit großen Augen die Hobbits an die eben so neugierig zu ihm empor schauten.

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte nur leicht. "ja", und öffnete halb ein Auge.  
etwas verwundert sah er zu den kleinen Leuten und deren genauso kleinen Häusern.

**Yami** "eine seltsame Welt Aibou..", flüsterte er nachdenklich.

**Gandalf** Er saß vor Frodo ´s höhle und rauchte gemütlich eine pfeife als er zu seiner Überraschung zwei Pferde auf denen vier Personen saßen erkannte er glaubte seinen alten Augen kaum als er in einer dieser Personen Legolas erkannte mit einem ziemlich besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. der Vordermann von dem Elben sah auch nicht gerade gesund aus. Er drehte sich leicht zum Fenster. "Frodo setzt Wasser auf ich hoffe du hast nicht dagegen das wir dein Gästezimmer für jemanden gebrauchen." "okay" hörte man nur von drinnen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Endlich hielten sie und Legolas hievte Seto vom Pferd. "Gandalf du glaubst mir gar nicht wie froh ich bin dich zu sehen" sagte er zu dem alten Mann. "wir sind Saruman begegnet... es ist eine lange Geschichte... er braucht Hilfe." mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf Seto.

**Seto Kaiba** Er sah den alten Mann und den kleinen Zwerg eisig an, auch wenn er krank war, das konnte er immer noch.

**Gandalf** "Saruman?" seine stimme klang ehrlich überrascht. "erkläre es mir später erst mal braucht der junge Mann unsere Hilfe." Legolas duckte sich als er in Frodo´s Haus Reinigung als er den Hobbit schon warten sah folgte er ihn bis in ein bestimmtes Zimmer als sie Seto auf das Bett dort legten hingen seine Beine über. Frodo schob hinten eine Truhe hin so lag Seto gerade.

**Yu-Gi Muto** "Hey die Häuser sind genau auf meine Größe zugeschnitten." sagte er halb lachend und zog es vor draußen zu warten weil das Haus nun schon überfüllt schien.

**Frodo** Er legte dem fremden auf seinem Gästebett ein kühles Tuch auf die Stirn und merkte dabei wie sehr er glühte. "Gandalf..." hilfesuchend sah er den Magier an.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Gandalf lauschte erst einmal die den Erzählungen von Legolas das sie Saruman trafen das Seto das Gedächtnis gestohlen oder verdrängt worden war und das er dann angefangen war krank zu werden. selbst der Magier wußte nicht so recht was er davon halten sollte als Legolas ihm erzählte "wenn Seto sich an etwas erinnert hat er schmerzen."

**Yami** Er lachte leicht und lächelte. "lassen wir sie alleine..."

**Seto Kaiba** Er lag leise keuchend im Bett und dachte sein Kopf wolle explodieren. "mein Kopf...Legolas...", Seto streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, er fühlte sich so schwach und hilflos.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Es war ihm sowieso nicht möglich sich in dem kleinem Haus aufzurichten so kniete er sich neben Seto und hielt dessen Hand fest. auch sein hilfesuchender Blick traf Gandalf.

Gandalf:  
"nun... ich kenne eine Zauberformel die ihm all seine Erinnerung auf einmal zurückgeben würde aber ich weiß nicht ob er dadurch schmerzen bekommt." brummte der alte Magier gedankenverloren.

Legolas: Er sah Seto an. "das hältst du aus oder?"

**Seto Kaiba** "ja...Hauptsache ich bekomme mein leben zurück", keuchte er leise und drückte Legolas Hand.

**Yu-Gi Muto** "ich hatte auch nicht vor da rein zugehen." er setzte sich auf die Bank vor dem Haus auf der es sich der alte Mann auch schon bequem gemacht hatte.

**Gandalf** Er nickte als er die Zustimmung des Mannes gehört hatte. Er richtete seinen Stock auf Seto. (hockus pockus abera kadabera ich bin nicht besonders gut in sowas ) "rememberiati" rief er laut und ein weiser Strahl wie licht traf den Kopf von Seto.

**Yami** Er nahm neben yugi Platz und seine Hand. "Aibou"

**Seto Kaiba** Er schrie laut auf und wand sich mit fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen im Bett. Durch seine Gedanken, flossen Tausende von Erinnerungen, von alles und jeden, was er je erlebt hatte, auch die über Legolas und Mokuba. Er verlor sein Bewußtsein.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Legolas hatte ihm die ganze zeit die Hand gehalten zu seiner Überraschung hatte er ein paar Errinnerungsfetzen auch mitbekommen.

Gandalf:  
"laßt ihn schlafen wenn er aufwacht wird es sich wie frisch geschlüpft fühlen." er zwinkerte freundlich und Verlies dann wieder den Raum.

Auch Frodo Verlies den Raum doch Legolas blieb dort und wachte über Seto.

**Yu-Gi Muto** (was heißt Freund? oder geliebter auf japanisch? einfach zu doof für die Sprache ist) Er drückte zärtlich die Hand von yammi. "ja?"

**Seto Kaiba** (geliebter heißt koibito ) Er erwachte langsam wieder und sah direkt in Legolas Gesicht, was ihm einen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf die Lippen zauberte. "es ist alles da...und du auch..."

**Yami** "wenn wir wieder zu hause sind, dann darf ich doch zu dir ziehen?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Die Freude über diesen friedlichen Gesichts Ausdruck den Seto nun endlich wieder an den Tag legte trieb ihm die eine Träne über die Wange. "den Valnar sei dank" flüsterte er und küßte Seto´s Hand.

**Yu-Gi Muto** "ja aber nur wenn du mich nie wieder Aibou nennst mein koibito" er hatte ein vielsagendes lächeln.

**Seto Kaiba** "Hey nicht weinen, es ist alles gut...", meinte er leise und strich ihm die Träne weg. Er zog ihn näher zu sich.

**Yami** "aber Aibou...", er hatte sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, nickte aber und suchte nach einem anderen Wort. seit dem yugi ihn nicht mehr mou hitori no boku(mein andere ich) nannte, ahnte er schon etwas von yugis Gefühlen. "ja mein koi"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "eine Freudentränen." sagte er und genoß dieses schmusen so sehr. "aber jetzt mußt du dich ausruhen okay?" /ich frage mich ob er auch wieder von der zeit bei Saruman weiß/ "bis heute abend" er stand auf und wollte das Zimmer verlassen.

**Seto Kaiba** "...entschuldige...für das...was ich dir auch immer angetan haben sollte...",flüsterte er ihm Halbschlaf und schloß die Augen.

**Yu-Gi Muto** Freudig umarmte er yammi als er plötzlich Frodo neben sich sah lies er ziemlich schnell wieder los.

Frodo: "schon okay wenn ihr weitermachen wollt geht aber lieber rein" sagte der Hobbit leicht grinsend. "wißt ihr die andern Hobbits halten nichts von fremden schon gar nicht solche die sich dann auch noch "seltsam" benehmen." er betonte das seltsam so das seine gegenüber wußten das es ihm eigentlich egal war.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er ging zurück und hauchte Seto einen Kuß auf die Stirn. "nicht du hast mich in die Kerker gesperrt das war Saruman." dann schlich er raus ins freie schon alleine weil ihm das gebeugt gehen nervte und er nun schon zum dritten mal eine leuchte an der decke angestoßen hatte.

**Yami** "natürlich...oder wir bleiben einfach nur hier sitzen", meinte er schmunzelnd.

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte nur und starrte gelangweilt zur decke. /ich kann nicht schlafen, ich bin putzmunter/

**Frodo** Er zuckte mit den schultern. "ich gebe euch nur einen Tip." **Legolas Grünblatt** Endlich hatte er die Hobbit höhle hinter sich gelassen und sah zu yammi und yugi die sich auf der Bank bequemten. ihm machte es nichts aus als er sich auf die erde setzte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er erhob sich und mußte sich unglaublich ducken. mit seinen 186cm war es mehr als unvorteilhaft hier zu laufen. nachdem er sich einige male gestoßen hatte, erreichte er die Tür.

**Yami** "Kaiba...", er sah ihn erstaunt an. Er wirkte wieder wie der alte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ach Seto du solltest doch liegenbleiben oder hätte ich dir doch ein elbisches Wiegenlied singen sollen?" er grinste frech.

**Seto Kaiba** Er grinste. "gerne doch...deine stimme einmal beim singen zu hören..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Gespielt hoch trug er seine Nase nun. "nein." dann schaute er freudig zu Seto. "später? ich bin nun einfach nur froh das es dir gut geht das läßt mich die tage im Kerker vergessen wo ich sogar gezweifelt habe ob Saruman dich am leben lies."

**Frodo** er beobachtete Seto´s und Legolas ´s verhalten aufmerksam dann grinste er und fragte. "meleth Liebe ?" Legolas nickte. "oh wie schön" sagte er lachend.

**Seto Kaiba** "ja OK...", er nickte und setzte sich neben ihn. "keiner tötet einen Seto Kaiba so leicht!"

**Yu-Gi Muto** "scheinbar geht es im wieder besser." sagte er.

**Seto Kaiba** "was...habt ihr gesagt?", er sah Frodo kalt und auffordernd an.

**Yami** "scheint so...der kleinen Eisberg", mit diesen Worten griff er wieder nach yugis Hand.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "genau das wollte ich hören." er sah Frodo entschuldigend an. "und schon wieder wird wahrscheinlich die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Auenlands auf dein Haus gerichtet sein."

Frodo winkte ab. "als ob das was neues wäre Legolas aber weißt du was? du mußt dich noch in meinem Buch verewigen deine Geschichte niederschreiben. Gandalf hat es schon getan." sagte er bestimmend.

"Frodo... du weißt doch... nein muß das sein?" quengelte er.

"jahaa alles Legolas alles." sagte Frodo.

**Seto Kaiba** "Wer bist du eigentlich?", wenn er saß hatte er die gleiche Größe wie Frodo.

**Frodo** "oh ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Frodo Beutlin ehemaliger Ringträger und Held. freut mich." an der Hand die er zum schütteln reichte fehlte ein Finger.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "soll ich wirklich alles in das Buch schreiben was mir zugestoßen ist? das wird für dich dann aber auch ziemlich peinlich oder?" Legolas versuchte sich immer noch zu drücken.

**Seto Kaiba** Normalerweise schüttelte er keine Hände, aber er sprang für Legolas über seinen Schatten und nahm seine Hand. Er starrte nicht auf die Hand sondern Frodo an. "Seto Kaiba... Leiter der KC,"

**Frodo** "klingt gut" sagte er beeindruckt. die Hände lösten sich wieder. "und ja du schreibst alles rein Legolas."

Legolas: "grml... okay wenn du meinst...später hier draußen wenn's geht..."

**Frodo** "nein jetzt." er öffnete seine Tür und starrte ziemlich verwirrt auf die Heimat Stadt von yugi, Yami und Seto. "was ist das denn?" fragte er verwirrt in die runde.

**Yami** "koi...komm laß und gehen", meinte Yami glücklich und zog ihn mit sich durch die Tür, "und Seto wenn du wieder da bist, melde dich irgendwann mal Cousin."

**Seto Kaiba** "Darf ich vorstellen? Dimensionstüren, unser neues Fortbewegungsmittel letzter zeit", meinte er grinsend und nickte Yami nur zu.

**Frodo** "ach? wollt ihr auch gehen?" er sah das Seto und Legolas es fürs erste ablehnten also schloß er die Tür und als er sie dann wieder öffnete war seine Wohnung dahinter. "gut das ich es bemerkt habe." sagte er lachend und holte ein dickes großes rotes Buch aus dem Haus (was Seto gern bekannt vorkommen darf auch wenn ich es real nicht besitze ) auch Feder und Tinte brachte er mit und legte es vor Legolas.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er seufzte etwas aber dann nahm er die Feder und die Tinte und fing an zu schreiben warum er nach Bruchtal geschickt worden war was er dort erlebt hatte und seine weitere reise.

**Seto Kaiba** /Das gleiche hatte chris auch.../ Grinsend betrachtete er es und beobachtete Legolas. "Das hättest du einfacher haben können, hättest du was gesagt, hätte ich die seiten ab kopiert."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er hob den Kopf. "hä?" machte er erst dann betrachtete er den Umschlag noch mal. "oh mhh ich glaube irgendwie nicht das alles was ich schreibe auch in dem von Christina stand." er schüttelte den Kopf "ich gebe dir Brief und Siegel"

**Seto Kaiba** "wozu Brief und Siegel?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ach es ist so ein Spruch es hat was königliches wenn man jemanden einen Brief mit Siegel gibt etwas sicheres weißt du?" er schrieb fleißig weiter dann sah er Seto an. "weißt du was Frodo hat schon mal bei mir geschlafen." Frodo steckte Legolas die Zunge raus "und?" sagte der Hobbit "nur weil du nicht mehr in der nähe der Gemeinschaft schlafen wolltest und ich die Anwesenheit von Boromir nicht ertrug."

**Seto Kaiba** Er grinste über das Gespräch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "er schläft jede nacht bei mir, weil er sich fürchtet..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich fürchte mich?" er hob eine Faust drohend. "ich komme dir gleich du Unternehmer..." dann lachte er und sagte kurz zu Frodo was auf elbisch der dann ebenfalls laut lachte und auf elbisch antwortete. beide grinsten dann breit. "das hast du jetzt davon" sagte Legolas dann zu Seto.

**Seto Kaiba** Er sah beide irritiert an. "Ich hab was davon?"

**Frodo** "na klar Legolas verläßt dich und ist ab heute mit mir zusammen obwohl ich AUCH auf Frauen stehe." er fing laut an zu lachen. "ich kann das nicht Legolas... kleiner Witz sorry." er zuckte die schultern.

**Seto Kaiba** "ich gebe ihn nicht mehr her, einmal meins immer meins...", meinte er grinsend und beugte sich zu dem kleinen Frodo herunter.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Deins? ich bin kein Gegenstand du großes Dummerchen." immer wieder machte er pausen überlegte und schrieb dann fleißig schnell und trotz allem in Schönschrift weiter. "WIR gehören zusammen." er lächelte zufrieden.

**Seto Kaiba** Er sah ihn leicht bissig an. "Wir gehören uns beiden..", hauchte er ihm zu und grinste.

**Frodo** "Hey laß unseren Freund in ruhe." Merry und Pippin polterten von hinten über Seto her und zwangen ihn sogar zu Boden so wie sie es schon mal bei Boromir geschafft hatten. "wolltest du mir drohen?" er schaute jetzt auf Seto runter. "schon okay laßt ihn los Jungs" die beiden saßen noch ein Weilchen auf ihn und schauten Seto neugierig an.

**Seto Kaiba** Er klopfte sich den staub vom Mantel und sah beide Zwerge kalt an. Er hätte vielleicht den dunkelblauen, den er sich neu schneidern lassen hatte anziehen sollen. "Wer seit ihr?"

"Meriadoc Brandiwuk und mein bester Freund Kumpel und Begleiter Perigrin Tuck auch Merry und Pippin gerufen." sagte der etwas kleinere blondschopf sie kletterten von ihm runter und entdeckten Legolas. "Hey du Elbenprinz was verschlägt dich hier her?" rief Merry. kaum sahen sie das Legolas das Tintenfaß weggestellt und das Buch zugeschlagen hatte wurde er ebenfalls umgeknuddelt. "ahh.. Hilfe Hobbitatake." rief Legolas lachend.

**Seto Kaiba** "Seto Kaiba...", sagte er tonlos. irgendwie war er auf diese zwei kleinen nicht allzu gut zu sprechen," Wüstengott.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** nach einigen Kritzeleien ließen die beiden Hobbits auch von Legolas ab. "naja wir müssen weiter bis heute abend Frodo." dann gingen sie wieder.  
"herje... die beiden sind immer noch so drauf..." er mußte immer noch lachen.

**Seto Kaiba** Schmollend lehnte er sich an die Hauswand. Er haßte es ignoriert zu werden. Er sah in den Himmel und genoß das blau, das zugleich seine Lieblingsfarbe war.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er klopfte kurz auf das Buch. "ich bin fertig was wollen wir machen?" fragte er und schaute in Seto´s Richtung.

**Seto Kaiba** Wenn ein Kaiba schmollte, und es war ja nicht irgendeiner, sondern Seto, das sture Seepferdchen der Kaiba Familie, dann schmollte er so richtig. "mir doch egal,", patzig sprach er das wie ein Kind aus und schloß die Augen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er setzte sich bei Seto hin damit konnte er erst nix anfangen dann. "schmollst du etwa?" er zog ihm einfach das Oberteil hoch und prustete gegen Seto´s Bauch.

**Seto Kaiba** Er keuchte erschrocken auf und sah ihn leicht böse an. "Hey... laß das..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** er smilte "warum denn es scheint dir doch zu gefallen." also machte er es noch mal.

**Seto Kaiba** "das sieht nur so aus", sagte er beschwörend und keuchte erneut.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "schon gut ich höre auf." mit der Hand strich er über die stelle. "also bist du nicht mehr bummelig?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er gab es auf, wenn man Legolas als Freund hatte, half schmollen nichts. "ja OK...aber nur, wenn du das noch einmal machst"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "mhh das riskiere ich." sagte er als er keine wirkliche Drohung von Seto hörte und hob das Hemd hoch prustete gegen seinen Bauch und grinste dann frech. "was nun? großer böser Mann?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er seufzte genüßlich. "Du läufst Gefahr, von dem großen bösen Mann vernascht zu werden," hauchte er gegen Legolas Lippen und lächelte leicht.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "oh weh mir" wisperte er mit verstellt verzweifelter stimme. er küßte Seto. "aber nicht hier und jetzt." flüsterte er noch leiser  
**Seto Kaiba** "Nein nicht hier und jetzt, ich werde dich bei passender Gelegenheit überfallen", flüsterte er in sein Ohr und küßte es.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "schön ich zeige dir noch solange ein wenig von Auenland und wie man hier feiert."  
es wurde langsam abend uns er führte Seto zum grünen Drachen aus.

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte und ging mit ihm. Beide kamen vor einem kleinen Taverne an. "da drin?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "nun ja kleine Leute kleine Krüge, aber sieh mal dort hinten im Garten kann man auch sitzen und es ist schön warm." er zeigte auf die tische und Stühle.

**Seto Kaiba** "können wir, meinst du diese zwei von heute mittag kommen her?", fragte er grinsend. Der Gedanke, das es nur kleine Krüge waren stimmte ihn glücklich. Er trank nur selten, wenn dann auch nur Wein bei Geschäftsessen oder ähnlichem.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "öhm ich glaube es ist unmöglich das wir ihnen nicht begegnen." sagte er etwas lachend. Die Stühle waren gerade passend für die beiden großen. Er bestellte erst einmal zwei von den Hobbits Biers.

**Seto Kaiba** Er betrachtete das Bier und schluckte leicht. Er hatte noch nie Bier getrunken, er schob es auf einen ungesunden Lebensstil, aber in Wirklichkeit vertrug er es nicht.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nachdem er einen Schluck genommen hatte murmelte er. "jetzt weiß ich was die Hobbits meinten als sie in Minas Thirit Bier tranken und es für nicht lecker hielten. aber... es ist sehr würzig." schaut auf den unberührten Krug von Seto. "willst du was anderes?"

**Seto Kaiba** "Wasser, Tee, Milch, Saft... aber", haucht ihm ins Ohr, "ich Vertrag kein Bier.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Etwas überrascht zog er die Augenbraue hoch. gleich darauf hatte er ein Wasser für Seto bestellt. "dann bleibt mehr für mich" er grinste und leerte seinen Krug und stellte sich dann den von Seto hin.

**Seto Kaiba** "kannst du gerne", er nippte an seinem Wasser und betrachtete ihn.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "mach dir keine sorgen ich habe mal einen Zwerg und zwei ausgewachsene Männer unter den Tisch gesoffen bevor ich zu Boden gegangen bin" er genoß das Bier sichtlich.

**Seto Kaiba** "hmm das schlepp ich dich nachher nach hause oder was, wenn ihr das wieder macht", er verstand nicht, was daran so toll war, sich dusselig zu saufen, dann war ihm ein Duell im reich der Schatten viel lieber.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "es war nicht meine Idee Gimli meinte ja beweisen zu müssen das ein Elbenprinz nicht viel verträgt aber dann lag er am Boden... dann hab ich leider nicht früh genug den Schlußstrich gezogen." er hatte auch den anderen Krug geleert. doch dann fuhr er mit der Hand über seinen Bauch. /verdammt warum geht diese Übelkeit einfach nicht weg/

**Seto Kaiba** "hmm...was hast du?" Er sah zu seinem Bauch und streichelte darüber.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ach bestimmt nichts ernstes... es ist nur so das ich noch nie in meinem bisherigen leben über mehrere tage ein Übelkeitsgefühl in der Magen Gegend hatte... ich war doch noch nie krank es wird schon weggehen." schaut entspannt zum Himmel.

**Seto Kaiba** "Übelkeit für mehrere tage?", zieht eine Augenbraue hoch, "na hör mal das ist nicht normal"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "was willst du machen? wir haben hier keine Krankenhäuser..." senkt leicht den Kopf. "um ehrlich zu sein als es anfing wünschte ich mich zurück ins Krankenhaus weil ich so was nicht gewohnt bin..."

**Seto Kaiba** "wenn du willst brechen wir auf... oder ich guck mal was ich tun kann...", er lächelte leicht. Er verschlang gierig jedes Medizinbuch.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "aufbrechen wohin? wir wissen doch gar nicht wo die nächste magische Pforte ist." er zuckte mit den schultern. "ich bin für jede Hilfe dankbar."

**Seto Kaiba** Er tastete über seinen Bauch. "oder wir fragen den alten Mann"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Gandalf? der erklärt mich für verrückt..." er stöhnte auf als Seto ihm am Bauch drückte. "aua nicht so doll." moserte er. "Seto... ich will nach hause..."

**Seto Kaiba** "vielleicht hättest du das damals mit der Unsterblichkeit lassen sollen?", sagte er nur trocken. "Schlage mal das rechte Bein auf das linke"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Etwas überrascht zog er die Augenbraue hoch schlug dann doch das rechte Bein über das rechte. "ich glaube nicht das, das was mit Sterblichkeit zu tun hat... okay vielleicht hast du recht na und dann bin ich mal krank ... öfter mal was neues."

**Seto Kaiba** Er pikste in Legolas linke Seite, kurz vor seinem Becken.  
"tut das weh? oder tut es weh wenn du läufst?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "öhh nein...beides nicht du kitzelst mich..." sagte er und schlug nach Seto´s Hand. "vergiß es wenn wir wieder in deiner Welt sind gehe ich zum Arzt. versprochen"

**Seto Kaiba** "und? wie willst du da jetzt so schnell hin? hältst du es aus?", fragte er leicht besorgt und rieb sich die Hand.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "und? was? ich habe keine Ahnung wie ich da so schnell hin soll. ich halte es aus bleib ruhig" er hielt Seto´s Hände fest.

**Seto Kaiba** "OK..", seien sorge klang nicht so recht ab, Mokuba hatte es auch gesagt als sie im Urlaub waren, am abend lag er dann im Krankenhaus und wurde am Blinddarm operiert, der ihn Bein nahe getötet hätte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er spürte das Seto immer noch nicht ganz ruhig war. "Seto ich spüre etwas... vielleicht ist es eine magische Tür. laß uns nachsehen und dann die Pferde zurückschicken okay?"

**Seto Kaiba** "ja...", meinte er leise und erhob sich mit Legolas. Er spürte nichts und sah ihn fragend an.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er ging zielstrebig in die Richtung von wo dieses Gefühl kam vorher hatte er noch ihre Pferde abgeholt und mitgenommen als er die Tür eines Hobbits dahinter war keine Wohnung aber Mann konnte auch nicht erkennen welche Welt auf sie wartete.

**Seto Kaiba** Er sah durch die Tür und seine Augen funkelten freudig auf, als er den bekannten Sand der steinernen wüste und die Felsen sah, die wie riesige Pilze aussahen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er sah Seto fragend an. "sollen wir gehen?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte hastig, gab es doch auch wunderbar gute Ärzte am Hofe des Pharao, die sich um Legolas kümmern konnten, und diese waren noch besser als die in seiner zeit. Er zog ihn mit sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Als der Wüstensand durch seine haare strich und er die Pyramiden in der ferne entdeckte wurde ihm bewußt warum Seto so begeistert war. "Ägypten?"  
**Seto Kaiba** "ja...", meinte er leise und genoß den heißen Wüstenwinde, der über seine haut strich. Er hatte er so sehr vermißt.

Legolas Grünblatt Er war sichtlich beeindruckt die Tatsache das sie sich im Ödland befanden und dort trotz der wiederen Umstände Menschen leben hatte was besonderes. "wo müssen wir nun hin?" er hielt seine langen haare schon fest weil sie im ständig ins Gesicht wehten.

Seto Kaiba "nach Memphis, zum Königs Palast... oder zum Tempel des Seth? der ist hier ganz in der nähe", sagt er glücklich und sah ihn an.

Legolas Grünblatt "diesmal mußt du mich führen" er zuckte die schultern und hatte jetzt eine Ahnung was Seto wohl gedacht haben mußte wenn er die ganzen orte in Mittelerde aufzählte.

Seto Kaiba "mach ich gerne...", haucht er ihm zu und nahm seine Hand. Er war diese Hitze gewöhnt, auch wenn er nicht mehr Seth war. "gehen wir schnell sonst bekommst du einen Sonnenstich und wir brauchen Wasser." Er orientierte sich an den Felsen und schlug die richtige Richtung ein.

Legolas Grünblatt "gut." er wußte einfach nicht was er sagen sollte er verkniff es sich auch Seto zu sagen das diese Waldlose gegen für ihn relativ unheimlich schien doch dieser anblick der Pyramiden machte alles wieder weg. er folgte ihm.

Seto Kaiba Er deutete auf die Pyramiden. "In der zuknuft gibt es die nicht mehr... nur noch die von gizeh in der nähe von memphis." Nach einigen schritten erreichten sie einen steinernen Tempel mit den Schriftzeichen des Gottes Seth.

Legolas Grünblatt Die Bilderschrift gefiel ihm gut auch wenn er es nicht lesen konnte. die Namen die Seto aufzählte sagten ihm nichts. noch nicht.

Seto Kaiba Er ging mit ihm langsam ins Tempel innere und verbeugte sich leicht vor der goldenen Götterstatur in der mitten und murmelte etwas auf ägyptisch, bevor er Legolas ansah.

Legolas Grünblatt "mhh? war das gesagte für mich bestimmt wenn ja ich verstehe kein Wort." er hatte die Verbeugung nachgemacht immerhin gab es bei ihnen auch Götter auch wenn sie nicht aus Gold waren.

Seto Kaiba "nein es war nur etwas zu Seth gerichtet...meinem ...Schutzgott...", meinte er grinsend, "wenn du willst gehen wir weiter ins innere und dort kannst du dich ausruhen"

Legolas Grünblatt "war das nicht der Gott des Todes oder so? mir gefällt der da besser." er deutete auf einen Gott mit Falkenkopf. "er erinnert mich an die großen Adler bei uns." dann nickte er. "gut gehen wir weiter."

Seto Kaiba "das ist Horus..." er schenkte dem Gott nur einen Blick. "ich mag Seth...ich weiß nicht warum, es ist so.." Er ging weiter ins innere vor uns vor ihnen tat sich ein kleiner See auf.

Legolas Grünblatt "dir ist schon bewußt das er einem Hund ähnlich sieht?" sagte er leicht schmunzelnd "nicht das mich das interessieren würde... er sieht wirklich beeindruckend aus aber trotzdem wie ein Hund."

Seto Kaiba "eigentlich...", meinte er grinsend ist Seth ein komisches Tier, das einem Hund ähnelt...du hast ihn noch nie in Realität gesehen", sagte er geheimnisvoll.

Legolas Grünblatt "nein hab ich nicht." sagte er ein wenig droppend. "alles hier ist mir unbekannt. genau wie bei dir Mittelerde." er flüsterte etwas weil seine Worte in den räumen widerhallten.

Seto Kaiba "hmm...wollen wir ein bißchen baden?", er deutete auf den See, "ich hab ihn gesehen, einmal in der wüßte bei nacht."

Legolas Grünblatt Er zuckte mit den schultern. "das letzte mal als ich dich zum baden eingeladen habe wolltest du ja nicht." er setzte sich erst an den Rand des Sees viel zu viel war so neu für ihn.

Seto Kaiba ja...sonst hättest du bemerkt, was mein Körper so denkt wenn er dich das so nackt im Wasser sieht, ich mußte mich zusammen reißen.."

Legolas Grünblatt "wieso ich wußte das, das Problem war eigentlich das du nicht mehr wußtest das ich es wußte." (ich liebe solche Sätze ) er steckte nur die Beine ins Wasser.

Seto Kaiba Er entkleidete sich völlig und glitt in das Wasser. "du wußtest es?", fragte er nach und genoß das kühle Wasser.

Legolas Grünblatt "ja? irgendwie logisch oder? immerhin hast du mich auch so angesehen wie bei unserem ersten treffen." er zuckte mit den schultern und plätscherte etwas mit den Händen im Wasser. "außerdem dachte ich mir in deinem Unterbewußtsein weißt du es noch." wieder strich er über seinen rebellierenden Magen. "was ist wenn ich mich übergeben muß?" grummelte er.

Seto Kaiba "Dann geh noch ein Stück nach hinten...da ist ein Badehaus.." er sah ihn besorgt an." was ist das bloß?"

Legolas Grünblatt "keine Ahnung ..." damit stand er auf und suchte den beschriebenen weg sofort hatte er es gefunden. dort übergab er sich zum ersten mal in seinem leben.

Seto Kaiba Er stieg aus dem Wasser und zog sich den weißen Mantel über. leise und barfuß schlich er zu ihm und strich ihm über den rücken. "So kann das nicht weiter gehen...der Priester hier im Tempel ist Mediziner...ich bringe dich zu ihm"

Legolas Grünblatt Er nickte stumm während er über seine eigenen Lippen strich. "das ist mir noch nie passiert." röchelte er etwas heiser und außer Atem.

Seto Kaiba "normalerweise passiert es auch nicht... bei gesunden..." nuschelte er und zog sich nun ganz an. Bevor er Legolas zu dem alten Priester führte, der Seto fast ehrwürdig ansah und dann lächelte.

Legolas Grünblatt Wenn er es gekonnt hätte wäre er wohl jetzt grün im Gesicht geworden. er verneigte sich kurz vor dem Priester. doch die Bewegung nach vorn lies ihn seine Übelkeit wieder spüren. /reiß dich zusammen/

Seto Kaiba Er wechselte mit dem Priester einige Worte. "Er wird dich jetzt untersuchen, keine sorge...", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr "er ist einer der besten im alten Ägypten", versicherte er ihm. Der alte Mann, trat auf den Elben zu und machte sich gleich daran dessen Bauch abzutasten.

Legolas Grünblatt "gnnn..." er mochte es zwar nicht von fremden angefaßt zu werden aber was sollte er machen? so schaute er fragend zu dem heiler herunter.

**Seto Kaiba** Eine alte Magie ließ den Priester alle sprachen sprechen. "Junger Mann...", meinte er und schätzte Legolas ein, "ein Geschenk der Götter..", sein magischer Blick von dem nur er wußte und ein paar geschickte Handgriffe hatten ihm die Diagnose verraten. "Isis schenkt euch etwas"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "wofür ist Isis denn zuständig wenn sie mir was schenkt?" fragte er ziemlich verwirrt. ihm störte es nicht für einen jungen Mann gehalten zu werden immerhin stimmte es ja auch. in Elbenjahren gesehen

**Seto Kaiba** "Ein wunder der Götter...", flüsterte er und betrachtete Seto der etwas entfernt von ihnen wartete," ihr seit mit dem Hohepriester des Seth liiert, es wundert mich nicht so sehr...junger Mann ihr seit schwanger." Homosexualität war hier etwas ganz normales, doch das ein Mann schwanger werden konnte, konnte er sich nur dadurch erklären.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er starrte den heiler vor sich an /hat der gerade.../ plötzlich spürte er seine Beine nicht mehr und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

**Seto Kaiba** Seto eilte schnell zu ihm und stützt seinen geliebtem. "Hey alles OK Legolas?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er öffnete leicht die Augen als er Seto hörte. "so ein verrückter Traum." murmelte er. dann sah er Seto fragend an. "es wurde mir gesagt ich bin schwanger?" sein Gehirn ackerte an der Information.

**Seto Kaiba** Der Priester nickte aufgeregt. Seto wurde blaß und Legolas schien es auch nicht gut zu gehen. "Du... bist schwanger?...von mir?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "vom wem wohl sonst?...aber ich bin ein Mann... ich habe doch gar nicht...keine...und dann... wie soll ich es zur Welt bringen?" alle medizinischen begriffe die er sogar kannte waren ihm plötzlich entfallen.

**Seto Kaiba** Er sah etwas schuldig zur Seite. Das hatte man davon wenn man keine Kondome benutze! "oh verdammt..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "was heißt hier oh verdammt?" er rappelte sich wieder auf. "immerhin bin ich hier derjenige der schwanger ist obwohl es unmöglich ist... wenn jemand Grund zum fluchen hat dann ICH" jetzt erst merkte er wie sauer er regierte. /überfordert... wir sind beide damit überfordert.../

**Seto Kaiba** Leicht grübelnd ließ er sich vom Priester erklären wie das passieren konnte. "nun Hohepriester des Seth...ihr seit gesegnet...er schenkt euch beiden das Kind, als Zeichen seiner Freude.." Er schielte leicht zu Legolas. Unbedingt Vater werden wollte er nicht. Geld hatte er, genauso wie Platz...aber zeit...hatte er zeit für ein Baby?

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er hatte die Ansprache des Heilers gehört. /ein Geschenk? sicher es war ein schönes Geschenk wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke aber.../ sein Blick viel auf Seto der grübelnd dastand. "Seto?" /.../

**Seto Kaiba** "ja Legolas?", er sah ihn an und stellte sich vor, wie es mit einem Baby weiter gehen konnte. Er mochte diese kleinen Dinger ja.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Verlegen schaute er zu Boden. sofort umschlossen seine Hände seinen Bauch. "ich ... ich... auch wenn es komisch klingt... ich freue mich..." trotz seiner Verwirrtheit kam ihm das lächeln sehr leicht über die Lippen. "du auch?" jetzt sah er wieder hoch. **Seto Kaiba** Seinem kleinen Elben konnte er nichts abschlagen, auch wenn er sich mit der Idee Vater zu werden noch nicht angefreundet hatte, griff er nach Legolas Hand. "wenn du es haben willst, ich hab nichts dagegen.." **Legolas Grünblatt** "wenn ich es haben WILL?" er pausierte "man kann es wegmachen lassen?" seine stimme war gleichzeitig erstaunt und geschockt. "nein, nein das ist nicht fair ich meine... der heiler hat recht es ist ein Geschenk... " **Seto Kaiba** "es gibt Methoden... aber... die sind auch nicht allzu gesund," erklärte er leise und betrachtete seinen Legolas. "Ja ein Geschenk...irgendwie jedenfalls..." **Legolas Grünblatt** dieses irgendwie stimmte ihn traurig. "wolltest du denn nie Vater werden?" wisperte er. "irgendwie... mußte es mir passieren weil ich es mir gewünscht habe schon früher als ich dich noch nicht kannte dachte ich mir mit der Person die ich liebe... du weißt schon." **Seto Kaiba** Er lächelte leicht. "ich hab ja mit Mokuba auch noch ein Kind zu hause, das ist mir nie so aufgefallen...aber ich finde diese Dinger niedlich... Arwens, und das der Frau, der ich geholfen habe.." **Legolas Grünblatt** Er lachte etwas. "gut. ich nämlich auch." jetzt erst traute er sich wieder Seto zu umarmen. "ich würde mich gerne ausruhen, geht das?" **Seto Kaiba** Er legte einen arm um ihn. "ja...ich zeig dir das Zimmer des Hohepriester", ein leichtes grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, er bedankte sich beim Priester und zeigte Legolas das große Zimmer mit dem herrlich weichen Bett. **Legolas Grünblatt** "wie hat der gute Mann das überhaupt raus gefunden? ich meine es ist doch etwas ungewöhnlich." er war auf das weiche Bett gekrabbelt und sah Seto auf Seite liegend an.  
**Seto Kaiba** Er legte sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in den arm. "Magie...unsere Götter, Seth hat einiges an Magie und macht, und außerdem hat er den magischen Blick. Weißt du was das für ein Kind wird, halb Elb halb Mensch?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "das denke ich mir mal. was meinst du ob es auch spitze Ohren hat in deiner Welt würden er/sie doch nur damit auffallen. ich weiß wie grausam Kinder sein können wenn man anders ist." Er legte den Kopf auf Seto´s Bauch. "sag was wäre wenn da auch noch jemand drin wäre?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er kraulte durch Legolas Haar und lächelte. "Eins mehr oder weniger ist auch nicht schlimm...und die spitzen Ohren sind doch niedlich..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "das findest du und ich habe es nie anders kennengelernt aber was ist mit den Menschen in deiner Welt." er winkte ab. "andererseits Aragorn war ein Mensch und ist unter Elben aufgewachsen als währe er einer von ihnen ich glaube ihn hat nie jemand gefragt warum er keine spitze Ohren hat." kuschelt sich ein wenig gegen Seto´s Bauch. "ich hab ein bißchen angst aber es ist auch aufregend."

**Seto Kaiba** "du kannst dir aussuchen wo wir sie großziehen...ich könnte auch mit Sack und pack nach Düsterwald kommen...wenn wir immer eine Tür auflassen und ich mal zurück kann...", ein grinsen schlich auf seine Lippen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er zuckte mit den schultern und schloß dann die Augen um sich etwas zu erholen und diese neue Situation zu verarbeiten.

**Seto Kaiba** "ab und zu brauche ich einfach Streß mit der Firma, sonst fühle ich mich nicht ausgelastet, und Mokuba kann ja weiter zur schule gehen"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er befand sich schon auf dem weg zum Traumland und nickte stumm. dann war er auch schon selig eingeschlafen.

**Seto Kaiba** /das er so müde ist/ Er legt sich zurück und schloß die Augen, aber schlafen, dafür war er jetzt viel zu munter.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Ein leises zufriedenes schnarchen erklang nach einiger zeit.  
**Seto Kaiba** Auch er schlief langsam ein. Das Klima machte müde.

**Legolas Grünblatt** diese seltsamen essgewohnheiten die er hatte seid ihm gesagt worden war er wäre schwanger wunderten ihn manchmal selber. trotzdem nahm er es zu sich wenn sein Appetit danach verlangte so saß er heute am Tisch und aß Wurst mit Marmelade drauf.

**Mokuba** "Legolas? Seto hat heute gesagt, das er früher kommt... und ihm geht's nicht so gut", seitdem Seto und der Elb wieder da waren, war es eine echte Freude für den kleinen, besonders das Legolas schwanger war.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Schnell aß er den Rest seiner etwas eigensinnigen Mahlzeit. "ach wirklich? er hat sich mal wieder überarbeitet. eine kleine Massage und er fühlt sich wieder wohl." sagte er und ging zu Mokuba.

**Seto Kaiba** Langsam schloß er die Tür auf. Die Blässe in seinem Gesicht, gar nicht zu übersehen, auch das er sich den Bauch hielt. Er ging in die Küche, zu seinen beiden lieben und setzte sich. "ich glaub ich hab mir beim Geschäftsessen gestern den Magen verdorben."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "oho... und ich dachte ich würde jedem übelkeitsgefühle bringen wenn ich meinem seltsamen Appetit nachgehe."  
Er hatte sich hinter Seto gestellt und massierte liebevoll dessen Schulter. "du solltest dich halt nicht überarbeiten das sagen wir beide dir doch immer."

**Seto Kaiba** Er lehnte sich an Legolas. "vielleicht war der Fisch verdorben...es ist doch nur noch eine Woche, dann ist die Übernahme im Kasten und ich nehme mir frei"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "welche Übernahme denn?" fragte er neugierig ansonsten mischte er sich Ehr weniger ein aber wenn Seto etwas fertig machte mußte er nachforschen was in der Arbeit ihn so platt gemacht hatte.

**Seto Kaiba** "Die Double U-corparation", er lächelte," ich mußte nur handeln"  
**Legolas Grünblatt** vorsichtig schob er eine Hand auf Seto´s Stirn. "und wie lange ist dir schon so übel?" fragte er besorgt.

**Seto Kaiba** "seit vorgestern...", flüsterte er und lehnte sich an die Hand von Legolas.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "dann solltest du damit lieber zum Arzt gehen Seto." er schaute ihm ernst ins Gesicht. "und keine Widerrede ja?"

**Seto Kaiba** "OK...zum Arzt...", bei seinem Legolas war er letzter zeit handzahmer geworden, "du kommst aber mit."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "dann fragt er zwar warum ich so dick geworden bin aber okay gerne wenn du mich mit haben möchtest komme ich mit." er gab ihm einen leichten Kuß auf die Stirn und schnappte sich das Telefon. "wann haben wir zeit?" fragte er bevor er die Nummer wählte.

**Seto Kaiba** "ich hab für morgen abgesagt", er sah auf seine Uhr, es ist erst 16 Uhr, mein Hausarzt hat bis um 18uhr auf."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er telefonierte kurz und nachdem er aufgelegt hatte sagte er. "wir ähm du sollst in einer halben stunde kommen dann hat er zeit für dich."

**Seto Kaiba** "gut, dann laß uns los fahren", der weg ist weit", meinte er und gab Legolas einen Kuß auf den Mund.

**Legolas Grünblatt** er lächelte zufrieden. "ich wünschte ich könnte dir anbieten das ich fahre aber noch bin ich ja nicht mit diesem Führerschein fertig." erst jetzt wurde ihm bewußt wie viel in den letzten zwei Monaten passiert war so langsam gewöhnte er sich an das ganze technische Zeug um sich herum zog es trotzdem vor manchmal im Garten zu übernachten wenn Seto ihn nicht deshalb aufs Dach steigen würde. von wegen schwangere können nicht draußen schlafen.

**Seto Kaiba** "ist nicht schlimm, Roland wird fahren", meinte er und ging mit ihm zur Limousine. Letzter zeit war viel geschehen. Er hatte eine große Familie. Mokuba, den kleinen Köter, Mokoto und seinen Liebling und das Baby, was bald kommen würde.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "oh ich mag die Limousine." er grinste vielsagend hatten sie den wagen doch vor kurzen noch für was anderes mißbraucht. gemütlich machte er sich neben Seto bequem und schon fuhren sie los.

**Seto Kaiba** "Ja seitdem ist sie mir noch lieber", meinte er lächelnd.  
Er zog Legolas auf seinen schoß und nickte. Er hatte das Auto reinigen müssen, so wie es danach auf den sitzen aussah. Sie fuhren lange durch die Stadt, bis die Limousine anhielt.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er hackte sich bei Seto ein nachdem dieser ausgestiegen war. "wie geht es dir jetzt?" fragte er und sah in das weiße Gesicht seines geliebten.

**Seto Kaiba** "Mir ist übel, und mein Bauch schmerzt", war das einzige was er sagte, bevor er Legolas in die Praxis mit zog.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Etwas ungeduldig saß er mit Seto im Wartezimmer während er gelangweilt in einem Heft blätterte wurde er auf einen der Artzhelfer aufmerksam der zu ihnen kam um zu sagen das sie schon ins Behandlungzimmer gehen sollten. während der junge Mann ein paar leichte Untersuchungen an Seto vornahm starrte Legolas ihm die ganze zeit auf den Hintern. /mhh sexy./

**Arzthelfer Romualdo** Seto zuckte leicht zusammen, als Romualdo seinen Bauch berührte. Dieser fand einfach nichts und sah fragend zum Arzt. "Doc?"

**Arzt Hank** Auch er tastete den Bauch ab und sagte dann. "holen sie mir bitte das Ultraschallgerät. ich habe da einen Verdacht aber eigentlich..."

Legolas starrte weiter ungehemmt den Helfer an und hätte ihm am liebsten einen kleinen Klatsch auf den süßen Po gegeben.

**Arzthelfer Romualdo** Er bemerkte Legolas starr blicke auf seinen Allerwertesten nicht und schob das Ultraschallgerät zum Arzt. Seto währenddessen mußte seinen Bauch freimachen, nachdem er sich hingelegt hatte. "Doc hier.."

**Arzt Hank** Nachdem er ein wenig auf dem Bauch von Seto mit dem Ding geglitten war und sagte dort ist die Leber usw. stoppte er an einer bestimmten stelle er selber starrte etwas verwirrt auf das Bild was er sah. "nun wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte..." sein Finger deutete auf eine kleine stelle auf dem Bildschirm. "das sieht aus wie etwas lebendiges... ein Fötus..." er kratzte sich selber am Kopf. "das ist unmöglich..."

**Seto Kaiba** Der Firmenchef wurde noch bleicher und sah den Arzt kalt an. "ich bin nicht hier um mich verarschen zu lassen, sondern weil ich schmerzen habe", fuhr er ihn an.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Legolas hatte endlich mal den Blick von dem süßen Helfer gelöst war herum gegangen und schaute auf den Bildschirm. da war irgendwas es war winzig mit genau so einem kleinen herzen. "mhh wie währe es mal wenn sie zum Vergleich meinen Bauch untersuchen?" er zwinkerte Seto

**Seto Kaiba** "ich kann nicht schwanger sein...", grummelte er vor sich hin. Mittlerweile freute er sich über das von ihm und Legolas, aber wieso war er jetzt auch schwanger?

**Arzt Hank** "tja ich weiß auch nicht so recht ob ich ihnen gratulieren oder herzliches Beileid wünschen soll Mister Kaiba aber es sieht wirklich danach aus."

**Seto Kaiba** Er schüttelte den Kopf und mußte diese Tatsache erst einmal verdauen. er schwanger, der große Seto Kaiba.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er umarmte Seto. "immerhin wirst du nicht ohnmächtig süßer." flüsterte er ihm sampft ins Ohr. der Arzt wollte nun auch Legolas untersuchen doch als der Arzt die Bilder seines Gerätes sah war er derjenige der irgendwie krank aussah. "es ist ein sehr gesundes Baby." murmelte er als er sich gefangen hatte und die Bilder auf dem Ultraschall von lego´s Bauch sah.

**Seto Kaiba** Er erschauerte leicht unter Legolas Worten. "wir bekommen jetzt beide...", stammelte er immer noch etwas fassungslos und betrachtete den Arzt, der auch etwas verstört wirkte.

**Arzt Hank** "ja.. also ich möchte sie beide hier regelmäßig zur Untersuchung sehen." murmelte der Arzt nach einer ziemlich langen pause er hatte zwar seinem Helfer auch einen fragenden Blick geschenkt doch sein Latein war am ende also mußte er die beiden ersten schwangeren Männer der Welt unter Beobachtung halten. "und machen sie sich keine sorgen Mister Kaiba wir stehen unter ärztlicher Schweigepflicht doch... naja wie sie ihr zunehmen erklären... müssen sie leider selber wissen."

**Seto Kaiba** "ähm...ja sie haben meine Nummer...ich rufe sie noch einmal an", er erhob sich und richtete seine Sachen bevor er Legolas zu sich zog. "einverstanden"...er würde weite Sachen tragen, und die Firma einfach weiter leiten wie bis her.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er mußte etwas schmunzeln. als sie wieder das Zimmer verließen. "Mokuba wird sich riesig freuen. jetzt wird er gleich doppelt Onkel."

**Seto Kaiba** "nur ob ich mich freue...", doch dann grinste er. in den zwei Monaten hatte sein Forschungspersonal viele Überstunden machen müssen. "aber ich hab einen weg gefunden, wie wir entbinden können..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ach wirklich schön und wie?" er schaute ihn neugierig an während sie sich auf die Limousine zu bewegten.

**Seto Kaiba** "das wirst du sehen", meinte er geheimnisvoll. Ihm jetzt die ganzen Geräte zu erklären, nützte nichts, weil er es selber ja auch nur in groben Zügen verstand.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er zuckte mit den schultern "okay wir haben ja auch noch etwas zeit." lächelnd küßte er Seto auf die Wange. "ich freue mich das es dir auch passiert ist weißt du warum dann wunderst du dich nicht mehr wenn ich so seltsam drauf bin und ich werde nicht nur "Mama" sondern auch Papa "

**Seto Kaiba** "das wird eine seltsame Familienkonstillation Legolas.." meinte er lachend und leckte über das Ohr des Elben.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "weißt du eine bessere Erklärung." sagte er mit Unschuldsmiene. ein paar Monate (wie viele?) vergingen und die beiden sollten wieder zum Arzt.

**Seto Kaiba** (Seto im 5.Legolas im siebten ) Er hatte nicht so einen großen Babybauch wie erwartet. Sein Designer hatte eine neue Mantelkollektion geschneidert und in ihnen wirkte er nur etwas dicker.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Schiebt schon eine sichtbare Kugel vor sich her dank des Schneiders es nicht sooo sehr auffällt. sitzt auf dem Untersuchungstisch und hat nichts besseres zu tun als den Artzhelfer an zu schmachten. nur weil er so einen süßen Arsch hatte.

**Seto Kaiba** Leichte Eifersucht überkam ihn, weil Legolas mit dem Arzthelfer flirtete. Was sollte das nur? Hatte er ihm nichts mehr zu bieten? Romualdo lächelte Legolas zu und bat ihn sich frei zu machen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er zog sein Oberteil aus und machte es sich auf dem Untersuchungstisch so bequem wie es geht. bereitet sich schon innerlich darauf vor das kalte Zeug wieder auf den Bauch geschmiert zu bekommen.

**Arzthelfer Romualdo** Er verteilte das Gel auf Legolas Bauch und fuhr mit dem Ultraschallgerät auf dem Bauch herum. "Es sieht alles in Ordnung aus.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** er schaute ziemlich gespannt zu dem Bildschirm es war wirklich schon viel zu erkennen doch das Baby im Bauch war so schlau und verbarg genau den teil seines Körpers der verraten würde Mädchen oder junge. er schaute ziemlich genau hin konnte trotzdem nicht sagen ob spitze Ohren da waren oder nicht.  
**Arzthelfer Romualdo** "Ich glaube sagte er", und deute auf kleine abstehende schwarze etwas am Kopf", es kommt nach ihnen", er betrachtete Legolas. "würden sie mir bitte erklären, wie das geht?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ähm ich ähm nun ich bin auch schon so auf die Welt gekommen mein Vater und meine Mutter auch erblich veranlagt?" /Gott wie peinlich.../ hilfesuchend sah er Seto an.

**Arzt Hank** Er stand schweigend daneben und lies den Artzhelfer machen immerhin mußte er das auch lernen ob Mann oder nicht Ultraschall Bilder machen war für den Helfer sicher eine gute Übung.

**Arzthelfer Romualdo** "nein das meine ich nicht, wieso...wie können sie schwanger werden..? Männer haben doch gar keine Plazenta.."  
Er sah zum Doc. "wissen sie schon etwas?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Drop  
Nachdem der süße Arsch unnötig neugierig wurde platzte das Interesse an ihm wie eine Seifenblase. "ich habe keine Ahnung." grummelte er.

**Arzt Hank** "belassen wir es dabei das wir hier zwei schwangere Männer haben die beide ein gesundes Baby in sich tragen. ich kann dafür auch keine Erklärung liefern." er zuckte mit den schultern. "ein Experiment?" dabei traf sein Blick Seto.

**Seto Kaiba** Er schielte zum Arzt und lehnte an der Tür, des Untersuchungsraumes. "aber ich warne sie, wehe passiert meinem Baby was," in den letzten Monaten hatte er das leben in sich lieb gewonnen, und hütete es wie Legolas, wie einen Augapfel.

**Arzt Hank** er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "nein ich werde keine Tests an ihnen beiden zu machen obwohl es mich interessieren würde ich meinte eigentlich haben SIE ein Experiment gemacht das sie hier beide vor mir stehen mit ein paar Schwangerschaftsdepressionen und gesunden Kindern in ihren Leibern? was haben sie gemacht?"

**Seto Kaiba** "nun ein Forschungsprojekt der KC INDUSTRIAL...ein versuch...und wie sie sehen, sind meine forscher die besten der Welt, in allen Richtungen", log er gekonnt und sah den Arzt kühl an.

**Arzt Hank** "nun... sagen sie ihren Forschern das sie alles richtig gemacht haben. jetzt will ich sie auch noch untersuchen." sagte er zu Seto. Legolas Bauch wurde sauber gemacht und er stand angezogen auf.

**Seto Kaiba** "Ja...", er sah den Arzt kalt an, "meine Wissenschaftler wissen von ihrer Kompetenz.." Er nahm Platz und machte seinen Bauch, ein wieder mal frei.

**Arzt Hank** Er fuhr mit dem Ultraschall gerät darüber. "sie da ein gesundes Mädchen." stellte der Arzt leicht lachend fest als er sich das Bild genauer ansah.

**Seto Kaiba** "ein Mädchen?", fragte er erstaunt und seine Augen begannen zu funkeln.

**Arzt Hank** "ja sehen sie? oder besser gefragt sie sehen nichts" der Arzt deutete auf eine stelle des Bildschirm "es ist wirklich ein kleines Mädchen und sie ist schon ganz aktiv am Fingerübung machen." er deutete auf einige Bewegungen.

**Seto Kaiba** Grinsend betrachtete er seine Tochter und sah zu Legolas.

**Arzt Hank** Er lies Seto noch ein wenig zeit zum gucken dann drückte er das Bild aus, dann wischte er den Bauch ab und verabschiedete sich bis zum nächsten Untersuchung.

**Seto Kaiba** Beide saßen Zuhause und kuschelten, während Seto an seinem Laptop arbeitet.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "was machst du denn da?" fragte er nach einiger zeit dieses Ding war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel auch wenn er jetzt behaupten durfte ich kann Auto fahren

**Seto Kaiba** "sagen wir so... ich schreibe einen Bericht für meine forscher..."er speicherte ab und legte ihn zur Seite. Als schwangerer brauchte er viel Zärtlichkeit. Er zog den Elben an sich und küßte ihn innig.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "mhh" Erwidert den Kuß zärtlich. streichelte seinem gegenüber dem Kopf. Plötzlich einen tritt spürt. "Hey da ist wohl jemand nicht einverstanden?" auf sich runter sieht.

**Seto Kaiba** Er beugte sich zu seinem Bauch herunter und zog das Oberteil von Legolas hoch. er küßte seinen Bauch und dann wieder den Elben selber. "oder es möchte raus...", meinte er grinsend", und auch geknuddelt werden."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "nein ich glaube es will nur Aufmerksamkeit erregen " er grinste zufrieden obwohl in ihm drin Fußball gespielt wurde.

**Seto Kaiba** "hmm...was es wohl wird...eine Tochter...und du?" er sah in forschend an und legte die arme um seinen Elben.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "das weiß selbst der Arzt nicht er oder sie war immer schlau genug um sich zu verbergen." kuschelt sich in seine arme. (Endspurt) Die nächsten zwei Monate vergingen sehr ruhig und irgendwie warteten alle darauf das Legolas so was ähnliches wie wehen bekommen und damit die Geburt einleiten würde.

**Seto Kaiba** Er sah auf den Kalender seiner Uhr. "Schatz...neun Monate...jetzt können wir ja mal in mein Labor fahren...und sehen wie weit es ist..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Langsam wurde er doch schon neugierig woran Seto nun die ganze zeit über gearbeitet hatte. irgendwie störte es ihm langsam wie schwerfällig er geworden war er hielt sich mittlerweile sogar für häßlich.

**Seto Kaiba** Beide fuhren sie zum Gebäude der KC INDUSTRIAL. Seto führte ihn mit sich durch sterile Gänge, die leicht abschreckend wirkten, aber anders ging es nicht, um keine keime zu verbreiten. Bald kamen sie im Hauptlabor an.  
dort wartete niemand geringeres als Cain, sein bester Wissenschaftlern. **Legolas** Er war etwas verwundert neugierig schaute er sich in den räumen um er hatte bis jetzt noch keinen Grund gehabt hier her zu kommen er nickte dem Wissenschaftler freundlich zu.  
**Seto Kaiba** Er reichte Cain die Hand und erfuhr, das alles fertig und bereit war. "Legolas...entkleidest du dich bitte?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er sah erst etwas peinlich berührt aus der Wäsche doch dann fing er an seine Kleider aufzuziehen immerhin hatte er nichts was Cain nicht auch hatte.

**Cain** Er trat näher und legte ihm eine decke über. "Es ist so weit Mister Grünblatt, folgen sie mir in den Hinterraum..." Erklärte er und führte Seto und Legolas zu einem Raum voller technischer Geräte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er faßte die Hand von Seto und war so froh das er bei ihm war. er spürte das seine Wangen heiß wurden.

**Seto Kaiba** "Ich bin da keine angst...", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr und deutete ihn an sich auf den Tisch zu legen, was Legolas auch tat.

**Cain** Er trat an den Tisch und befestigte Elektroden an seinem Bauch und Becken Bereich. "Mister Grünblatt, es wird ein wenig weh tun, da Mister Kaiba nicht auf einen Kaiserschnitt für sie beide bestand"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ach und was passiert jetzt?" flüsterte er atemlos und wurde immer nervöser.

**Cain** "sie bekommen eine Narkose...sie merken nichts...", meinte Cain beruhigend und lächelte. "es ist ein sanfte Methode.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er hatte keine Ahnung wovon Cain redete also nickte er nur stumm mit dem Kopf und versuchte nicht noch nervöser zu werden.

**Cain** Er nahm Legolas Hand und spritzte ihm ein Nakosemittel ein, bevor er eine herz-atem Maschine an ihn anlegte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er drehte den Kopf weg als die spritze näher kam nach einen Piks an seinem arm hatte er das Gefühl wieder ohnmächtig zu werden danach war alles schwarz.

**Cain** Gekonnt setzte er die Apparate und Maschinen an Legolas an. Das alles schien wie das größte Wunderwerk der Technik.  
Wenig später hielt er den kleinen jungen auf dem arm und wartete das Legolas wieder aufwachte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er blinzelte ihm war irgendwie schwindelig aber er hörte etwas. "ist es vorbei?" sagte er heiser.

**Cain** "Ja Mister Grünblatt..", drangen die stimmen an seinen Kopf und Seto und Cain beugten sich über ihn.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "was ist es wo ist es? ist es gesund?" fragte er neugierig und wurde langsam wieder munter und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

**Seto Kaiba** Er gab es seinem geliebten. "ein junge" flüsterte er ihm zu und lächelte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "hallo" sagte er breit lächelnd als der kleine seinen Finger griff. er sah in die Augen des kleinen "was für hübsche Augen du hast genau wie ein Sternenhimmel Gilgalad." er sah Seto an. "ich glaube nicht das ich ihn Gilgalad nennen kann oder?"

**Seto Kaiba** "wieso nicht? er wird doch in Düsterwald und hier aufwachsen... also wieso nicht?", meinte er grinsend und küßte dem kleinen auf die Stirn.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Gilgalad heißt Sternenlicht es paßt wirklich gut zu ihm." er küßte Seto. "ich freue mich wenn wir wieder Zuhause sind darf ich aufstehen?"

**Seto Kaiba** "ja du kannst aufstehen...", er lächelte leicht, obwohl ihm etwas anderes große sorgen machte. "kein Problem, alles ist glatt gelaufen, du kannst sogar mit nach hause." Legolas Baby hatte sich gut entwickelt, aber seine kleine...daran wollte er nicht denken...

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er war für den Moment so froh das er aufstehen und sich anziehen durfte das er erst spät den besorgten Blick von Seto bemerkte. "was ist los?" er nahm das Baby auf seinen arm.

**Seto Kaiba** Er lächelte und spielte, das es ihm gut ging. "nichts, ich denke nur gerade an einen Namen für unsere Tochter." Er war schon seit einiger zeit seltsam zurückhaltend Legolas gegenüber geworden. Aber sollte er ihm die Wahrheit erzählen..? Das, das kleine leben in ihm schon seit einem Monat ...weg war..? das er vor einem Monat einen Unfall in einem seiner Spieletestlabore hatte? der seltsamer weise einem Anschlag glich? und er...er...gar nicht so richtig...in seinem Körper...

**Legolas Grünblatt** Der kleine auf seinem arm quengelte etwas. "na Gil du hast wohl Hunger?" so wurde er von der Tatsache abgelenkt das er Seto´s Worten eigentlich nicht so recht glauben schenken konnte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er lächelte den beiden zu. "Stillen kannst du hin schlecht... wollen wir in deine Welt?", fragte er leise und wollte sich so ein wenig Ablenkung verschaffen. Nur gut das dem Elben noch nicht aufgefallen war... das er seit einem Monat nicht mehr gegessen hatte...

**Legolas Grünblatt** "oh ja zum Glück haben wir ja noch die Dimensionstür bei dir ich würde zu gern den Blick meines Vaters sehen wenn ich ihm sage das er Opa geworden ist und es noch mal wird. "Er kuschelte mit dem kleinen Kind herum und war ebenfalls gespannt was Mokuba dazu sagte Onkel jetzt zu sein.

**Seto Kaiba** Er griff nach Legolas Hand und zog ihn mit sich. "ja...wollen wir sofort?", Mokuba war ja in einem Feriencamp.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "okay" er hoffte bloß das sein Vater nicht noch mal in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

**Seto Kaiba** Beide waren auf den weg nach Düsterwald und gingen durch die Tür. Seto sah sich um und hoffte, das sein kleines Notepat nicht auffallen würde. Er hatte sich extra dick angezogen, um den Anschein zu erwecken er sei schwanger.

**Thranduil** Er schaute ziemlich überrascht als er die fröhliche stimme seines Sohnes hinter sich hörte. "Legolas Seto schön das ihr mich mal wieder besucht." er kam breit lächelnd auf beide zu dann sah er etwas überrascht auf das Baby. "wer ist das denn?"

**Seto Kaiba** "hallo", war setos Antwort, der sich gar nicht so wohl in seiner neuen "haut" fühlte, aber seine Wissenschaftler, hatten wieder bewiesen, das sie ihr Geld werde waren. er hoffte das der kleine Gil von ihm ablenkte.

**Thranduil** Nachdem Legolas Gilgalad als das Kind von Seto und ihm vorstellte sah der Vater etwas überrascht die beiden an. auch als er erzählte das in einer anderen Welt jemand gesagt hätte es wäre ein Geschenk der Götter nickte er zustimmend. "ein Geschenk der Valar würde man hier sagen was für ein Prachtjunge" etwas war ungewöhnlich an Seto er spürte es. "Seto kann ich wieder mit meiner Elbenmagie euch behilflich sein?" bot er sich an.  
**Seto Kaiba** Er fühlte sich ertappt und schüttelte ungewöhnlich nervös den Kopf. Das durfte nicht passieren...nie, wenn er in seinen Kopf sah...der nicht so wie immer war...obwohl er trotzdem denken und fühlen konnte.

**Thranduil** Er stutzte. dann lies er ab er konnte ja niemanden helfen der seine Hilfe nicht wollte. "nun wie kann ich euch den aufenteil hier angenehmer machen." trotzdem behielt er Seto im Auge irgend etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht mit ihm und er wollte seinen Sohn auch nicht irgendwelchen gefahren aussetzen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Legolas fing an zu grübeln er kannte die Art seines Vaters genau irgend etwas schien mit Seto nicht zu stimmen fürs erste schwieg er aber still und kümmerte sich darum das Gil etwas zu essen bekam.

**Seto Kaiba** Er lehnte sich gegen die wand und sah auf das kleine notpat, das nicht größer als seine Hand war. "99,343435454545...", murmelte er. Trotzdem war er leicht nervös. Eigentlich war alles perfekt, die synthetische haut...warm...eine Maschine die den Herzschlag nach ahmte. er mußte er nur noch vier Monate so aushalten..

**Legolas Grünblatt** Thranduil und Legolas unterhielten sich angeregt auf elbisch über die Tatsache wie es sein konnte das zwei Männer schwanger waren. der ältere Elb war mit stolz erfüllt das nun doch seine Ahnenlinie etwas weiter geführt wurde. so redeten die beiden bis in den späten abend. Legolas gab Gil einer Elbe die ihn für die nacht verpflegen würde und kuschelte sich nun im Bett an Seto. "entschuldige das ich dich den ganzen Tag ignoriert habe." flüsterte er.

**Seto Kaiba** "ist nicht schlimm, wir waren ja lang nicht mehr bei deinem Vater...", sagte er lächelnd und zog ihn an sich. "und gefällt es dir hier?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "natürlich schließlich bin ich hier aufgewachsen" er pausierte und strich ihm über die Wange. "heute nacht haben wir mal ruhe von dem kleinen Schreihals." sagte er verführerisch. ein verlangender Kuß folgte sogleich.

**Seto Kaiba** "oh...soll das heißen?", er grinste bei dem Gedanken, das seine Wissenschaftler an alles gedacht hatten. Er erwiderte den Kuß zärtlich. Legolas durfte nur nicht an seine linke Schulter kommen...sonst... würde sich dort etwas öffnen...

**Legolas Grünblatt** nachdem Seto auf diesen zärtlichen Kuß eingegangen war schmiegte er sich näher an ihn öffnete leicht den Mund und begann ein Zungenspiel mit Seto. dabei wuschelte er durch die haare des anderen und fuhr mit den Händen beide schultern hinunter.

**Seto Kaiba** Er keuchte leicht erschrocken auf, als es klickte und die Automatik ihre Sache tat. er hätte es ab kleben sollen! es öffnete sich eine knoppersgroße klappe und gab den Blick auf seine Eingeweide frei, die aus Schaltkreisen, Mikrochips und kabeln bestanden.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Als sich plötzlich diese klappe öffnete hielt er erschreckt inne. "was ist das?" rief er erschreckt und stand auf. er hatte in den Monaten bei Seto gelernt was ein Chip war und scheinbar hatte Seto sie an sich. forschend sah er ihn an. "mein Vater hatte recht irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir."

**Seto Kaiba** Er schob das Fach wieder zu und ohrfeigte sich selbst. "nun...", er sah bedrückt auf den Boden. "vor einem Monat...als ich so spät nach hause kam...da..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er hatte sich in sicherer Entfernung auf die Fensterbank gesetzt. /Mikrochips... sie steuern ihn! sie steuern ihn? was ist wenn das gar nicht mehr Seto ist/ er war zur flucht bereit. "da was?" fragte er.

**Seto Kaiba** "ich...ich hab noch einmal alle Geräte gescheckt...dann... ist der Transformer explodiert...Cain...hat mich sofort,...in Sicherheit gebracht, aber es war schon zu spät...mein Körper mußte ins Koma gelegt werden, damit er genest. und weil ich euch nicht alleine lassen kann...haben sie...ich hatte ihn für Notfälle da...den diesen Roboter geschickt...meinen verstand...aber...mein Baby...und...ich kann nichts essen...muß regelmäßig zur Wartung...damit es keine fehlstörungen gibt...und...", seine stimme wurde immer brüchiger.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Entsetzt schlug er sich die Hände vor den Mund. "oh bei allen Valar." wisperte er atemlos. eine Träne entkam ihm. er wollte Seto umarmen doch hatte er für den Moment des Entsetzens das Gefühl an der stelle wo er stand fest gefroren zu sein. "wirst du für immer in dieser Maschine sein?" wisperte er.

**Seto Kaiba** "Nein..", er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, "bis mein Körper wieder gesund ist...dann bekomme ich ihn wieder..." Sein Blick hing immer noch am Fußboden, und das erste mal in seinem leben, wußte er nicht, wie er sich jetzt Legolas gegenüber verhalten sollte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** sofort ging er wieder zu ihm umarmte ihn liebevoll achtete aber darauf die bestimmte stelle an der Schulter nicht zu treffen. "oh Seto warum hast du denn nichts gesagt es muß dir doch furchtbar weh getan haben als du unsere Tochter verloren hast." sagte er mit etwas belegter stimme.

**Seto Kaiba** "natürlich hat es weh getan... aber ich wollte sich nicht überfordern...Streß ist für Babys nicht gut...und was hätte ich sagen sollen...Legolas...ich bin jetzt ein Roboter...?", erzählte er leise und schmiegte sich an seinen geliebten.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ist doch egal du hättest mir von dem Unfall erzählen sollen." flüsterte er. "Seto wir können alles gemeinsam durchstehen okay? merk dir das." bei diesen Worten schaute er ihn ernst an.

**Seto Kaiba** Er hat ihn mit traurigen Augen an und nickte. "ja...der Unfall", er versuchte sich zu erinnern, aber das konnte er nicht, sie Bewußtlosigkeit hatte ihn da schon überrannt.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich habe dir tausend mal gesagt das du vorsichtiger sein solltest." das sollte nicht als Vorwurf gemeint sein und so klang es auch nicht. "ach Seto... es wird alles wieder gut." er wiegte ihn ein wenig und versuchte seine Trauer über den Verlust ihrer Tochter hinten an zu stellen Seto brauchte ihn jetzt.

**Seto Kaiba** "glaub mir...das ist noch nie passiert... ich lasse alles regelmäßig überprüfen...ich...denke da...an einen Anschlag", flüsterte er und klammerte sich an Legolas.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "soll das heißen jemand wollte dich umbringen?" er hielt ihn weiter in den armen geborgen. "aber wer? wer? es muß ja schon jemand sein der zu deinen Mitarbeitern gehört."

**Seto Kaiba** "Es kann nur einer der Techniker gewesen sein...dieser eine Kerl" Legolas nähe tat so unglaublich gut.

**Legolas Grünblatt** /Mörder... er hat unser Kind ermordet.../ "wer?" er wischte sich immer wieder übers Gesicht weil er nicht wollte das die tränen Seto trafen immerhin war ihm auch beigebracht worden das Wasser und elektrische Sachen sich nun mal nicht vertrugen.

**Seto Kaiba** "...spelder...chris...", zwang er sich den Namen auszusprechen. Die kleinen Härchen auf der synthetischen haut stellten sich auf, als die Schaltkreise aus seinem Kopf die Emotionen setos übermittelten.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er drückte ihn etwas näher an sich ungewollt sprach er laut aus. "das wird er mir büßen..."

**Seto Kaiba** "...du...willst ihn?", er klammerte sich noch fester an ihn und genoß seine nähe. "wie?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Seine unglaubliche Trauer war in Wut umgeschlagen. in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. er würde ihn nicht einfach erschießen mit Pfeil und bogen oh nein. "ich weiß noch nicht... ich will wissen warum ich werde ihn aushorchen... "

**Seto Kaiba** "ich hab ihn schon gefeuert...", gab er leise zu und streichelte seinen rücken. "ich hab die yakuza(jap. Mafia) auf ihn angesetzt...sie sollen ihn im Augen behalten..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** er beruhigte sich trotzdem ging er in Gedanken die Informationen durch. "Seto. ich möchte ihn selber fragen warum bitte erlaube es mir." er sah ihn an in seinem Gesicht war unglaublicher Mut und Angstfreiheit zu erkennen.

**Seto Kaiba** "na gut...aber nur wenn ich dir jemanden mit geben kann...", er wollte diesen Spelder nie wieder sehen. "einen guten Freund und yakuza von mir.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er nickte. "ich will mich vor diesem miesem Kerl nicht zu erkennen geben er kennt meinen Begleiter doch nicht oder?" langsam nahmen seine Überlegungen Gestalt an. natürlich war er es von früher gewohnt auch mal im geheimen zu arbeiten.

**Seto Kaiba** "der caleb kennen? nein glaub mir...den kennt noch niemand", grinste er. "Er ist der Sohn eines Clanboses, und arbeitet nur mit dem Inkognito "Black Dawn""

**Legolas Grünblatt** "sehr gut ... du weißt gar nicht was für ein hervorragender Spion ich sein kann." /hervorragend./ der plan hatte in seinen Kopf Gestalt angenommen. nun kuschelte er sich liebevoll umsorgend an Seto und hoffte das sein Geist in dieser Maschine diese Streicheleinheiten spüren konnte.

**Seto Kaiba** Seine Schaltkreisen und Elektronen arbeiteten auf Hochtouren, übermittelten ihn jede Berührung, so gut, das Seto Gegenreaktion zeigte. Er bekam eine wohlige Gänsehaut und seufzte genießerisch.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ganz aussperren das dieser Seto vielleicht nur "programmiert" war so zu regieren. trotzdem machte er weiter. liebevoll streichelte er Seto und befreite ihn von den Kleidungsstücken die den Anschein erwecken sollten das er hoch schwanger war. er küßte dessen nackten Bauch.

**Seto Kaiba** Er keuchte leise auf und war seinen Forschern unendlich dankbar, das sie diesen Roboter perfekt gemacht hatten, das er alles spüren konnte und es sich wie real anfühlte. seien Hose begann zu spannen, stellte er grinsend fest und war zufrieden.

**Legolas Grünblatt** nachdem er die Spannung an der Hose entdeckt hatte waren alle zurück Haltungen beendet er befreite Seto ebenfalls von der Hose. seine Hände massierten die stelle wo eigentlich das Schlüsselbein war während er vorsichtig einen Zungenkuss versuchte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er keuchte erregt auf und löste den Zungen Kuß, als seien empfindliche stelle traf. Er streichelte über deine seiten und fuhr über Legolas rücken. Alles fühlte sich wie immer an, so unbeschreiblich gut.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er fing an sich selbst auszuziehen. als ihren nackten Körper sich aneinander rieben vergaß er völlig die Schaltkreise die er gesehen hatte. seine Hände massierten das erregte Glied von Seto.

**Seto Kaiba** Er stöhnte leise auf und drängte sich Legolas Händen entgegen, während er seinen Kopf an Legolas Schulter schmiegte und an seinem Ohr knabberte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Jeglicher Zweifel ob das wirklich sein Seto war waren mit einem Schlag dahin. er arbeitete sich nun zu dem rücken von Seto vor während er mit einer Hand den Hintern von Seto massierte strich er mit der anderen Hand mit dem Daumen immer wieder über die Eichel. nach einiger zeit drang er in Seto ein und stöhnte wollend während er sich langsam und rhythmisch bewegte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er hatte es aufgegeben dominant sein zu wollen. Aber bei seinem Legolas war es anders, er ließ sich gerne unterwerfen. Stöhnend drängte er sich den Stößen entgegen und liebkoste Legolas Hals, während seine andere Hand über dessen Po streichelten.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er liebte es eben zu sehr Seto so richtig zu verwöhnen. den heißen Atem des anderen auf seiner haut zu spüren. die Lust trieb ihn dazu sich schneller und schneller zu bewegen. dann kam er an dem Punkt an dem er den Druck nicht mehr standhalten konnte. mit einem ruck zog er Seto an sich und stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf. dann wurde sein griff lockerer. er löste sich und verwöhnte nun das Glied von Seto mit seiner Zunge.

**Seto Kaiba** Er spürte wie sich Legolas in ihm ergoß und das mit mehr als wohlwollen. Er wand sich stöhnend im griff des Elben, als er dessen Zunge spürte. Es machte ihn Halbwahnsinnig. Lustvoll fuhr er durch die blonden langen haare und keuchte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Diesmal konnte er die Flüssigkeit in seinem Mund einfach nicht schlucken unauffällig spuckte er sie in ein Tuch. mit seiner Zunge arbeitete er sich über den Oberkörper wieder zu Seto´s Kopf. "hat es dir gefallen?" flüsterte er leise.

**Seto Kaiba** Motorisch ging sein Atem heftig und das herz schlug schnell. das leicht salzige Wasser auf der synthetischen haut zeigte das er schwitze. Er nickte langsam und zog ihn an sich. "ja sehr...sehr", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr und hatte diesen kurzen Moment vergessen, das er ein Roboter war.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er kuschelte sich zufrieden lächelnd an Seto. "freut mich"

**Seto Kaiba** Er liebte es regelrecht wenn Legolas das tat. aber auch sein Geist wurde langsam müde.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er küßte ihn liebevoll auf die Stirn. Schweigend sah er zu wie Seto langsam einschlief.

**Seto Kaiba** Er hatte seinen Akku voll aufgeladen, dieser reichte für zwei Wochen. ja auch träumen konnte er und schließ geborgen in Legolas armen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er wartete bis er der festen Überzeugung war Seto würde tief schlafen und stand auf. er schlich raus. dann sprach er in der nacht mit seinen Vater, darauf hin suchte er die Einsamkeit in den gärten und blieb dort bis zum Morgengrauen.

**Seto Kaiba** Er erwachte langsam und suchte Legolas neben sich. "hmm?", eine leichte Verwunderung stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. aber wieso sollte er es nicht gleich für einen kleinen Check ab nutzen? Er öffnete mit einem Klick die klappe an seiner Schulter und schloß das notpat an.

**Thranduil** Nachdem die sonne aufgegangen war kümmerte er sich begeistert um seinen Enkel. der kleine Halbelb war ebenfalls schwer begeistert wenn sein Opa auf elbisch mit ihm redete und die andere Lieblingsbeschäftigung des kleinen war alle langen haare zu fangen die in seine Reichweite kamen.

**Seto Kaiba** "Check up End...rate: 99,9999," murmelte die kleine Computerstimme und Seto war zu frieden. Schnell suchte er seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich an, bevor er das Zimmer verließ und den Thronsaal betrat.

**Thranduil** hier war das singen der Elben noch deutlicher zu hören es klang traurig. "hallo Seto." sagte er ohne den Blick von dem kleinen racker zu lassen doch dann hob er seinen Kopf. "Legolas hat versucht mir zu erklären was momentan mit dir los ist. er ist ziemlich wütend du solltest ihm ein wenig zeit für sich geben"

**Seto Kaiba** Er versuchte leicht zu lächeln, aber auch sein Gesicht zierte Traurigkeit, die nicht mehr so schnell verfliegen würde. "gut... ich erkläre es kurz und bündig...ich bestehe aus Metall... und synthetischer haut...ich brauche Strom um zu funktionieren...ich bin ein Roboter...nur mein Geist ist hier...", erklärte er kühl. Er nickte nur noch zum letzten Satz.

**Thranduil** Er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. "schon gut sie müssen nicht noch mehr erklären es reicht was Legolas mir erzählt hatte." Gil war auf Thranduils arm und streckte etwas seine kleinen arme zu Seto aus. Thranduil ging auf Seto zu. "hier" er legte ihn in Seto´s arm.

**Seto Kaiba** Er drückte ihn an sich und drehte sich mit Gil etwas weg. Der kleine bedeutete ihm viel. Seto legte seine Stirn an die des Babys und begann stumm zu weinen. das salzige Wasser rannte über die haut und tropfte auf die Babydecke. mit aller macht konnte er sie nicht zurückhalten.

**Thranduil** Als würde der kleine spüren war los war fing er sogleich an zu quengeln und zu strampeln. Thranduil legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Seto´s Schulter. "sie brauchen hier wirklich niemanden etwas vormachen. wir spüren es wenn es jemanden nicht gut geht."

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte leicht und drückte Gil an sich. wann weinte ein Seto Kaiba denn? nur im stillen, aber nicht einmal mehr diese Selbstkontrolle hatte er. und dann steckte er nicht einmal mehr in seinem Körper.

**Thranduil** Gil quengelte noch mehr also nahm Thranduil den kleinen wieder doch statt still zu sein meuterte er noch lauter und brachte damit sogar die sonst stillstehenden keine Miene verziehenden Soldaten zu einem traurigen und besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. "ist ja gut Gilgalad." er wiegte ihn ein wenig doch auch das schien dem kleinen nicht zu passen. "er hat es gespürt das mit ihnen etwas nicht stimmt." sagte Thranduil dann wurde Gil ruhiger. "sehen sie er weiß was er sagen will aber er kann sich eben noch nicht mitteilen."

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte nur weiterhin still und wischte sich die tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er verdrängte seine Trauer gekonnt spielerisch, wie er es immer tat und wie ein Weltmeister beherrschte. "wie geht es Legolas sonst noch?

**Thranduil**: Thranduil hatte ein sichtlich besorgen Gesichtsausdruck. "er hat mir zwar geschworen das er den Mann der ihnen das angetan hat nur nach dem Grund fragen will... aber... wissen sie er sprach die ganze zeit mit mir die Menschensprache... er war außer sich vor Wut. er wird IHN umbringen..." senkt den Kopf. "er war wie ausgewechselt..."

**Seto Kaiba** "schließlich ist unsere Tochter gestorben...und ich auch beinahe...er hätte seine Familie verloren...und Mokuba und der kleine Köter wären ganz allein mit ihm gewesen...", er glaubte langsam das seine Welt ihm nicht gerade gut bekam.

**Thranduil** Er nickte dann sagte er. "ich weiß es ist nur so ich habe ihn so noch nie erlebt." nachdenklich schaute er in Gil´s Augen. Dieser gähnte zufrieden und nickte kurz drauf ein. Thranduil gab ihn einer jungen Elbin die ihn dann auf ein Zimmer mit kleinem Bettchen brachte. "wir sollten nachsehen wie es Legolas geht." sagte er und ging voran.

**Seto Kaiba** Er folgte dem König und sah Legolas schon bald darauf.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er war gerade in einem Kampf mit einem Elben verstrickt er warf den anderen gerade über sich zu Boden. es war auch sichtbar das, das eigentlich nur Training sein sollte doch als der andere sich mit der Hand am Kopf erhobt forderte Legolas ihm zu mehr. der fremde Elb schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging. doch Legolas mußte irgendwo seinen Haß auslassen so schlug er immer wieder gegen einen Baum.

Thranduil: Er sprach elbisch trotzdem klang es ermahnend

Legolas senkte den Kopf und seine Fäuste. "tut mir leid." murmelte er.

**Seto Kaiba** Seto kannte Haß kaum, er fraß alle tief in sich und wurde immer kalt und zurück haltend. Schnell schritt er auf ihm zu und zog ihn in seine arme. "alles OK?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Erst war da etwas Gegenwehr von Legolas doch dann lies er sich gern umarmen. er atmete hörbar durch. "ja, hast du gut geschlafen?" flüsterte er.

**Seto Kaiba** "ja...das tue ich eigentlich immer... nach solchen Nächten", haucht er ihm ins Ohr. "ich mach mir sorgen um dich"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er lachte etwas sarkastisch. "sorgen um mich? nein das brauchst du nicht. ich mache mir nur vorwürfe warum ich nichts gemerkt habe ich hätte spüren müssen das etwas mit dir nicht stimmte doch ich war viel zu sehr mit mir selber und dem Baby in meinem Bauch beschäftigt." er klang wütend.

**Seto Kaiba** "Hey...das ist jede Mutter...ähm...jeder der schwanger ist... ich habe meinen Forschern zur Perfektion angetrieben, niemand sollte etwas wissen, darüber...es ist zu gefährlich...aber ich möchte, das du dir keine vorwürfe machst...du bist doch schließlich der, der beinahe alles verloren hätte."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Ein bestätigendes "mhh" war zu hören. "wann kann ich zurück und IHN endlich zur rede stellen?" er schien wieder bessere Laune zu haben und vor allen dingen viel ruhiger und rationaler zu sein.  
**Seto Kaiba** "gut...wir lassen Gil...hier...erst einmal, es ist zu gefährlich. Mokuba, der Köter und Mokoto sind beim saganoclan untergetaucht.."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er nahm Seto´s Hand und drückte diese liebevoll. "gut gehen wir."  
**Seto Kaiba** Er nahm die Hand und führte ihn zurück nach hause. Im Kopf hatte er schon die Email für Black Dawn abgeschickt.

(black Dawn: http/aois.manga.cz/kizuna/synopse/kai.jpg ) **Spelder, Chris** Grünblatt Als er auf dem Sofa in Seto´s Anwesen saß vermißte er es irgendwie sich um Gilgalad zu kümmern. doch dann flogen seine Gedanken zu dem Moment in dem er diesen chris endlich treffen würde.

**Black, Dawn** Seto hatte Legolas alleine gelassen um sich zu vergewissern zu können, wie es seinem Bruder ging. Während der yakuza vor der Tür stand und klingelte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er ging zur Tür Seto hatte schließlich erwähnt das er seinem Begleiter schon benachrichtigt hätte. etwas überrascht sah er auf den blonden jungen Mann. "guten Tag. sind sie Black Dawn?"

**Black, Dawn** Er verbeugte sich höflich vor Legolas, wie es Sitte war und reichte ihm die Hand. "Black Dawn, SaganoClan... Oberhaupt der kouji-shi", meinte er kurz und knapp. "gut...Seto hat mir alles erzählt... ich soll sie begleiten und schützen, zu dem auf Spelder ein Auge werfen.  
**Legolas Grünblatt** Er verdrehte etwas die Augen /ich kann gut auf mich alleine aufpassen Seto../ "ja richtig und was das wichtigste ist sie sollen mich führen." er hatte die Kleider angezogen die Seto ihm gekauft hatte und seine haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. "nennen sie mich Legolas wenn der Name nicht zu auffällig in ihrer Szene ist." sagte er und zog eine Jacke über.

**Black, Dawn** "Ja führen," ein hinterhältiges lächeln legte sich auf seien Lippen, er hatte Spelder schon gefangen genommen und mußte setos Freund nur noch zu ihm bringen, das konnte nicht schwer werden. "gut kommen sie Legolas", meinte er ruhig und führte ihn zu seinem Auto. Unterwegs zu seinem Anwesen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er stieg aus und wartete darauf das Black vorging etwas komisch kam ihm die Sache schon vor er hatte gedacht sie würden den Mann beschatten.

**Black, Dawn** Er ging einfach vor und verließ sich darauf, das Legolas ihm folgte. Was Seto sich da angelacht hatte, fand er recht amüsant. aber was sollte es? liebe war liebe. Grinsend öffnete er eine Tür im Keller. Dort saß ein junger man auf einem Stuhl gefesselt, mit Augenbinde und unter Kontrolle zweier starker yakuza. "araki-san? natakani? hier könnt gehen." die beiden verbeugten sich und ließen beide allein. "Darf ich vorstellen... Spelder, sprich mit ihm, frag ihn aus", meinte er gelassen und lehnte sich gegen die wand.  
**Legolas Grünblatt** Er nickte stumm der Mann vor ihm sah aus wie ein Häufchen elend. "hören sie... ich will wissen wie sie diesen Unfall in Seto Kaiba´s Firma verursacht haben und warum?" er sprach mit starker ernster stimme.

**Spelder, Chris** Er wurde schon so furchtbar von einem tobenden Black Dawn drangsaliert wurden, der Kaiba echt gut zu leiden schien und alle Hebel in Bewegung setzt um seinen Halbbruder zu beschützen. "ich...", er atmete tief durch, "dieses Dreckschwein..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "wenn hier einer das Dreckschwein ist dann SIE, sie haben Kaiba fast umgebracht. WARUM?" er schüttelte ihm am Kragen. "reden sie endlich."

**Spelder, Chris** Er keuchte vor schreckt auf, begann dann aber zu lachen und spöttisch die Mundwinkel zu verziehen. "ich habe mich nur gerächt...Kaiba ist schwul und ich wollte ihn, statt dessen hat der jetzt nen neuen lover."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Eine schallende ohrfeige traf den Mann dann riß Legolas ihm die Augenbinde vom Gesicht. er hob das Gesicht des Mannes an. "ich bin dieser lover sie Idiot." danach traf ihn noch eine ohrfeige auf der anderen Wange. "ist ihnen eigentlich bewußt das sie ein ausgelöschtes leben auf dem gewissen haben?" er klang wütend als würde er seinen gegenüber gleich umbringen.

**Spelder, Chris** Der Schmerz stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab zu lachen. "natürlich ich war Techniker, ich und meinte Leute haben die Geburt erst möglich gemacht, aber dann wurde ich versetzt ins Spielelabor, und Rache ist nur Gott wenn du, leidest weil Seto tot ist und das Ding in sich!"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Jetzt war er nicht mehr zu halten sofort landete seine Faust im Gesicht des Mannes so das er mit Stuhl rücklings am Boden lag. Spelder war aber noch sehr lebendig als Legolas sich über ihn beugte und ihm die kehle zudrückte. "du verdammter Mörder." rief er.

**Spelder, Chris** Er hielt sich die blutende und furchtbar schmerzende Nase, während er keine Luft mehr bekam und trotzdem noch einige Worte aus seinen Lippen preßte. "der Drecksack...lebt komischer weise noch", hätte er etwas von dem Roboter gewußt, hätte er ihn mit Sicherheit weggeschafft.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Plötzlich wurde ihm klar das er dem wehrlosen Mann unter sich umbringen wollte. er ließ von ihm ab. "ein Seto Kaiba löscht man eben nicht so schnell aus." er stand auf. er hatte seine antworten. wenn er länger hier bleiben würde... daran mochte er nicht denken.

**Black, Dawn** Black Dawn klatschte in die Hände. Sofort trat natakani ein und riß Spelder an den haaren hoch. mit einem böswilligen grinsen nickte er ihm zu. Der yakuza brach ihm das Genick und nahm den leblosen Körper mit sich. Black Dawn lachte, auch er tat alles für die Kaiba´s, aber halbe Sachen sowie Seto sie machte, waren nicht sein Stil.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich schwor meinem Vater das ich ihn nicht umbringe." flüsterte er als er sah wie der leblose Körper heraus getragen wurde. "ich danke ihnen, fahren sie mich bitte wieder?" in seinem Kopf herrschte nun eine Art Zufriedenheit.

**Black, Dawn** "ja...schließlich sind sie wichtig für Kaiba...", er führte ihn wieder hinaus und fuhr ihn nach hause. wo Seto schon auf ihn wartete.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er bedankte sich bei Black und ging ins Haus. sofort als er Seto sah umarmte er diesen. "ich weiß nun alles." flüsterte er.

**Seto Kaiba** Er legte liebevoll die arme um ihn und hörte sich die ganze Geschichte an, die ihn einen kleinen schreck versetzte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nachdem er geendet hatte saßen die beidem auf dem Sofa. Legolas hatte sich an Seto gekuschelt und immer noch nicht seine haare vom dem Pferdeschwanz befreit. "er wollte sich einfach nur rächen weil er keine Chance bei dir hatte. worauf Menschen alles kommen... aber ich hätte ihn auch beinahe umgebracht aus Rache..." er atmete tief durch und lächelte dann. "darf ich "dich" deinen Körper besuchen? ich weiß ein paar Heilkräuter vielleicht dauert es dann nicht so lange."

**Seto Kaiba** Er kraulte liebevoll Legolas Nacken und nickte leicht. "Menschen sind oft sehr furchtbar...wenn du meinen Körper besuchen willst...ja", er selbst tat das oft, obwohl es komisch war zu sehen, wie sein Körper unter einer Atemmaske lag und blaß und fast leblos wirkte. er hatte keine Verbrennung oder ähnliches...der Druck des Transformers hatte etliche Knochen in seinem Körper zersplittern lassen, genau wie die Rippe, die sich in seine Lunge bohrte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** (Zeitsprung) Sie saßen am Frühstückstisch Legolas schaute in ein kleines Beutel was voller guter Kräuter aus dem Düsterwald angefüllt war. er lächelte zufrieden während er eins davon als Tee aufsetzte den er später mitnehmen wollte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er saß zwar bei ihm aß aber nichts. Er vermißte es schmecken zu können, obwohl er das auch in diesem Körper konnte, jedoch essen nicht. Er betrachtete den Elben.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ja ich bin fertig." sagte er nachdem er den Tee in eine Flasche umgefüllt hatte. "so wir können los." heute war er offensichtlich gut zufrieden.

**Seto Kaiba** "Na gut." Nach einer langen fahrt in die Stadt, zur KC INDUSTRIAl, die jetzt auch seinen Körper beherbergte stiegen sie aus dem wagen. Den sterilen Gängen entlang zu einem extra abgesicherten Bereich, dessen Paßwort nur er und seine engsten vertrauten hier hatten. er gab das Paßwort ein und eine Tür öffnete sich. nach dem er und Legolas sich desinfiziert hatten, um keine neuen keime mehr mit hinein zu bringen, führte ihn Seto in das Zimmer zu seinem Körper. dieser lag in einem hellen Raum, und das schwache, monotone piepen der Herzlungenmaschine war zu hören.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er lauschte kurz dem regelmäßigen piepen. "kommt mir bekannt vor." sagte er leise. dann setzte er sich auf die betonte und schaute freundlich lächelnd zu dem kranken Seto runter. etwas komisch war diese Situation schon trotzdem machte er das was ihm gerade im Kopf kam und er von Zuhause gewohnt war. er nahm die Hand des bettlägerigen und streichelte diese dann sprach er mit elbischen Worten. er sagte: "keine sorge geliebter ich bin hier." dann saß er eine weile singend da. seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf den gesunden Seto gerichtet. "was ist jetzt wollen wir die Kräuter anwenden?"

**Seto Kaiba** Ziemlich beruhigt saß er auf einem Stuhl und hatte dem singen gelauscht. Legolas machte das oft für ihn oder sprach zärtliche Worte auf elbisch, die er zwar nicht verstand, und Legolas sie ihm auch nicht verraten wollte, aber sie stimmten ihn glücklich. durch den Abbruch des gesanges sah er auf. "Ja... du darfst", er hatte keine Ahnung wo Legolas sie anwenden konnte genauso wendig ob er dafür in seinen geschundenen Körper zurück mußte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er Schläuche die angestellten die da waren ganz schön umher bis er alles zusammen hatte was er haben wollte. als erstes machte er sich daran auf die offensichtlichen wunden Kräuterverbände zu legen. er wußte genau welche wohin mußten dann stutzte er als er den gekochten Tee in der Hand hatte. "nun... ähm den müßtest "du" trinken bzw. irgendwie anders zu dir nehmen er heilt die wunden im inneren."

**Seto Kaiba** Er nahm Legolas den Tee aus der Hand und füllte ihn in den Tropf, der mit einer Kanüle mit setos Venen verbunden war. und mit jedem tropfen drang mehr von dem der Flüssigkeit in seinen Körper. "Du meinst so?", ein leichtes lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er nickte zufrieden. während er bei dem kranken Seto saß wurden die Wangen des bettlägerigen langsam rosig. "wenn dein Geist jetzt noch in deinem Körper währe würdest du jetzt einen himmlischen Traum haben." erklärte er dann küßte er den kranken auf die Stirn. "und wenn du wieder auf den Beinen bist bringe ich dir elbisch bei versprochen."

**Seto Kaiba** Er lächelte leicht vor sich hin. "Wie lange würde es noch dauern? denn beim ersten Anzeichen einer Besserung muß ich zurück...um wieder selbst zu atmen," erklärte er leise und setzte sich zu Legolas.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht noch mal überprüfte er die verbände dann sah er in das Gesicht des kranken das nun normale Hautfarbe hatte. vor allem war er es nicht gewohnt das ein Geist den Körper verlassen konnte ohne zu sterben. "eigentlich sofort... wenn ich jeden Tag herkomme und die verbände Wechsel dir die Kräutermedizin geben hast du es in einer Woche überstanden."

**Seto Kaiba** Er lehnte sich an Legolas und küßte ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. "gut... bis in einer Woche mein liebster", hauchte er ihm ins Ohr. Zwei seiner Wissenschaftler stellten die Funktion des Roboterkörpers ab und legten ihn auf eine trage neben den wahren Körper. der metallische Seto lag dort genauso leblos. beide wurden an einer Maschine befestigt und langsam kehrte der Geist uns verstand setos in Fleisch und Blut zurück. die forscher ließen Legolas allein im Raum.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er würde wohl alleine nach hause fahren müssen aber erst blieb er sitzen und wachte über Seto. der nun sorgenfreie schöne träume hatte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er träumte so viel und hatte beim schlafen ein lächeln auf den Lippen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** So kam er jeden Tag her als sich die Woche zum ende neigte wartete er fast gespannt darauf das Seto endlich erwachen würde.

**Seto Kaiba** Ganz langsam öffnete er seine Augen und schloß sie gleich darauf wieder, alles war so hell. Er blinzelte noch ein paarmal bevor er sie richtig aufschlug und verschwommen einige umrisse sah. **Legolas Grünblatt** "He wie geht es dir?" fragte er freudig als er die ersten Reaktionen von ihm sah.  
**Seto Kaiba** Er hörte eine bekannte stimme und die umrisse einer Person wurden deutlicher. "Legolas...?", flüsterte er heiser.

**Legolas Grünblatt** er strich vorsichtig über Seto´s Gesicht. "ja der bin ich. du darfst aufstehen. wir können gehen wenn du willst."

**Seto Kaiba** Er richtete sich sachte auf und hustete kurz, wie ungewohnt dieser Körper doch war. Seine Hand streichelte schwach über die von Legolas. "wenn du mich trägst", so stark fühlte er sich noch nicht, und auch kaum kraft.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er lächelte. "ach wir sind wohl zu faul zum selber laufen?" sagte er witzelnd und schob einen arm unter seine Beine und den anderen unter Seto´s Schulter. langsam ging er dann los.

**Seto Kaiba** Er wunderte sich immer wieder wie stark Legolas war. Seto schmiegte sich an seinen Elben und beide erreichten das Auto.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Zuhause angekommen sorgte Legolas dafür das Seto es auf dem großen Sofa bequem hatte. "kann ich ihnen was bringen Sir? essen trinken?" sagte er und machte einen kleinen diener.

**Seto Kaiba** Er schmunzelte leicht bei diesem Anblick. Schüttelte aber den Kopf. trinken und essen wollte er jetzt noch nicht. Er lockte ihn mit einem Finger zu sich.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er lächelte und krabbelte vorsichtig auf das Sofa. ein kleiner Kuß traf Seto auf die Stirn. "du solltest dich ausruhen."

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Er saß auf seiner Spieldecke, doch als sich niemand mit ihm beschäftigte wurde es ihm langweilig und er krabbelte sei hinterher der geradewegs zu Mokuba flitzte. Mokuba saß auf einen Stuhl über seinen Hausarbeiten. Mit bellen erregte sei die Aufmerksamkeit während der kleine staunend im Zimmer saß.

**Mokuba** Grübelnd starrte er auf seinen dämlichen japanisch Aufsatz. Was sollte er denn schreiben? mein Bruder war ein Roboter, sein Freund ist ein Prinz aus einer anderen Welt, mein Neffe ist Halbmensch halb Elb und wir machen in den Ferien immer in Düsterwald Urlaub. Er schreckte auf und sah sei, der schon ziemlich gewachsen war, genauso wie Gil.

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Als die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war streckte er seine kleinen arme aus und rief. "moba ame."

**Mokuba** Freudig hob er Gil auf seinen arm und ging mit sei in die Küche. jetzt brauchte er erst mal etwas süßes. "Gil? hast du auch Hunger?"

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Er kaute schweigend auf seiner Hand viel interessanter als etwas zu essen waren die schränke die nun, da er auf dem arm war, in Reichweite waren. sofort wurde eine Tür geöffnet und er versuchte einen Teller zu greifen.

**Mokuba** "oh nein Gil", schnell griff er nach dem Teller, den der kleine zwar kurz in der Hand hielt, ihn aber fallen lassen wollte. "puh...noch mal gut gegangen,..." es war schon eine beträchtliche mühe auf den kleinen aufzupassen.

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Er klatschte begeistert in die Hände und quietschte vor Freude. ein wenig zog er in Mokuba´s haaren. "ba ba baaaa." machte er und zappelte etwas herum.

**Mokuba** Er beschloß doch lieber mit Gil in den Garten zu gehen, vielleicht bekam er da noch etwas zusammen, über seine seltsame Familie. Er betrat mit dem kleinen, den großen Garten und setzt sich ins Gras.

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Er krabbelte aus Mokuba´s armen über den rasen er krabbelte an den nächsten Baum und versuchte aufzustehen. er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht gelaufen. jetzt sah es danach aus als wolle er es versuchen.

**Mokuba** Er warf immer wieder mal ein Auge auf Gil und grübelte weiter. wer so eine Familie hatte und einen Aufsatz mit dem Thema: "wer gehört alles zu deiner Familie, was unternehmt ihr so und woher stammen alle angehörigen" schreiben sollte, der war übel dran.

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Er stand da und schaute an sich selbst überrascht runter doch sofort saß er wieder auf seinem Po und zog es vor sich krabbelnd auf Mokuba zu, zu bewegen um dann nach dem Papier zu greifen. "gnaaa. aben ich" sagte er.

**Mokuba** Er sah entsetzt zu, wie Gil seien Gedanken einfach zerknüllte und zerriß. "oh...Gil.", meinte er verzweifelnd und ließ sich ins Gras plumpsen.

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Er schaute unschuldig zu Mokuba empor doch dann quengelte er etwas. nach dem Motto ich wollte doch nichts kaputt machen.

Legolas kam nach draußen. "ach da bist du kleiner Ausreißer machst du wieder die Sachen von Mokuba kaputt?" schon hatte er den kleinen auf dem arm. "tut mir leid ich war abgelenkt alles klar?"

**Mokuba** "schon gut...", seufzte er laut und betrachtete Legolas. jetzt konnte er noch mal anfangen... noch mal...alles...

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Gil war nun artig während Legolas die zerknüllten Blätter einsammelte und zusammensetzte. "wer gehört alles zu deiner Familie, was unternehmt ihr so und woher stammen alle angehörigen" las er laut vor. "oh wirklich anstrengendes Thema bei dieser Familie." langsam hatte er die Blätter wieder sortiert.

**Mokuba** Er nickte und half Legolas. "sag ich doch auch, bei sei ist das ja kein Problem, und Mokoto...naja...Seto ist noch leicht...und Gil...halt ehr...wie mein kleiner Bruder...und du wie mein", er lächelte freudig... "ja... hmm... da"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "naja eigentlich ist Gil dein Neffe dein kleiner alles kaputtmachende neugieriger Neffe." er stupste Gil gegen die Nase. "ich bin gerne hier aber was soll man in einen solchen Aufsatz schreiben? wie regieren die Lehrer auf ein männliches paar? ich weiß es nicht..." er sah in den Himmel. "zu mindestens deine Notizen sind wieder geordnet. ich werde helfen so gut ich kann." sagte er nachdem er einiges gelesen hat.

**Mokuba** "das ist ja kein Problem", haute er einfach raus", ich weiß nicht was ich schreiben soll...du kommst doch aus einer anderen Welt..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er grinste. "schreib doch anderes Land das ist nicht gelogen"

**Mokuba** "Anderes...Land...ja... und er hat seinen Sohn mit gebracht, und Seto und er sind zusammen", meinte er begeistert, er hatte einen faden gefunden.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "gefällt mir die Erklärung ist besser als die Wahrheit. naja ihr müsset doch keine Bilder mitbringen oder?" er deutete auf seine spitzen Ohren.

**Mokuba** "nein müssen wir nicht", meinte er gelassen und betrachtete sie näher, "und wenn wäre mir auch egal

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** "das es dir egal ist, ist mir sehr wohl bewußt." er sah zu wie Mokuba fleißig aufschrieb was ihm gerade einfiel Gil streckte sich schon wieder nach den neuen Notizen doch Legolas drückte dem kleinen einen Kauring in die Hand und schon war er gut zufrieden.

**Mokuba** Nach gut einer halben stunde hatte er ihn fix und fertig. "danke Legolas", er lächelte lieb und umarmte den Elben.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "wofür ich habe doch nur ein paar Tips gegeben die Arbeit hattest du." er drückte Mokuba auch ein wenig. "so jetzt bringst du deinen Aufsatz in Sicherheit und dann kannst du mal Gil ärgern indem du ihn fütterst "

**Mokuba** "ja mach ich", er hörte genauso auf Legolas wie auf Seto. mit schnellen schritten ging er durch den Garten zu seinem Zimmer und legte ihn dort ab bevor er zu Legolas zurück lief.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er setzte sich gemütlich in die Eckbank es war unglaublich Gil aß immer wenn Mokuba ihn fütterte aber der kleine spuckte mehr als das er schluckte wenn Legolas und Seto ihr Glück versuchten.

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Der Brei stand wartend auf der Küche während Gil breit lachend im Stuhl saß und eine Rassel auf die erde donnern lies traurig schaute er ihr nach.

**Mokuba** lächelnd hob er die Rassel hoch und wischte sie an seinem T-Shirt ab, bevor er sie wieder auf den Stuhl legte. Er begann ihn zu füttern und machte dabei immer lustige Flugzeug Geräusche.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "das haben wir doch auch schon versucht warum klappt das bei uns nie." sagte er lächelnd als Gil bereitwillig den Mund öffnete und schmatzend den Brei aß und am liebsten alleine den Brei löffeln würde.

**Mokuba** "hmm...wer weiß", stieß er freudig hervor und fütterte ihn weiter, bis er auf die Idee kam Gil den Löffel selbst in die Hand zu geben. Er beobachte ihn gespannt

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Der erste Löffel landete zwar erst an seiner Wange doch beim zweiten versuch in seinem Mund. beim zweiten und dritten Löffel klappte es auch noch doch der vierte Löffel wurde voller Babybrei nach Legolas geworfen. Gil lachte als Legolas versuchte den Babybrei aus den haaren zu putzen. doch der Elb lächelte.

**Mokuba** er lachte mit Gil und reichte ihm einen nassen Lappen. "Gil das mit dem essen hast du toll gemacht", lobte er ihn und zeigte ihm wie es richtig ging.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er sah weiter zu. dann lächelte er zufrieden als der Teller wieder mal leer war und Gil fast ganz alleine gegessen hatte. "er lernt so schnell. vor allem wenn du versuchst ihm was beizubringen ich glaube es liegt daran weil du auch noch ziemlich klein bist."

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Gil streckte seine arme nach Legolas auf der die Sachen weggeräumt hatte. "ame baba ame" als er von Legolas auf dem arm genommen wurde versuchte der kleine das selbe wie bei Mokuba, Schrank auf und eine Plastik Schüssel hatte er diesmal erwischt.

**Mokuba** "die kann ja nicht kaputt gehen", er freute sich das Gil von ihm lernte, auch wenn er sich selbst oft noch tapsig benahm. "du Seto kommt gleich"

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Gil mißbrauchte die Schüssel als Hut und fand das ganz toll.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "wir könnten ja was unternehmen wenn er Lust hat." sagte Legolas und nahm ihm erst mal die Schüssel vom Kopf des kleinen. "da ißt man raus Gil das ist kein Hut." Gil klatschte trotzdem in die Hände. "baba baba." sagte er.  
"sag PAPA" versuchte Legolas. "baba" antwortete Gil.

**Mokuba** "Papa", wiederholte Mokuba grinsend und setzte Legolas die Schüssel auf. "da Papa mit Hut"

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Gil klopfte mit den Händen gegen die Schüssel und lachte wieder. "pa." machte er erst. "Papa."

Legolas schob die Schüssel höher. "ich gebe es auf... du mußt ihm wohl das reden beibringen." er schmunzelte und stellte die Schüssel dann zum waschen.

"moba ame." rief Gil und streckte die arme nach Mokuba aus.

**Mokuba** Er nahm ihn wieder auf die arme und setzte sich auf Legolas Schoß. "mach ich doch gern", er lächelte und freute sich, das Legolas so etwas zu ihm sagte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er wiegte die beiden in seinen armen während Gil "mamam mamam" machte. "das hat er wohl irgendwo im fernsehen aufgeschnappt. das Wort Mama. was meinst du Mokuba was wäre wenn ich eine Frau währe?"

**Mokuba** "hmm...", über so etwas hatte der kleine sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht. "hmm...ich glaub Seto hätte sich trotzdem in dich verliebt", meinte er und nickte bestätigend.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er fing ein wenig an zu lachen. "ich glaube ich frage ihm mal bei Gelegenheit danach." dann lehnte er sich etwas gegen Mokuba´s haare. "du sagtest Seto kommt gleich nach hause? er hat doch noch gar nicht Feierabend."

**Seto Kaiba** "Er wollte früher Schluß machen. er hat doch sowieso Urlaub dann", sagte er gut gelaunt und sah zu Legolas hoch.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Urlaub? mal sehen was er diesmal wieder mit uns vor hat." Gil gähnte breit und kuschelte sich an Moki.  
"ich glaube ich sollte auch mal was arbeiten vielleicht in Seto´s Freizeitpark als Elfenschwertkämpfer? das würde mir irgendwie Spaß machen."

**Mokuba** "du siehst aber gar nicht danach aus...", er lachte leicht, "die karte ist komisch... aber vielleicht kann er Pegasus überzeugen eine Elbenschwertkämpferkarte zu machen."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "wenn schon eine Elbenbogenschießer karte und jetzt muß Gil wohl in sein Bettchen" er schaute auf die immer kleiner werdenden Augen von Gil. "willst du ihn auch fertig machen ich meine mit Windeln wechseln und so?" Er setzte erst beide ab, fragend sah er Mokuba an.

**Mokuba** "gerne doch", meinte er und ging langsam mit Gil hinein und merkte nicht das Seto gerade herein gekommen war.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er war ebenfalls damit beschäftigt das Bettchen soweit fertig zu machen das Mokuba den kleinen nur noch reinlegen brauchte.

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Er lag auf dem Wickeltisch und rasselte zufrieden herum er war der einzige der aufmerksam zur Tür schaute. darauf wartend das Seto gleich rein kommen würde.

**Seto Kaiba** Er öffnete leicht die Tür und schlich zu ihnen rein. bei Legolas Gehör hatte er vermutet gehört zu werden. aber das schien er ja nicht. er nutzte seinen Vorteil und grinste Gil an der gerade lachen wollte, aber als er den Finger auf die Lippen legte beobachtete ihn der kleine still. nach einigen schritten umarmte er Legolas und flüsterte in sein Ohr. "hast du mich vermißt?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Überrascht sah er ihn an. "ja natürlich habe ich dich vermißt." er umarmte Seto ebenfalls. "ich höre du hast jetzt Urlaub? freut mich endlich kannst du dich auch mal entspannen

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** er strampelte und rief das heute neu gelernte Wort. "Papa ,Papa." dabei strampelte er weiter und machte Mokuba das umziehen unnötig schwer.

**Seto Kaiba** Während Mokuba versuchte Gil wieder zu beruhigen, nickte Seto knapp. "ja hab ich...laß uns mal wieder etwas schönes unternehmen mein kleiner Elb..", erstaunt sah er zu Gil. "hat er Papa gesagt?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ja du darfst dich bei Mokuba bedanken er hat es ihm nur zweimal vorgesagt dann hatte er es drauf." Gil grinste breit und hielt nun still scheinbar war er überhaupt nicht mehr müde. Legolas sah Seto an. "He er hat heute auch Mama gesagt... da hab ich mir so ein paar Gedanken gemacht. was wäre wenn ich eine Frau währe?"

**Seto Kaiba** "wenn du eine Frau währst?", wiederholte er für sich die frage und überlegte kurz, "wenn du genauso wie du bist sein würdest...und gegen mich gekämpft hättest, ich glaube dann hätte ich meine Meinung über Frauen noch mal überdacht", er konnte sich ein leben ohne Legolas nicht mehr vorstellen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "die Vorstellung amüsiert mich." sagte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "ich muß ganz ehrlich sagen Seto ich bin so ganz gut zufrieden Gil hat mich nur etwas zum denken angeregt." er legte den Kopf auf Seto´s Schulter und sah zu Gil und Mokuba rüber. "was meintest du gerade mit was schönes unternehmen?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er kraulte Legolas leicht hinter dem Ohr. "naja...wir könnten doch einmal eine Weltreise unternehmen...so...wie damals... durch die ganzen magischen Türen.", meinte er grinsend und lehnte sich gegen Legolas.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er schnurrte etwas als Seto ihn kraulte. "eine Weltreise mhh? klingt gut. es ist mir eigentlich egal Hauptsache ich bin mit den drei liebsten Menschen dieser Welt zusammen." über Seto´s schultert lächelte er kurz Moki und Gil zu dann küßte er Seto liebevoll.

**Seto Kaiba** Mokuba lächelte freudig und sah zu wie sie sich küßten, was absolut normal für ihn geworden war. Seto erwiderte den Kuß zärtlich. "gut..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** nachdem Gil in seinem Bettchen lag und zufrieden schlief, nahm er Seto und Mokuba an die Hand und ging mit ihnen ins Wohnzimmer. "nun wie wäre es mit einer anderen Meinung als meiner? Mokuba? was machen wir im Urlaub?" er schaute runter.

**Mokuba** "das ist mir auch egal, ich war schon fast überall, wenn Seto mich mitgenommen hat, wenn er auf Geschäftsreise war", meinte er und sah zu Legolas.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "mhh" machte er und lies sich von beiden Kaiba´s knuddeln. "uns fällt bestimmt noch was schönes ein oder?"  
**Seto Kaiba** "natürlich...", sagte er und küßt ihn wieder. "aber du darfst es dir gerne aussuchen"

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Im Halbdunkel stolperte er durch die unbekannten räume. seine Taschenlampe zeigte nur wenig und schon vor zehn Minuten hatte er den Funkkontakt zu seiner Partnerin verloren. als er die Tür öffnete bemerkte er das er ungewollt in ein Schlafzimmer gelaufen war neugierig schaute er auf das Baby im Bettchen hinab und stellte dann überrascht fest das dieses spitze Ohren hatte. "wo bin ich nur?" flüsterte er.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er war auf ein unbekanntes rauschen aus dem Babyphon aufmerksam geworden. doch dann war es auch wieder weg.

**Seto Kaiba** "was ist Legolas?", fragte er ihn, denn er hatte bemerkt, das der Elb etwas angespannt wirkte.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Sein reden war deutlich im Babyphon zu hören. Gil war wach geworden und er konnte es einfach nicht lassen den kleinen auf den arm zu nehmen. "hallo du kleiner Vulkanier. wenn ich es nicht besser wüste..." er berührte die kleinen spitzen Ohren und brachte Gil damit laut zum weinen.

**Seto Kaiba** Er knurrte erregt auf und stürmte sofort die Treppen rauf, hoch zu Gil Kinderzimmer. Er schlug die Tür auf und sah den Mann. "wer sind sie? und lassen sie sofort meinen Sohn los!""

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Immer noch das weinende Kind auf seinen arm drehte sich der Agent überrascht um. Er griff in seine Tasche holte seinen Ausweis hervor und zeigte ihn. "Spezial Agent Mulder vom FBI." sagte er knapp. "wer sind sie?"

**Seto Kaiba** "FBI?", er zog sauer eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn kalt an. "wir sind hier in nihon(Japan) und nicht in den USA...ich bin Seto Kaiba, der Herr dieses Hauses! und jetzt lassen sie meinen Sohn los!"

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "wir sind wo? in nihon? das ist doch Japan? ich kann doch gar kein japanisch..." endlich legte er Gil zurück ins Bettchen ab. Gil hatte nichts besseres zu tun hatte als den versuch zu starten dem Agenten den Ausweis wegzunehmen. "verdammt wie komme ich hier her ich war gerade noch in LA."

**Seto Kaiba** Belustigt sah er ihn an, aber mit einem kalten lächeln, das manchen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. "Versuchen sie es erst gar nicht zu verstehen...den ich tu es auch nicht...mit diesen ganzen magischen Türen... keine Logik", er ging zum Kinderbett und nahm Gil auf den arm. das war ihm weit aus sicherer, als ihn bei dem fremden zu lassen.

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** er lehnte sich zu Mulder über immer noch vom versuch hingerissen den interessanten Ausweis zu packen zu bekommen.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "magische was? Türen? was ist mit meiner Partnerin?" er nahm noch mal das Funkgerät. "Scully können sie mich hören?" statisches rauschen. "ihr Kind? warum hat es spitze Ohren wie ein Vulkanier?"

Legolas ging im Haus umher bis auf das Kinderzimmer hatte er noch was anderes gehört. er wußte das Seto damit wohl alleine klar kommen würde.

**Seto Kaiba** "Vulkanier?", sagt er empört und fuhr ihn an. "Gil ist ein Halbelb, deshalb, weil sein Vater ein Elb ist... Partnerin?", er war äußert sauer das noch mehr fremde durch sein Haus liefen.

völlig verwirrt saß sie in einem dunklen Raum und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er bewaffnete sich vorsichtshalber mit einem Baseballschlager aus Moki´s Zimmer als er sich zum Abstellraum vorarbeitete wo er die Bewegungen gehört hatte.

**Spezial Agent Scully** Sie suchte nach ihrer Taschenlampe und schaltete sie an, gerade als die Tür geöffnet wurde und strahlte dem fremden in die Augen, während sie ihre Waffe zog. "wer sind sie?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Das blendende licht und die Waffe die er erkannt hatte brachten ihn zum straucheln. "nicht schießen." rief er als erstes. "ich heiße Legolas und ich wohne hier."

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "Elbe?" wiederholte er ungläubig. "sie meinen diese Spitzohrigen Wesen aus dem Roman? der Herr der ringe? wollen sie mich verarschen?" er haßte so was aber andererseits sah der junge Mann vor ihm auch nicht aus als würde er scherze machen. "magische Türen...die zu fremden Welten führen." man konnte ihm beim grübeln zu sehen ein zufriedenes lächeln folgte. "das würde so einiges erklären warum die Leute verschwinden und fremde auftauchen...die anders aussehen es hat nichts mit UFOs sondern mit Magie zu tun." er hatte Seto fast vergessen.(typisch Mulder )

**Spezial Agent Scully** Skeptisch ließ sie ihre Waffe sinken und nahm den Strahl von Legolas. Sie trat zu ihm ins licht und musterte ihn abschätzig. "Spezial Agent Scully vom FBI", meinte sie kühl und zeigte ihren Ausweis.

**Seto Kaiba** "ich verarsche niemanden...ich Seto Kaiba macht keine scherze", sein eisiger Blick blieb weiter auf ihn ruhen. "und was soll ich nun mit ihnen hier?..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "hören sie auf mich zu blenden" rief er und hielt die Hände vor das Gesicht. "was fällt ihnen ein in dieses Anwesen einfach einzudringen?" so gut es ging stand er auf.

**Spezial Agent Scully** sie schaltete die Taschenlampe ganz aus. sofort fielen ihr Legolas Ohren auf. "wo bin ich hier...und wieso, haben sie sich diese Ohren angeklebt?"

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen hob er wieder den Kopf. "ach ich keine Ahnung am besten ich gehe durch die nächste Tür zurück dahin wo ich hergekommen bin... aber dann wird mir wieder niemand glauben weil ich keine beweis habe." grummelt etwas.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "die sind nicht angeklebt." sagte er genervt und rieb sich die Augen. "die sind echt so sehe ich nun mal aus." er blinzelte. jetzt erst konnte er die Frau am Boden so richtig erkennen und ihm kam es vor als hätte er sie schon mal gesehen irgendwo... nur wo?

**Seto Kaiba** "wieso beweise?", er lachte leise. "diese Türen öffnen sich von selbst...sie kommen und gehen...", er grinste etwas, "sie können mir gerne glauben, wenn ich das sage."

**Spezial Agent Scully** "achja? das könnte mir jeder sagen, sie Clown? oder Elfe bei einer Firma als Maskottchen angestellt?", ihr war überhaupt nicht wohl, einfach von einer Tür in ein fremdes Haus zu stolpern.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "He werden sie ja nicht unhöflich ich bin weder ein Clown noch ein Maskottchen ich bin eine Elbe klar? und jetzt stehen sie endlich auf und kommen mit mir?" drohend hatte er den Baseballschläger in der Hand.

**Spezial Agent Scully** Sie sah ein, das es keinen Sinn hatte ihn weiter auszufragen und erhob sich. "ich frage sie noch einmal wo bin ich?", ihre Augen ruhten auf dem Elben und sie trat neben ihm.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** er lächelte freundlich. "ja natürlich glaube ich ihnen immerhin bin ich hier in ihrem Haus warum sollten sie so was erfinden? aber die frage ist wenn ich das in meinen Bericht für das FBI Hauptquatierschreiben. das die Leute verschwinden weil sie durch magische Türen gehen und andere ebenso daraus auftauchen... meinen sie das glaubt mir jemand? nicht mal meine Partnerin wird es mir glauben wenn ich zurückfinde." er schaute ziemlich ernst man merkte das er öfter in solche Situationen war wo er etwas erlebte aber niemand ihm glaubte.

**Seto Kaiba** "nun", er nahm seinen kühlen Geschäftsmann an und wirkte sauer. "aber sie werden niemanden von den Türen erzählen... denken sie mal daran, was passiert, wenn jeder davon wüßte... abgesehen von Störungen der Privatsphäre, bis zum Raub und Mord..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "sie befinden sich in nihon dieses Anwesen gehört Seto Kaiba reicht ihnen das?" er lies Scully vor sich her laufen er war nicht scharf drauf noch mal von hinten eine Kugel abzubekommen.

**Spezial Agent Scully** "aha...und sie wollen mich nicht in die irre führen...ich befand mich gerade noch in den USA...und was ,mache ich hier in Japan...wo wollen sie hin?" Sie quellte nur so vor fragen über.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Er stutzte. "ja natürlich sie haben recht." murmelte er und grübelte. "sie sagten doch gerade diese Türen tauchen auf wo sie wollen und wann sie wollen? erklären sie mir bitte wie ein Gebäude in LA als Spuckhaus abgestempelt diese Türen ... nun... magisch anzuziehen scheint und ICH dann ausgerechnet in ihrem Haus auftauche..." dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "vergessen sie es..." er fing wieder an mit sich selber zu reden. "was schreib ich nur... mhh... es waren meistens Jugendliche... von Zuhause abgehauen... ja das klingt logisch..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich will das sie mir ihre verdammte Feuerwaffe geben ich habe schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Dingern. sie sind wahrscheinlich durch eine der magischen Türen gestolpert. ich bringe sie zum Hausherren..." er blieb stehen wartete darauf das sie ihre Waffe ablegen würde.

**Seto Kaiba** Er hatte in Ägypten mit dem alten Priester geredet und wußte so einiges mehr als er sagte. "weil mein Haus,...auf einem alten japanischen Tempel aufgebaut war...der Schrein der kizunen...der Fuchsmenschen mit den neun schwänzen...deshalb vielleicht? und weil hier einige ganz besondere Leute im Haus wohnen"

**Spezial Agent Scully** so etwas haßte sie... was war wenn er Hausherr auch bewaffnet war? Zögernd reichte sie ihm und sah ihn fragend an. "also sind sie ein angestellter?"

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Er lächelte dankbar. "wirklich gute Erklärung, aber wissen sie was Mister Kaiba DAS schreibe ich nicht in meinen Bericht es ist wohl besser." er schaute sich um. "wie komme ich zurück?" fragte er etwas hilfesuchend.

**Seto Kaiba** "gut zu hören...", meinte er bestätigend und zuckte mit den schultern. "Dann und wann geht eine Tür auf... aber auch in andere Welten...man kann sich nie sicher sein, wo man als nächstes landet."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Angeekelt schaute er die Waffe an. es hatte lange gedauert bis Seto ihn dazu überredet hatte diese Dinger anzufassen. schnell hatte er die kugeln aus der Waffe jetzt fühlte er sich sichtlich wohler mit den beiden teilen in der Hand. "ich angestellter? Lebensgefährte. wenn sie es so nennen wollen Lady. weitergehen." sagte er dann.

**Spezial Agent Scully** Sie nahm es hin. "also ein homosexueller..", sagte sie kurz und knapp und folgte dem blonden. "was arbeitet ihr Lebensgefährte? was ist ein Elb?"

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Er schaute etwas bedrückt zu Seto. "wie? man weiß nie wo man landet?" Er kreuzte die Finger und versuchte noch mal über das Funkgerät seine Partnerin zu erreichen. sie würde er wohl am meisten vermissen wenn er nicht zurück könnte. "Scully hallo hören sie mich bitte kommen?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "sie sind ganz schön neugierig für eine Einbrecherin..." er sah Scully strafend an. "wissen sie was das geht sie gar nichts an..."

**Seto Kaiba** Wie erwartet meldete sich niemand. "sie sollte das gerät besser abstellen...im hause Kaiba ist kein Empfang für solche Geräte... reiner Schutz für meine Familie...das erste mal, als ich durch so eine Tür gegangen bin...da war ich auch weit weg...und das immer wieder.."

**Spezial Agent Scully** Sie ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. "ich bin keine Einbrecherin, sondern vom FBI... und durch eine Tür gekommen... und... sagen sie ist hier zufällig auch ein Mulder gelandet?"

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "Mistteil funktioniert sowieso nie wenn man es braucht." meinte er auf das Funkgerät bezogen. "immer wieder? ist das nicht gruselig... ihre arme Familie macht sich sicher sorgen wenn sie so lange weg sind." er mußte unweigerlich an seine Schwester denken "vielleicht ist meine Schwester ja auch durch so eine Tür gegangen? nur das es das Fenster war... und blendend hell und sie hatte geschwebt..." er droppte etwas vor sich hin.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "nein ich habe den Namen noch nie gehört." /FBI/ "woran arbeiten sie?" fragte er weil er den Gedanken nicht abschütteln konnte diese Frau schon mal gesehen zu haben.

**Seto Kaiba** "nun ja", ein leichtes lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen, der auch sonst so kalte Kaiba, hatte ein herz. "ohne diese Türen...hätte ich meinen geliebten nie getroffen...und ohne ihn hätte ich nur meine kleinen Bruder...so wie sie mir das erzählen...hört sich nach sincefinction an... UFOs...und so...", das hatte er von Mokuba..

**Spezial Agent Scully** "zur zeit an einem Spuckschloss... das verschwinden von Teenagern in LA...", erklärte sie. "und an der wieder Auffindung meines Partners Mulder."

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "ja scifi so kommt es mir auch manchmal vor. richtig UFOs sie haben nicht zufällig ein paar unverwackelte Bilder... naja eigentlich bin ich einer Verschwörung auf der Spur... einer Verschwörung an höchster stelle." er pausierte wie oft hatte er das schon erzählt? "ich will sie nicht nerven suchen wir lieber ob gerade jetzt eine magische Tür hier irgendwo ist und ich verschwinde wieder."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Langsam nahm seine Annahme Gestalt an plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder dieses Poster... dieses Poster in dem Zimmer von Christina klar. "arbeiten sie zufällig an.. Akten? Akte X" stammelte er etwas unbeholfen.

**Seto Kaiba** "UFOs...fragen sie meinen kleinen Bruder, ich interessiere mich nicht dafür", er legte Gil, der mittlerweile in seinen armen eingeschlafen war zurück ins Bett und deckte ihn zu, dann verließ er mit Mulder die Tür und schloß sie leise. "es nützt nichts sie zu suchen... fragen sie den Herrn Grünblatt...er spürt es manchmal... aber ich bin nur ein normaler Mensch."

**Spezial Agent Scully** "woher...wissen sie von den X-Akten?", fragte sie erstaunt und wünscht ich ihre Waffe oder Mulder bei sich zu haben.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er spürte sofort ihr Unbehagen darüber das er es erwähnt hatte. "das währe wahnsinnig kompliziert zu erklären ich wünschte der jemand der ihr Bild ihn ihrem Zimmer hatte wäre hier SIE könnte es erklären... glaube ich." er hörte stimmen und sah Seto mit einem fremden aus Gil´s Zimmer kommen. "Seto? alles okay bei dir ich habe auch jemanden gefunden."

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Er drehte sich um als er stimmen hörte sofort sah er das eine Waffe in Legolas Hand war er zog seine eigene hervor. "Hey sie Waffe runter sofort."

**Spezial Agent Scully** Sie folgte dem seltsamen Kerl nur, und war fest überzeugt, das er in eine Klapse gehörte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Erschreckt lies er sofort die Waffe und das Magazin fallen. "nicht schießen." rief er wieder und duckte sich sogar weg. diese Schußwaffen waren ihm einfach nicht geheuer.

**Seto Kaiba** "Waffe runter," fauchte er ungehalten, seit Legolas diesen Unfall hatte, mochte er es nicht, wenn jemand in seinem Haus oder sonst überhaupt auf Legolas zielte.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "Entschuldigung." er hatte das entsetzte Gesicht des Elben so wie die ungehaltene Reaktion von Seto sofort mitbekommen als er dann auch noch sah das ein Magazin UND eine Waffe zu Boden vielen machte er sein eigenes Magazin raus und lies beide Sachen zu Boden fallen. "Scully!" jetzt erst hatte er seine Partnerin gesehen.

**Spezial Agent Scully** "Mulder!", sie erkannte ihren Partner sofort und ging zu ihm. "seltsam hier... nicht?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er hob leicht den Kopf als er etwas zu Boden plumpsen hörte erleichtert stellte er fest das der fremde ebenfalls das Magazin rausgenommen und es auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "seltsam ist kein Ausdruck. für das was uns her geführt hat Scully es ist Magie." seine Augen glänzten als er das zu ihr sagte. etwas unglaubliches war passiert und sie war dabei. dann sprach er weiter: "wir sind ohne es zu wollen in ein fremdes Haus eingedrungen." er sah Seto und Legolas an. "entschuldigen sie noch mal es war sicher keine böse Absicht."

**Seto Kaiba** "Waffen jeglicher Art sind in diesem hause strengstens verboten," meinte er drohend und funkelte Mulder eisig an.

**Spezial Agent Scully** "Mulder... alles OK mit ihnen?", sie sah ihn leicht irritiert an, war es aber mittlerweile gewöhnt, wenn ihr Partner dachte, einmal wieder etwas unnatürlichen begegnet zu sein.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "natürlich ist alles in Ordnung mit mir Scully haben sie überhaupt zugehört wir sind in Japan und wir verstehen sie trotzdem ist das nicht faszinierend? außerdem steht hinter ihnen ein lebendes Exemplar eines Elben, wenn sie so wollen ein außerirdischer den von dieser erde kommt er sicher nicht." mit großen Augen betrachtete er Legolas der in der Zwischenzeit die Waffen eingesammelt und sicher verstaut hatte.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er gab die Waffen so wie das Magazin an Seto weiter. flüsternd fragte er. "erinnerst du dich an diesem Akte X Poster in dem Zimmer von Christina? sie würde sich wahrscheinlich weg freuen." er grinste etwas. Mulders Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm wie sehr sich der Mann gewünscht hatte mal einen lebendigen "außerirdischen" wie er es im gewissen sinne war zu sehen.

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte still, schwach erinnerte er sich an sein Poster mit einem riesigen x darauf und zwei seltsamen Personen, die nun vor ihm standen. Leicht grinsend gab er Mulder die Hand, während Scully nur laut seufzte und das immer noch nicht für Realität hielt. Seto stellte sich erneut vor. "Seto Kaiba...Wiedergeburt des Hohepriester aus dem alten Ägypten..."

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "oh Wiedergeburt?" sein Blick fiel auf Scully. "wie war das noch ich bin der einzige der so einen Schwachsinn glaubt?" dann wandte er sich wieder zu Seto. "sehr erfreut. Agent Fox Mulder, ich arbeite an den X-Akten."

**Spezial Agent Scully** "vielleicht träume ich auch nur...oder ist genauso wie sie..."

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Er räusperte sich etwas. "entschuldigen sie Sir... sie will einfach nicht an übernatürliche Phänomene glauben auch wenn sie genau neben ihr steht." er sah zu Legolas freudig schüttelte er dem Elben die Hand. "sehr erfreut. ist Mittelerde wirklich auf einen anderem Planeten?"

Legolas zog leicht die Augenbrauen hoch. "nun... das können sie sehen wie sie wollen ich habe schon zu hören bekomme ich komme aus der Vergangenheit das heißt ich bin ein Zeitreisender oder so was..."

Mulders Augen glänzten abermals. "wunderbar ich liebe dieses Haus und alle ihre Einwohner. sind hier noch mehr?"

**Seto Kaiba** "Ja...der Hund meines kleinen Mokuba... und Mokuba selbst.., meine Haushälterin Mokoto...gerade einkaufen...", meinte er gelangweilt "unseren Sohn kennen sie ja schon"

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "oohh wie schade ich dachte ich hätte noch das Glück ein paar Hobbits oder Zwergen die Hand zu schütteln. nun gut. Scully wir sollten uns auf der suche nach so einer magischen Tür machen oder im Hauptquartier anrufen ... nein lieber nicht suchen wir eine Tür und gehen zurück." fragend sah er Legolas an der nur mit den schultern zuckte momentan spürte er keine magischen Türen.

**Christian** (Nip/Tuck Julian McMahon auch aus Charmend bekannt als Cole) Während Scully weiterhin allen Unglauben schenkte, trat ein schwarzhaariger Mann ein und riß entsetzt die Augen auf. "verdammt noch mal wo bin?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Sein Blick viel auf dem fremden. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf irgendwas mußte geschehen Seto hatte recht wenn hier mal ein Massenmörder versehentlich rein platzen würde.

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Er war von der ganzen Aufregung wieder wach geworden und stand aufrecht in seinem Bett und quengelte um Aufmerksamkeit.

**Seto Kaiba** Erst sah er ein wenig erschrocken auf, aber dieser jemand hatte ihn vor einigen Wochen schon mal besucht, weil sie sich eigentlich gut verstanden, vermutlich hatte er sich ein mal wieder hier her verirrt. Er grinste ihn an sagte aber nichts.

**Christian** Die vielen Personen hatten ihn verwirrt, zwar kam ihm die Einrichtung bekannt vor, aber er hatte gedacht, das es nur ein Traum war. langsam schritt er auf alle zu. "...Kaiba...?"

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "lassen sie mich raten guter Mann sie gingen gerade durch eine Tür und dann waren sie hier?" er grinste in Scully´s Richtung so nach dem Motto paß auf die Theorie mit den magischen Türen ist kein Unsinn

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Er quengelte lauter erreichte endlich das Legolas ihn aus seinem Bett holte. Legolas seufzte genervt. aber woher kannte diese fremde Seto´s Namen? er war wahrscheinlich aus einer Welt wo man Seto kannte aber wo Seto nicht existierte.

**Spezial Agent Scully** Langsam reichte es ihr. versuchte Mulder sie mit allen Mitteln umzustimmen und mietete sich deshalb diese ganzen Schauspieler.

**Seto Kaiba** "oh Christian...", meinte er kühl und reichte ihm einen festen Händedruck mit einem eiskalten Blick, den Christian smart erwiderte. "willkommen zurück..."

Dann drehte sich der Arzt zu den anderen Personen um. sein Blick blieb kurz bei Scully, dann aber bei Legolas haften. "hmm...sehr schön...also das ist er?", fragte er, worauf ein nicken von Seto folgte.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Er bemerkte ihre kritische Miene. langsam dämmerte ihm was in ihr vorging. "sie denken doch nicht etwa gerade das ich sie verarschen will?" er selber versuchte nun Worte zu finden die ihr beweisen würden das, das hier nicht nur erfunden war kein Traum. er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "warum sollte ich ihnen was vormachen wollen Scully wir haben so viel durchgemacht."  
**Legolas Grünblatt** Er hielt Gil tröstend auf dem arm und sah den Neuankömmling an. "wer ich? was ist mit mir?" finster musterte er den fremden ihm reichte es allmählich...

**Spezial Agent Scully** sie sah ihn in die Augen. "vielleicht, ...ja sie haben recht...sie haben keinen Grund dazu ..", meinte sie einsichtig und betrachtete ihn.

**Christian** "sie sind wirklich überaus hübsch für einen Mann...", erklärte Christian und sah lächelnd zu Mulder. "aber er...bräuchte ne OP"

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "sehen sie." er hörte seinen eigenen Magen knurren. "wie währe es wenn wir schon mal hier sind schön japanisch essen ausgehen?"

**Seto Kaiba** Aufatmend sah er das Scully der Idee zu stimmte und mit Mulder den Raum verließ.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "nein danke das letzte mal wo ich mich beinahe dazu überreden lies sind die Leute andauernd an den OP´s gestorben." er ging weiter und lächelte Scully zu. "nun wie währe es mit Sushi?"

**Spezial Agent Scully** "gerne Mulder, besonders wenn sie mich einladen", sie ging mit ihm mit und erwiderte sein lächeln.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "wer sind sie denn das sie Menschen sagen wollen ob sie hübsch sind oder nicht?" schaut Christian an.

**Christian** "ich bin Schönheitschirurg, ein Arzt der das aussehen der Leute verändert, und genau so, wie sie es wollen..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "sie haben den Mann ja gehört er will es nicht..." schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Er erinnerte sich an einem fall wo die Leute gegen ein bestimmtes Steakhause protestiert hatten er und Scully waren dort essen gewesen es war köstlich. gekonnt hielt er die Stäbchen weil er so oft für sich so etwas vom Chinesen bestellt hatte und aß genüßlich.

**Spezial Agent Scully** Die betrachtete Mulder und versuchte es ihm gleich. aber seltsamer weise klappte es nicht. immer wieder vielen ihr das essen zurück auf den Teller oder die Stäbchen bewegten sich nicht mal annähernd in ihren Fingern.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Fragend sah er Seto an. "oder willst du dich etwa unters Messer legen?"

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "darf ich ihnen helfen?" fragte er und fischte ein Stück von ihrem Teller und hielt es ihr vor die Nase

**Seto Kaiba** "ich? nein...es war Ehr Zufall das er da war...ich will mich doch nicht verändern lassen."

**Spezial Agent Scully** "oh gerne", meinte sie schmunzelnd und öffnete den Mund.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** vorsichtig schob er ihr das leckere essen in den Mund doch er konnte nicht vermeiden das etwas von der Sauce in ihrem Gesicht hängenblieb. "ups Entschuldigung." er beugte sich weiter rüber und putzte es mit dem Daumen weg.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er spürte den prüfenden Blick von Christian auf sich. "WAS?" fragte er außer sich.

**Spezial Agent Scully** In ihrem Magen begann es leicht zu kribbeln und sie schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf während sie aß. "ist schon gut Mulder"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich mag diesen Kerl nicht." flüsterte er sah dabei aus den Augenwinkel auf Christian. dann ging er schnell ins Wohnzimmer.

**Seto Kaiba** Er dropte leicht und sah zu Christian. Seto verstand es nicht ganz, denn er fand ihn doch recht sympathisch.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Gil und Legolas hatten sich auf das Sofa gesetzt Legolas versuchte den kleinen wieder zum einschlafen zu bringen während der kleine lieber ein paar federn aus den Kissen schüttelte.

**Seto Kaiba** Er sah noch mal kurz zu ihm. "nimm dir ein Gäste Zimmer..", mit diesen Worten ging er wieder zu Legolas und setzte sich zu ihnen.

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Er zupfte ein weitere Feder aus dem Kissen sah dann Seto mit großen Augen an und krabbelte zu ihm herüber.

**Seto Kaiba** "na Gil...zerpflückst du mal wieder unsere Couch?", fragte er grinsend und sah zu Legolas. "du bist so ruhig"

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "wissen sie was? DIE haben einen ganz schönen großen Fehler gemacht als DIE sie mir zuteilten... um mich aufzuhalten... sie sind viel mehr eine treibe kraft für mich Scully." er lächelte zufrieden und aß weiter nachdem er den angestellten um eine Gabel gebeten hatte.  
**Legolas Grünblatt** "kannst du diesen Christian ausstehen? hast du gesehen wie er mich angestarrt hat. irgendwas zwischen ich fresse ihn gleich auf und ich befreie ihn von seinem aussehen." er schüttelte sich. "seltsamer Typ echt seltsam..."

**Spezial Agent Scully** Der kellner brachte ihr die Gabel und sie lächelte. "Danke sehr aufmerksam Mulder, eine treibende kraft?"

**Seto Kaiba** "ich find ihn nicht so übel...er hat etwas sympathisches an sich.,...", er mußte leicht grinsen, als er Legolas Gesicht sah. "er tut niemanden was.."

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "na klar. immer wenn du gesagt hast das stimmt nicht hast du mich noch mehr angetrieben Nachforschungen anzustellen und hinter dem Geheimnis zu kommen."  
er merkte gar nicht das er sie geduzt hatte.

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Er hielt die ausgerupfte Feder Seto entgegen. "da?" babbelte er.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "hoffentlich." flüsterte er leise.

**Spezial Agent Scully** "ach wieso auf einmal du?", sie sah ihn immer noch lächelnd an und ehrlich gesagt, störte es sie überhaupt nicht.

**Seto Kaiba** Er betrachtete das in Gils Hand. "das ist eine Feder...von einer Gans"

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Gedankenverloren kaute er an seinem essen. "ach das DU ich glaube das liegt daran das DU mir sympathisch bist, das warst du schon immer schon vom ersten Tag an."  
Er grinste süß.

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Gil krabbelte wieder zu Legolas herüber und wollte ihn anscheinend trösten. "nam nam." er schaute lieb zu den beiden.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er lächelte. "nein wir streiten nicht Gilagalad." zusammen mit Gil robbte er zu Seto rüber. "stimmt's?"

**Spezial Agent Scully** Ihre Wangen nahmen eine leicht röte an und sie stocherte in ihrem essen und versuchte irgendwie das Thema umzulenken. "Mulder? wann meinen sie kommen wir zurück?"

**Seto Kaiba** "hast du etwa angst vor Christian?", er beugte sich zu ihm und hauchte ihm leicht ins Ohr: "ich beschützt dich"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich? Angst? ich habe angst vor niemanden." sagte er leicht hochnäsig klingend. "gnaaaa" protestierte Gil. "okay Christian ist mir unheimlich seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?" Gil kuschelte sich kichernd an beide.

**Seto Kaiba** Er umarmte beide. "und wieso ist er so unheimlich? ich kann ihn gut leiden, geschäftsmäßig liegen wir auf der gleichen Wellenlänge"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "das habe ich auch gemerkt. und genau das ist es doch..." nuschelte er etwas, unbehaglich war ihm das schon immerhin hatte er auch schon fremden Männern hinterher gestarrt und Seto war nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen das Legolas ihm fremd gehen könnte.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung Scully... Dana?" damit bat er auf Umwegen auch noch sie mit Vornamen anzusprechen auch wenn er es eigentlich haßte Fox genannt zu werden.

**Seto Kaiba** "was du meinst...", er lächelte sanft und drehte Legolas Gesicht zu sich. "glaubst du jemals, ich könnte einen anderen wollen als dich? ich meine Christian ist nicht mal mein Typ und ich mag ihn nur so als wie sagt man "Kumpel", aber mein herz hab ich doch dir geschenkt."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er machte ein ich habe es die ganze zeit gewußt Gesichtsausdruck und erwiderte den Kuß zärtlich. "tut mir leid... solche dumme Gedanken kommen nun manchmal"

**Seto Kaiba** "ich weiß...mir ging es in der Arztpraxis genauso", er zwinkerte leicht. "ich dachte ich gefalle dir mit dem Babybauch nicht mehr"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ach der hatte doch nur einen süßen Po." er hob Gil an und drückte ihn gegen Seto. "so einen süßen kleinen Po wie Gil nicht war Gil der Po war doch süß aber nicht so süß wie der von deinem Dady nicht war Gil?" Gil lachte als er von Legolas etwas gekitzelt und gegen Seto gedrückt wurde.

**Spezial Agent Scully** "OK...Fox...", sie schmunzelte immer wenn sie diesen Namen Aussprache, was äußert selten war. "hmm..."

**Seto Kaiba** Er grinste leicht und kitzelte Gil gleich mit aus. "hmm...geht mir nicht anders."

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Er konnte sich ein leichtes grummeln nicht verkneifen als sie ihm beim Vornamen nannte. /wie ich diesen Namen hasse was sich mein Vater nur dabei gedacht hat/ dann sah er sie forschend an. "was ist "mhh?"

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Er saugte zufrieden an seinen Daumen sah breit lächelnd zu den beiden. dann gähnte er breit, jedoch wollte er nicht zugeben müde zu sein und hoppelte zwischen Seto und Legolas hin und her.

**Spezial Agent Scully** "der Name ist sehr originell...", erzählte sie und aß weiter. "du wirst doch nichts gegen deinen Namen haben?"

**Seto Kaiba** "du kannst mir nichts vormachen Gil...ich sehe deinen Schlafzimmerblick ganz genau... und das heißt ab ins Bettchen"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "na dann viel Glück beim wegbringen." sagte er grinsend. "gute nacht Gil" er gab dem kleinen einen Kuß auf die Stirn.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "du kennst mich lange genug." er grinste etwas. "naja wenn du ihn sagst klingt er irgendwie besser als sonst "

**Seto Kaiba** "hmm...kleiner man", er nahm ihn auf den arm, "es ist zeit." er ging langsam die stufen zu Gils Zimmer hoch und betrat das Zimmer.

**Spezial Agent Scully** "oh...", sie begann leicht zu lächeln und öffnete ihre Lippen. "Fox"

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Er babbelte vor sich hin und versuchte mit Klamotten ziehen Seto zu überzeugen das er nicht müde war. "nam gnaa"

**Seto Kaiba** "nichts da Gil...du mußt mal schlafen sonst geht's dir wie mir, wenn ich früher nicht genug schlaf hatte und immer müde war"

**Gilagalad (1/2 Jahre)** Er schaute ihn fragend an und gähnte abermals. ein wenig kleiner wurden seine Augen dann gab er sich endlich geschlagen und hielt still.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Er grinste sah auf seinen leeren Teller dann schaute er ihr in die Augen. "ja? Dana?"

**Seto Kaiba** "So...ist gut", er legte ihn sachte hinein und deckte ihn zu, bevor er seine Stirn küßte und lautlos aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

**Spezial Agent Scully** "wollen wir uns noch etwas kommen lassen?", sie sah ihn fragend an, denn die Portionen wahren recht klein.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Als sie ihn ansprach wurde er aus seinen /wie schön ihre Augen doch sind/ Gedanken gerissen.  
"gute Idee. ähm wie währe es mit... keine Ahnung." stammelte er etwas unbeholfen.

**Legolas Grünblatt** er hatte die Augen ein wenig geschlossen war über sein grübeln dann irgendwie eingenickt. er konnte immer noch nicht ganz fassen das Seto sich mit Baby Bauch scheinbar unattraktiv gehalten haben mußte. er seufzte. wenn die kleine nicht bei dem Unfall gestorben währe hätten sie auch ein kleines Mädchen gehabt.

**Spezial Agent Scully** "ich habe einmal etwas von okonomiyaki gehört...gelesen, wie auch immer, das müßten doch diese kleinen Flaschen ...Scheiben sein...", sie lächelt leicht verlegen weil ihr es nicht mehr genau einfiel.

**Seto Kaiba** Leise lief er durch die Gänge und lehnte leicht an der Tür zu Mokuba Zimmer und ging dann weiter. leicht schwirrten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher, aber zu einem richtigen Gedanken wurden sie nicht.

**Sei der Hund** Er wurde auf Seto´s schritte aufmerksam und tippelte hinter ihm her.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "okonomi... klingt gut das ist Alkohol oder?" sofort hob er die Hand als der ober da war konnte er plötzlich den doch recht komplizierten Namen aussprechen und der Mann brachte beiden sogleich eine Flasche und zwei Gläser. er fühlte beiden etwas ein. "na dann auf die X-Akten"

**Spezial Agent Scully** "du bist ein kleiner Dummkopf...", sie lachte und sah ihm dabei in die Augen.

**Seto Kaiba** Er hörte Sei und drehte sich um. "oh du...wenn du Mokuba suchst der ist im Garten."

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "wieso? meinst du ich will das SIE die Akten schließen und wir dann wieder getrennte Wege gehen das ist uns auch schon mal passiert weißt du noch? es war furchtbar langweilig ohne ihr. "es gibt keine Aliens Mulder" Sprüche." er grinste frech.

**Sei der Hund** Er legte den Kopf schief als wollte er ihn fragen was mit ihm los sei. dann stellte er sich auf die Hinterpfoten und winselte etwas.

**Spezial Agent Scully** "ach so ist das...", die lachte herzhaft weiter, "ja das geht natürlich nicht, dann wärst du nicht ausgelastet."

**Seto Kaiba** "ist schon gut...ich weiß es ja selber nicht...", er ließ sich nach unten sinken und sah zu sei.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "nein währe ich wohl nicht." er hatte mittlerweile das zweite Glas schon getrunken. "mal ehrlich was stört sie an meiner Weltanschauung?

**Sei der Hund** Er zog an Seto´s Bein wollte ihn dazu bringen ihm zu folgen als er den jungen Mann endlich soweit hatte lief er zu einer ganz bestimmten Tür und kratzte mit den Pfoten daran.  
**Spezial Agent Scully** Sie trank ruhig und gemächlich, und war erst beim halben Glas. "keine Logik, es kann nicht erwiesen werden...und was sollten sie den Menschen sagen?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er öffnete die Tür und dachte im stillen zu sich, das der Hund leicht gestört war. er konnte einfach nicht mit Tieren. Ein sog zog ihn ungewollt in die Tür und er wurde durch den Druck ohnmächtig.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Er hockte schon über seinem 3 1/2ten. "aber Scully... ich meine glauben sie wirklich ernsthaft daran das wir in diesem RIESIGEN Universum alleine sind?" er pausierte und schaute etwas angetrunken zu ihr rüber. "auch wenn mir ihre Gesellschaft immer noch lieber ist als die eines sabbernden Aliens"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Als Seto wieder wach wurde saß er in einem beleuchteten, gepolsterten Raum mit Zwangsjacke "ein Schuß" sofort war er hellwach dann sah er sich fragend um. im Haus war es wieder still. Etwas überrascht das er so eingeschlafen war rieb er sich die Augen und lief zu gil´s Zimmer um nachzusehen wo Seto blieb doch da war niemand.

**Spezial Agent Scully** "oh fox wie oft muß ich dir das noch sagen, wir sind alleine außer uns existiert niemand anderes...es gibt keine Aliens", sie schmunzelte. "von diesem Wein wird man schnell betrunken..."

**Seto Kaiba** Verwirrt sah er sich um. "ähm..." sein messerscharfer verstand schaltete sich ein. er war...in einer Irrenanstalt oder einer geschlossenen Psychiatrie.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "ach was sie nicht sagen." sagte er leicht lallend nach dem 5ten Glas. "wissen sie eigentlich was für eine hübsche Frau sie doch sind?" /oh mein Gott ich habe das wirklich laut gesagt.../ zu dem schon geröteten Kopf durch den Alkohol mischte sich die scharmesröte.

**Angestellte in der Irrenanstalt** Fröhlich summend ging sie mit dem Tablett durch die Gänge zu einen ihrer Lieblings "verrückten" von allen hier die schrien und traten war er noch ein ganz "normaler" Kerl. sie sah erst durch das Guckloch in der Tür. "oh man... Seto. immer das selbe ob er sich wieder mit Alex angelegt hat?" sie ging rein und stellte zuerst das Tablett ab. "hallo Seto" sagte sie lächelnd.

**Spezial Agent Scully** leicht geschmeichelt lächelte sie ihm zu, aber das wahrscheinlich von dem vielem Reiswein...leider "komm Mulder...sie sind betrunken"

**Seto Kaiba** /oh Gott ich bin...wirklich.../ Gut er konnte die Sache auch so gut es ging mit spielen und nickte leicht. "passiert...immer mal wieder..." er sah zum Tablett und rollte innerlich mit den Augen. "hallo"

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "wissen sie was Scully." er grinste sehr zufrieden. "sie haben so was von recht. und wo sollen wir jetzt bleiben über nacht?"

**Angestellte in der Irrenanstalt** die Tür war hinter ihr wieder zugefallen. "keine Panik das essen habe ich selber zubereitet also keine Ruhigsteller das weißt du doch." flüsterte sie kaum hörbar und zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann machte sie sich daran die, wie sie fand, unmögliche Zwangsjacke zu öffnen.

**Spezial Agent Scully** "naja...dieser Kaiba hat mir Geld fürs Hotel in die hände gedrückt und sagte das wir uns erst morgen wieder bei ihm melden sollten." sie grinste leicht. "ich weiß Mulder"

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte leicht, was auch immer hier passiert war, er wußte es nicht, doch ein Glück hatte er, er mußte keine Psychopharmaka schlucken und wurde so auch nicht zu einem menschlichen Zombie, der nur stumm da saß und ins leere starte. endlich war er befreit und streckte sich leicht. "kannst du mich noch einmal erinnern, was ich hier drin mache?"

**Angestellte in der Irrenanstalt** Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an doch dann sah sie ziemlich besorgt in sein Gesicht. "oh man Alex hat dich ganz schön zugerichtet was?" sie nahm das eis aus dem Glas und hielt es an sein blaues Auge. "du hast angefangen zu behaupten ein reicher erfolgreicher Erfinder zu sein. dann warst du nicht davon abzubringen jemanden namens Legolas kennengelernt zu haben... naja dann habt dich deine Ehefrau zum Arzt geschickt... der hat dich für einen hoffnungslosen fall erklärt und jetzt bist du hier... wenn du nur aufhören würdest deine wunderschönen Geschichten für wahr zu halten."

**Seto Kaiba** "aber...", er verstummte. Und tastete nach seinem blauen Augen, zuckte darauf zusammen weil es leicht schmerzte. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein, er erzählte keine wunderlichen Geschichten, das machte er nie. verwirrt blinzelte Seto und sah sie stumm an. "aber...ich hab...ihn doch gespürt...und Mokuba...den kleinen Köter...und Gil..."

**Angestellte in der Irrenanstalt** "shh... ich weiß ich weiß... und du warst auch schwanger..." sie seufzte leicht. "Seto weißt du noch vor zwei Wochen als du Alex angesprungen hast? du hast ihn Legolas gerufen und ihn geküßt... dann hat er dich durch den halben Raum geworfen... direkt auf mich... darum war ich so lange nicht da.. kein wunder das du so verwirrt bist." sie sah ihn mit fürsorglichen Blick an.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "ein Hotel? wieder mal eine nacht in einem fremden Bett wo ich eine fremde decke alleine anstarren kann? oder mich im Sessel setze zum schlafen? okay." er grinste und ging hinter Scully her.

**Seto Kaiba** Was erzählte die Frau da? es war alles echt was passiert war, Legolas hatte es ihm doch versprochen und seine ganze Existenz konnten doch nicht die träume eines irren sein, der hier vor sich hin vegetierte. "...ich erinnere mich...an nichts...was hier passiert ist...nicht einmal an das blaue Auge... ich erinnere mich nur an...an mich... Seto... Kaiba...und meinen Bruder...meine Familie...und...", seufzend brach er ab.

**Spezial Agent Scully** "Mulder, sie werden von mal zu mal komischer..", meinte sie und schmunzelte leicht. ihr Partner war sehr seltsam, besonders jetzt und wenn er betrunken war.

**Angestellte in der Irrenanstalt** Sie kaute nachdenklich an ihren Fingernägeln. "das hattest du noch nie..." sieht ihn verwirrt an. "du warst doch schon auf dem weg der Besserung." schaut zur Tür weil sie meinte schritte zu hören. "ich meine ich dachte du könnest mich leiden als Freundin versteht sich ich meine schwul sein ist ja kein verbrechen..." sie schüttelte den Kopf. "gar nichts?" sagte sie mehr zu sich selber. ihre Hand ging in ihre Hosentasche zu dem Schlüssel. "ruh dich aus bis heute abend..."

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Er merkte wie unsicher auf seinen Beinen hinter seiner Partnerin herwankte. "ach lassen sie mir doch den Spaß seltsam zu sein." nuschelte er. "suchen wir lieber ein Hotel." dann schaute er zu Hotel babylon. "sieht doch gut aus wie währe das?"

**Seto Kaiba** /ausruhen...wovon denn/ Er sah ihr nach und konnte es einfach nicht fassen, aber wer sollte sich das ausdenken? keine würde ihn so verarschen...das wäre einfach nur krank. vielleicht war er ja krank und merkte es erst selbst?. nachdenklich lehnte sich Seto zurück und sein Hirn ratterte. doch das einzige was ihm ein viel...das er vielleicht doch so krank war und mit seinem jetzigen leben nicht klar kam und sich deshalb in eine Fantasiewelt flüchtete. langsam kamen ihm die tränen und er wollte es nicht glauben, aber alles schien so real. er schloß die Augen und hoffte das ihn so niemand sah.

**Spezial Agent Scully** Sie bemerkte sein straucheln und griff ihn unter die arme. "natürlich, Hotel ist Hotel Mulder."

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Die beiden bekamen in dem auserkorenen Hotel nur ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett. endlich waren sie da und er setzte sich in dem bequem aussenden Sessel. "gute nacht." murmelte er.

**Spezial Agent Scully** Sie legte sich aufs Bett und sah zu ihm. "na kommen sie schon Mulder, betrunken auf einem Sessel, das ist doch nur Quälerei..." sie forderte ihn auf sich zu ihr zu legen.

**Angestellte in der Irrenanstalt** Vor der Tür war Streiterei zu hören. dann konnte Seto den Mann sehen Alex der Legolas wirklich aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war nur das Alex kurze dunkle leicht gelockte haare hatte. "na komm schon Tina geh mit mir aus oder willst du lieber mit dem schwulen irren da ins Bett hüpfen?" er grinste die junge Frau an und bekam dafür eine ohrfeige. "laß mich in ruhe und ihn auch du Mistkerl." schrie sie. um Alex loszuwerden flüchtete sie wieder in Seto´s Zelle. "verpiss dich." dann war Alex nach einem fiesen grinsen Richtung Seto gegangen.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Er blinzelte in ihre Richtung. "wissen sie Scully ich habe viele Nächte so verbracht... weil ich immer vor dem Fernseher (vor pornos GG dumme Serie) eingeschlafen bin das ist keine Quälerei"

**Seto Kaiba** "Legolas?...", nein das konnte nicht Legolas sein. schnell rieb er sich die Augen und sah ihm kalt entgegen. Sein Legolas hatte blondes langes Haar, die wunderbaren Ohren und einen festen, aber sanften Blick, wenn er mit ihm zusammen war. /wie konnte ich mich...hab ich mir nur alles eingebildet../ Verwirrt sah er zu Alex. "ich ...weiß nicht mehr was wahr ist und was falsch..."

**Spezial Agent Scully** "meine Güte Mulder(xD) jetzt bewegen sie schon ihren Hintern her", meinte sie, "das ist anders wenn man betrunken ist..."

**Angestellte in der Irrenanstalt** "zum Glück habe ich jetzt Feierabend dann muß ich deine verzweifelten versuche ihn zu einem normalen leben zu zwingen nicht mit ansehen." sagte von draußen eine lachende stimme. "halt die klappe Alex..." sie sah Seto an. "es tut mir so leid ich würde gerne bleiben aber ich muß heute alleine aufpassen... ich hasse es... die anderen schreien mich immer an du bist der einzige der das nicht tut..." sie wischte sich schnell eine Träne weg.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "Gott sie sind unnachgiebig wie immer." grummelte er und lies sich neben sie ins Bett fallen. "so zufrieden?"

**Spezial Agent Scully** "schon besser Mulder", meinte sie grinsend und drehte sich zur Seite.

**Seto Kaiba** Er lächelte. "Vielleicht bin ich nicht so krank wie alle glauben", doch im nächsten Moment als er zu seiner Hose griff, bemerkte er, das er nur ein weißes Nachthemd anhatte. keine Hose, kein goldener Stab. nichts außer der Hoffnung das, das alles nur ein Traum war, doch sein verstand drängte ihn wie immer, der Realität ins Gesicht zu sehen. "ich bin krank...Alex sie so aus wie Legolas...aber so langsam glaube ich, mir alles...alles eingebildet zu haben. trotzdem schwang großer Zweifel in seiner stimme mit, sein herz wollte er niemals wahrhaben.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** Sieht sie ziemlich klein an schließt dann die Augen und schnarcht etwas  
**Spezial Agent Scully** Sie schloß die Augen, aber schlief noch nicht.

**Angestellte in der Irrenanstalt** Sieht ihn verständnisvoll an. "du darfst dir diese Geschichten weiter ausdenken aber... niemanden erzählen." verwirrt griff sie in ihre Tasche "wo ist mein Schlüssel?" sie war sich nicht bewußt das er unter Seto gerutscht war. sie schaute durch das Fenster nach draußen. "verdammt..."

**Seto Kaiba** "vielleicht hat ihn dir Alex geklaut?", er hatte ganz genau gesehen, das er auf dem Schlüssel so zu sagen saß. Das war seine einzige Möglichkeit zu entkommen, mit all seiner noch verbleibenden Hoffnung. mit ein wenig Glück, verstand er bald, was in dieser Welt Sache war.

**Angestellte in der Irrenanstalt** "das währe im glatt zuzutrauen." grummelt etwas. "dieser Mistkerl!" schreit wenn jemand draußen gewesen währe währen ihre schreie unter den anderen untergegangen. als sie sich umdrehte war ihre Nase leicht rot. "na supi das heißt ich muß hier übernachten?"

**Spezial Agent Mulder** sein schnarchen verstummte nach einiger zeit und er schlief zufrieden lächelnd weiter.

**Seto Kaiba** "nun ja...scheint so...", meinte er ruhig. hoffentlich hatte die Frau doch hoffentlich keine angst vor ihm und wenn sie eingeschlafen war, würde er von hier verschwinden und sich schleunigst zu seiner Villa machen.

**Spezial Agent Scully** Die drehte sich wieder zurück zu Mulder und sah ihn an. "sie sind ein kleiner..."

**Angestellte in der Irrenanstalt** sie lachte etwas. "das wird eine verdammt lange Nachtschicht..." sie holte ein kleines Kartenspiel heraus. "na? wie währe es? ich werde nicht schlafen können ich habe diesen Rhythmus nachts wach zu bleiben einfach zu lange drin."

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "sie sind die kleinere von uns beiden Scully" nuschelte er und war offensichtlich immer noch am schlafen.

**Seto Kaiba** /na klasse...k.o. schlagen oder sie freundlich bitten? ..oder einfach.../  
"tut mir außerordentlich leid... ich will nur nach hause...egal wo das auch immer ist oder wer da auf mich wartet." Er griff schnell nach dem Schlüssel, öffnete die Tür und verschloß sie blitzschnell hinter sich. Er legte den Schlüssel vor die Tür. er verbeugte sich noch einmal und lächelte ihr zu. "ich brauche jemanden...vielleicht gibt es hier irgend jemanden. Mit schnellen schritten war er aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld verschwunden.

**Spezial Agent Scully** Sie schmunzelte leicht. "aber nur wenn ich normales Schuhwerk trage."

**Angestellte in der Irrenanstalt** "Seto..." ihre schreie verhallten schnell und es war offensichtlich wo die Kleidung von den Patienten aufbewahrt worden waren.

**Spezial Agent Mulder** "wollen sie etwa mit mir diskutieren ich kann sie locker über meine Schulter spazieren tragen." er lächelte im schlaf.

**Seto Kaiba** Schnell fand er seine Sachen, die so langweilig wirkten. "Das sind...aber irgendwie", er zog sich schnell um und warf das unbequeme Nachthemd hinter sich.

**Angestellte in der Irrenanstalt** "Seto... Seto hol mich wieder raus verdammt." Rumschreit

**Seto Kaiba** Er hatte sich an den Straßenschildern orientiert und einen Bus genommen. Und nun stand er vor seinem Anwesen und grübelte.

**Toki** Eine Junge Frau mit langen blonden haaren ging durch das Haus. ihre schlanke Figur war sogar von draußen zu erkennen.  
Als sie kurz aus dem Fenster schaute glaubte sie ihren Augen kaum konnte das wirklich Seto sein?  
**Seto Kaiba** Leicht orientierungslos stand er da, hier sah es so anders aus und schien nicht das zu sein, was er sich hatte bauen lassen. wo war die riesige weide, die vor dem Haus hätte stehen sollen?

**Toki** Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Nein er konnte es nicht sein. Mit dem Tablett des Essens ging sie in die Küche.

**Mokuba** Schlecht gelaunt schaute er Toki und Alex zu wie sie am Tisch saßen und aßen. Scheinbar wollte seine "Adoptiv" Mutter gar nicht das Seto wiederkam dann schaute er aus dem Fenster. "Seto." sofort rannte er durch die nächste Tür nach draußen. "Seto Bruder"

**Seto Kaiba** Seine Augen weiteten sich erfreut. "Mokuba...mein Mokuba!" Er rannte ihm entgegen und nahm ihn in den arm. "ich hab dich so vermißt, ich dachte ich sehe dich nie mehr wieder.."

**Mokuba** Er schniefte leicht. "du darfst nie wieder ohne mich wegfahren ich will nicht alleine bei Toki bleiben." er drückte seinen Bruder an sich. "jetzt wird alles wieder gut oder?"

**Seto Kaiba** "ja...versprochen", anscheinend wußte sein kleiner Bruder auch nichts. "weißt du wo Legolas ist?", fragte er und hob seinen Bruder auf den arm. er mußte seine ganze Familie wieder zusammen suchen.

**Mokuba** "wer? Legolas?" er schaute etwas verwirrt auf seinen Bruder runter als er auf dem arm war. "Toki ist drinnen... und Alex ist bei ihr wie so oft..." flüsterte er.

**Seto Kaiba** "schon gut..", er lächelte leicht und seufzte schwer. also...wo war sein Legolas? und wo Gil? Langsam ging er mit Mokuba hinein. zu Mokuba Worten sagte er nichts. er kannte keine Toki.

**Toki** "das kann nicht sein was machst du hier Seto? geh sofort auf dein Zimmer Mokuba." mit gesenkten Kopf trottete Mokuba hoch blieb jedoch auf der Treppe sitzen.

**Seto Kaiba** "das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen", er sah zu Alex und zählte alles zusammen was er wußte. "meine Frau mit Alex?"

**Alex** "ach du hier? hat die kleine dich etwa raus gelassen?" er fing an zu lachen. "die arme was hast du gemacht?"

**Toki** "er hat sich eben um mich gekümmert nachdem du..." ihr Blick fiel Richtung Treppe. "abgehauen bist Seto."

**Seto Kaiba** "abhauen, und du bist dir sicher das du mich nicht einweisen lassen hast?", er lachte kühl. "ich will nur Mokuba mit nehmen und dann gehen wir. /ich werde Legolas suchen/ Alex ignorierte er aus trotz.

**Toki** Nachdem Mokuba sofort zu Seto gelaufen war und sich an ihm festhielt fing Toki an herumzuschreien. "Mokuba du bleibst hier dieser irre wird dir weh tun." Mokuba schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

**Alex** Er holte seine Jacke. "tut mir leid aber ich muß zur Klinik. wer weiß was er mit meiner Arbeitkollegin gemacht hat. wahrscheinlich hat er sie grün und blau geprügelt..." schaut ihn kalt an.

**Seto Kaiba** "ich bin leider nicht irre Toki...ich bin gesund..." er mußte jetzt lügen, damit er Mokuba mit sich nehmen konnte.  
"ich bin geheilt, ich weiß jetzt das alles was ich erzählt habe nur in meinem Kopf entstanden ist."

**Seto Kaiba** "ihr ist nichts passiert... ich und Prügel...du kennst mich nicht...ich habe ihr nichts getan" Seine Gesichtszüge verfinsterten sich. "und ich werde nie jemanden etwas tun."

**Mokuba** Er hielt weiter die Hand von Seto fest. "bitte laß uns gehen." sagte er kleinlaut.

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte und zog ihn langsam mit sich. "ich laß dich nie wieder im stich, es tut mir leid Mokuba."

**Mokuba** Den beiden wurde noch ein "ich rufe die Polizei" von Toki hinterher geschrien doch als Seto nicht darauf reagierte grinste Mokuba. "du kennst sie zu gut sie macht das sowie so nicht."

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte zwar, aber diese Frau kannte er nicht. "Hat sie dir irgend etwas angetan? ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

**Mokuba** "bis auf ständiges Gemecker und Hausarrest geht es mir sehr gut." nachdenklich schaute er zu Seto hoch. "du warst gar nicht auf Weltreise oder?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er brachte es nicht übers herz Mokuba an zu lügen. "ich bin in einer Psychiatrie aufgewacht, ich erinnere mich nur noch, das ich meine Familie gesucht habe." Seltsamer weise verblaßten seine Erinnerungen langsam. hier und da noch ein Gesicht oder eine stimme.

**Mokuba** Er nahm die Hand von Seto. "ich hab es irgendwie geahnt das Toki mich angelogen hat. weil du mir nie geschrieben hast." er senkte leicht den Kopf. "ich habe mir sorgen gemacht. warum warst du den in der Psychiatrie? und vor allem wann bist du da rein gekommen etwa da wo Toki mir endlich mal das Zeltlager erlaubt hat?" er wurde wütend auf die Frau.

**Seto Kaiba** "Mokuba, ich erinnere mich nur noch, daran, das ich dort gestern aufgewacht bin. ich schätze mal ja. jedenfalls könnte es sein", er durfte nicht vergessen. Herr Gott noch mal, was war mit seinem Kopf los! "sag mal kennst du jemanden mit blonden langen Haar, und spitzen Ohren?"

**Mokuba** "klingt hübsch klingt ein bißchen wie die Beschreibung des elbenschwertkäpfers aber sonst kenne ich niemanden der oder die so aussieht warum?" verwundert schaute er zu Seto hoch.

**Seto Kaiba** "hast du die karte da? könntest du sie mir mal geben?", er lächelte leicht, bei dem Gedanken, das Legolas doch vielleicht noch irgendwo sein würde. "er heißt Legolas, er ist mein Freund."

**Mokuba** "also der Name sagt mir noch weniger." er ging seine Lieblingkarten durch wo der Schwertkäpfer natürlich bei war. "hier." er reichte seinem Bruder die karte hoch. "ist es das gewesen hast du Toki gegenüber auch von diesem Legolas gesprochen?"

**Seto Kaiba** "ja...sie scheint es nicht ertragen zu können...immerhin bin ich schwul... und sie ist hier meine Frau... was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht?...nur weil sie blonde haare hat, und Alex wie er aussieht...ich find ihn nicht." Er strich traurig über die karte. "ich kann mich nicht mehr an seine stimme erinnern."

**Mokuba** seine schritte wurden langsamer. seine Gedanken drehten sich um Seto. das sein Bruder schwul war, war ihm neu auch wenn das eine Sache war womit man leben konnte. "Alex sieht aus wie er nur mit blonden haaren und spitzen Ohren?" kombinierte er. dann blieb er endgültig stehen. "das klingt nach einer Märchenfigur..."

**Seto Kaiba** "Es klingt verrückt, ich weiß selbst nicht mehr was ich glauben soll, und überhaupt, ob es ihn gibt. Aber ich... ich bin so durch einander...es ist so leer in mir..."

**Alex** Er trat aus der dunklen ecke hervor. "ich an eurer stelle würde nicht so offen herum rennen und von Leuten reden die nicht existieren. Toki hat die Polizei gerufen und die Bullen werden sich nicht unbedingt viel zeit lassen weil zu Kindesentführung auch noch Freiheitsberaubung und Vergewaltigung kommt." er grinste Seto an.

**Seto Kaiba** "Vergewaltigung? ach meint du die junge Frau in meiner Zelle? ich habe nie jemanden vergewaltigt." Wieso mußte Alex so Aussehen wie Legolas? Sein starker Geist hatte und hielt ihn noch auf den Beinen, aber am liebsten würde er einfach nur zusammen brechen und wieder in seiner Realität erwachen. "wie so bist du mir gegenüber so feindselig?"

**Alex** "du hast sie zwar nicht vergewaltigt aber ich glaube kaum das sie bei der Polizei den Mut findet was anderes zu sagen." grinsend spielte er mit etwas in seiner Hand. "feindselig? du hast versucht mich zu küssen zu verführen nachdem du mich zum ersten mal gesehen hast. lange bevor du eingeliefert worden bist wie oft hab ich dir gesagt ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL? deine Frau litt wahnsinnig daran das du dir eingebildet hast du wärst im gewissen sinne mit mir zusammen..." schaut ihn abschätzig an. "schwanzlutscher."

**Seto Kaiba** "schwanzlutscher?", erhielt instinktiv Mokuba Ohren zu. "fällt dir nichts besseres ein? wie wär's mit Lochficker oder", ein grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen. "Seto Kaiba?" Er musterte ihn abwertend. Legolas war einfach nicht so, nie... niemals im leben. "dann bilde dir nichts mehr drauf ein. ich will nichts von dir."

**Mokuba** Sein Blick war auf das in Alex Hand gerichtet hatte er da wirklich ein Butterfly oder redete er sich das in seiner Nervosität nur ein. er zog es vor hinter Seto zu treten.

**Alex** Das heulen von Sirenen war zu hören. "mhh du nichts von mir wollen das ist mir neu. aber DIE" dabei deutete er auf die Straße hinter sich. "wollen bestimmt etwas von dir"

**Seto Kaiba** "Mokuba, vielleicht ist es besser wenn du das nicht mit ansehen mußt..", er wollte ihn gerade zu seinem Labor schicken, als ihm einfiel. das hier nirgends etwas von Seto Kaiba bekannt war. "geh zu yugi muto und sei artig, ich komm dich dann holen."

**Mokuba** Etwas nervös guckte er zu Seto doch dann nickte er und lief so schnell er konnte zu der Wohnung von yugi und seinem Opa.

**Seto Kaiba** "also Alex", er betrachtete das butterfly. "du willst mich töten? oder was soll es? denkst du ich tu dir was an?" wenn man ihn besser kannte, dann wußte man auch, das er lieber ruhe hatte, als sich herum prügelte.

**Alex** "dich umbringen? damit ich verknackt werde? neee ich schaue den Bullen viel lieber zu wie sie dich festsetzen. außerdem wenn du und ich uns wieder prügeln würden hättest du eh keine Chance genau wie das letzte mal in der Klinik." er hielt sein butterfly wie ein Schwert. "du warst ja fest davon überzeugt mit mir zu kämpfen und dann habe ich dir zur Erleichterung aller das Messer aus der Hand geschlagen was du damals für ein Schwert gehalten hast." dann steckte er das Messer weg.

**Seto Kaiba** Er drehte sich um. er tragen, das sich Alex wie Legolas benahm, konnte er einfach nicht. nicht wenn alles in ihm schrie ihn einfach zu überfallen und zu hoffen das er wieder zu verstand kommen würde. "wie kann es denn möglich sein...das...ich alles mit einem Schlag verloren habe was mich so glücklich gemacht hat?" Seine stimme klang leicht brüchig. 

Die Sirenen hatten nun endlich den Platz erreicht wo die beiden wahren sofort stiegen die Polizisten aus. "sie sind festgenommen." rief einer und sie bewegten sich vorsichtig auf Seto zu. "sie haben das recht zu schweigen...

**Seto Kaiba** Sollte er nun lieber flüchten? er war unbewaffnet und hilflos. das einzige auf was er sich verlassen konnte war seine Schnelligkeit. blitzschnell setzte er sich in Bewegung und rannte los.

**Mokuba** "Seto Hey Seto das ist nicht witzig wenn du nur so tust als ob du mich nicht hörst wach endlich auf." er war über seinen Bruder gebeugt und schaute besorgt runter. "was ist den los?"

**Seto Kaiba** Schweißgebadet richtete er sich auf. Alles Schein sich zu drehen und er kippte wieder nach hinten. "wieso bist du nicht bei muto?...wo sind die Polizisten? wo ist Alex? wieso finde ich Legolas nirgends?", stammelte er vor sich hin.

**Legolas Grünblatt** "Hey ganz ruhig du hast dir anscheinend den Kopf gestoßen obwohl es für mich Ehr wie eine Faust im Gesicht aussieht." Jemand stützte ihn von hinten dann schob sich Legolas ´s Gesicht in Seto´s Sicht. "ich bin hier alles okay was ist denn los mit dir?"

**Seto Kaiba** Er atmete tief aus. "eine Faust? ich erinnere mich, das ich in eine Tür gesaugt wurde...dann in der Psychiatrie aufgewacht bin und man mir sagte...ich hätte mir nur alles...alles eingebildet. es war so real..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ehrlich? ich meine wenn Christian dich geschlagen hat kannst du mir das eigentlich erzählen." sagte er und sah ihn immer noch besorg an. Dann half er ihm hoch und trug ihn zu seinem Bett. "ruh dich erst mal aus du kannst mir morgen alles erzählen okay?" er schickte Mokuba ein paar Kräuter als Tee aufzusetzen als der kleine Wirbelwind mit den Sachen zurückkam gab Legolas Seto den Tee. "hier und dann schlaf erst mal." sagte er lächelnd.

**Seto Kaiba** Er nickte seltsam abwesend und trank den Tee. in seinem Kopf wirbelten Tausende von Bildern. Legolas, Alex, Toki, Mokuba, Christian...der ihn geschlagen haben sollte? Polizei Sirenen. was ist wenn er morgen wieder in dieser Zelle aufwache würde und man ihm sagte, das er verrückt ist? 

Zwei Männer begleiteten ihn zum Gerichtssaal. "sie sagen er sei ganz normal?" nuschelte der eine etwas nervös. "ja auf die Test kannst du dich verlassen." sagte der andere mit freundlicher stimme. sie begleiteten ihn bis zur Anklagebank. wo er sich setzten sollte

**Seto Kaiba** Er hustete kurz. Da das war es...! sein verstand log nicht, er hatte alles nur geträumt...sich alles aus Schmerz eingebildet in einer Welt zu leben, in der er glücklich sein durfte. Er folgte den Anweisungen und nahm Platz. alles in seinem Kopf war so leer und doch gleichzeitig so voll, das er drohte zu platzen. 

Ein wenig redete der Anwalt mit Seto. dann kam auch schon der Richter herein nach dem verlesen der anklage wurde auch schon der erste zeuge herbeigerufen Alex  
**Alex** Nachdem er die persönlichen Sachen gesagt hatte wartete er geduldig auf die fragen des Anwalts von Seto.

**Seto Kaiba** Er bemerkte nur im Schein, was geschah. alles war so unwirklich geworden und seine Gedanken schliefen tief.

**Anwalt von Seto** Er schritt auf und ab und blieb vor Alex stehen. "Mister Alex...was halten sie im allgemeinen von meinem Mandanten? wie war sein zustand, als er eingeliefert wurde?"

**Alex** "er bildete sich ein ich währe jemand anders und ich währe in ihn verliebt und er war in mich verknallt." sagte er ruhig.

**Anwalt von Seto** Er nickte leicht. "aber angetan hat mein Mandant ihnen nie etwas?"

**Alex** drop "bis auf körperliche Belästigung nein"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Eine stimme schob sich in Seto´s Kopf. "was soll das heißen er liegt in eine Art Koma? er hat doch nur ein blaues Auge..." eine andere stimme sprach. "eine Gehirnerschütterung?" die stimme kam näher. "Seto? Seto..."

**Seto Kaiba** Er öffnete verwirrt ein Auge. Was war das nur? er reiste von einem Ort zum anderen? seine stimme war zu schwach um zu reden und besser fühlte er sich auch nicht. alles war so verwirrend, langsam dachte er sogar, das alles nur ein Traum war und wenn er jemals erwachen würde, alles normal war. kein Legolas, kein Gil und kein Köter. ein Mokuba, seine Firma, sein Spiel, seine Einsamkeit. 

Die angestellte aus der Irrenanstalt betrat den Gerichtssaal um weiter hinten auf ihr aufrufen zu warten sie sah immer noch geschunden aus.

**Anwalt von Seto** Er wartete bis sie sich gesetzt hatte und der Richter alle Formalitäten beendet hatte. "also sie behaupten, das mein Mandant sie vergewaltigt haben soll? nach seinen angaben, hat er den sie nur eingesperrt und ist geflohen."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er lauschte Seto´s Beschreibungen vom Gerichtssaal. der Arzt war schon vor einer ganzen weile gegangen. er trug Seto´s Haushälterin auf sich um alles zu kümmern dann machte er sich auf den weg nach Mittelerde.

**Tina Magic** Er zitterte sie leicht doch dann hob sie den Kopf sah auf Alex und sagte laut und deutlich. "ja er hat mich nur überrascht ich verlor den Schlüssel er schnappte sich ihn und ist dann aus der Klinik geflohen." sie zeigte auf Alex. "erst später kam er und hat mich vergewaltigt." 

ein entsetztes raunen ging durch den gesamten Saal.

**Richter** Der Richter sah zu ihm. "Gerichtsdiener? verhaften sie diesen man sofort." die Gerichtsdiener taten ihre Pflicht.

**Alex** "du dumme schlampe das wirst du bereuen" rief er als er rausgeführt wurde.

**Tina Magic** sie lächelte jedoch zufrieden auch wenn ihr bewußt war das sie ihm noch mal begegnen mußte.

**Anwalt von Seto** "nun sehen sie es, in dem zustand meines Mandanten bleib ihm nichts anderes übrig als zu fliehen. die schuld ihr gegenüber wäre geklärt, werter Richter zeugen und Anwälte. ich denke auch wir können die anklage wegen Kindesentführung auch fallen lassen. wir alle wissen doch, das Mokuba Kaiba immer freiwillig mit ihm gegangen ist:"

**Mokuba** Nachdem er rein gekommen war sah er besorgt auf seinen Bruder.

**Tina Magic** Ungewollt nickte sie zustimmend sie konnte sich ebenfalls nicht vorstellen das Seto etwas böses getan hatte.

**Seto Kaiba** Ein dichter Nebelschleier schützte ihn vor allem was dort draußen passierte. alles war unreal. die stimmen und Bilder. ja er war krank. er konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden was echt und was es nicht war. seien Augen hatten einen glasigen Schein und das kräftige blau schimmerte Ehr grau.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er war so froh als sie wieder in Seto´s Anwesen waren es kam ihm vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit das er weg geritten war. schnell wie der Wind hatte er glücklicherweise gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte. der alte Zauberer trat ein.

**Gandalf** Er beugte ich über Seto lies seinen Stab hell leuchten und jetzt war für alle anwesenden der Schatten der auf Seto lag zu erkennen. "ein böser Dämon... er ernährt sich von der Verzweiflung eines Menschen... wie kommt er nur in dieses Haus?" 

Gespannt warteten alle anwesenden auf den Schuldspruch des Richters. **Richter** "hier mit erkläre ich, das alle Anklagepunkte gegen Seto Kaiba aufgehoben werden." er schlug mit dem Hammer zu. "aber er wird noch einige zeit in der Behandlung eines Therapeuten verweilen und für sie Mister Alex, hat es noch ein Nachspiel, in der Dach mit der Vergewaltigung."

**Seto Kaiba** Er lag schwer atmend da. nur wo wußte er nicht. in welcher Realität oder Welt. alles tat weh. sein herz, sein Körper und sein verstand. seine Seele drohte einfach seinen Körper zu verlassen und ihm endgültig frieden zu geben. auch er hatte nicht die unendliche kraft ewig weiter zu machen.

**Gandalf** Doch der alte Zauberer lächelte sogleich. Abermals richtete er den Zauberstab gegen Seto. es wurde taghell der schwarze Schatten löste sich von Seto doch es fand sofort ein anderes Opfer. Legolas ging zu Boden. der Zauberer schaute geschwächt auf den nun befallenden Elben. um den Zauber zu wiederholen brauchte er mehr kraft die er nun nicht hatte. er mußte sich ausruhen.

**Mokuba** Er hatte die ganze zeit heimlich bei der Tür gestanden und zugesehen. er lief zu Seto krabbelte auf dessen Bett. "Seto hörst du mich?" flüsterte er besorgt.

**Seto Kaiba** Es war als würde sich mit einem mal alles klären. Sofort erhob er sich und fand sich in einem Bett wieder. "Legolas? Mokuba...?" statt dessen sah er Gandalf. "Was?...wo ist Legolas?"

**Gandalf** Der alte Mann sah Seto geschwächt und offensichtlich schlechten gewissen an. er nickte zu Boden dorthin wo Legolas lag und etwas vor sich hin murmelte. "es tut mir leid. der Dämon sollte verschwinden statt dessen..." er schwieg.

**Seto Kaiba** "Dämon? wieso, wieso hast du ihn nicht bei mir gelassen?...", fauchend sprang er vom Bett und zog Legolas in seinen schoß. "Legolas..." Grimmig betrachtete er den Magier. "so das bringst du in Ordnung oder das reich der Schatten wartet auf dich!", seine erst schwachen Augen glühten regelrecht bläulich auf.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Seine Augen öffneten sich leicht. "zum Glück da bist du ja wieder." seine Hand strich zitternd über Seto´s Wange. "sei nicht böse..." dann schloß er sie wieder und seine Handgelenke sahen aus als währe er gefesselt.

**Gandalf** "währen wir etwas später gekommen hätte der Dämon sie ausgesaugt bis aufs letzte sie währen jetzt wahrscheinlich tot wenn ich ihn nicht vertrieben hätte. das es Legolas trifft war keine Absicht. ich werde den Dämon auslöschen sobald meine kraft zurückgekehrt ist." er sah genauso bedrohlich auf Seto.

**Seto Kaiba** sein eiskalter Blick blieb weiter auf ihm gerichtet. "dann nimm dir ein Zimmer alter Mann und ruh dich aus,", egal was Legolas gesagt hatte, dieser Kerl war schuld. "Hey...Legolas...was ist, wo bist du?" Er strich langsam über die Handgelenke.

**Anwalt von Seto** Er grinste siegessicher. "So Mister Alex. ich kann ihnen nur sagen die Gerechtigkeit siegt. man kommt nicht ungeschoren davon, wenn man junge Frauen vergewaltigt."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich habe niemanden vergewaltigt." flüsterte er. "bitte lassen sie mich gehen." er zappelte im schlaf herum.

**Gandalf** Er zog sich zurück um seine Kräfte neu zu sammeln.

**Anwalt von Seto** "Ach denken sie? sie haben Mister Kaiba genug Schwierigkeiten eingebracht und glauben sie mir, das er jetzt noch zu einem Therapeuten muß, ist allein ihr verdienst..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich habe Seto nichts getan außerdem heiße ich nicht Alex. den Namen habe ich mir mal ausgedacht aber ich heiße nicht Alex ich heiße Legolas." sichtlich nervös saß er bei dem Anwalt. Seto verließ den Gerichtssaal ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen. "bitte Seto..." rief er doch dann war er schon außer Sicht.

**Anwalt von Seto** "mein Mandant möchte keinen weiteren Kontakt mit ihnen. aber er wird wohl noch einmal bei ihrer Verhandlung dabei sein müssen, als zeuge versteht sich. jetzt sagen sie doch nicht, das sie Legolas heißen, Mister Kaiba meinte auch nur noch, das er alles geträumt haben müsse."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "aber das ist mein Name..." sagte er verzweifelt dabei zog er immer wieder an seinen Handschellen. "bitte nehmen sie mir diese Dinger ab. lassen sie mich mit Seto reden. er kennt mich wir sind zusammen. wir sind ein Liebespaar." jeder Satz wurde verzweifelter als der davor.

**Anwalt von Seto** "wenn sie mit Mister Kaiba reden wollen, müssen sie warten. wieso mit ihm reden, wenn der Richter schon alles gesagt hat? nun hören sie mal, das ist eine unverfrorene Frechheit! erst schieben sie ihm die Vergewaltigung in die Schuhe und dann tun sie, als wäre nichts gewesen."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er senkte den Blick. "ich könnte nie jemanden etwas antun und schon erst gar nicht einer wehrlosen Frau." er zitterte am ganzen Körper. "was passiert jetzt mit mir?" vorsichtig sah er auf.

**Anwalt von Seto** "nun wenn wir im Mittelalter währen sicherlich etwas schlimmes. aber hier können es höchstens fünf bis sieben Jahre Haft im Gefängnis werden. das sagen sie alle."

**Legolas Grünblatt** "sie wollen mich einsperren?" sein Atem wurde schneller. "nein das können sie nicht. ich werde zugrunde gehen. wissen sie den nicht das Elben daran sterben können?" er sah den Anwalt flehend an.

**Anwalt von Seto** "so langsam glaube ich nicht das Mister Kaiba verrückt war, sondern sie. Elben, pah...Märchen kinderquatsch...aber wenn sie in sprechen möchten." er warf ihm sein Handy zu. " nur zu, er wird ihnen nicht glauben..."

**Legolas Grünblatt** Zitternd hielt er das Handy fest sofort tippte er die Nummer. er spürte wie er langsam ins schwitzen kam. /was ist nur mit mir los wieso ist Seto einfach gegangen/ er hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr.

**Seto Kaiba** Eine nun wieder feste stimme meldete sich. "Seto Kaiba hier?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "ich bin so froh deine stimme zu hören Seto." flüsterte er. "du mußt mir helfen... bitte du mußt ihm sagen wer ich bin. bitte hilf mir." sagte er verzweifelt weiter kam er nicht.

**Seto Kaiba** "Alex?", er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "wieso rufst du hier an verdammt noch mal? ich möchte dich nicht mehr sehen, das sagte ich vorhin bereits, und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich habe zu arbeiten. die zeit, die ich wegen dir in der Klapse saß"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "aber erkennst du meine stimme nicht? ich bin es Legolas." diese eiskalte stimme ihm wurde klar das er wohl nicht mehr in der Welt war wo er Seto liebte und umgekehrt. diese verdammten magischen Türen.

**Seto Kaiba** "Legolas?...", er wurde kurz stumm. "hör auf diesen Namen zu beschmutzen...du weißt das er mir viel bedeutet, also verdammt noch mal ich will dich nie mehr sehen." Schnell wurde aufgelegt.

**Legolas Grünblatt** Nachdem er realisiert hatte das Seto aufgelegt hatte viel ihm das Handy aus den Händen. er legte seinen Kopf in seine Armbeuge so das seine Hände an seine haare reichten eine weile weinte er so doch dann bemerkte er das er gar keine langen haare mehr hatte. ein weiterer griff an seine Ohren verrieten ihm das er eindeutig ein Mensch war. es schlich sich etwas in sein Gehirn. er sah eine wehrlose Frau unter sich wie sie schrie und versuchte ihn abzuwehren doch er ... er schüttelte sich vor ekel.

**Anwalt von Seto** Er hob das Handy auf. "so da sich noch niemand zu ihrer Verteidigung oder besser Strafmilderung gemeldet hat, werde ich das wohl durch das gesetzt machen müssen. sie haben Glück gehabt Mister Alex."

**Mokuba** Er umarmte tröstend Seto während die beiden besorgt an Legolas Bett saßen und ihm zuhörten. "Glück? ich bin ein Mensch... ich will wieder nach hause bitte lassen sie mich gehen." hörten sie ihn verzweifelt sagen. Mokuba versuchte den Elben genauso zu erreichen wie vorher seinen Bruder.

**Seto Kaiba** Er strich über das Gesicht des Elben und sah ihn traurig an. "wieso immer wir?...wieso?"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Etwas hatte sein Gesicht berührt. überrascht sah er den Anwalt an doch dann war das Gefühl wieder weg. sein Kopf tat ihm weh immer wieder sah er diese Bilder von der verzweifelten Frau die nach ihm schlug. er rieb sich durch die Augen. als er sie öffnete sah alles irgendwie anders aus die wände wahren gepolstert.  
**Anwalt von Seto** Er hatte sein Mitleid an ihm verloren und war zu seinem Anwalt geworden. sein letzter Termin und dann war er vom Gesetz nicht mehr verpflichtet, sich um ihn zu kümmern. "Mister Legolas, ich wollte nur nach ihnen sehen:"

**Legolas Grünblatt** er sah zu dem Anwalt. "was ist geschehen warum bin ich hier?"

**Anwalt von Seto** "sie wurde für nicht fähig befunden und haben Glück gehabt, ich bin auch der Meinung, das sie hier her gehören. es hat keinen Sinn sie in ein Gefängnis zu stecken, und sie wieder zusammen brechen zu sehen...und Mister Kaiba", seine stimme war bedrückt. "ihm wird es wohl möglich auch bald wieder gut gehen."  
**Legolas Grünblatt** Er war verwirrt. "aber wo bin ich hier?" der Raum war ihm unheimlich kein Fenster nur eine Tür und dieses kleine Guckloch in der Tür sobald sie zufallen würde, würde er mit Sicherheit ersticken.

**Anwalt von Seto** "sie sind in der Psychiatrie, in der sie früher gearbeitet haben, Mister Alex...das müssen sie doch wissen"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Er sprang den Anwalt an. "ich heiße nicht Alex" er schüttelte den Mann durch. "hören sie ich bin kein Mensch sie dürfen mich nicht einsperren."

**Kyo Greendale, Pfleger** Der Anwalt versucht ruhig zu bleiben aber schrie dann vor schreck laut auf. sofort stürmte der hochgewachsene Pfleger herein, Alex damaliger bester Kumpel. "Hey...", er packte ihn und riß ihn von dem Mann los. "beruhige dich Alex"

**Legolas Grünblatt** "laß mich los ich bin nicht dieser Alex laßt mich frei." er schlug nach dem fremden.

**Kyo Greendale, Pfleger** "dann tut es mir leid mein Freundchen...", seufzend packte er ihn und zog ihn eine Zwangsjacke an. "ich wollt es dir ersparen. dieser Kaiba war wenigsten ruhig"

**Legolas Grünblatt** Bitterlich weinend lag er am Boden als er in der Zwangsjacke steckte. ihm tat alles weh er wollte hier nicht bleiben. als er vor sich blickte meinte er Seto und Mokuba zu sehen. "...Hilfe..." wisperte er.


End file.
